Vidas Normales
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Sam Winchester es un estudiante de universidad que ha decidió dejar a su familia atrás para alcanzar un sueño, tener una vida normal.    Jensen es un actor que aparentemente no le falta nada.
1. De Amistades, Desgracia y Timidez

Titulo: VIDAS NORMALES

Autor: Destiel Winchester e Ibrahil Prang

Pairings: Jensen/Sam, Tom/Dean, menciones de Jensen/Justin

Fandom: Supernatural, A.U., RPS, Mezcla de Universos

Rating: NC +17

Disclaimer. Tanto los actores como los personajes a continuación mencionados no nos pertenecen en lo absoluto, estos se pertenecen a ellos mismos y a Erick Kripke creador de la serie. Esto es sin fines de lucro, no tenemos ningún tipo de remuneración monetaria al hacer esto mas que nuestra propia satisfacción

Advertencias: Básicamente sexo sobretodo del tipo slash, uso de palabras malsonantes y escenas de violencia.

Resumen: Sam Winchester es un estudiante de universidad que ha decidió dejar a su familia atrás para alcanzar un sueño, tener una vida normal.

Jensen es un actor que aparentemente no le falta nada. el encuentro entre de estos dos desatara a todos los demonios que creían olvidados y enterrados en lo mas profundo de su pasado.

Los celos, el desastre y la sangre serán los temas comunes en su relación. ¿Serán capaces de superar todos los obstáculos para estar juntos?

**-DE AMISTADES, DESGRACIAS Y TIMIDEZ-**

Camino por la calle fría, acercándose a lo que que según Tom era el majestuoso teatro pero se veía demasiado viejo como para que Jensen pudiera siquiera pensar que podrían pagarle algo por actuar, quizás en su retiro lo hiciera, el trabajar allí. Cuando se detuvo frente al sitio estaba un poco aturdido por el olor que provenía de alguna de las tantas alcantarillas. Un brazo grande le tomo del cuello y le hizo soltar un grito ahogado.

- ¿Que diablos?.

- Vamos, no es tan malo te gustara después de que te acostumbres al olor. -El actor respiro aliviado al percatarse que el brazo pertenecía a su mejor amigo y no a alguna fan que le hubiera reconocido.

- Dios, ¿También apesta dentro? - pregunto dejándose arrastrar dentro del viejo teatro.

- Dejate de tonterías y entra ya, no quiero hacerla esperar mas tiempo.- el moreno no pudo evitar sonar demasiado animado, después de todo no todos los días se revela la placa de 500 representaciones de la obra donde tu "novia" participa y menos cuando tu revelas esa placa.

Jensen murmuro un vago "ok", intentando contagiarse de la emoción del casi niño que le jalaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Por favor dime que nos sentaremos en un sitio donde nadie pueda vernos bien... - rogó Jensen en voz baja. Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala, que gracias a su dios era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, el rubio se quejo copiosamente para sentarse en la parte trasera del lugar

- Jensen, no podemos sentarnos en la parte mas oscura y apartada del teatro, soy el invitado de honor y tu como mi buen amigo te sentaras a mi lado dándome apoyo moral, ¿ok?- el rubio bufo un asentimiento, tomando camino hacia la primera fila.

- Bien, pero si me duermo no dejes que me tomen fotos babeandome. - gruño siguiéndole por la estrecha fila, ¿Ya había mencionado que el lugar estaba atestado?, pues lo estaba aunque no lo suficiente como para que la gente hubiese tomado todos los asientos frontales.

- Yo seré el primero en hacerlo, así que te recomiendo mantenerte despierto, ademas no quiero que interrumpas la obra con tus ronquidos, ¿Quedo claro?- amenazo con una brillante sonrisa en los labios mientras pasaban sobre una pareja de ancianos para llegar a sus asientos.

Iba a ser una noche larga, si Jen continuaba en ese plan quejumbroso, pensó Tom rodando los ojos mientras tomaba asiento junto a la pareja.

- No lo haré entonces, pero no creo que seas capaz. - le reto dándole un golpe con su rodilla a la del otro. - No eres así de malo, ¿verdad Tommy?

- No me retes Jenny, puedo ser muy malo cuando me provocan.

La sonrisa siniestra que le dedico a el rubio, hubiera matado del miedo al mismo Stephen King de haberlo visto, la mueca que hizo Jensen fue todo lo que necesito para comprobar que el rubio se comportaría al menos hasta que terminara el primer acto y para su mala suerte era una obra de siete.

Jensen gimió de manera dramática cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie para aplaudir el final de la obra. La mirada molesta que Tomas le dirigió le hizo sonreír mientras seguía aplaudiendo. Estuvo a punto de dormirse unas tres veces en todo la obra y gracias a algún ruido fuerte que sonaba justo en esos momentos no lo hizo, por el bien de su imagen. Se giro hacia Tom y le sonrió.

- Bonita obra.

Este ni siquiera intento contestar, paso encima de su compañero y de todos los que estaban sentados para poder subir al escenario, develar la placa y acabar de una vez por todas con esto.

No contento con quedarse casi dormido tres veces, el muy "gracioso" había hecho un pequeño escándalo cuando la novia de Tom subió al escenario y recibió un ramo de flores por parte de este.

Jensen silbo varias veces, ganándose la mirada de odio de Tom, seguramente su pequeña fiesta le seria remunerada de muy mala manera. Rió cuando Tom se le acerco luego de que este hubiera acompañado a la chica a los camerinos.

- No me vayas a pegar. - dijo levantando los brazos y cubriéndose la cabeza.

- Debería hacerlo, pero la sociedad protectora de animales se me arrojaría a la yugular por lastimar a un mono aullador.- dijo aguantando las ganas de golpear al rubio, pero la venganza seria dulce si consideraba que la próxima semana Jen recibiría un importante premio por parte de la cadena de televisión donde ambos trabajaban.

- ¡Hey!, No soy un mono. - reclamo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. - Soy mas como un dulce delfín o lo que sea. - sonrió de manera que intentaba simular un niño bueno. - Ademas, seguro vas a dejar que este tierno animalito se vaya solo a casa.

Esta demás mencionar la cara de pánico que puso Jensen cuando vio alejarse el deportivo negro de Tom, dejandole abandonado a su suerte y sin un solo dolar para pagar un no haber sido por la oportuna aparición de su productor hubiera que tenido que caminar hasta el hotel donde estaban hospedados

- Preciado amigo, mi trasero. - gruño sacando las llaves para entrar en su habitación a descansar al fin.

xxxxx

La clase de derecho mercantil había sido una verdadera tortura, toda la clase lucho por no quedar inconsciente con la voz somnífera del fósil que tenían por maestro, apenas sonó la campana salio corriendo a respirar aire fresco

El alivio que sintió apenas el aire le golpeo el rostro fue algo que solo pudo comparar con la vez que fue a nadar con Dean, en las pocas veces que podían comportarse como niños. Un nudo en la boca del estomago se le formo apenas pensó en su hermano

Caminando por el campus donde se encontraba ahora, observaba a los distintos tipos de estudiantes que tenia el campus cuando de la nada se tropezó con algo mas bajo que el pero considerablemente fuerte.

- ¿Que demonios?- fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar al bajar un poco la mirada y encontrarse con... eso.

- Eh...lo siento pero creo que deberías ver por donde caminas. - dijo el hombre con el que choco

- ¿Fijarme yo y tu?, ¿que estas ciego?.- repuso con tono molesto

Pero apenas hubo dicho eso cruzo su mirada con el joven frente a el, casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver las pecas y aquellos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado durante esos dos años.

- ¿Dean? - soltó incrédulo de lo que veía.

- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto el chico de ojos verdes alzando una ceja algo notar que el rubio no le reconocía su cazador interno salto de inmediato.

- ¡Cristo!- exclamo para comprobar que el chico no fuera un maldito demonio pero sus ojos continuaron siendo verdes y la incomodidad en ellos casi se hizo palpable en el aire

- Tampoco me llamo así. - dijo el chico impaciente, haciendo el ademan de marcharse.

- Disculpame- soltó sin mas - Te confundí con otra persona, es que eres casi... idéntico a el.- mintió el tipo era la copia exacta de su hermano.

- ¿En serio? - pregunto ligeramente interesado, ahora que lo pensaba el chico era muy...atractivo.

- Si, es que me pillaste con la guardia baja, lamento lo de hace un momento no quería ser tan brusco.- ahora que lo veía bien, no era completamente igual a su hermano su piel se notaba mas suave y sus pecas mas ¿adorables?, en que demonios estaba pensando hace tan solo un instante creía que era un demonio y ahora le resultaba adorable, definitivamente algo ya no andaba bien en su cabeza.

- Pues disculpas aceptadas. - dijo un momento después. - Podrías invitarme una bebida como disculpa por casi tumbarme. - sonrió, sabiendo que mas bien era el el que casi se lleva por el medio al chico.

- Eh.. esta bien. ¿Café? - "_¿que demonios haces Winchester?_"- se recrimino mentalmente ante lo que acababa de hacer, era oficial alguien o algo le había freído el seso por completo.

- Bien, café sera. ¿Conoces un lugar cerca? Soy de los ángeles, no muy lejos de aquí claro,pero no vengo muy seguido aquí por mi trabajo...de hecho estoy aquí por trabajo. - extendió su mano al castaño. - Me llamo Jensen, Jensen Ackles.

- Mucho gusto, Sam Winchester.- contesto mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio.-Muy bien Sr. Ackles conozco un buen lugar donde sirven el mejor capucchino de la vida y no esta muy lejos.- dijo todo sonrisas.-Y dime en que trabajas? - soltó para hacer platica

- Soy actor. - respondió acomodándose la ropa. - ¿Y tu?, ¿estudias en el campus?

- Si, derecho, pero que trae a un actor a Stanford, ¿Clases de nivelación?- dijo en broma rosando sin querer la mano del rubio. Jensen rió bajito.

- No, soy suficientemente capaz sin ir a la universidad. Ademas, ¿que edad tienes?

- Menos de los que aparento.- soltó casi en un susurro.

- Pero mas de veintiuno si eso te preocupa.- repuso al instante

- Pues aparentas dieciséis. - dijo el actor bajito. - Aunque eso seria un problema, menos mal eres mayor. - sonrió picaramente, rozando su mano con el muslo del chico.

La intensa sensación de calor que le invadió el cuerpo ante ese simple roce, le hizo sonrojarse como una quinceañera durante todo el trayecto a la cafetería, una vez allí se olvido completamente del café y ordeno de manera casi desesperada un vaso con mucho hielo ante la mirada divertida del rubio.

- ¿Así que Sam...es un diminutivo para Samuel? - pregunto casualmente el actor, al ver que el otro no diría una palabra si el no insistía.

- Si, odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo. - respondió bebiendo avidamente el liquido helado pero que ni por asomo conseguía bajarle la temperatura. - Bueno y dime ¿estas filmando una película?

- Una serie de televisión. No estoy mucho en las películas, pero si he hecho unas cuantas. - explico inclinándose sobre la mesa, aun mas cerca de Sam.

- Mmm... y al menos es interesante o es una de esas series cursis.- soltó nervioso al notar la cercanía del rubio, Dios si su hermano o su padre lo vieran, ya estaría muerto y bien quemado con sal. Un Winchester coqueteando con un tipo, si ya casi podía oírlo, bueno eso no podía llamarse coqueteo, no de su parte al menos o ¿si?.

- ¿Te gustan de trama fuerte? - pregunto la voz ronca de Jensen, su mano acariciando la punta de los dedos de Sam. - Quizás podría hacerte una actuación en vivo...si tu quieres.

Era oficial, sus neuronas hicieron combustión en el momento en que su piel rozo la del rubio por que lo que salio de su boca no era propio de Sam Winchester, si no del Sam bisexual que clamaba por salir a la superficie y probar ese cuerpo pecoso delante de el.- Mi apartamento esta a unos 15minutos de aquí y vivo solo. - eso no era del todo cierto tenia un compañero pero como estaba en casa de sus padres supuso que una mentira pequeña no haría daño.

- Eso suena bien Sam...- susurro el rubio con sus labios cerca del joven universitario, pero un momento después Jensen se alejaba de manera rápida. - Pero tengo que irme ahora, trabajo ¿recuerdas? - metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando su cartera para sacar dinero de allí.

- No te preocupes ya sera otro día y si mal no recuerdo el que invita soy yo.-dijo con la cara teñida de todos los colores posibles debido a la vergüenza, por que demonios había dicho eso, debía estar realmente desesperado por acostarse con un tipo que apenas conocía y que ademas era idéntico a su hermano, ¿podría considerarse un depravado por ello?

- Bien, pero se que los bolsillos de los universitarios no son muy...bueno. - dejo el dinero sobre la mesa con un ligero movimiento. - ¿Y bien Sam?, ¿Algo que decirme antes que me vaya? - pregunto metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo.

- No, creo que no.- ya habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día y no se arriesgaría a perder el control una vez mas, a menos que el rubio tuviera otros planes.

- Bien, entonces supongo que no te daré mi numero y tomare eso con que no estabas muy interesado en mi. - sonrió dándose media vuelta para salir del lugar.

-Jamas dije eso.- soltó con el pánico a flor de piel. -Es solo que...-

- ¿Solo que? - pregunto volteándose a Sam.

- No hago esto muy a menudo y me... aterrere.-dijo con la mirada baja haciendo un leve puchero sin querer.

Jensen se sorprendió de lo extrañamente adorable que se veía al chico, al punto de que sintió un extraño jalón en su estomago. - No te preocupes, te lo daré igual...tienes un papel Sam? - pregunto acercándose a el hasta entrar en su espacio personal.

- Mejor en el móvil, suelo perder los números de los chicos que me gustan.- repuso encogiéndose al sentir el calor del actor tan cerca de el.

Jensen rodó los ojos divertidos, se inclino hasta dejar sus labios contra el oído de Jared.

- ¿Perderías el mio?

- No pienso arriesgarme.- al sentir los labios del rubio sobre su piel no pudo evitar sentir como una descarga eléctrica le recorría de pies a cabeza de lo bien que se sentía ese simple contacto. Acto seguido guardo el numero del actor cuando este se separo de el con rumbo a la salida del lugar.

- Nos vemos Sam. - le saludo de con la mano y así como apareció se desvaneció entre la gente. Dejando le aturdido aun.

xxxxx

Se paso la mano por el cabello desordenandolo, sus dedos pálidos jugando con el protector de su teléfono, sin querer levantar sus ojos llorosos hacia Tom que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Es mi culpa.. - dejo escapar de sus labios húmedos a causa de las lagrimas.

- Yo no lo creo, sea lo que sea dudo que halla sido tu culpa.- trato de consolar al rubio acercándolo a su cuerpo en un ligero abrazo

- No...lo es...yo debí haberle dado mas de mi... - se tapo la boca para ahogarse un sollozo, lo de menos que quería era llorar mas.

- Por una puta vez en la vida podrías valorarte un poco, te desviviste por el, hacías todo por complacerlo y mira como te pago metiéndose con el primer imbécil que se le cruzo enfrente sin siquiera parar a pensar en ti, no tuviste culpa de nada metetelo en la cabeza.- dijo con el enojo arañando su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba al rubio, trataba de contenerse pero estaba harto de que Jensen se echara la culpa de todo.

Jensen podría ser un cínico, fastidioso e incluso un verdadero imbécil cuando quería pero en el fondo era muy frágil y eso Tom lo sabia a la perfección, por eso le molestaba tanto que jugaran así con su amigo, pero en esos momentos estaba consciente de que Jensen necesitaba su comprensión y no un regaño

- No, no fue suficiente nunca es suficiente. - se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco. - No soy suficiente para nadie...tampoco lo fui para el...quizás solo debería terminar con esto.

Varias lagrimas salieron de sus verdes y acuosos ojos. Le amaba, quizás no con todo su corazón, pero siempre espero llegar allí y aun así este le dejo, como todas las personas lo hacían, incluso seguramente Tom lo haría algún día. Le abandonaría para siempre por que se cansaría de sus lloriqueos.

Un fuerte golpe a su mandíbula le tiro al suelo, cuando levanto la vista observo a un Tom furioso.

- De verdad crees que te voy a permitir dejar todo así como así, solo por que un imbécil no supo valorarte, enserio Jensen no me conoces.- dijo con ira absoluta, no dejaría que su mejor amigo a quien quería como si fuera su hermano se hundiera de esa forma, le sacaría del hueco donde se había metido costase lo que costase.

No descansaría hasta verle sonreír de nuevo y eso Jensen lo iba a comprender esa misma noche. Jensen se acaricio la mandíbula, sollozando.

- Lo siento...lo siento...es que no es justo Tom... no es justo que...todos me abandonen...

Las palabras del rubio disolvieron la ira que se había acumulado en su pecho, se inclino tomando al joven en un fuerte abrazo tratando de confortarlo una vez mas.

- Yo no voy a abandonarte.- fue lo que consiguió decir al notar que su camisa se mojaba por las lagrimas de Jensen

- No lo hagas...jurámelo... - sollozo aferrándose al otro, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse. - Tengo miedo de que me hagan daño de nuevo.

No podía creer cuanto había llegado a querer a ese chico, la verdad que no, fue ese cariño lo que lo llevo a hacerle una promesa que en su vida rompería.

- Te prometo que de ahora en adelante yo te cuidare y jamas me voy a apartar de tu lado Jenny, confiá en mi, nadie volverá a lastimarte.- dijo aferrándose a un mas al actor

Jensen sollozo una ultima vez antes de susurrar un gracias con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro, de esas sonrisas que creaban arruguitas debajo de sus ojos.

- Gracias..

xxxxx

Después de su platica en la cafetería habían pasado dos días, en los que el castaño pasaba por el lugar cada que tenia oportunidad para ver si veía al dueño de esos ojos verdes

Pero nada, no se había atrevido a marcarle por miedo a que le rechazara después de su numerito, pero que le iba hacer si el chico le había encantado, aun así no podía evitar el sentirse incomodo con el excesivo parecido con su hermano, ¿eso se consideraría un tipo de incesto?, ni tiempo tuvo de meditar la respuesta cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar la sonrisa que se le dibujo en el rostro fue mayúscula al ver el nombre en el identificador de llamadas ... Jensen

- ¿Jen.. Jensen?

- Hey, chico universitario. - saludo la voz alegre de Jensen al otro lado del auricular, se podía escuchar claramente el movimiento al otro lado, como si el actor estuviera caminando. - ¿Sorprendido? - pregunto con una sonrisa marcada en la voz.

- Honestamente si, ¿de donde sacaste mi numero?

- De la libreta telefónica de la universidad. Considerate afortunado de que de verdad me interesaras...hice un poco de investigación sobre ti mientras estaba en el campus hace unos minutos...eres muy interesante Sam. - le dijo la voz de Jensen.

Había un sonido de fondo que Sam reconocía, algo como demasiada música francesa que provenía del local de al otro lado de la calle, solo que el lo escuchaba por su teléfono.

- ¿Estas donde me imagino?- pregunto con el corazón en la garganta por los nervios y la mal disimulada emoción. El solo levantar la mirada se lo confirmo dejándolo clavado en la acera cual estaca.

- Veo que sigues igual de tímido que antes, ¿por que no vienes aquí? - pregunto seductor, alzando sus dedos indicándole que se acercara.

No tuvo que pedirlo una segunda vez al instante corto la llamada y cruzo la calle dándose encuentro con el rubio pero al igual que hace unos momentos se quedo clavado al piso delante de el sin poder pronunciar palabra y se moría de ganas por decirle tantas cosas, pero nada salia de sus labios.

- Chico callado. - Jensen sonrió acercándose hasta el y mirándole desde su altura, alzo una mano y la enredo en el cabello detrás de la nuca de Sam, acariciándole suavemente. - No piensas saludar. Por que puedo irme.

Las ultimas palabras del rubio sacaron de su trance al castaño que sin pensarlo dos veces soltó.

- No, por favor... no lo hagas. - lo que había empezado como una suplica desesperada termino convirtiéndose en un murmullo apenas audible. - Quedate prometo hablar todo lo que tu quieras

- Funcionas bajo presión ¿eh? Me gusta. - sonrió dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar a paso lento. - Entonces Sam, eres uno de los mejores estudiantes ¿no? - pregunto el actor mientras caminaba, suponiendo que el otro le seguiría.

- Podría decirse, pero no me considero como tal solo hago lo que me gusta.- contesto poniéndose al lado del rubio.

- Aun así no puedo evitarme sentirme orgulloso de ti Sam. - contesto serio. - Y... ¿me vas a decir porque no me llamaste?

Aquello le tomo por sorpresa, bueno no es que no se lo esperara pero que se lo preguntara asi tan de repente le descoloco un poco.

- Creí haberte dicho que no hago esto muy a menudo así que no sabia si era muy pronto para hablarte o debía esperar un poco.- eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, era una excusa por demás tonta pero que le iba hacer si era la pura verdad.

- Eso solo pasa con las chicas. No es que fuera a creer que lucias desesperado cuando te vi aquella vez. - sonrió. - Pero debo decir que me desespero... - resoplo, intentando averiguar que era lo que pensaba el chico que miraba al suelo, sonrió de nuevo, no le mataría preguntar. - ¿Que piensas Sam?

- Imbécil. - dijo levantado el rostro y sonriendo como un verdadero bobalicón

- ¿Eso piensas? - pregunto alzando una ceja. - Wow, lo soy, muy perceptivo Sammy.

- No, que soy un imbécil por no llamarte, debí imaginar que por tu trabajo no estarias mucho tiempo aquí.- se excuso rápidamente borrando la sonrisa sustituyéndola por un sonrojo monumental por su estupidez y falta de tacto

- Me gustas Sam. - sonrió el rubio dándole un toquecito con su mano en el muslo. - Y te creo. - miro al frente a las calles que comenzaban a oscurecerse y a encenderse las farolas cercanas. - ¿Quieres ir a algun lado, chico universitario?

Si tenia la cara roja el solo tacto de Jensen con su muslo le hizo pasar por todos los colores habidos y por haber, el castaño no era virgen desde hacia mucho pero este chico tenia algo que le hacia ponerse nervioso como nunca en su vida.

- Yo te sigo - fue lo único coherente que su cerebro pudo enhilar.

Jensen alzo las cejas complacido por las reacciones que tenia el castaño con su solo toque, se pregunto como seria cuando le estuviera abriendo contra las sabanas, con todo ese sudor y ese cuerpo grande estirado por toda su cama, jadeante y rojo de vergüenza.

- Bien, hay un pequeño lugar no muy lejos de aquí, ¿una feria? por el día de acción de gracias o algo, ¿quieres venir?

- ¿Feria?- esa simple palabra le devolvió a la realidad por que de todos los lugares del mundo tenia que elegir una feria, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Jensen, solo esperaba que esa feria contara con un numero muy escaso de ... payasos.

- Si, ¿No te gustan? A mi me encantan, con toda esa comida exótica que tienen, por que adoro los algodones de azúcar y los juegos, ¿algunas vez has ido a una? - bufo divertido. - Claro que has ido a una, todo el mundo a ido a una. En fin...¿Te gusta la idea o prefieres algo mas intimo?

- He dicho que te seguiré a donde quieras y mantengo mi palabra si quieres ir a la feria, la feria sera.- dijo todo seguridad tragándose sus traumas infantiles, que pasaron a segundo plano cuando reparo en el "algo mas intimo" del final dándose una patada mental por no haber optado por lo segundo, el y sus malditas costumbres de caballero.

- Bien, la feria sera. - sonrió Jensen indicándole a donde estaba.

Se digirieron allí, en una caminata rápida y sin muchas palabras por parte de Sam, al parecer la presencia del rubio aun le ponía nervioso.

- Bien, estamos aquí. ¿Estas bien? - pregunto al ver la expresión de Sam.

El aludido solo asintió, pero su rostro se torció en una mueca de pánico pues no habían ni terminado de cruzar la entrada cuando un payaso salido de quien sabe donde cual copia de "Eso" le brinco enfrente haciéndole gritar cual señorita y no conforme casi saltar a los brazos del rubio.

Jensen le miro un segundo antes de largarse a reír, doblándose sobre si mismo, sin poder evitar avergonzar mas a su cita que le miraba con reproche.

- Lo siento es que...debiste ver tu cara... - musito entre risas que casi le arrancaban lagrimas de los ojos. - ¿Así que por esto no querías venir? ¿Debiste haberlo mencionado? - dijo suavemente, tomando a Jared del cuello para que le mirara, no quería que el pequeño se molestara con el por ser un imbécil - Esta bien, no me reiré mas... - se disculpo, pero aun salían pequeñas risas de el.

- Bueno ya te divertiste, podríamos salir de aquí de una vez- bufo molesto alejándose del rubio cosa que no debió hacer pues si lo veía fríamente el tuvo toda la culpa por aceptar ir a esa maldita feria a sabiendas de lo que sucedería tarde o temprano, solo que esperaba que fuera tarde y no temprano.

Jensen le miro culpable, quizás se había pasado un poco con todo esto.

- Lo siento, no debí reírme no te enfades...aunque quizás debería enfadarme yo. - dijo cruzándose de brazos. - Por el hecho que no has dicho mas que dos palabras, al parecer mi compañía no es muy grata. - murmuro sabiendo el efecto de sus palabras.

Pero para su sorpresa el efecto fue el contrario, no contaba con que Sam tuviera un carácter tan fuerte que hizo acto de presencia en ese instante.

- Pues sabe usted don actor de Hollywood, la razón por la que no digo mas de dos palabras seguidas es por que me pone lo suficientemente nervioso como para que mis neuronas no consigan trabajar y si su presencia no me es grata en lo absoluto... es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en todo este tiempo desde que llegue aquí.

El actor alzo las cejas sorprendido.

- Wow...sabes decir mas de dos palabras seguidas. - le tomo el rostro entre las manos y le beso así sin mas. Tomando sus labios rosados entre los suyos, succionandolos de manera que los sonidos hacían efecto en ambos.

El tacto con esos labios evaporo todo el coraje que sentía en ese momento por la humillación, lo único que su cerebro conseguía registrar era la boca del rubio contra la suya mordiendo, lamiendole las comisuras y lo único que pudo hacer en respuesta fue abrir sus labios para probar el sabor de esa boca que le estaba volviendo loco desde el primer día en esa cafetería

El abrir su boca solo hizo que el rubio afianzara su agarre en la parte detrás de su cuello y lo atrajera mas hacia el, metiendo su lengua dentro de la dulce boca, saboreando al joven con toda la pasión extraña que le provocaba desde que lo vio. Sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a combustión con solo besarlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que algo así le pasara a alguien tan dañado como el, tan roto. Quizás Sam también lo estaba o quizás no y eso era lo que le atraía de el, el poder leerlo y no hacerlo a la vez, el poder creer que le tenia, y joder, se estaba enamorando y apenas era la primera vez que salían en serio.

Sam se separo a regañadientes del actor mas que nada buscando aire que por querer separarse de Jensen, al ver sus labios enrojecidos he hinchados por el beso no pudo evitar tocarlos con su pulgar no conforme con haberlos estado devorando hace tan solo unos segundos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal, que pasaría si su maldito pasado le alcanzaba y dañaba a Jensen, no podría vivir con la sola idea de que algo le había pasado al dueño de esos ojos verdes a causa suya y su necedad a tener una vida medianamente normal

- Magnifico. - dejo salir con un jadeo el actor, sonriendole. Beso la punta del pulgar de Jared, sintiendo levemente el sabor salado de la piel. - Que bien que te traje aquí. - un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, observando el estado de Samuel, que le miraba con una expresión un poco melancólica que hizo encoger su corazón un poco.

- Creo que empiezo a tomarle el gusto a estos lugares.- respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento tomando por la cintura al rubio con uno de sus brazos apretándolo levemente contra su cuerpo. -Espero que podamos repetir pronto, pero por favor la próxima sin payasos.

- ¿Repetir? - pregunto un poco seductor, con voz baja mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sam. - Cuando quieras, donde quieras. - se inclino a besarle la fuerte barbilla. - Podemos ir a otro lado por ahora...a menos que...- se acerco a su oído. - ...Quieras quedarte aquí...

- Pues quiero repetir ahora, no te voy a dejar ir Ross y la verdad no me gusta tener publico sobretodo para lo que tengo en mente para ti.- respondió todo malas intenciones dándole un casto beso apenas rozando sus labios. Jensen gimió y se mordió los labios.

- ¿En serio? Eres posesivo me gusta... me excita. - prosiguió, con voz ronca. - Pero yo también lo soy...y mucho.

- Me gustaría averiguar que tan posesivo eres Ackles, ¿Nos vamos? o eres tu el que prefiere quedarse aquí montando un espectáculo.- sonrió señalando a la gente que se les había quedado viendo todo ese tiempo.

- Me gusta el espectáculo, después de todo soy actor. - sonrió separando un poco reticente del cuerpo caliente de Sam. - ¿Algún sitio en mente Sammy? O Quieres ir a mi hotel? - pregunto directamente, intentando acomodar su media erección en sus estrechos pantalones.

- Tu hotel me parece lo mejor.- respondió tomando en cuenta que por la hora su compañero de piso ya debiera estar ahí, la ultima vez el lugar había sido para el solo pero hoy no podía y no quería arriesgarse.

- Bien. - dijo sorprendido de la respuesta, al parecer había logrado que el verdadero Sam saliera a la superficie. - Así que Sammy. - dijo caminando a su lado con sus dedos rozando suavemente los del otro. - ¿Eres pasivo o activo?

CONTINUARA...


	2. Una Segunda Primera Vez

**-UNA SEGUNDA PRIMERA VEZ-**

Tal vez debió molestarle que le dijera Sammy, nadie le llamaba así mas que nada por que no lo permitía salvo a una persona, pero lo ultimo le dio mas en que pensar, lo ultimo en lo que se había puesto a pensar era en si Jensen fuera activo o pasivo, pero por toda la pinta del joven indudablemente era ¡Activo!, como le iba a decir que el...

- Soy virgen.- las palabras salieron de su boca con tal serenidad que parecía que había hablado del clima y no de su condición sexual.

Jensen bufo incrédulo, incrédulo era corto a como se había quedado de hecho.

- ¿Que? - pregunto creyendo que su mente calenturienta le había engañado.

- Bueno, virgen, virgen, no, solo que...- el castaño dudo en continuar al ver la cara de Jensen ante su pequeña confesión

- ¿Solo que? - exclamo un poco alterado. - ¿Nunca lo has hecho con un hombre? - casi temió preguntar.

- No lo he hecho con un hombre desde que tenia 18 y tengo 22, esta por demás decirte que esa fue mi primera vez.

La verdad era que después de esa vez había tenido que dejar al chico por que su padre decidió que era hora de mudarse, después paso lo de la universidad y bueno no había tenido oportunidades, pero eso no tenia por que saberlo el rubio.

- Entonces no eres virgen. - se rió Jensen acariciándole el rostro un poco mas tranquilo. - Solo debes de estar jodidamente apretado como uno... pero me sorprende como un chico tan hermoso como tu puede pasar tanto tiempo sin que alguien te haya echado el ojo.

- Créeme no es algo para lo que estés preparado, ahora quieres seguir con esto o ...- temía continuar tal vez ya lo jodió todo y ni cuenta se había dado, solo rogaba que el rubio no hubiera cambiado de opinión, Dios se tiraría del primer puente que encontrara si eso pasaba.

- Bien no preguntare hoy, pero no quiero apresurarte a hacer nada que pueda afectarte en alguna manera. - le dijo Jensen, pensando en el hecho de que quizás Sam había sido violado por alguien.

- Créeme que ya espere bastante y quiero, no, deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar contigo.-replico rogando que el rubio estuviera tan caliente como el como para negarse.

- ¿Seguro no tienes problemas Sam? - pregunto una ultima vez, queriendo estar seguro de que no le dañaría en ningún modo. - Puedo esperar. -algo que era totalmente mentira, pero no quería presionarlo.

- Si no acabas con mi abstinencia casi obligada esta noche Ackles juro que no me vuelves a ver. - pura mentira no lo dejaría ir aunque le pusieran un cinturón de castidad.

Un sonido aprobatorio salio de la garganta de Jensen.

- Bien, vamos a mi habitación entonces, te demostrare por que el sexo es tan bueno conmigo Sam. - camino hasta el auto que había rentado para andar mejor por la ciudad con Sam siguiéndole muy de cerca. - Imagino ya te habrás dado cuenta de que soy activo, todo un semental. - le aseguro una vez en el auto, poniendo su mano sobre el muslo del joven

- Créeme si no lo fueras no tendríamos esta conversación.- acto seguido Jensen arranco el coche manejando como un desquiciado para llegar al maldito hotel que nunca había estado tan lejos como en ese preciso momento

Cuando ambos entraron en el ascensor, Jensen no dudo en presionar al joven contra el frío cristal, devorándole la boca mientras dejaba que el mas alto restregara su erección contra su muslo.

- Eres tan caliente...solo quiero tenerte contra las sabanas... - jadeo entre besos, su mano apretando el cabello de Samuel.

Las manos del castaño recorrían el cuerpo de Jensen como si ya ni hubiese mañana, hasta que consiguió meter una de sus manos bajo la camisa de este para acariciar sus abdominales increíblemente suaves y firmes, dios no había cosa mas perfecta en el mundo que ese hombre que le devoraba la boca con una desesperación tan grande como la suya.

Sam hubiera querido responder pero la cosa es que no podía su cerebro había llegado a tal punto de excitación que le era completamente imposible coordinar sus pensamientos con su boca que ademas se encontraba ocupada en algo mas interesante.

Con un audible sonido de succión Jensen se separo del chico, solo para comenzar a dejar pequeños chupetones en el grueso cuello de Sam, dejando que este le explore de la manera que lo hace, pero aun con todo lo bien que se siente el es quien lleva las riendas aquí. Baja una de sus manos apretando el redondo trasero de Sam mientras su otra mano se desenrolla del cabello del chico solo para meterla debajo de su camisa, que casi rompe por la brusquedad del movimiento.

- Sr. Ackles podría... esperar a llegar... a la habitación a este paso me vas a fo...llar a medio pasillo.- dijo entre jadeos el castaño que ya no podía con la excitación en sus vaqueros.

Jensen no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado en chupar la clavícula de Sam, dejando marcar rojas que al día siguiente se volverían moradas. El cabello de Sam le hace cosquillas cuando este se inclina hacia el mientras le besa el cuello, causando que Jensen le jale el cabello hacia atrás para que le de mas espacio y así poder besarlo mejor.

Después de trastabillar por todo el pasillo al fin llegaron a la habitación del rubio, pero la sola idea de abrir la maldita puerta suponía dejar de tocarse y besarse, cosa que ninguno de los dos quería hacer pero juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba en el cuerpo Sam consiguió tomar las llaves del bolsillo de Jensen no sin antes rozar descaradamente la erección del actor que soltó un gemido en respuesta para después conseguir abrir la puerta.

- Provocador.. - Jadeo el hombre tomándolo de la camisa y metiendolo dentro para cerrarla de una patada suave.

Le tiro en la cama y le tomo dos segundo en subirse sobre el para seguir basando su cuerpo, con sus manos acariciando todo el torso de Sam hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones y volver a subir con un casi delicado roce, que no se comparaba con los besos apasionados que dejaba sobre la piel del cuello y los hombros.

La simple sensación de las manos de Jensen contra su piel le estremecía de pies a cabeza, pero el tampoco quería quedarse atrás, así que en un movimiento digno de sus días de cazador invirtió las posiciones dejando al rubio bajo su cuerpo mandando a volar su camisa al mismo tiempo, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza, para así pasar a besar sus pectorales bajando por su abdomen deteniéndose en cada abdominal ligeramente marcado hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón

- Oh joder Sam... - siseo el otro arqueándose ligeramente, sorprendido un poco por la fuerza con la que le habían atrapado esos brazos y como el mismo Sam presionaba su cuerpo contra las sabanas. Arqueo sus caderas, instando al otro a retirar los apretados pantalones, a liberarle de la tortura a la que le sometía.

Al notar como Jensen se restregaba contra el no tardo ni dos segundos en saber lo que deseaba, pero no le iba a resultar tan fácil había pasado bastante tiempo y lo iba a disfrutar.

- Si mal no recuerdo Ackles dijiste que querías ir despacio.- susurro mordiendo la piel del abdomen de su amante consiguiendo que se estremeciera de placer y urgencia

- Olvidalo... - casi gruño el otro. - Contigo es imposible... - dijo con voz ronca abriendo los ojos que mantenía cerrados y viendo a Sam inclinado contra su piel.

- Dijiste que no me forzarías- dijo con la voz impregnada de deseo y perversión sabiendo lo que la espera podía provocar en aquel hombre ansioso bajo su cuerpo que se estremeció una vez mas cuando lamió uno de sus pezones para después succionarlo con una lentitud tortuosa

Jensen soltó un gemido sorprendido e inmediatamente se mordió el labio, impidiendo así dejar salir mas gemidos gracia a la placentera tortura a la que le sometía Sam, del cual no podía apartar la vista, sencillamente era demasiado, la vista que le regalaba junto con las imágenes que su mente le mostraba imaginándose a Sam con algo mas grande y grueso en su boca.

A pesar de querer prolongar aquello le iba a resultar completamente imposible ya que la erección que se veía contenida por su ropa comenzaba a lastimarle al no encontrar alivio alguno, así que con la mano libre se libero de los vaqueros junto con su ropa interior dejando libre su prominente excitación, para después hacer lo mismo con Jensen, una vez logrado su cometido aprisiono ambos miembros en su mano comenzando un sube y baja lento pero decidido dejando escapar un sonoro gemido de su garganta

Que fue seguido por uno ahogado de Jensen, quien consiguió librar uno de sus brazos del ataque y llevarlo para sujetarle la cadera a Sam, apretándole para que se moviera mas rápido sobre el.

- Eres una verdadera delicia... - jadeo sin poder evitarlo, viendo el cuerpo del chico bien formado sobre el.

El castaño aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos al notar como una de las manos de Jensen se posaba en su cadera para después pasar a acariciar una de sus nalgas que apretó con fuerza, al abrir los ojos se encontró con los del actor oscurecidos por el deseo e involuntariamente se paso la lengua por los labios.

- Ya jugamos demasiado, ¿no crees?- en ese mismo instante ceso sus movimientos liberando al joven de sus caricias solo para bajar peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna donde se detuvo a lamer toda su extensión con verdadera voracidad.

Jensen no dudo en llevar sus manos al cabello de Sam y tomarlo de el.

- Yo no era el que estaba jugando. - le dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba un poco, recostándose sobre las almohadas y observando como el otro le miraba desde donde estaba, sinceramente comenzaba a dudar de Sam, era imposible comportarse así cuando a penas y ha tenido tan pocas experiencias. Abrió las piernas dejandole aun mas espacio a Sam para que pudiera lamerle entero, sin dudar.

Y así lo hizo el chico, succionando la punta de su polla y su mano acariciando el interior de sus muslos con suavidad.

El castaño no dudo en engullir por completo el miembro de Jensen cuando este abrió las piernas para darle mayor acceso, degustando ese ligero sabor salado que le embotaba los sentidos por completo, no contento con eso introdujo su mano para acariciar la zona entre la polla y la entrada del joven que por momentos rozaba con las yemas de los dedos haciendo al joven dar un respingo al sentirse ligeramente invadido

- Pensé que habíamos decidí...do las reglas aquí. - gimoteo Jensen apretando en esos momentos sus manos en el cabello de Jared, ya bastante hacia el actor con retener sus caderas para no embestir en la boca del chico "virgen" como para que este lo provocara y le hiciera temblar con esos movimientos. - Sam...- exclamo extasiado cuando este le tomo entero en su boca.

El joven noto la ligera tensión del rubio ante su caricia haciendo que le liberara lentamente de su prisión iniciando su ascenso depositando varios besos y mordidas por el torso del joven hasta llegar a su cuello.

- No te preocupes no quiero robar tu "inocencia" ... no antes de que tu tomes la miá.- dijo lamiendo el cuello bajo su lengua.

Jensen resoplo contra el cuello de Sam antes de inclinarse a morderlo de manera un poco ruda.

- Hilarante. - susurro, tomándolo de los hombros y lanzandolo contra el colchón. - Como dijiste, estoy cansado de jugar. - susurro con voz oscura al oído de Sam, sus manos tomando los muslos del otro y subiendo sus piernas hasta dejarlo abierto.

- ¿Que me dirías si me atreviera a hacerlo así Sam? Sin preparación, sin lubricante o condón. - volvió a susurrar, esta vez contra la piel de las piernas de Jared que sostenía en alto.

- Diría que todo este tiempo te estabas aprovechando de mi... - se contuvo al notar los labios de Jensen en el interior de su muslo.- ... inocencia, ocultando que eres un de.. depra.. vado.- jadeo cuando succiono su piel cerca de su entrepierna.

- ¿Depravado Sammy? - pregunto con una sonrisa, levantando la mirada hacia Sam pero sin dejar de lamer la piel que se extendía bajo el. - No me hagas retractarme de lo que hago. - Su lengua traviesa lamió uno de los testículos de Sam, para luego volver al muslo, y luego repetir el movimiento. - Quizás deba dejarte así.

- No te atreverías...- dijo casi en una suplica al notarse completamente a merced de Jensen. - ... a dejar esto así, no con ese problema entre tus piernas. - señalando la palpitante erección del rubio que parecía a punto de explotar dolorosamente.

- Te obligara a usar tu boca, ponerte de rodillas y terminar sin siquiera preocuparme por esto. - apretó la erección de Sam entre su mano y la masajeo lentamente, inclinándose a por sus pantalones para sacar lubricante y un condón de ellos. - ¿Te gustaría eso Sam?

- Dios...- gimió lastimeramente al sentir la mano de Jensen a su alrededor recordando que en todo ese tiempo no le había dado la atención necesaria a esa parte de su cuerpo. - Por favor ¡hazlo!- rogó en un grito

Jensen roció su pulgar con un poco de lubricante y lo puso sobre la ansiosa entrada de Sam, provocandole con los movimientos lentos que daba sobre ella, hasta que lo introdujo hasta el nudillo, su respiración deteniéndose al sentir la forma en la que Sam le estrechaba el único dedo.

Al sentirse invadido una onda de entre dolor y placer le recorrió la espina, revolviéndose entre las sabanas no sabia si buscando alejarse o hundir mas a su invasor.

- No te a..trevas a...-las palabras simplemente dejaron de salir dando paso a un sin fin de gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas notando como Jensen se movía en círculos en su interior

Jensen soltó la erección del chico y mojo su otro pulgar con un poco del lubricante que resbalaba de la estrecha entrada acariciando sus bordes antes de introducirlo, suspirando al sentirle estrecharse mas.

- Va a resultar que si es cierto que eres virgen ¿verdad?

- Casi, ca..si vir..gen- aclaro entre jadeos al notar un segundo dedo entrar en el.

- Virgen para mi. - Jensen abrió la entrada lo mas lento que pudo, preparándole con los dos pulgares y poco mas de lubricante que dejaron la sabana echa un desastre, pero sobre todo los muslos de Sam totalmente llenos de aceite, que le daba un aspecto mucho mas apetecible que hacia a la polla de Jensen vibrar por atención. Saco sus pulgares e introdujo dos largos dedos que se sumergieron inmediatamente en Sam buscando su próstata.

Sam dejo de escuchar lo que Jensen decía cuando este golpeo un punto en su interior que le nublo la vista de puro placer, alzo sus caderas buscando mas contacto con el rubio el cual rindió frutos al notar como un dedo mas entraba en el robandole un siseo ante la ligera incomodidad y ardor cuando tijereteaban en su interior para dilatarle con mayor rapidez.

- Jensen por favor- suplico dejando atrás su orgullo comenzando a suplicar como un desesperado.

- ¿Por favor que? - pregunto malicioso, restregando su erección contra el muslo de Sam sin dejar de prepararle. - Por favor metémela o por favor detente? - hablo sin dejar de meter sus dedos.

Sam no quería suplicar de esa manera incluso estaba apunto de detenerse pero lo que salio de su boca fue pura necesidad y deseo.

- ¡Metémela de una puta vez!- rugió desesperado ciego por el deseo que le provocaba el tener la viva imagen de su hermano entre sus piernas

- Si... - suspiro Jensen, sacando sus dedos y sustituyéndolos por su polla casi morada, apoyo sus manos en la sabana y gimió un poco debido a la presión que aplicaba Sam con su culo, como si quisiera estrangularlo o algo, era demasiado pero por el bien de su reputación debía retener su orgasmo. Así que respiro hondo y apretó las sabanas mientras metía gran parte de su polla dentro, abriéndole lento.

Al sentir como los dedos de Jensen salían de su cuerpo tuvo una sensación de vació que rápidamente fue sustituida por un dolor que casi le parte por la mitad, estaba consciente de las proporciones de la polla del rubio pero jamas espero que le costara tanto entrar en el y mucho menos lo que le estaba causando a el.

- Agh.. Jensen... para- suplico en un susurro de dolor.

Jensen se detuvo, resoplando como un toro, sus brazos temblando un poco.

- Lo siento...estas bien?

- Creo que vam..vamos algo rapi..do.- dijo con la voz entrecortada recuperándose a un con el miembro de Jensen en su interior y en un movimiento digno de su "trabajo" volvió a invertir la posición quedando a horcajadas del rubio sin romper su tortuosa unión. -Creo que así estará mejor, ¿no crees?- pregunto besando los labios de rubio

Jensen dejo caer su cabeza contra la cama con un gemido de derrota.

- No me jodas... ¿Vas a montarme Sam? - pregunto sin aliento. - ¿Intentas matarme desde que te conocí cierto? - jadeo tomándole de las caderas con las manos, una de ellos bajando a apretar su trasero un poco.

- Es la mejor manera de que no me mates tu a mi.- dijo bajando lentamente sobre el miembro de Jensen apoyándose en su pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a masturbarse lentamente ante la mirada del actor.

- Quieres jugar sucio ¿eh? - subió su suave mano por la cadera del mas joven y tomo uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, mientras que la otra le instaba a empalarse mas rápido en su polla, peleando contra la necesidad de enterrarse de una embestida.

Como si el castaño le hubiera leído la mente introdujo la totalidad de su erección en un movimiento de lujuria desesperado soltando un grito de dolor y placer que lleno el cuarto poniendo los vellos de punta al rubio solo para después comenzar a moverse en círculos sobre el dejando resbalar por sus mejillas una única lagrima de dolor.

- Cristo me vuelves loco.- juro mas para si mismo que para el rubio que comenzó a embestirle fuertemente sujetándolo de las caderas para conseguir un mejor agarre, afincando sus talones en el colchón para empujarse mas profundo, entrando entero en esa apretada cavidad de placer.

Era como bajar un montaña rusa, no podía detenerse por que la presión de dejarse llevar era demasiada.

- Tan apretado... - jadeo sin aliento y sin dejar de embestir.

Cuando el dolor cedió por completo Sam se abandono completamente a sus deseos arqueando la espalda dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás dejandole entrar mas profundo en el si eso era posible, su mano subía y bajaba con frenesí sobre su miembro mientras el rubio golpeaba una y otra vez su próstata dándole un placer que nunca había experimentado.

- Mas fuerte mas. - ordeno fuera de si.

- Si, justo así Sammy... suplicando por mas... - gruño con placer, doblando una de sus piernas para darse mas impulso dentro de el, sintiéndose casi al borde del orgasmo solo observando la forma en la que el otro se movía encima de el. Soltó su mano que no se había fijado tenia en el hombro de Sam y la llevo junto con la mano de Sam, ambas masturbando al universitario a la vez, obligandolo a ir al ritmo de su embestidas.

El orgasmo llego al castaño de una forma demoledora minutos después salpicando el torso del joven y a si mismo pero aun así no dejo de cabalgar hasta sentir como el cuerpo del hombre bajo el se tensaba a las puertas de su propio clímax.

- Oh dios... - dejo salir Jensen, enterrando sus dedos en las caderas de Sam, se dejo venir llenando el condón estremeciéndose con su orgasmo.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras que su boca abierta intentaba recuperar el aire faltante en sus pulmones, jalo a Sam hacia si, besándolo.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunto el universitario tumbándose a su lado.

- No debería ser yo quien preguntara eso. - dijo el rubio actor dando un bostezo mientras se levantaba a tomar su camisa y limpiarse el pecho. - En tal caso eres... increíble... mas que increíble... - dijo mirándole de reojo. - Nunca me había sentido así con nadie ¿sabes?

- Creo que yo tampoco pero dada mi nula experiencia creo que no cuenta.- dijo incorporándose sobre un brazo con una sonrisa por demás inocente mirando tímidamente el cuerpo desnudo de Jensen

- Entonces que te haya echo correr ahora ¿no cuenta? - pregunto pasando un brazo detrás de su cabeza y atrayendo con el otro a Sam.

Ni siquiera contesto lo único que hizo fue besar al rubio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para después quedarse dormido sobre su pecho arrullado por su respiración.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Reencuentro

**-REENCUENTRO-**

Jensen y el habían ido a varios lugares esa semana, entre ellos el pequeño bosque Millfree, donde habían acampado por unos días, una verdadera proeza que el universitario sabia nada mas podía lograr Jensen, Sam no era de campamentos, no con todo lo que había hecho de joven y lo que había visto de niño. Y no era para menos, ya que solo estuvieron tres días por que Sam comenzó a ver marcas de lo que parecía ser una criatura fuera de lo común, un Wendigo según sus investigaciones.

Sam creía que no salían de los bosques de Minnesota, pero al parecer si lo hacían y eso lo había enloquecido un poco.

Con toda su serenidad y paciencia había convencido a Jensen de regresar, a lo que el rubio actor había dicho _"Sabes que yo te protegeré de todo ¿cierto?_" Y Sam quiso reírse y decirle la verdad, pero aun no estaba preparado para eso, no cuando le amaba tanto, no quería que Jensen se alejara.

Así que ahora se encontraba allí, en uno de sus escasos fines de semana libres, desaprovechando la oportunidad de estar con Jensen, para irse a cazar a un Wendigo a un bosque que era vigilado por montones de guardias forestales debido a los incendios.

Así que allí se encontraba con una pequeño soplete unos guantes, una linterna y su bolso a su espalda. Atento a cualquier sonido, cualquier pisada. Como la que acababa de escuchar. Se le congelo la sangre cuando oyó varios crujidos detrás de el, y se volteo directo a lo que sea que tuviera detrás.

No termino de girarse cuando ya se encontraba con la cara pegada a la tierra y un brazo pegado a su espalda sujetado firmemente por un hombre que le aprisionaba con todo el peso de su cuerpo, intento luchar y levantarse pero le fue en vano quien quiera que fuese sabia lo que hacia por que apesar de su enorme tamaño todo intento fue inútil.

El pánico estaba haciendo presa de el apesar de ser un buen cazador ahora estaba fuera de forma y le habían pillado con la guardia baja, pero en su desesperación capto un olor conocido, muy familiar, una mezcla entre cuero, pólvora, alcohol y el inconfundible aroma a carretera.

- ¿Sammy? - pregunto una voz familiar.

- ¿Dean? - pregunto de vuelta, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo. - ¿Eres tu?

- No Sam, soy el hada del bosque que viene a recompensarte por comer granola, por supuesto que soy yo, pero ¿tu eres tu? - pregunto sin liberar al castaño.

- Dean suéltame ya! - gruño intentando zafarse del agarre. - ¿Y que las hadas no llevan tu-tu?

- ¿Que haces aquí?,¿asar malvaviscos?- dijo señalando el soplete a unos centímetros de su hermano pero sin liberarlo aun.

Sam gruño, sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada contra la fuerza de su hermano.

- Voy a matar un Wendigo... por lo cual deduzco que es la razón por la que estas aquí...

- Yo vengo por un hombre lobo, Bobby no me dijo nada de wendigos por la zona, ademas tu mejor que nadie sabe que no salen de los bosque de Minnesota, Cristo Sammy he, te estas oxidando.- Acto seguido libero al castaño al notar que no se trataba de un demonio.

- Estúpido... - murmuro por lo bajo Sam mientras se levantaba del piso, limpiándose toda la tierra que había quedado en su ropa. - ¿Que haría un hombre lobo en el bosque Dean? Es un Wendigo... - rebatió, testarudo como siempre. - Ademas... No me llamas en dos años y ahora apareces de la nada.

- Que yo sepa tu también tienes teléfono, ¿Por que no intentaste llamarme tu?, Ah creo que se por que, tu querías una vida normal y papá y yo no entrabamos en ella, para mi esta claro que no querías saber de nosotros y sinceramente creo que yo tampoco.

El repentino coraje de Dean se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes que parecían centellar en la oscuridad del bosque, mientras su hermano le veía sin poder articular palabra por la sorpresa.

- Estas peor de lo que creí, no has visto los periódicos han ocurrido tres asesinatos en menos de dos meses a todas las victimas les hacia falta el corazón y lo mas raro es que no había luna llena. - dijo al fin para quitar un poco de hierro al asunto

- Bien... entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí. - fue su tosca respuesta cuando logro reaccionar, girándose para alejarse del lugar, un poco herido pero mas aun molesto.

- ¿Vas a huir de nuevo?

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí Dean, ¿Por que no tu el cazador experto se encarga de esto, eh? - ni siquiera necesita voltearse para ver la expresión de su hermano.

- Si no tenias nada que hacer, por que veniste en primer lugar, no habías dejado todo esto de lado. - el coraje hizo acto de presencia nuevamente pero no iba a dejar a su hermano irse así como así.

- No es tu problema lo que yo haga o no Dean. - contesto deteniéndose, una sonrisa irónica formándose en sus labios. - Solo vine aquí por que creía que eran marcas de Wendigos y estaban en los bosques... lugares por donde los hombres lobos no pasean Dean... ¿es eso suficiente para ti?, ¿o necesitas llamar a papá para preguntarle?

- Pues desde que no salen en luna llena deben ser hombres lobo distintos y es mas de uno, pero no creo llamar a papá, tu me vas a ayudar hermanito. - una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujo en su rostro para exasperación de su hermano

- Oh dios...No !No te ayudare! - dijo con una mirada de incredulidad.

- Entonces me vas a dejar enfrentarme a esto solo Sam, mi muerte pesara en tu blanca conciencia de universitario y claro después vendrá papá, bueno necesito decir mas. Estas dispuesto a cargar con ello, claro sin contar las victimas que sigan después de nosotros. - Sam rodó los ojos.

- Idiota... - el menor de los Winchester suspiro. - Bien... pero no quiero mas reproches... estoy demasiado cansado para eso.

- Por mi esta bien. - dijo sacando un arma de entre su cazadora arrojandosela al castaño. - Toma no creo que ese soplete te sirva de algo.

Sam atrapo el arma en vuelo y no era otra que su berreta aquella que olvido en el motel el día que se fue.

- ¿La guardaste? - pregunto alucinado, una pequeña sonrisa saliendo de sus labios.

El rubio no contesto solo le hizo una señal para que le siguiera, se adentraron un poco mas en el bosque hasta que un sonido sobre sus cabezas les hizo ponerse en guardia, después el sonido se multiplico un sin numero de veces, los seres entre las sombras les tenían completamente rodeados.

- ¡Salgan malditos no se escondan! - el grito del cazador retumbo en la oscuridad del bosque y como si de una orden se tratara de los arbustos emergieron seis criaturas parecidas a enormes gatos con ojos rojos de un brillo siniestro. - ¿Que demonios?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar siquiera sus siguientes palabras cuando uno de ellos saltaba hacia el clavandole las garras en el hombro derecho haciendo que soltara el arma.

- ¡SAM! - grito tratando de alertar a su hermano.

Sam apenas pudo reaccionar para levantar su arma y disparar, la bala de plata atravesó la carne de la criatura, ocasionando que esta se alejara.

Sam intento disparar de nuevo, pero tuvo que esquivar el golpe de una de estas criaturas para evitar que le partiera por la mitad. Intentando que el pánico no le invadiera disparo de nuevo al ser que se acercaba de nuevo a Dean como si ya no le hubiese dañado lo suficiente.

Una ves libre de esa cosa tomo su arma disparando directo a donde se supone estaba el corazón de lo que se dirigía a su hermano, el animal cayo como peso muerto sobre la tierra, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo pero el hombro le sangraba profusamente y el dolor hacia mas lentos sus movimientos, otra de las criaturas se disponía a atacarle a la que pudo esquivar por muy poco acabando esta estrellándose contra uno de los arboles haciéndolo caer con la fuerza del impacto.

Se acerco a su hermano arrebatando el soplete que colgaba de la mochila encendiendo lo que parecía la mecha de una pequeña bomba para arrojarla al hocico abierto de una de ellas, la explosión hizo pedazos a al menos dos de ellas dejando maltrechas a las dos que quedaban.

- ¿Estas bien Sammy? - pregunto juntando espalda con espalda con el castaño.

- Solo un poco mareado... - respondió, sintiendo el zumbido de la explosión en sus oídos. - Solo quedan dos mas... - susurro, sin apartar la vista ni su arma de estas criaturas. - ¿Tu una y yo la otra? - pregunto, sabiendo que Dean probablemente le gustaría tomar las dos, para demostrar su "valentía".

- Que no te muerdan Sammy, no quiero recogerte en pedazos y dar explicaciones a tus "amigos" del por que estarías en una caja de zapatos y no en un ataúd.

Sam se estremece con esa frase, no puede evitar pensar en Jensen por segunda vez esa noche, ni siquiera cuando vino ahí se le paso por la mente el hecho de morir en una cacería, mucho menos se le paso que su hermano aparecería y que si muere Dean sera quien tendrá que darle explicaciones a Jensen sino es que le dispara primero por "convertir" a Sam en gay; la segunda luce mas posible que la segunda.

Así que Sam decide alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en su tarea, acabar con esa bestia. Con un giro de su muñeca dispara, odiando a esos monstruos con mas odio del que debería, por hacerlo arruinar su cita con Jensen, por haberlos hecho encontrar con su hermano cuando el menos lo quería y por haberlo hecho pensar en si el rostro de Jensen se llenaría de lagrimas por el

Dos fuertes disparos sacudieron sus pensamientos y el gemido de dolor de su hermano le distrajo de la bestia ante el. Sobre el rubio yacía el cuerpo inerte del enorme gato y bajo ambos un charco enorme de sangre lo que no sabia era a quien pertenecía, su hermano no reaccionaba y eso era peor.

Se volvió lo mas rápido que pudo para terminar con la criatura disparando repetidamente hasta que las balas se le terminaron, pero el animal aun estaba muy lejos de morir, aprovechando la distracción del cazador le ataco, ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo, donde Sam intentaba por todos los medios evitar ser mordido o despedazado por las garras de ese ser, en medio del forcejeo encontró el soplete que su hermano uso momentos antes logrando quemarle los ojos a su fiero atacante quien se alejo rápidamente de el, como pudo el menor de los Winchester se hizo del arma de su hermano y acabo con la criatura sin miramiento alguno.

Una vez pasado el peligro reviso a su hermano apartando el cadáver que le aplastaba, se encontraba inconsciente con la herida del hombro aun sangrante y un profundo arañazo a la altura del abdomen del que emanaba demasiada sangre para su gusto. Tardo un poco en hallar el impala de su hermano que para su suerte se encontraba a unos metros de donde el había entrado al bosque, una vez en su interior manejo lo mas rápido que pudo directo al centro medico de la universidad donde su amigo Chad era interno.

Todavía no sabia como iba a explicarle que le había pasado a su hermano, empezando por el hecho de que para sus amigos Sam no tenia familia. Así que cuando bajo del auto y se acerco a Dean para bajarlo aun en su mente rondaban ideas varias que usar, empezando por un animal salvaje, esa era la mejor que tenia.

Cargo a Dean sujetándolo por su espalda y poniendo un brazo debajo de sus rodillas, llevándolo a la entrada del hospital.

En la recepción la enfermera de turno le miro con los ojos como platos al verlo entrar todo cubierto de sangre.

- Por favor... necesito un medico... ¿Chad esta aquí? - pregunto, notando lo desesperada que sonaba su voz.

No había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando el rubio llego ante el asustado por las condiciones en que se encontraba el y su acompañante.

- Sam, ¿Que demonios paso? - pregunto acercando rápidamente al joven una camilla.

- Un animal lo ataco... estábamos en el bosque y nos ataco de sorpresa. - sus manos temblaban cuando coloco a Dean en la camilla, dejando ver como le había hecho un torniquete con su chaqueta para que dejara de sangrar.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes ahora le atendemos. - y haciendo un ademan a la enfermera para que le siguiera desaparecieron tras las puertas abatibles al final del pasillo dejando a un Sam aturdido y aun asustado por todo lo sucedido, parecía que por mas que lo intentara su pasado siempre le perseguiría.

Justo en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar, titubeo un poco al ver el nombre en la pantalla pero al final termino contestando.

- ¿Jensen? -

- Hey babe, ¿Como estas?, ¿Aun estudiando? - pregunto el joven actor, después de todo Sam le había dicho que hoy se quedaría a estudiar hasta tarde y por esa razón no se había tomado la molestia de ir a Stanford.

- Si, aun me faltan bastantes cosas por revisar. - dijo conteniendo lo mas que podía el temblor de su voz que de por si ya se escuchaba ronca a causa de las lagrimas de desesperación. - Te llamo luego vale, estoy algo saturado y no creo poder terminar en un buen rato. - se odiaba por mentirle así pero no se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentarlo en esos momentos.

- Sammy espera... ¿estas bien? - la voz un poco alterada de Jensen le advirtió al menor Winchester que este se había dado cuenta fácilmente de que algo pasaba. - ¿Donde estas?

- En mi apartamento Jen y si estoy bien solo algo hastiado por tanto leer, no te preocupes. - mintió nuevamente

- ¿Estas llorando Sam... estas leyendo poesía o de verdad algo malo paso? Dímelo por favor. - pidió casi a modo de suplica Jensen.

Al castaño no le quedo otra alternativa mas que contestar con una verdad a medias.

- Estoy con Chad en el hospital, un amigo vino de visita y ha tenido un ligero accidente con su auto.

- Oh... lo siento Sam, debió ser horrible. No debí presionarte así... aun así no tenias por que esconderlo de mi... bueno yo... - Jensen dudo unos segundo. - Te llamare luego entonces.

- Gracias y no quería esconderlo solo no quería que te preocuparas sin razón. - trato de solucionar un poco lo que había ocasionado su intento de apartar al rubio de lo sucedido.

- Cuidate ¿quieres? Me preocupas mucho...Te amo. - se intento despedir lo mas normal posible que pudo de Sam.

- Espera... ¿Cuanto tiempo mas estarás en la ciudad?

- Tanto como el rodaje dure. Unas semanas... un mes mas, no lo se con seguridad. ¿Por que tan de repente la pregunta?

- Curiosidad nada mas. Te llamo luego. Te amo Jen recuerdalo siempre. - el temor a perder a Jensen le golpeo mas fuerte que nunca, que le iba a decir cuando descubriera que el amigo no era otro que su hermano.

- No lo haré por que yo te amo igual. - dijo antes de colgar, sintiéndose molesto por dejar a Sam en una situación así.

Apenas hubo colgado Chad salio a su encuentro para informarlo del estado de su "amigo" pues nadie sabia nada de su familia. Pero antes de abrir la boca el interno le soltó todo lo que sabia de forma directa.

- Tu compañero a tenido mucha suerte la herida del hombro no es muy profunda pero le disloco la clavícula, ahora que la del estomago es otra cosa no llego a tocar ningún órgano pero la profundidad y el largo indican un desgarre muscular que lo dejara fuera del juego un buen tiempo, ahora mismo le tienen en el quirofano tratando de cerrar la herida que al menos a de tener unos 30 cm de largo, te avisare cuando puedas verlo.

- Eso significa que estará bien... - suspiro Samuel, el alivio llenandole. - Gracias Chad... - recordó de pronto que su amigo aun estaba allí. - por atenderlo rápido... - es lo único que se le ocurre decir, no quiere que Chad le interrogue, solo quiere saber si Dean podrá manejar rápido para que se marche, aunque suene egoísta y aunque el quiera a su hermano, ama a Jensen también y por esto quiere mantenerlo lo mas alejado de Dean que pueda.

- Ahora vamos a ver esas heridas tuyas. - dijo llevando al castaño a uno de los apartados dedicados a curaciones. - Con que demonios se toparon Sam ¿un oso?

- Algo así... no pude verlo bien... todo paso muy rápido. - mintió, rascándose la nuca distraído.

Chad no creyó ni una palabra, las heridas del rubio eran demasiado graves para un ataque rápido, pero no dijo mas se dedico a curar a su amigo.

- Sam y quien es tu amigo, no lo había visto antes por aquí.

- No vive aquí... es de.. Texas... ya sabes, vaqueros. - intento encogerse de hombros pero solo salio un leve quejido de dolor, que no había sentido por su preocupación hacia Dean y Jensen.

- No te voy a forzar a decirme nada Sam esta bien no te preocupes, ahora dime quien se hará cargo de el mientras se encuentre aquí, ¿algún familiar? y a todo esto ¿Cual es su nombre?, lo necesito para ingresarlo. - dijo el rubio una vez terminada su labor de curación

- Oh... Yo me encargare de el... su... nombre es Dean Campbell. - al menos no estaba mintiendo del todo. - Y de verdad no es nada Chad... no es nada grave. Son solo cosas que pasan. - intento sonreír pero no fue muy convincente, Chad era demasiado avispado como para creerle eso.

-Como digas Winchester, ahora te dejo tengo trabajo que hacer. - el rubio dejo la habitación un poco mas tranquilo al comprobar el estado de su amigo pero algo no le terminaba de gustar de entre todo eso, pero por el momento prefirió dejarlo por la paz.

Sam estuvo sentado al menos una hora en espera de información de su hermano, cuando al fin Chad regreso le informo que Dean se encontraba en un cuarto y ahora dormía pero que ya podía pasar a verlo.

El chico alto se dirigió a donde Sam le había indicado que Dean se encontraba, al menos estaba bien. Cuando entro en la habitación le vio allí en la cama del hospital, cubierto por la impecable sabana blanca, lucia débil como si necesitara que alguien le cuidara a diferencia del Dean que conocía.

Se sentó en la pequeña silla que había a su lado, seguramente dejada por Chad, aunque se le haría difícil dormir tanto por lo incomodo del lugar como por el torbellino de pensamientos que era su mente, mas por lo segundo que por lo primero.

Parecía como si cada una de sus mentiras se estuvieran derrumbando.

La tenue luz del sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana en la habitación golpeando la cara del cazador mayor, al querer incorporarse sintió una punzada de dolor a mitad del estomago que le tumbo nuevamente a su posición original acompañada de un sonoro quejido que debió llamar la atención de alguien en el exterior del cuarto por que la puerta se abrió dando paso aun Sam notablemente cansado.

- ¿Dean? - pregunto Sam caminando hacia el. - No te levantes... se abrirán los puntos que te cosieron.

- ¿Donde estamos? - consiguió mascullar de manera casi inaudible para su hermano.

- Hospital, no eres tan lento como para deducir eso. - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Idiota, ¿Cuando te vas? - soltó sin siquiera mirar al castaño

- No lo se... cuando estés mejor supongo... no vivo muy lejos de aquí. - respondió, no seguro si hacerlo o no.

- Me equivoque de pregunta, supongo que no me querrás aquí arruinando tu vida perfecta, ¿Sabes cuando me van a dejar salir de aquí? - de ser posible se hubiera marchado nada mas despertar pero dada su limitada capacidad de movimiento decidió esperar hasta que le dieran de alta del dichoso hospital.

- Una semana, quizás dos... realmente no lo se. - respondió, no realmente seguro de el mismo.

- Llamare a Bobby para que venga por mi, supongo que estas ansioso por dejar este asunto atrás otra vez.

- Dean no seas así... - suspiro Sam. - Casi te pierdo anoche... no quiero imaginar que hubiese pasado si no hubiese estado ahí... Quizás tengas razón y solo deba irme.

- Solo actuó conforme a lo que quieres, si deseas tener una vida normal lo mejor es que ya no nos veamos mas y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie que te he visto. - su voz dejaba ver un tono de despedida que el castaño se negó a aceptar sin saber por que.

- ¿Así que ahora eres tu el que se quiere alejar? - pregunto incrédulo con lo que escuchaba de su hermano. - Intento ser amable aquí Dean, eres mi hermano.

- Olvidalo Sam, estoy cansado si no te importa quiero dormir.

- Bien. Aquí esta mi celular. - dijo sacando un pequeño trozo de papel que tenia guardado y colocandolo en la ropa de Dean que estaba doblada en la pequeña mesa. - Me llevare las llaves del Impala... - era como un seguro después de todo, para que su hermano no se marchara sin el saberlo.

- No te atreva... aghhh! - Dean intento alegar algo pero al intentarse levantarse solo consiguió lastimarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

- Dean, diablos... estas herido no te muevas... no te atrevas a moverte. - advirtió viendo debajo de la sabana, verificando que los puntos no se hubieran abierto. - Si te sigues moviendo tardaras mas en recuperarte. - regaño dando un suspiro. - Iré a casa a dormir y luego a clases... luego volveré.

- No necesito una niñera Sam, pero como quieras. - el rubio se acomodo lo mas suavemente que pudo sobre su costado y se dispuso a dormir. - Si le sucede algo a mi auto date por muerto Samuel.

- No dejare que nada le pase Dean. - murmuro, intentando no dormirse de pie allí.

Sam abandono el hospital momentos después de que su hermano se durmiera profundamente victima de todos los fármacos que aun le circulaban por el cuerpo, se dirigió a su apartamento dispuesto a dormir total si perdía una o dos clases no seria gran problema recuperarlas.

Jensen se encontraba en el plato de grabación de la serie, el día había sido extenuante para el, en su mente no había otra cosa que no fuera Sam y la extraña conversación que tuvieron por el móvil la noche anterior, tenia miedo que una vez mas todo se arruinara y se quedara solo nuevamente, aprovechando que al siguiente día estaba libre se dirigiría a la ciudad a ver a Tom, necesitaba hablar con urgencia con alguien o pronto explotaría.

Apenas se vio libre corrió a su hotel y se dispuso a marcharse, no quiso despedirse de Sam no se sentía lo suficientemente bien aun como para afrontar lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a su "novio".

El viaje a New York no fue mejor de lo mal que había sido el día. Fue estresante y lo perturbo mas su mente de lo que ya estaba. Lo único que pudo hacer cuando por fin estaba frente a la casa de Welling fue suspirar largo. Toco el timbre luego de acomodarse un poco para lucir decente frente a el, pero seguramente le notaria rápidamente.

El timbre sonó al menos tres veces hasta que consiguió levantarse "_Quien demonios viene a molestar a deshoras de la noche_", pensó el joven de ojos azules, pero sin lugar a dudas solo había una persona que lo haría, se puso tenso de inmediato la única vez que Jensen lo había hecho estaba completamente destruido por dentro. Cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba el rubio se veía algo perturbado pero a fin de cuentas bien y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

- Jensen, que te trae por aquí y a estas horas. - dijo como reclamo tratando de arrebatar una sonrisa al rubio

Solo consiguió que la esquina del labio de Jensen se moviera un poco pero sin sonrisa.

- No es algo tan malo...solo necesitaba hablar. Lamento molestar a estas horas.

- No importa,¿ que pasa? - dijo invitándolo a entrar con un gesto de su mano.

- Es Sam... el chico del que te conté... - casi susurro las palabras entrando en la casa de su amigo. - Es solo que.. ayer lo llame, y sonaba extraño... el me mintió.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto antes de sacar conclusiones equivocas del chico

- El... estaba extraño... y dijo que nada le pasaba y que estaba en su apartamento y... su voz sonaba llorosa... y yo insistí y termino diciéndome que estaba en el hospital por un amigo... pero... no logro creérmelo.

- Jensen, estas consciente de que no puedes vivir con el eterno temor de que te vuelvan a hacer lo ese imbécil, ¿verdad?

Jensen no respondió inmediatamente, permaneció en silencio unos minutos antes de fijar su mirada en Tom.

- Solo tengo miedo de salir herido de nuevo... y Sam es solo un chico, en la universidad. -hizo énfasis en esta ultima parte, mientras ocupaba su boca en la afanosa tarea de comerse las uñas.

Tom aparto la mano del joven para evitar que continuara con esa manía suya.

- No lo conozco Jen pero si dices que estaba llorando cuando le marcaste tal vez te mintió para no preocuparte, no saques conclusiones todavía, ¿Si? Ademas te dije que yo no iba a permitir que te lastimaran de nuevo.

- Lo se... confió en ti... supongo que solo me estoy volviendo inseguro... nuevamente. - agrego recostándose al sofá. - ¿Crees que debería ir a verlo? o ¿Mantenerme alejado?... No sabes lo que luche por no ir a verlo ayer... aunque al final no tuve el valor para hacerlo.

- Pues en ese caso iremos ambos, así aprovecho para darte mi opinión de el y dejarle una que otra cosa bien clara. - dijo amenazante mientras se tronaba los nudillos juguetonamente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que dejaba al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

- No lo vayas a asustar Tom... - sonrió el rubio, dándole un empujón suave a su amigo.

- No prometo nada. - dijo levantando las manos a los lados mientras encogía ligeramente los hombros dándole una falsa imagen de inocencia. - Bien supongo que te quedaras por lo que queda de la noche ya mañana nos iremos te parece?

- Si, supongo... va a ser un día largo y tedioso. - dio un bostezo, cubriéndose la boca mientras se ponía de pie. - Gracias Thomas.

- Por nada Jenny.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Verdad a Medias

**-VERDAD A MEDIAS-**

Es raro, incluso para Sam, despertarse por la mañana y lo primero que ves es a tu novio, con el que llevas solo unos meses saliendo y aun así le amas tanto que duele, sentado en la cama de tu compañero de habitación, mirándote, medio sonriente medio preocupado, lo segundo debe ser por el vendaje que recubre tu pecho y la vendita de tu nariz.

Y cuando las cosas no pueden ser mas extrañas, allí en el marco de la puerta esta un hombre de cabello negro, que recuerda de una de las fotos del celular de Jensen. Se cubre con la sabana de inmediato, el sueño alejándose rápidamente de el.

- Hey Sam... - le saluda Jensen, con una sonrisa, aun luce preocupado. - ¿Estas bien? - pregunta, sin recordar por un momento que Tom esta allí, observando silencioso la situación.

La mirada del castaño iba de su novio al hombre en el marco de la puerta de forma rápida y nerviosa pero al escuchar la voz del primero dejo escapar una respuesta.

- Eso creo. ¿Quien es el? - pregunto señalando con la mirada al sujeto mientras se cubría de su mirada hasta ahora muy penetrante

- Este es Tom, mi mejor amigo. - sonrió. - Tom este es Sam, mi novio. - aunque su voz sonó un poco nerviosa decidió pasarlo por alto. - Tom quería conocerte...y yo quería ver como estabas.

- Estoy bien, no tenias por que preocuparte.

- Pues bien no es lo que yo diría, ¿te has visto en un espejo? - le interrumpió Tom señalando sus vendajes.

- No es nada solo son rasguños y a todo esto ¿Quien los dejo entrar?. - dijo dirigiéndose al rubio a su lado

- Tu amigo, dijo que habías llegado ayer y no habías levantado un musculo desde entonces.

Jensen se puso de pie para sentarse al lado de Sam. Sus manos acariciándole el rostro.

- ¿Con que los hiciste?

La pregunta le tomo desprevenido imagino en algún momento que Jensen le preguntaría sobre lo sucedido pero no se imaginaba que 24 horas después lo tendría al lado con un guardaespaldas tan alto como el y mas musculoso.

- Regrese al bosque donde acampamos mi amigo tenia curiosidad por el y tuvimos un pequeño percance con un animal. - prefirió contar la media verdad que le había dicho a Chad si ambos se encontraban al menos no le pillarían en la mentira, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era Dean.

- Un animal? - pregunto sorprendido. - Sam...prometiste que te cuidarías... al menos estas bien, solo tienes estas heridas? - pregunto preocupado, al parecer se estaba tragando la mentira de Sam.

- Si Jen, Chad fue el que me atendió son solo rasguños, no te preocupes en unos días estaré como nuevo y haremos lo que quieras, te compensare por preocuparte. - el castaño sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba la mano de Jensen entre las suyas y la besaba tiernamente.

Jensen se mordió el labio, intentando no abalanzarse sobre Sam y demostrarle cuanto se había preocupado, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza el que Tom estuviera presente. Y hablando de este...

- Tom...Que piensas sobre Sam entonces?

- Me dejarías hablar a solas con el Jensen. - el tono serio de su voz desconcertó a la pareja sobre la cama.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - pregunto el rubio, dudando si marcharse o no. Sam por su parte solo asintió.

- Esta bien Jen...no tengo problemas con eso, Tom.

- Solo quiero asegurarme de algo Jenny, no seas tan aprehensivo. - el tono relajado que tomo su voz de repente hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda la espalda del castaño.

- Sal Jensen...deja que el hable. - pidió Sam, empujando a Jensen para que se levante.

El rubio asintió y se dispuso a salir del cuarto no sin antes lanzar una mirada asesina a su amigo quien se limito solo a sonreirle descaradamente. La puerta se cerro tras el un momento después, Tom se dirigió a Sam con paso firme y se detuvo frente a su cama.

- No quiero que lo lastimes, si lo haces te juro que no te quedaran ganas de volver a salir por el resto de tu vida. - la amenaza fue directa cargada de una hostilidad que al castaño inmediatamente le recordó a su hermano.

Pero después de todo el sabia como controlar las rabietas de Dean, la mayoría del tiempo todo se ha dicho.

- No le haré daño, aunque se que decirte eso no servirá de nada. Pero no tengo intenciones de herirle, le amo demasiado para eso. -

- Pues si tanto le amas no le mientas, aun que creas que es por su bien no lo hagas, Jensen ha sufrido mucho por causa de las mentiras de un idiota y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que se vuelva a desmoronar, así que desde ahora te lo digo muchacho si planeas hacer alguna locura de universitario procura que no me entere, ¿entendido?

Sam evito sonreír de incredulidad y solo asintió, por que Tom tenia razón, incluso si el no sabia mucho de ese hombre que había herido a Jensen.

- No lo haré...solo no quería preocuparle. - explico, sentándose mejor en la cama.

- ¿Quien es ese chico?, por que dudo que sea solo tu amigo. - la pregunta de Tom fue demasiado directa para el castaño y no fue por que le incomodara sino por que no sabia que contestar a aquello.

- Es un viejo amigo. - respondió luego de unos segundo de pensar, temiendo que el chico le hiciera decirle la verdad, probablemente le golpearía o algo.

- Dime la verdad.- fue su única respuesta

Fue casi como un hechizo.

- Es mi hermano...mi hermano mayor.

- ¿Por que lo ocultaste?. - una vez mas solo una simple pregunta

- El no sabe que soy gay... - respondo. - No creo que sea de tu incumbencia...pero solo fue algo que sucedió en el pasado, no veo a mi hermano desde hace años, solo me aleje de mi familia por que ellos no querían que viniera a la universidad. Eso es todo. ¿Feliz?

- No me convences del todo Sam pero por ahora supongo que te dejare en paz. - el moreno se dispuso a salir del cuarto, una vez abierta la puerta sus palabras dejaron helado a Sam.. - Jensen, Sam tiene algo muy importante que decirte. Mas te vale no arruinarlo muchacho.

Esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que solo Sam lo pudo escuchar. El Winchester sintió ganas de abalanzarse contra el hombre mayor pero se contuvo, Jensen acababa de entrar con expresión alerta, como si temiera algo.

- Hey Sam... - dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Jensen yo... - las palabras se atoraron en su boca dejándolo sin reacción alguna durante algunos segundos hasta que el rubio reacciono por el.

- Si no quieres decírmelo estaré bien con eso Sam... - susurro acariciando el cabello del joven. - Pero si confiás en mi me lo dirás... y yo confió en ti.

- El muchacho en el hospital no es mi amigo... - susurro las palabras escondiendo la mirada.

"_Oh no...no otra vez_" fue todo lo que Jensen pudo pensar, su corazón acelerándose de forma súbita, casi como si fuera a tener un ataque cardíaco, incluso su respiración también se acelero.

Sam iba a hacerle lo mismo, estaba maldito de algún modo, para que todas las personas que amaba como mas que amigos le abandonaran, era su culpa. Toda su culpa. Sam nunca le amo, solo le uso, probablemente por que era hermoso o solamente por que el sexo era bueno. Las dos maldiciones mas grandes que la vida le había dado a un hombre que solo deseaba amor.

Sus dedos le picaron con las ganas de comenzar a arrancarse la piel, en un gesto de horrible desesperación. Pero espero...espero a que Sam se lo dijera, después de eso nada tendría sentido.

- Es mi hermano Jen.- la suplica en su mirada denotaba las ganas de arrodillarse a pedir perdón por su idiotez.

Jensen dejo caer su rostro, e incluso su corazón sobre el hombro de Sam, en un gesto de debilidad.

- Sam...dios...- se levanto y miro a Sam, un poco enfadado, un poco confuso. - ¿Por que me ocultarías que es tu hermano? - pregunto, con lo que le quedaba de voz por el aceleron de su cuerpo.

- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar Jen, la ultima vez que nos vimos yo tuve una fuerte pelea con nuestro padre y me marche para venir a la universidad. - el castaño se aferro al cuerpo de su novio como si temiera perderle por aquel error. -No sabia como afrontarlo es una parte de mi vida que he querido olvidar pero ayer...

- El regreso. - termino Jensen. - ¿Pelearon? ¿Por eso estas así? - pregunto separándose de el para mirarle a los ojos. - Te golpeo?

- No Jen, Dean no es así, al menos no es ese tipo de hermano, ayer fui al bosque, lo encontré por casualidad después esa cosa nos ataco, terminamos en el hospital, después llamaste y me aterre, fue todo, jamas quise lastimarte.

Jensen soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo sin saber.

- Lamento que esto les haya pasado a los dos... entiendo que no quisieras que viniera... solo que... soy un poco inseguro... pensé que... la verdad no se que pensé.

- Me doy una idea de lo que pensaste, pero yo no soy así Jen te lo juro, no quiero lastimarte si lo único que hago es amarte como un idiota. - Sam cayo en cuenta de que había hablado de mas, Jensen aun no le había contado el por que de su inseguridad y ahora le dejo ver que lo sabia.

El rubio se acaricio el punte de la nariz afectado por sus palabras.

- Así que el estúpido de Tom te dijo... no puedo creerlo...no estaba listo para decírtelo Sam...

- Jensen no me dijo bien lo que paso, solo que alguien te engaño y que por ello estuviste muy mal, no te enfades solo te quiere cuidar. - genial ahora protegia al tipo ese, cuando fue que todo se descontrolo.

- No es nada. Supongo que confió demasiado en las personas. - susurro Jensen. - Así que tu hermano...esta aquí?

- Si.. hay otra cosa que debo decirte... es sobre mi hermano. - la voz del castaño temblaba pues no se imaginaba la respuesta de su novio inseguro. - El no sabe que soy gay.

- Sam... - dejo salir Jensen sin aliento. - No lo sabe?...como..? Como eso nos afecta?

- No lo sabe por que, no hubo oportunidad de decirlo yo me fui y bueno lo demás es historia, ahora que si nos afecta, no lo se, el se ira en cuanto se recupere pero se quedara aquí y durante ese tiempo no se que pase, tal vez podamos arreglar las cosas, tal vez no y si eso pasa yo no quisiera empeorar las cosas, ¿puedes entenderme? - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Esta bien... si quieres yo... - tomo aliento. - Yo puedo dejar de llamar y podemos dejar de vernos por un tiempo... - dijo sin realmente saber que decir.

- No, no quiero, te quiero a mi lado.

- Sam...no quiero que tengas problemas con tu hermano...no quiero.

- Y yo no quiero que te alejes de mi, mucho menos por el torpe de mi hermano, se lo voy a decir solo debo encontrar el momento pero nos seguiremos viendo me oyes. - le temblaba la voz aun no sabia como se lo diría a Dean pero no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de ser feliz con Jensen.

- No es una buena idea Sam... - susurro. - Te amo...y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

- No pasara de que se enoje y si eso sucede tiene dos opciones lo acepta o se olvida de que tiene hermano, si eso pasa pues no seria muy diferente a los últimos dos años. - lo dijo convencido pero por dentro sabia que le dolería demasiado perder a Dean definitivamente por algo así. - Entiéndelo Jensen Ross Ackles quiero estar contigo sin importar que.

- Esta bien...si crees que es lo mejor lo respeto Sam. - levanto una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. - Gracias por decirme toda la verdad,

- Gracias a ti por no dejarme botado por algo así, se lo mucho que debiste haber pasado pensando cosas que no eran. - el castaño se acerco para besarle pero en ese momento entro Tom interrumpiendo el momento.

- Lo siento - dijo al ver la escena. - Jenny me tengo que ir me acaban de hablar y tengo que volver a Nueva York.

- Necesitamos hablar. - le señalo Jensen. - Ten cuidado, y no corras.

- Como tu digas. - contesto el moreno suponiendo que a Sam se le había ido un poco la boca. - Nos vemos. - la puerta se cerro y Sam atrapo a su novio nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- ¿En que estábamos?

Sam susurraba mientras paseaba de una lado a otro en el largo y frió pasillo del hospital, estaba ansioso, horriblemente ansioso, y digamos un poco deseoso de que su hermano terminara de vestirse en la habitación.

Quería saber a la de ya, que diablos pensaba hacer Dean al salir del hospital, aunque ya hubiera pedido que le trajera el Impala eso no aseguraba absolutamente nada al pobre Winchester. Quien a pesar de conocer a su hermano desde pequeño, admitía que Dean a veces era difícil de leer. Resopla nervioso cuando por fin la puerta de la habitación se abre e intenta parecer normal.

- Hey...terminaste?

- Si enano, pero resulta difícil vestirse rápido cuando no puedes mover el brazo y no te puedes doblar para subirte los pantalones. - no era para menos, aun que solo había sido una dislocación de hombro Dean tenia inmovilizado el brazo por una ligera fisura que le descubrieron días después, la herida de su estomago no había terminado de cicatrizar y aun dolía horrores, por lo demás el mayor daba gracias de haber salido en una pieza. - Creo que no podre conducir en este estado.

- Quieres que te lleve a donde Bobby? - pregunto Sam, poniéndose tenso al sentir su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

- De hecho me preguntaba si podía quedarme contigo algunos días. - el rubio había pensado mejor las cosas durante esos días, tal vez ya era tiempo de arreglar las cosas con su hermano, después de todo el jamas quiso que las cosas terminaran así, el lo apoyaba por encima de todo.

- ¿Que? - pregunto Sam sorprendido. - ¿Por que tan de repente? - se había prometido no entrar en pánico, pero ya era presa de el.

- Pues lo he pensado y quisiera volver a tener a mi hermano. - Dean no era de los que decían sus sentimientos en voz alta pero se había sentido tan miserable esos años que no quería arruinar la oportunidad que tenia para arreglar las cosas con Sam, el rubio esperaba la respuesta de su hermano con la mirada fija en la puerta de salida puesto que este parecía haber perdido el habla.- ¿Sam? - dijo pasando su mano frente a la cara de su hermano varias veces.

- Ah? - pregunto mirando a Dean, que era casi el vivo reflejo de la figura que estaba parada en la puerta de salida. - Dean...yo...

- No importa, llamare a Bobby. - dijo volviendo le la espalda a su hermano, pero apenas giro hacia la puerta lo vio, un tipo idéntico a el e instintivamente busco su arma pero no la tenia y se maldijo por ello, ahora la cosa esa se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido. - ¡Sam, vamonos! - dijo tomando el brazo de su hermano pero este no se movió paralizado por el pánico.

- Dean... - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir. - Esta bien...no es un shapeshifter... - hablo como pudo, su corazón acelerado en su pecho.

La cara de Dean era incredulidad pura.

- ¿Le conoces?

- Es... es... Jensen... - casi susurro. El joven actor, estaba paralizado en el sitio también, desde hay podía notar la tensión entre los hermanos desde que Dean le miro la primera vez. - Mi...mi novio.

Dean paso del pánico, a la incredulidad, del asombro a la sorpresa y por ultimo a la furia en menos de dos segundos. La vida de cazador le había preparado para muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas horribles e increíbles pero ninguna como esta, su hermano salia con un hombre, un hombre que por si fuera poco era una copia suya.

- ¡¿Que? - grito sin poder contenerse.

- Iba a decírtelo Dean. - El menor Winchester gimió, derrotado, era la reacción que esperaba de su hermano. - No hagas una escena en el hospital por favor.

"_Respira Dean, respira no lo arruines, no lo mates, al menos no aun deja que se explique_", pensaba el mayor tratando de respirar con normalidad cuando noto que comenzaba a hiperventilar y a ese paso volvería a la cama de hospital en menos de un segundo. Pero no conseguía articular sonido alguno por mas que lo intentaba así que solo se recargo en la pared tras el con la mirada fija pero sin ver nada en realidad.

Sam observo a Jensen y asintió, casi de manera imperceptible.

- Hey... - saludo Jensen, sin mirar realmente a Dean, aun estaba un poco en shock, no solo por el extraño encuentro sino por que el también había notado las similitudes, en ese momento no sabia que pensar, ni de la situación ni acerca de Sam.

- Hey... - Sam le saludo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Dean de nuevo. - Dean...

- ¿Tu, tu no... novio? - fue lo único que consiguió maquinar su cerebro en esos momentos, por el momento dejo de lado el espeluznante parecido y trato de concentrarse en lo menos tortuoso para el, aun que la verdad su mente no daba para mucho en esos momentos.

- Si...mi novio Dean...Jensen es mi novio. - sonrió.

- Dios... Sam podemos irnos, por favor. - exclamo sin siquiera espero la respuesta de su hermano.

Se encamino directo a la salida pero al pasar junto a Jensen le dedico una mirada asesina como las que usaba antes de matar un demonio especialmente peligroso, que hizo temblar notablemente al actor que se aferro al brazo de Sam.

- Esta bien... Jensen... siento que tengas que pasar por esto... - se disculpo, mientras ambos caminaban a la salida. - No dejare que Dean te haga daño.

- Esta bien Sam... yo soy el que debe disculparse, pensé que... no tardarías en salir. No fue buena idea querer reunirnos hoy que tu hermano le daban el alta. - su mano apretó el brazo de Sam, intentando infundirle ánimos cuando por fin salieron a la calurosa tarde, que probablemente solo molestaría mas al mayor.

- ¡SAM! - el grito de su hermano solo consiguió confirmar sus sospechas y que Jensen se aferrara mas a el si eso era humanamente posible, el actor sentía un pavor irracional al hermano de su novio y no seria fácil sobreponerse a ello.

- Dean, calmate quieres? - intento calmarlo pero era inútil. - No deberías de estar así de molesto... no has estado conmigo en estos años así que... no puedes culparme por ser diferente a lo que tu pensabas que era.

- Mi auto. - la voz fue tan baja casi inaudible y eso erizo todos y cada uno de los vellos en el cuerpo de Sam.

Dean solo hablaba así cuando estaba realmente enfadado, el motivo, el impala estaba mortalmente asqueroso, no lo había mandado a lavar desde que tomo las llaves al siguiente día del ataque.

No necesito ver la cara de su hermano para saber lo que esta reflejaba podía sentirlo en el aire y al parecer Jensen también pues temblaba cual gelatina a su lado.

Sam dio un quejido de dolor.

- Yo...solo lo olvide Dean... - intento sonar lo mas seguro que podía, pero su voz temblaba, casi tartamudeando como un idiota. - Lo siento... lo llevare... lo mas pronto que pueda.

- Te dije que te mataría si algo le pasaba Sam. - la voz le temblaba de ira, pero la verdad esa era la mejor manera que tenia para lidiar con lo que pasaba por muy estúpido que pareciera, Dean solo se estaba relajando. - Si algo mas se te ha olvidado, te corto las pelotas Sammy y creo que a tu "novio" no le agradara nada. - arrastro de tal forma la palabra novio que Jensen sintió como si fuera una patada en los bajos.

- Hey! No te dirijas a el así. - gruño Sam, tensándose, junto con Jensen que le jalo del brazo.

- Esta bien Sam...el solo esta...bromeando.

- Si tu lo dices. - el desdén de su voz hizo enojar mas a su hermano quien le grito algo pero no lo escucho ya que azoto la puerta del copiloto en ese momento cuando ya se encontraba montado en el auto esperando a su "chófer".

Sam apretó los puños furioso.

- Sammy, calmate si... - intento Jensen, acariciándole los hombros. - Escucha... habla con el... yo regresare a casa... recuerda... tu hermano vale mas que yo. - susurro acercándose a besarlo. Pero cuando se retiro Sam le miraba un poco herido.

- Tu eres muy importante para mi Jensen...incluso mas...

- Shhh...no lo digas... - pidió el rubio cubriendo sus labios con un dedo. - Ve...

El trayecto hacia su apartamento fue de lo mas silencioso ni siquiera el sonido de la radio se hizo presente, pues cuando Sam quiso encenderla Dean le dio un fuerte manotazo para que dejara todo tal y como estaba.

Si Sam manejaba era solo por que su hermano no estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.

Una vez en el apartamento el castaño acomodo a su hermano en su propio cuarto donde curiosamente habían dos camas, la sola escena de estar desempacando sus cosas mientras Dean se acomodaba sobre la cama le trajo varios recuerdos a la mente que le hicieron sonreír sin darse cuenta.

- Y esa cara, a que se debe Sam. - pregunto Dean sin ningún rastro de molestia en la voz.

- Solo estoy recordando... cuando eramos niños... hacíamos esto cada semana... - sonrió sentándose en la cama y viendo a Dean.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sammy pero creo que ahora estas mejor, no era justo para ti todo eso, me resistí a que papá te iniciara como cazador pero nadie contradice a John Winchester. - el rostro del mayor se ensombreció por la pena. - Siempre apoye tu decisión de irte, jamas te lo dije por temor a papá, pero nunca deje de...

- Lo siento Dean... siento que hayas tenido que pasar todo eso por mi... no es justo... pero no podía quedarme... diablos, ahora es cuando mas agradezco no haberlo hecho. - sonrió sacándose las botas.

- ¿Lo dices por tu novio Sam? - pregunto Dean alzando una ceja.

- Si... - respondió un poco temeroso de la respuesta. - Lo digo por el...

- Admito que me tomo por sorpresa pero no seria la primera vez que lo haces. - el rubio sonrió ante la mirada atónita de su hermano. - Sam, vi cuando te ibas con ese chico meses antes de la discusión con papá, ya sabia que te gustaban los chicos solo que no dije nada, esperaba que algún día me lo contaras.

- Debí hacerlo... solo que pensé que... no lo entenderías... que te pondrías del lado de papa y me verías como un fenómeno.

- Toda la vida hemos estado rodeados de fenómenos y que a ti te gusten las pollas grandes y gordas no tenia por que asustarme.

- ¡Dean! - chillo el menor, sonrojado por lo directo que había sido su hermano. - N... No.. digas eso... - gruño enfurruñándose entre las sabanas.

- Acaso miento. - dijo divertido al lograr chinchar a su hermano como hace tiempo no hacia. - Pero Sam su aspecto ... - dijo en tono mas serio.

- Lo se...es raro...pero Jensen no es como tu...me refiero a que ustedes son muy diferentes Dean...

- Estas seguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo que hacemos, perdón con lo que hago, comprobaste que no es ningún tipo de ente tratando de hacerte daño

- Dean...Jensen es normal...lo he comprobado. - mintió.

- Entonces solo tengo una pregunta mas. - la sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno, pero el menor cayo en su juego.

- Esta bien...¿Que es? - pregunto un poco curioso.

- Tengo algo de que preocuparme Sammy, no es normal que tengas un novio igual a tu hermano mayor y eso da escalofríos, ¿estas secretamente enamorado de mi Sam?

Sam se quedo un poco de piedra, para luego reaccionar.

- No! ¿Por que estaría enamorado de ti? Como dije Jensen y tu son muy diferentes...a pesar...de ...su físico.

Dean dejo escapar una sonora carcajada que le hizo doblarse del dolor por la herida en su abdomen, pero ni eso le evito seguir riéndose de su hermano quien había caído de lleno en su juego.

- Entonces no.. no te gus.. gusto ni un po.. poco Sam? - pregunto sin poder dejar de reír por la expresión molesta de su hermano, aun que en el fondo, muy en su interior deseara que la respuesta fuera si.

- No! Eres mi hermano...por que habrías de gustarme? - pregunto riéndose.

- Solo era una duda, ademas no seria la primera vez que me metiera con alguien con polla. - la confesión dejo helado a su hermano.

- Estas bromeando?... - pregunto Sam cuando se recupero de la impresión.

- No te sorprendas tanto después de todo quería averiguar que es lo que le veías a todo eso y pues no están malo. Bueno ahora me voy a dormir Sam estoy agotado, demasiadas emociones para un día. Y por cierto mas te vale que mi nena esta reluciente para mañana no creas que por que estoy convaleciente no puedo darte una buena golpisa por ello.

- Seguro y no puedes pegarme abuelo. - se burlo Sam apurándose a apagar la lampara.

- Perra. - fue la ultima palabra que salio de los labios del rubio antes de quedarse dormido.

Continuara...


	5. Alianza

**-ALIANZA-**

Tom salio casi corriendo del apartamento del universitario apenas tuvo la excusa perfecta, la conversación con el castaño le había dejado claras dos cosas. La primera el muchacho en verdad amaba a Jensen, por las pocas palabras que cruzo con el en esa habitación se dio cuanta de como era, dulce, amoroso, protector todo lo que su amigo necesitaba, la mentira que se invento se debía mas a sus miedos personales que a intentar lastimar al rubio, el chico era grandioso debía admitirlo.

Pero la segundo que descubrió en ese cuarto y que confirmo minutos después tras la puerta fue algo que lo descoloco por completo haciendo que un profundo dolor se instalara en su corazón, estaba enamorado de Jensen y no se había dado cuenta.

Jamas creyó que llegaría a querer tanto a una persona, el solo hecho de querer cuidarlo de todo debió ser indicativo de lo que sentía pero lo había ignorado creyendo que se trataba de un cariño basado en la amistad y en lo mucho que había sufrido su amigo, como se había equivocado.

Al cruzar la puerta no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de ambos, guardando la esperanza de que el castaño sostuviera su mentira y así el pudiera acercarse al rubio con la excusa de consolarlo una vez mas y ya no dejarle ir. Pero lo sucedido en la habitación fue algo completamente diferente, lo único que logro fue unirlos mas de lo que ya estaban.

Se invento una llamada para poder escapar de allí y al abrir la puerta los encontró en un casi beso que el gracias a dios interrumpió, se despidió y salio de ahí tratando de no pensar en lo que estarían haciendo momentos después solo para que los celos que ahora recién descubría no le volvieran loco.

xxxxx

Era tarde en la noche, casi de madrugada, pero eso no impedía que Jensen golpeara de manera nerviosa el control de la TV, cambiando de canal sin realmente ver. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para ponerse a eso. No dejaba de pensar en Sam, y en lo aterradoramente parecidos que eran el y Dean.

Su mente creaba todo tipo de historias, pero la que mas le rondaba era la que le decía que Sam le amaba por el parecido a su hermano, después de todo tenia años sin verlo, y quizás abandono su familia por eso, y así fue que cuando le consiguió no dudo en acostarse con el y crear una relación falsa.

Asi que para Jensen la noche no esta siendo nada fácil.

Las horas pasan y mientras esta en su trabajo, intentando fingir ser alguien que no es, sus pensamientos no se alejan ni de Dean, ni de Sam y ya comienza a sentirse loco después de varias escenas fallidas, que el director decide que ya es suficiente. Jensen se retira del set pensativo y la necesidad de tener a Tom cerca es muy grande.

Sus dedos están marcando su numero de teléfono antes de que este se de cuenta de lo que hace.

- Hey... - saluda.

- Hey, ¿Que pasa Jenny?

- Se que últimamente te molesto mucho... pero ¿podrías venir?... es que... necesito hablar... - suspiro.

- Mira ahora tengo algo que hacer si, dame unas horas y estoy contigo ¿te parece?

- Todo el tiempo que quieras, gracias Tom... eres el mejor. - agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Bueno nos vemos en unas horas. - Tom colgó el teléfono y apretó el acelerador con fuerza.

Lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era ver a Jensen para escucharle hablar de su perfecto novio, no después de romper con su novia pero ya había aceptado y no había escapatoria.

Eran las once de la noche cuando al fin llego al hotel de Jensen, en todo el día no se cambio de ropa y estaba de un humor de perros, su celular no había dejado de sonar por llamadas que no contestaba y por mensajes que no leía todos de su ex novia quien le pedía un explicación por la repentina ruptura. Toco tres veces la puerta hasta que esta se abrió.

- Hey... wow...luces horrible... ¿estas bien? - tuvo Jensen la cortesía de preguntar. Estaba visiblemente preocupado.

- Nada del otro mundo el estrés del trabajo, tu sabes como es esto, un director idiota o un guionista con aires de grandeza. - se quejo mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Dímelo a mi... quieres una cerveza? - pregunto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El moreno asintió en silencio sacando su celular de la bolsa del pantalón sonaba nuevamente, sin miramientos solo lo apago. Jensen le trajo la cerveza fría, ya destapada, poniéndosela en las manos.

- Lamento haberte hecho venir, debes estar descansando.

- No importa siempre tengo tiempo para ti así que para que me necesitas. - dijo antes de tomar un buen trago de la cerveza que le había dado.

- Es Sam... bueno... el hermano de Sam... - corrigió resoplando un poco. - El es... no se como decirlo.

- ¿Un imbécil homofobico? - a completo dudoso pero con una sonrisa falsa.

- No... no lo creo... - Jensen negó con la cabeza. - Es mas como... ok... ¡Es una maldita copia de mi! Solo que... mas... dañado y menos arreglado.

- ¿Una copia?, no te entiendo. - frunció el ceño sin entender bien a lo que se refería su amigo

- Es... muy parecido, físicamente por supuesto... ni siquiera tuve el valor para argumentar ese hecho frente a Sam... y... no se que hacer...

-´Dicen por ahí que todo el mundo tiene un doble en algún lugar, pero en serio Jensen que te preocupa, el parecido es algo sin importancia, dime que pasa y deja de darle vueltas. - dijo terminándose la cerveza.

- ¿Que pasaría... si Sam... solo me ama por el parecido que tengo a su hermano? - pregunto, observando el rostro incrédulo que ponía Tom, decidió agregar. - Piénsalo al respecto... el se fue de casa... cuando era joven... y no ha visto a su hermano...

- Eso es enfermizo Ackles, dios, tu estas enfermo de solo pensarlo. - quiso fingir lo mejor que pudo pero Jensen le había dado la clave para acabar con esa relación, ahora solo debía jugar bien sus cartas, pero en ese momento tenia que seguir siendo el amigo comprensivo de siempre. - Se lo preguntaste a Sam.

- No he hablado con el... no desde ese día... pero no quiero decírselo... no quiero que... piense que estoy... enfermo.

- Como lo acabo de hacer... disculpame no quería.- se encogió de hombros sumiéndose en el sofá por la vergüenza.

- Esta bien Tom... no quería decirlo así tampoco...solo que... Sam es diferente... no quiero perderle. - dio un suspiro largo, relajándose un poco. - ¿Crees que debería llamarlo?

No pudo evitar una punzada de celos en la boca del estomago al escuchar lo que decía su amigo, comenzaba a incordiarle a sobremanera ese niñato.

- Pues por que no dejas que se relajen un poco las cosas, si no ha visto a su hermano en años supongo que tendrán varias cosas de las que hablar. - dijo haciendo gala de lo buen actor que era.

- Entonces no podre verle... - susurro el rubio, recostándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado. - No es justo... ¿Quieres quedarte? - pregunto de repente, consciente de la hora que era.

Tom se lo pensó por un momento no era la primera vez que se quedaba con el rubio pero ante los sentimientos que ahora habitaban en su cuerpo no sabia como reaccionar, sobretodo por que en el cuarto solo había una cama y el sofá era demasiado pequeño para alguien de su tamaño.

- Creo que mejor alquilo una habitación. - pero no contó con la insistencia de su amigo.

- Tom... no me dejes dormir solo, ademas no hay necesidad de gastar mas dinero de lo necesario ¿no? Así que quedate. - casi ordeno, poniéndose de pie para asegurar la puerta. - Y duermes en mi habitación... el sofá es muy pequeño. - agrego rascándose el cuello.

Como resistirse a alguien así, si era tan adorable cuando se ponía en ese plan de doncella desvalida.

- Esta bien me quedo, pero donde dormirás tu el sofá también es muy pequeño para ti. - pregunto sin evidenciar sus intenciones.

Jensen le dio una mirada incrédula, solo faltandole agregar un cínico "duh", rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar al cuarto.

- ¿Quieres uno de mis boxers? - pregunto. La tortura para Tom a penas comenzaba.

El actor ni contesto se dirigió a la alcoba dispuesto a dormir antes de que Jensen notara el sonrojo en su cara.

xxxxx

Lo que menos se espera Sam es que tengan un caso en esa situación, Jensen y el se han visto pocas veces, pero este ha tenido la grandiosa compañía de Tom, bueno grandiosa para Jensen, para Sam... es demasiado desconfiado a pesar de que Tom le demostró que Jensen es muy importante para el. Así que ahora, en un sábado nublado Dean tuvo la magnifica idea de ponerse a leer el periódico que su compañero de cuarto le ha dejado en la mesa de la sala.

El caso de va de una Striga o Strigoi una vieja bruja que según Dean existe y se llama Striga y según la Wikipedia es Strigoi, es una pelea estúpida que se desata entre ellos, y así es como terminan en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Llevan horas sentados allí, entre palabras cortas y quejidos de Dean por que el brazo aun le molesta.

- Deja de lloriquear. - gruñe Sam mientras cambia la pagina del libro que lee, "Witchcraft Strigoi" un duro golpe para Dean, que se ha defendido diciendo algo sobre su padre.

- Como no eres tu el que sufre, bueno Samantha podemos dejar de lado la investigación por un momento. Necesito despejarme el estar metido aquí va a hacer que pierda mi libido.

Sam rodó los ojos.

- Dudo que algún día lo pierdas... - murmuro cerrando el libro. - ¡No me llames Samantha! ¡Es Sam! Veintitrés años y aun no te lo aprendes. - gruñe, comenzando a acomodar la mesa donde están sentados.

- Con esos gritos solo confirmas mi teoría de que eres una chica en tu interior, tantas películas rosas y esa música ñoña te han secado las pelotas.

Sam apretó una enciclopedia considerablemente grande, calmando la tentación de estamparsela a Dean en la cabeza.

- Solo vamonos. - decidió decir resoplando.

Dean no hizo ningún comentario mas, al menos ya no por el momento aunque nunca lo aceptara extrañaba el molestar a su hermano pequeño, otra de las tantas cosas que la caza le arrebato, otro pedazo de normalidad que estaba decidido a recuperar.

- ¿Conoces algún bar Sammy? necesito un consejo de mi amigo "Jack" hace mucho que no lo veo por culpa de la maldita medicación. - Sam rodó los ojos y sonrió.

- Estoy seguro que tu amigo "Jack" no te cargara cuando estés borracho perdido. - se burlo metiendo los libros en su mochila. - Hay uno cerca de aquí... Roy's...

- Para eso te tengo a ti Samantha. - enfatizo la ultima palabra para molestar aun mas a su hermano. - Ahora vamonos me estoy llenando de polvo.

- Se llama "inteligencia" Dean... algo de lo que deberías de llenarte, pero nunca lo entenderías. - soltó una visita baja para luego suspirar. - Cretino.

-Perra.

Un momento después se encontraban en el impala, como Dean aun no podía conducir Sam era su chófer algo que el castaño esperaba terminara pronto, las quejas de su hermano sobre su manera de tratar a su "nena" le comenzaban a sacar de quicio, aveces creía que ese pedazo de metal era mas importante para su hermano que el.

- Arranca con cuidado la ultima vez casi le sacas el motor por el escape. - si ahí esta otra vez el defensor de los derechos automotrices

- Dean, no soy un niño. - repuso sintiéndose molesto con el, nadie le mandaba a responderle, sabia que era inútil. - Manejo de la misma forma que tu me enseñaste, así que no tienes por que regañarme cada vez y te juro que fue un accidente la ultima vez. - se defendió inútilmente, por que apenas termino de decir las palabras tuvo que pegar un frenazo en una luz roja.

Dean se limito a cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar las ganas de quitar a su hermano del asiento del piloto a golpes, de no ser por que aun le molestaba el brazo el mismo estaría conduciendo, de hecho podría pero eso significaba irse, pero su molestia gano.

- ¡SAM!, fijate por donde vas, te lo advertí cuando salimos del hospital un descuido mas tuyo para contra mi nena y te la corto ¿entendido?

Sam permaneció calmado, sabiendo que no tenia como rebatir eso, aunque ya se le ocurriría algo para molestar al mayor.

- Dejame solo... - murmuro girando el volante para entrar en la calle del bar que le había mencionado minutos a Dean.

Estaciono el auto lo mas preciso que pudo, lo ultimo que le faltaba era hacerle un rayón a la carrocería, la santísima trinidad testículos-polla lo valía.

- Aquí estamos. - anuncio esperando mas criticas de Dean o algo que saliera de la boca de su hermano.

- Al menos estamos enteros. - el mayor bajo del auto para dar una rápida inspección pero al no encontrar nada entro al bar sin esperar a su hermano, ya en la barra del lugar, por que a eso no se le podía llamar bar, era mas bien una mezcla entre un karaoke y disco gay solo que con venta de alcohol barato, pidió una cerveza, si pedía whisky no sabría que cosa le darían, para cuando dio el primer trago Sam ya estaba a su lado. - ¿Esta es tu idea de un bar?, ¿A caso no aprendiste nada en las carreteras todos esos años?

- Este era el mas cercano... - repuso el menor sentándose a la barra. - Y tu no especificaste... la verdad la ultima vez que vine aquí fue con Jen hace un mes.

- Claro, se me olvido que ya eres parte del grupo del arco-iris. - Sam le miro enfadado.

- Siento que tu hermano sea un marica... - gruño pidiéndole una cerveza al barman que le lanzaba miraditas a Dean.

-´Sam... ya te dije que no me molesta, vamos me confesé contigo en la habitación. - esa ultima parte la dijo en voz baja al notar las miraditas del tipo tras la barra. - Es solo que...

- Solo callate, no necesito tus excusas... yo acepto quien soy. - soltó un poco brusco, apoyo sus brazos en la barra, sintiendo unos segundos después unos brazos rodeandole por la espalda con cuidado.

Los brazos en cuestión pertenecían al susodicho novio de su hermano, quien había entrado momentos antes seguido de un tipo casi tan alto como San solo que de cabello oscuro, el hermano menor dio un respingo por la sorpresiva intrusión a su espacio personal y mas por instinto que otra cosa estampo a Jensen contra la barra en un movimiento digno de sus mejores días como cazador.

Las mejillas de Sam se enrojecieron de vergüenza al notar a quien le había casi roto la columna contra la barra, que menos mal era de madera y no de cemento.

- Lo siento Jen... Lo siento tanto. - se disculpo levantándolo, las miradas de casi todo el bar fijas en el. - No sabia que eras tu... lo siento tanto... - sabia que tenia esa mirada de cachorro extraviado, por que Dean le miraba preocupado a el y no ha Jensen que casi muere allí. Y por que su novio también le miraba un poco sonriente, disculpandole silenciosamente.

- ¡Que crees que haces niñato! - grito Tom alejándolo de Jensen. - Que te pasa solo te abrazo.

- Lo siento Jen... es... solo... fue un reflejo... lo siento. - casi suplico por su perdón, viendo como su hermano se levantaba amenazante hacia Tom.

- ¿Reflejo de que? - siseo Tom fijando su mirada en el hermano de Sam.

- No... no estoy acostumbrado a que me sorprendan es todo... no sabia que era Jensen tampoco... - intento explicar pasándose una mano por el cabello para acomodarlo hacia atrás.

Jensen negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano de Sam.

- Esta bien... tampoco es que me hubieras herido solo sera un moretón... - con su otra mano acaricio la mejilla de Sam, bajo la mirada atónita de Tom y de Dean.

Dean carraspeo antes de que ambos llevaran a mayores esa caricia algo que Tom agradeció internamente.

xxxxx  


- ¿Una cerveza o un martini? - pregunto con una sonrisa de burla dirigiéndose a los recién llegados.

Jensen se giro hacia Dean, un poco nervioso por la presencia del Winchester.

- Una cerveza estaría bien... - devolvió la sonrisa, solo que esta era de amable cortesía, una que nunca le daría a Sam, quien le miraba aun con disculpas en sus ojos. - Tom, por que no te sientas al lado de Sam? - pregunto sentándose en el medio de los Winchester.

Tom lo pensó un momento pero termino sentándose al lado del Winchester mayor, no soportaba estar cerca de Sam al menos con el rubio de por medio podría disimular un poco.

- No aquí estoy bien. - atino a decir con cierto nerviosismo, la respuesta de Dean no se hizo esperar.

- Calma vaquero no eres mi tipo.

- Dean. - dijo en tono de advertencia Sam, moviéndose ligeramente incomodo cuando Jensen paso un brazo por su cintura. - Así que Tom, aun estas en Los Ángeles? - pregunto para intentar hacer conversación.

- Si, vivo ahí pero una llamada de Jenny me trajo hasta aquí, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene de eso? - pregunto con falsa inocencia a Jensen sabiendo lo que eso provocaría en el castaño.

Sam se tenso mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que ahora era Jensen quien daba una mirada de advertencia esta vez a su amigo.

- Tom se quedara unas semanas mas, mientras pueda. - sonrió recostándose de Sam para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Lo se... - respondió Sam.

Ante aquella situación Dean pudo percatarse de dos cosas, la primera Jensen o no estaba enterado aun del pasado de Sam o se hacia el desentendido y segunda a Tom no le agradaba ni un poco la relación de esos dos, sabia que eso era bueno solo que aun no sabia bien el por que, bueno seria tonto decir que no lo sabia solo negaba un poco los hechos.

- Dime Tom ¿hace cuanto que tu y "Jenny" son amigos?

-Hace algunos años, le conocí en el rodaje de la serie en la que soy protagonista cuando hizo una participación especial. - El de ojos azules no hizo nada por ocultar la molestia que le causo que Dean pronunciara el mote de su amigo en son de burla.

-Y ustedes nunca... - el solo hecho de insinuar aquello hizo que su hermano diera un respingo en su lugar, haciéndole un reclamo.

- ¡Dean! - casi grito Sam, saltando en los brazos de Jensen. - ¡No vayas por ahí! Jensen y Tom solo son amigos. - afirmo, tratando de no ver la expresión azorada de Jensen que miraba Tom.

La verdad es que Jensen estaba un poco sorprendido por los celos de Sam, especialmente por que no quería que se formara una pelea entre Tom y el.

- Esta bien Sam. - volteo su cabeza hacia Dean. - Dean, Tom y yo solo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos... pero esta libre si te interesa.

El cazador escupió la cerveza que hasta hace poco había tomado debido al comentario. - _"joder con actorcete este, ¿que se ha creído para insinuar..."_- los pensamientos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos por un grito.

- ¡JENSEN! - la voz grave y gruesa de Tom hizo estremecer de miedo al actor olvidando a Dean y cualquier posible burla.

- ¿Que? - pregunto el otro sorprendido. - ¿Solo bromeaba, no puedo bromear? - se rió por lo bajo. - Solo decía...

- Mejor no digas nada Jensen o quieres que hablemos del incidente en nueva york hace un año. - fijo su mirada en el novio del rubio. - No te lo ha contado Sam, estaban el, un stripper y una tanga comestible.

- Tom es suficiente, has cruzado la linea. - regaño poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido por un Sam que estaba un poco mareado por la información, los celos carcomiendole por dentro de una manera que le hacían temblar de rabia, el y Jensen nunca podrían hacer algo así, al menos no del lado de Sam que aun era muy tímido en lo que se refería a cosas así.

- Sam espera. - le llamo Dean sin moverse de la barra ya recuperado del bochorno inicial por su comentario.

Sam se giro hacia Dean y le dio una de sus miradas asesinas de hermano menor que tenia reservada solo para Dean, para luego girarse e intentar no perder de vista a Jensen.

- Dame las llaves del auto. - llamo nuevamente, esta vez el coraje tiño el tono de su voz haciéndola mas amenazadora de lo que debería. Tom lo noto pero no hizo ningún comentario, tal vez cuando esos dos se marcharan podría conversar un poco con Dean y averiguar una que otra cosa del perfecto Sam.

- ¿Por que no te vas con Tom? Tu nuevo mejor amigo. - le espeto el Winchester, pero no dio mas de dos pasos antes de voltearse y lanzarle las llaves a su hermano que las atajo al aire, mala suerte para Sam cuyas intenciones era golpearle en la cara.

Dean ni siquiera de digno a mirarlo una vez que tuvo las llaves en sus manos.

- Largate. - siseo

Aquello no estaba ni medianamente cerca de ser un reencuentro para solucionar sus problemas del pasado y todo por culpa del noviecillo de su hermano el cual le seguía causando escalofríos con solo verlo, aun no se acostumbraba al parecido. Pero pensó que si ya estaba ahí podría sacar algunos detalles sucios al amigo de Jensen empezando por ese incidente con la tanga.

- Eso es lo que siempre dices para no tener que enfrentarme Dean. - El no tan pequeño hermano resoplo como un toro, dejando atrás a Dean sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba demasiado enfadado para soportarlo.

Una vez que la pareja se marcho tanto Tom como Dean se acomodaron en la barra dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos, el que hallan sido abandonados por sus respectivos acompañantes no los hacia precisamente amigos.

Dean hizo un gesto al hombre tras la barra y pidió una ronda mas de cervezas sin siquiera preguntarle a Tom si le apetecía otra cosa. Una vez servidos y tras otra tanda de miraditas hacia Dean por parte del tipo ese Tom rompió el silencio.

- Veo que tienes bastante éxito con el barman, ¿frecuentas mucho este tipo de lugares? - el tampoco los frecuentaba de hecho acaba de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y por lo tanto apenas estaba consciente de su reciente sexualidad, pero burlarse de alguien en esa situación era inevitable.

- ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? - pregunto el Winchester dándole una mirada incrédulo, llena de ironía y sarcasmo, sino fuera por que necesitaba la información de la chica de Sam se hubiera retirado hace mucho. - Fue Sammy quien sugirió este lugar... el es la chica del equipo. - se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Jenny te arrastro hasta aquí? o ¿Bateas para su equipo?

- Me deje convencer que es diferente y ahora que lo dices siempre pensé que tu hermano era la niña del equipo, ese cabello. - dijo dando un trago a su cerveza.

Dean levanto las cejas divertido.

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti y de tu amigo... - se burlo mirando su botella de cerveza, estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido. - ¿Así que eres su amigo? Lo que paso me da una impresión contraria... hubo algo entre ustedes dos... ¿o solo no te gusta mi hermano?

- Solo somos amigos y si, tu hermano no me cae nada bien, la reacción de hace un momento no me gusto nada, tu hermano oculta algo y por eso no me fió de el. - su tono era serio pero sin ningún dejo de agresión si quería detalles de la vida de Sam debería ganar la confianza del rubio primero. - ¿Y por que regresaste a la vida de tu hermano?, por lo que Jensen me contó no se habían visto en casi dos años, ¿no?

Dean medito sus palabras, no quería arruinar la vida que el mismo Sam se había forjado en esta ciudad, no quería arruinar su vida universitaria a pesar de saber que nunca podría vivirla por que sencillamente ellos no habían nacido para eso.

- Si, fue solo el destino, al final nos atrapa a todos. - explico tomando un trago de su cerveza y dejándola sobre la barra de nuevo. - Sam tiene muchos secretos, la mayoría de ellos harían a cualquiera hacerse de miedo... incluido su... novio. Pero el es no una persona tan interesante como Jensen, supongo. - sonrió, sin darse cuenta de lo perturbadora que salio su sonrisa.

- Jensen es demasiado transparente para algunas cosas te sorprenderías de lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser, claro que cuando se le pasan las copas es algo mas entretenido. - dijo sonriendo como estúpido ante sus recuerdos.

Dean chasqueo la lengua.

- ¿Cuando se le pasan las copas? Es toda y completamente una chica entonces... supongo que disfrutas esos momentos. - dijo con un tono un poco sugerente.

- Jensen jamas a tenido ese tipo de interés en mi, para el solo soy el amigo al cual acudir cuando tu novio de años te bota, hasta hace no mucho yo lo consideraba como un hermano y ahora... - Tom tomo un largo trago de su cerveza al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho al caer en el juego de Dean.

- Y ahora estas celoso de mi hermano. - completo Dean, sonriendo de lado, ya tenia a este hombre en el bote. - Es una lastima que Jensen nunca te haya visto con otros ojos... de esa manera no hubiese puesto sus ojos en mi hermano. - dijo con un deje de ¿odio?, ¿celos?, ni siquiera el sabia.

- ¿Acaso estas celoso de Jensen? - dijo devolviendo el golpe. - Estas algo enfermo ¿no crees?

- ¡No estoy celoso! - espeto Dean, aguantándose las ganas de golpear al actor de mierda que tenia a un lado. - Solo que no me gusta que mi hermano... sea gay. - sabia que estaba mintiendo, pero no quería que Tom lo viera con los ojos que lo estaba viendo ahora mismo.

- Creo que me has entendido mal, no te enojes. - dijo levantando las manos tratando de calmar al rubio. - Tal vez enfermo no era la palabra, mas bien "atorado", creo que aun ves a tu hermano como el niño pequeño con el que jugabas a la pelota y el hecho de verlo con otro tipo te aturde un poco, ¿me explico?

Dean resoplo exasperado.

- Dudo que Sam y yo alguna vez hayamos jugado a la pelota, pero te entiendo, crees que solo lo protejo por ser mi hermano menor... supongo que tu lo haces por la misma razón... con Jenny. - rodó sus ojos, la atracción de Tom por Jensen era mas que evidente ahora.

- Yo no lo veo como mi hermano menor, pero si siento una gran necesidad de cuidarle. - Tom termino por rendirse a estas alturas era absurdo negarlo Dean ya se había dado cuenta. - ¿Y ustedes no son nada de Jensen? es que el parecido entre tu y el es...

- ¡No! Eso si que seria enfermo... bueno es enfermo, no quiero que nadie que se parezca a mi ande con mi hermano... me da escalofríos. - de la mala y buena manera eran esos escalofríos, pero eso no se lo diría a Tom. - Aun pienso que puede ser un shapeshifter... - menciono por lo bajo, sin importarle que Tom le escuchara.

- ¿Un que? disculpa. - pregunto atónito.

Dean se giro hacia el, mirándole como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza cuando recordó que Tom era solo una persona normal.

- Nada, es solo... - dudo un segundo, antes de decidirse a irse con su mejor táctica, evasión.

- Así que Jensen no es la mejor persona para mi hermano en mi opinión, lo que significa que... lo quiero en cualquier lugar menos cerca de el...

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de tu hermano, un día apareció en la vida de Jensen y cual vampiro le succiono el seso por la polla.

Dean hizo una mueca de repulsión, y casi vaciá su estomago allí mismo, no quería esa imagen mental de nuevo.

- No quiero pensar en pollas ni en huevos mientras hablamos de ellos. - gruño enderezándose en su asiento. - Parece que ambos tenemos el mismo propósito ¿no?

-Así es, tu no quieres a Jensen cerca de tu hermano y yo a la inversa. - dijo divertido ante la incomodidad del rubio. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de como cumplir con nuestro propósito?

Era miserable el estar haciendo aquello pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, rezaba el refrán

- Puedo inventar algo. - sonrió de lado, bebiendo de su cerveza.

- Me parece bien pero hoy si no te molesta quisiera tomar hasta hacer desaparecer mi hígado y dado que eres el único presente, ¿Te apetecería acompañarme?, prometo no morder. - invito acercándose al rubio.

Dean le miro un poco receloso, pero al final solo pudo sonreír.

- No me importaría, con tal mantengas tus manos donde pueda verlas mientras el alcohol no me haga efecto. - su sonrisa sugerente no le dejo muy en claro al actor que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero Dean no iba a revelarse asimismo, era macho después de todo.

- Estarán donde tu quieras que estén. - respondió coquetamente, Dean era idéntico a Jensen por lo que en la mente de Tom aquello no era tan descabellado, podría al menos "practicar" antes de estar con Jensen en una situación así.

- Estoy muy seguro de eso. - respondió Dean, sonriendo por el coqueteo en el que estaban ambos, los anchos hombros de Tom hacían bastante por el, con eso ya le tenia un poco deseoso de que el alcohol comenzara a surgir efecto.

Ya llevaban cuatro rondas de cervezas y ninguno de los dos se sentía ni medio achispados por lo que Tom hizo una propuesta al rubio para ver si caía un poco en su juego y de paso cumplir con su cometido de embriagarse hasta no recordar ni su nombre.

- ¿Te parece si vamos al bar del hotel donde me hospedo?, sinceramente la cerveza no me hará mucho y si pido algo mas fuerte aquí corro el riesgo de que salga de alguna cañería, ¿Te animas o me tienes miedo?

El reto estaba en el aire faltaba ver si su presa cogía el anzuelo. Y así lo hizo.

- No me asusta nada. - respondió Dean sonriendole a Tom. - Muero por saber que tanto resistirás, no creo que sean mas de tres tragos de un buen tequila. - le pico, sacando el dinero de la estafa a aquellos jugadores de pool en New Tenesse. - Yo pago por estas... tu pagas por las otras.

- Por mi no hay problema, solo una cosa ¿Has estado alguna vez en Cabo? - pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro levantándose para salir del lugar.

Continuara...


	6. Mentiras

**-MENTIRAS-**

- "_¿Cabo?" -_ pensó el cazador con duda.

Dean lo miro extrañado. Caminaron fuera del local, sintiendo el cambio del sonido del ambiente como una bofetada, en un momento era un ruidoso bar y al otro era la silenciosa y fría calle.

- ¿Trajiste auto? Por que si es así lo siento mucho por el por que no pienso abandonar a mi nena aquí.

- Para mi mala suerte vine en el de Jensen y por si no te diste cuenta me abandono, así que nos vamos en el tuyo ¿puedes conducir? - dijo señalando el brazo vendado y la ligera molestia al caminar que el rubio mostraba.

Dean le observo con una mirada que hizo sentir un poco incomodo a Tom, pareció que le hubiera sometido a su escrutinio por horas, pero solo fueron segundos incómodos para el actor.

- Bien, ten. - le tiro las llaves a Tom antes de comenzar a rodear el Impala. - Y mas te vale tener cuidado con ella... o no vivirás para contarlo. - prácticamente gruño.

- Aun que no lo parezca amo los autos, sobretodo los clásicos como este, dejame decirte que jamas e visto un impala en tan buen estado, muero de ganas por escuchar el ronroneo de su motor. - dijo acariciando el capo del auto casi con ternura.

Dean no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el gesto, alguien que acariciara así a su nena no debía ser del todo desagradable.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al notar como Tom manejaba con sumo respeto el auto, parecía incluso que había nacido dentro de el, pues en todo el trayecto no escucho que el motor rugiera resentido al meter mal alguna velocidad por un momento llego a imaginar que era el y no Tom el que conducía

Se mordió una sonrisa mientras se acaricia el brazo vendado.

- Eres bueno. - dijo aparentando sorpresa. - Mi padre lo compro, nunca ha tenido ni un rasguño sino contamos los intentos de asesinato que Sam a perpetrado contra ella... ese maldito niñato... - gruño por lo bajo.

- Créeme te comprendo yo tengo un charger un autentico muscle car y no permito que nadie lo conduzca a excepción miá, la única vez que deje a Jensen tras el volante casi pierdo el motor, por muy poco no le arranque la cabeza. - Dean se imagino la escena solo que en lugar de Tom era el quien separaba la cabeza de Jensen de su cuerpo. El trayecto no fue muy largo pues apenas veinte minutos después ya estaban en el aparcadero del hotel.

Dean bajo del auto con un poco de dificultad, definitivamente necesitaba alcohol para calmar el dolor del brazo. Tom era una persona interesante, casi no podía esperar a tenerle sudando contra las sabanas totalmente ebrio.

- Hotel de lujo, ustedes los actores tienen que tenerlo todo pijo, si no es costoso no vale la pena. - dijo intentando imitar el acento texano de Jensen.

- No me gustan estos hoteles son demasiado ostentosos para mi gusto y siempre hay uno que otro papparazzi escondido por ahí, pero en fin vamos vaquero. - dijo fijándose en lo arqueado de las piernas de Dean y como se verían una a cada lado de su cintura mientras el rubio le cabalgaba.

En el bar las cosas discurrieron tranquilas, después de una botella de tequila parte de las inhibiciones se habían ido a dar una vuelta pero aun así ninguno pasaba de coqueteos e insinuaciones inofensivas, no fue hasta casi el final de la segunda botella que Dean dejo claro lo que quería de Tom.

Su mano callosa por las armas acaricio el fuerte muslo de Tom, su mano pasando la barrera del toque casual, subiendo a la entrepierna un poco dura del actor, el que sospechaba era mayor que el.

- Estoy cansándome de este jueguito... - susurro, el licor quitandole la vergüenza de estar haciéndole eso a otro hombre en publico. - No quiero mas juegos... y estoy mu seguro de lo que quiero.

- Dijiste que no querías que abusara de ti por eso no he hecho nada y he esperado a que dieras el primer paso pero ten en cuenta que de aquí ya no hay retorno, no mas juegos. - la voz oscura y cargada de deseo de Tom le hizo estremecer y por un momento llego a dudar que este estuviera algo ebrio pues las palabras salieron firmes y seguras de su boca, junto con una mirada tan penetrante que parecía atravesarle. - Vamos. - ordeno.

Si había algo que encendía a Dean, era eso, ordenes que cumplir, le excitaba en sobre manera. Siguió a Tom escaleras arriba, el actor manteniendo la calma todo el trayecto a su habitación. Dean sintiéndose un poco mareado por lo que iba a hacer, aun cuando a esas altura cargaba una erección de la que se moría por que Tom se hiciera cargo.

Tom camino lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitía bajo los influjos del tequila, el levantarse tan rápido no había sido muy buena idea pues estaba comenzando a marearse pero la idea de tener la viva imagen de Jensen en su cama le hacia continuar sin importar nada, ademas la turgente erección bajo sus vaqueros necesitaba ser aliviada inmediatamente y la boca de Dean parecía la mejor para esa tarea.

Dean esta de acuerdo con ese pensamiento aunque no sepa que es lo que piensa Tom. Aun así cuando Tom entra en la habitación y le estampa contra la pared para devorarle la boca, Dean no se queja, tampoco se queja cuando tiene la polla de Tom hasta la garganta y esta haciendo sonidos ahogados por que es grande, tan grande como la del mismo Sam, sus uñas se encajan el el muslo del actor, dejando trazos rojos en su blanca piel.

Los únicos sonidos que se escuchan en la oscuridad son los jadeos y gemidos ahogados de Tom al sentir la húmeda calidez que le envuelve, Dean succiona, lame y aprieta en los lugares justos con sus labios suaves y gruesos haciéndole ver destellos luminosos ante sus ojos dejandole a orillas de un orgasmo que nunca llega ya que el rubio escoge esos momentos para liberarlo y cortar el momento para lamerle la ingle y robarle uno que otro beso haciéndole probar su propio sabor, mientras el se limita a acariciar y rasguñar la piel blanca del cazador sin importarle clavar sus uñas o succionar la piel de su cuello, mientras hunde sus dedos en su cabello.

A Dean le excita que le marquen, que sean tan rudos como el, su mano atrapa el duro miembro de Tom entre sus dedos y la mueve rápido de arriba a abajo, su pecadora boca succionando la suave punta, lamiendo todo el liquido que brota por ella, hunde sus mejillas una ultima vez y se separa, lamiendo el abdomen musculoso de este y subiendo por la caliente piel, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de Thomas que a esas alturas ya esta mas que loco por correrse.

Lame sus pezones, y esta en su boca de nuevo, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo bajo el, con esa polla dura acariciando sus nalgas de manera que le hace desearla mas. Enrolla sus manos en el cabello negro y lo jala hacia atrás, haciendo que Tom deje expuesto su cuello.

- Házmelo...Tom... - pide sucio en su oído, lamiendo toda la linea de su barbilla.

- Eres toda una putilla lo sabias. - contesto en un susurro y con la respiración agitada.

Pero no se hizo del rogar mucho tiempo, con una de sus manos acaricio la espalda de Dean hasta colocarse posesivamente sobre una de sus nalgas apretándola fuertemente, mientras metía el dedo indice de la otra en la boca del rubio quien lo devoro gustoso estremeciéndose de anticipación por lo que se avecinaba, Tom aparto lentamente su dedo de la boca de Dean mientras este aun le succionaba, provocandole oleadas de placer que le recorrían todo el cuerpo ante el recuerdo de esa boca sobre su miembro, en un movimiento rápido tiro al joven sobre la cama abriéndole las piernas de par en par comenzando a acariciar su entrada con movimientos circulares que hicieron gemir o mas bien casi gritar al rubio antes de siquiera entrar en el.

- ¡Metelo! ¡Por dios solo ponlo dentro! Quiero que me folles... dijiste no mas juegos... - reclamo con la voz un poco rota por el placer, sintiendo como su cabello corto mojado por el sudor se pegaba a su frente - Tom... - gimoteo el nombre del actor cuando este metio su dedo dentro, Dean no sabia por que se martirizaba tanto en pensar como seria la polla de ese hombre, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado excitado por el efecto que tenia en el.

- Dije no mas juegos, pero debo reconocer que me agrada un poco la tortura. - dijo mientras se movía en círculos en el interior de Dean para después salir bruscamente. - Y no sabes como he deseado tenerte suplicando contra las sabanas justo como lo haces ahora, solo que aun falta que supliques un poco mas.

Esta vez los dedos de Tom fueron sustituidos por su lengua el simple roce de esta con la piel del cazador le hicieron estremecer violentamente, la lengua de Tom le recorría sin pudor alguno de forma lenta torturándole aun mas, haciendo que su propia erección se tensara dolorosamente, un gemido de lo mas humillante se escapo de sus labios al sentir la dichosa lengua luchando por entrar en el, abriendo sus pliegues de una forma suave y a la vez dolorosamente placentera.

Se mordió los labios para aguantar que los gemidos, o gimoteos, se salieran de el, sus manos apretando las sabanas mientras sus pies se presionaban contra la espalda de Tom. Se retorció como si estuviera poseído cuando Tom comenzó a embestir con su lengua allí, se sentía tan sucio incluso para alguien como el, que pocas veces cedía el control.

- Tom... por favor... por favor... lo necesito... - pidió, luchando inútilmente para retener las suplicas, pero Tom era mas torturador de lo que pensaba, atrapo con sus fuertes manos, la otra sin dejar de exponerlo, su polla era bombeada como si quisiera que se viniera allí mismo, y Dean estaba seguro que lo habría echo sino fuera por su deseo de ser follado contra las sabanas.

Un ultimo lenguetazo por parte de Tom le hizo saber que pronto obtendría lo que necesitaba, la sensación de abandono no duro demasiado siendo rápidamente sustituida por dos largos dedos que le hicieron sisear de dolor ante la sorpresiva intrusión Tom se mantuvo sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento hasta que el propio Dean levanto las caderas follándose a si mismo, en ese momento los dedos de Tom comenzaron a moverse en el interior del cazador haciendo círculos para después pasar a ese movimiento de tijeras mientras ejecutaba un vaivén lento sin salir del todo del rubio, para cuando lo creyó listo se posiciono entre sus piernas tomando con su mano libre un condón del bolsillo del pantalón que yacía en el suelo, una vez que se lo coloco se libero de la estrechez que oprimía sus falanges, una vez en posición comenzó a abrirse paso de una forma demasiado lenta para el gusto de Dean que comenzaba a creer que ese hombre quería matarlo.

- Q-Quieres... matar-matarme... - gimoteo de una forma que pocas veces había echo. Sus manos apretaron sus muslos, los cuales sostenía abiertos para que Tom entrara. - Tardas demasiado. - se quejo, colocando una mano en el pecho de este para luego girarlo en la cama, haciéndolo golpearse contra la cama. - Supongo que si no me lo das tendré que buscarlo por mi mismo. - sonrió, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del hombre bajo el. Roto sus caderas de manera circular y se dejo caer sobre Tom, gimiendo alto casi gritando cuando se sintió lleno, todo su cuerpo temblando. Apoyo bien sus pies en la cama, antes de levantarse y dejarse caer nuevamente.

- Dioss.. Dean... ahgggggg. - un gemido roto escapo de su garganta al sentirse completamente envuelto por la estrechez del rubio que le estrangulaba deliciosamente.

Sus manos se posesionaron de los muslos de este apretándolos con demasiada fuerza al sentir como descendía velozmente encima de el haciéndole notar el contacto de su trasero contra sus piernas, cuando volvió a levantarse no dudo ni un momento en embestir con fuerza para profundizar a un mas en el rubio. Cuando Tom le embistió por primera vez golpeo ese punto en su interior haciéndole ver estrellas delante de sus ojos que casi le hacen caer sin fuerza sobre el actor por la oleada de placer que le recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, en medio de todo ello termino con la boca de Tom devorándole el pecho con hambre.

- Oh dios... - Dean lloriqueo al sentir como Tom parecía estar echo para tocarle allí, alcanzando ese lugar donde ningún hombre ni una sola vez le había tocado, sus manos se volvieron puños contra la sabana la cual estaba apretada entre ellos, mientras intentaba seguir cabalgando a Tom, pero sus piernas temblorosas por el placer no se lo permitían, dejando que el hombre mas alto le penetrara de esa forma tan salvaje y placentera.

Tom aprovecho el temblor de Dean e invirtió las posiciones quedando encima de este una vez mas, esta vez ya no tuvo contemplaciones de ningún tipo Dean le hacia perder la cordura de una forma que jamas imagino hacer, sus movimientos eran mas rápidos, rudos y hasta erráticos el animal que llevaba en su interior había emergido bufando y gimiendo enloquecido por el inminente orgasmo que se comenzaba a formar en el. Con la poca razón que le quedaba capturo la hasta ahora abandonada erección del cazador y comenzó a masajearla al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras golpeaba repetidas veces el punto mágico dentro de Dean hasta que este se corrió en su mano y parte de su abdomen acompañado de un gruñido animal, bastaron tres embestidas mas para que Tom sucumbiera ante su propio orgasmo hundiéndose fuertemente una ultima vez en el cazador escondiendo su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de este para ahogar su propio gemido, dejándose caer sobre Dean completamente exhausto.

Dean se abrazo a la espalda de Tom aferrándolo contra su cuerpo mientras bajaba de la ola de placer que aun le recorría, respirando erraticamente, sentía sus labios dolerle de tanto habérselos mordido, pero no podía importarle menos por que tenia a ese hombre encima.

- Eres bueno... bueno en jodidamente bueno... - jadeo contra el oído de Tom. - Espero hallas saciado tus fantasías de hacerlo con Jensen.

- Deje de pensar en Jensen desde el momento en que cruzamos esa puerta. - soltó con la voz entrecortada.

Dean se lamió los labios, respirando el sudor de Tom y el olor que tenia después del sexo.

- Yo solo pensaba en ti... - susurro, casi avergonzado de tal muestra de debilidad.

- Creo que tu y yo podemos pasarla bien en lo que esta situación se resuelve. - dijo antes de sucumbir al cansancio acomodando al cazador entre sus brazos sorprendido por lo bien que se acoplaban el uno al otro. Dean noto la molestia de sus heridas en ese momento pero no le pudo importar menos, lo ultimo que logro hacer fue aceptar lo que Tom le había ofrecido antes de caer dormido entre sus fuertes brazos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre de cuidar de alguien y se dejo proteger por el cuerpo del moreno.

_xxxxx_

Sam no podía creer lo idiota que legaba a ser su hermano en ocasiones, el solo hecho de insinuar aquello sobre Jensen y Tom le hizo enojar a sobremanera, aun no entendía del todo el por que de la renuencia de su hermano hacia su novio estaba claro que no era de lo mas normal que su pareja fuera idéntica a Dean pero era su vida y tenia que aprender a respetarla, debía entender que ya no era ese niño pequeño del que cuido tiempo atrás.

Ademas otra de las cosas que lo tenían molesto era la pequeña confesión de Tom acerca de su novio y cierta tanga con un stripper en medio de la ecuación que no terminaba de agradarle en lo mas mínimo, entendía que eso había pasado hace algún tiempo pero la sola idea de que alguien mas tocara a Jensen le revolvía el estomago ya fuese en presente, pasado o futuro.

Para cuando alcanzo a Jensen este se encontraba recargado contra el impala con la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo debido a la vergüenza que le embargaba por el comentario de su amigo.

- ¿Que te sucede? - la pregunta salio demasiado tosca para su gusto pero tampoco se disculpo por ello.

Jensen suspiro, sabia que Sam se enfadaría, sabia que se pondría celoso a la mas mínima mención de el con otro hombre. Lo que no sabia es como Tom había vuelto a hablar de mas con Sam al frente.

- Nada... no me pasa nada. - contesto cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Que pasa contigo?

- Yo pregunte primero. - soltó de forma seca evidenciando su molestia. - Y no me mientas que eso de "no me pasa nada" ni tu te lo crees. - agrego

Jensen resoplo.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿O solo quieres que te cuente sobre el stripper? - gruño Jensen.

- Sabes que me preocupa todo lo que te pasa, pero si, también quiero saber sobre "aquello" - no pudo evitar que un tono infantil envolviera sus palabras, a veces Sam era peor que un niño de cuatro años haciendo una rabieta.

- Solo...me avergüenza que hayas escuchado eso de Tom... ni siquiera había pensado en decirte eso nunca... y luego va el y lo suelta. - Jensen resoplo, separándose del Impala y comenzando a caminar hacia su auto, pero aun así siguió hablando. - No quiero que pienses que soy un cualquiera que va por ahí comiéndose... argg...

- Jen no te juzgo, he visto demasiadas cosas en mi vida y que alguien se coma una... eso, no hará que me aleje de ti, solo es incomodo y quiero saberlo de ti, no de alguien mas, ¿lo entiendes? - dijo tomando al rubio por los hombros obligandole a verlo a la cara.

- No voy a decirte los detalles mas vergonzosos de mi vida... - casi grito Jensen, para luego acariciarse la frente. - Lo siento Sam... no quiero que peleemos por esto... - pidió acariciándole los costados, delineando la figura del mas alto debajo de todas esas chaquetas.

- Solo dime que no te la comiste. - suplico cerrando los ojos. Jensen bajo la mirada.

- Sabia fresas... - respondió bajito.

- ¡¿QUE?, ¡JENSEN! - grito al borde de la histeria. - ¡Pudiste haberme mentido!, ¡¿Por que no me mentiste?, ¡pude haber vivido así!

Jensen no pudo soltar una carcajada ante los gritos de Sam.

- ¡No lo digas muy alto! - le regaño tapándole la boca. - Si te hace sentir mejor lo haría contigo también..

El menor de los Winchester le miro con los ojos entrecerrados en clara muestra de su molestia, se libero del agarre del actor y se dirigió calle abajo tratando de alejarse de el, ante la atónita mirada de este.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sammy! - llamo mientras corría tras el, Sam era un gigante y incluso para el era difícil alcanzarlo. - No te pongas así... escucha lo siento... estaba ebrio esa vez... ni siquiera lo hice con ese hombre... Sam...

-Te pedí que lo negaras, en serio Jen quería que lo negaras incluso si mas adelante lo descubría me hubiera hecho el tonto por que yo te pedí que lo negaras y tu que haces vienes y me lo escupes en la cara. - respondió sin detenerse pero consciente de que el rubio le escuchaba.

- ¡Solo quería ser sincero contigo! Pensé que de esto era sobre lo que se trataba... de ser sinceros... el... uno con el otro. De no mentirnos, por que si es así Sam... - se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento, Sam caminaba demasiado rápido y el estaba exhausto de un día largo.

- Por que si es así, ¿que?

- No quiero pelear contigo Sam... - dijo resoplando agotado. - No quiero decir cosas de las que me arrepentiré.

- No estas hablando de ser sinceros Jensen, ten el suficiente valor y termina lo que empezaste, yo no te quiero guardar secretos pero si es por protegerte lo haría por muy pequeños e insignificantes que fuesen con tal de no hacerte daño lo haría sin pensar, jamas escuchaste hablar de las mentiras blancas. - reclamo el castaño ante la actitud un tanto cobarde de su pareja.

- ¿Quieres protegerme? ¿Es por eso que no hablamos de nada de tu pasado? ¿Por eso tu hermano se aparece aquí, salido de la nada y yo tengo que hacerme a un lado? No quería mentirte, quería que tuviéramos una relación sin mentiras Sam, por mas pequeñas que fueran pero sino lo quieres así entonces nunca mas me pidas que sea sincero contigo. - termino lo que no había dicho antes. - No quería ser un mentiroso a tus ojos... incluso si eso implica humillarme a mi mismo contándote la verdad.

Sam bajo la mirada derrotado ante las palabras de Jensen, el también quería una relación libre de toda mentira pero si no le mentía sobre su pasado no estaba seguro de poder mantenerlo a su lado.

- Es que hay cosas que no se deben contar Jen. - dijo casi en un susurro.

- Eso es por que era un secreto Sam. - dijo, aun un poco rudo. - Lo siento, no quería gritarte... solo quiero... solo quiero descansar un poco. - suspiro, retrocediendo para ir por su auto.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - pregunto temeroso de moverse por si el actor le rechazaba.

Jensen se detuvo.

- Esta bien... te dejare de camino al hotel. - respondió, cerrando sus ojos con dolor por sus propias palabras.

- Me refería a si me podía quedar contigo esta noche. - soltó un resoplido resignado. - Adiós Jensen. - el castaño continuo su camino calle abajo sin molestarse en girar a ver una ultima vez al rubio, -"_demasiado bello como para durar_"- pensó mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Jensen no miro atrás tampoco, ni siquiera se molesto en regresarle el saludo, estaba demasiado dolido para eso. Soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo desde que se había girado.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sam con los hombros encorvados, se veía tan pequeño, al menos por lo que sus ojos nublados le dejaban ver. Camino o corrió, no lo sabe muy bien, hasta que estuvo a centímetros de Sam, quien se había volteado hacia el al escuchar las pisadas apresuradas de sus costosos zapatos. Ver sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas solo le rompió el corazón mas de lo que estaba, extendió una mano a la mejilla de Sam y limpio el rastro de lagrimas, que solo se volvió a formar.

- No quería decir eso... no quiero perderte Sam... no quiero romper tu corazón...

El castaño no respondió ni a su voz, ni a sus caricias estaba completamente ajeno a su entorno, Jensen pudo ver lo apagados que estaban sus ojos apesar de estar cubiertos de lagrimas, su mirada estuvo perdida un momento hasta que se fijo en el una vez mas pero sin apartar la tristeza de ellos.

- Desde un principio supe que no duraría sabes, era demasiado bueno, tanto que sabia que no podía ser para mi y todo termino por... por una estupidez. - algo dentro de Jensen se rompió en esos momentos, Sam estaba derrotado, roto por dentro como si toda la felicidad le hubiera sido arrancada del cuerpo, se dio cuenta que el había hecho lo mismo que el idiota de Justin le hizo tiempo atrás y se odio por ello.

Sam emprendió la marcha una vez mas alejándose del rubio sin importarle lo que dejaba atrás, ya no le importaba, todo había terminado en su pequeño e irreal mundo de fantasía.

- ¡No todo esta perdido Sam! ¡Perdoname por lo que hice! - rogó sujetándole de la chaqueta para impedir que siguiera avanzando.

- Tu mismo dijiste que querías una relación libre de mentiras y eso es algo que no puedo darte, siempre habrá algo que no podre contarte, hoy es lo de mi hermano, mañana quien sabe, no quiero hacerte daño Jen enserio así que mejor vuelve con Tom y olvidame. - el castaño no siquiera giro a ver a Jensen, temía que si lo veía toda su determinación se iría al caño y se arrastraría a sus pies.

- ¡No! Sam por favor... - susurro, sintiendo las lagrimas calientes caer por su rostro. - Sam, no me importa... - incluso sino era verdad no quería perderle, no importa cuanto le asustara lo que sea que le ocultaba Sam. - ¿Es por eso que quieres que oculte cosas? ¿Por que tu no puedes contarme las tuyas?

- Tengo miedo a perder todo lo que he conseguido si hablo de todo aquello, me aterra pensar que una vez mas eso me arrebatara la vida por la cual he luchado tanto, haciendo que pierda lo mas valioso que tengo hasta ahora y termines odiándome. - Sam por fin encaro a Jensen temblando de miedo.

Jensen abrió su boca para responderle, para mentirle, pero se resistió, no podía hacerle eso era el , después de todo quien predicaba sinceridad. - Sam... no te hagas esto... deja de pensar en que pasara después... piensa en lo que pasara ahora... en esto... te estoy dando la oportunidad de destruir esto... o no hacerlo...

- Estoy cansado de luchar Jensen solo quiero descansar y... - un pesado suspiro interrumpió sus palabras, la verdad es que todo aquello le había dejado exhausto, se aferro al cuerpo de Jensen escondiéndose en aquel espacio entre su cuello y su clavícula inhalando su aroma para ver si así conseguía olvidar algo de todo aquello, para su sorpresa funciono.

Jensen le abrazo fuerte, apretándole contra el, sus manos acariciando su espalda.

- Vamos Sammy... vayamos a casa juntos... - susurro a su oído.

El castaño asintió contra la piel de su novio y le siguió hasta el auto momentos después en absoluto silencio.

Continuara...


	7. Discusiones

**-DISCUSIONES-**

El trayecto al hotel de Jensen fue en un completo silencio, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso en el diminuto habitáculo, Sam tenia recargada su cabeza contra el frió cristal sus ojos estaban hinchados y aun enrojecidos por el llanto, estaba roto.

Jensen sentía que su corazón se caer a pedazos cada vez que escuchaba los suspiros largos y cansados del castaño.

_- "¿Como fue que todo se torció? Solo era una estúpida charla sobre una maldita noche de fiesta y alcohol"_ - pensaba el actor mientras conducía.

¿Como se arregla algo que no debió romperse nunca?

- ¿Comiste? - pregunto Jensen tamborileando con los dedos en el volante, estaba realmente nervioso por que no sabia que decir, no tenia idea de que decir para arreglar esto, solo estaba deseando que todo se arreglara.

- Estoy cansado. - fue la respuesta de Sam acompañada de una pesada exhalación, ni siquiera movió un musculo, de no haber sido por el sonido de sus palabras Jensen juraría que ni siquiera sus labios se movieron

Jensen asintió sintiendo como su cuello crujía con la tensión en su cuerpo. Rodó el volante hasta girar en la esquina visualizando el hotel en el que vivía no muy lejos de allí. Se sentía como si el fuera el auto, cargando con su peso y con el de Sam encima, apago el motor cuando se estaciono en el oscuro estacionamiento, quedándose un segundo allí, antes de abrir la puerta para bajarse.

Al sentir el auto detenerse Sam inhalo una ultima vez abriendo la portezuela para enfrentar el mundo una vez mas. Se sentía débil tanto física como emocionalmente. Comenzaba a creer que no fue buena idea ir con Jensen, quería estar con el y arreglarlo todo pero a la vez quería estar lejos, muy lejos de el y los problemas que su relación implicaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de aquella verdad que era su pasado. Tanto era su deseo de huir que no se dio cuenta que no se había movido un centímetro desde que cerro la puerta.

- Creo que... debo irme. - dijo en un susurro mirando el asfalto negro bajo sus pies.

Jensen movió los labios, dudoso de decir algo que le hiciera irse, al final se decidió por algo básico y un poco infantil, pero era la verdad.

- No te vayas Sam... - se acerco al gran cuerpo de Sam, que en esos momentos se veía tan pequeño. Se quedo a una distancia prudencial, no muy lejos no muy cerca.

Sam alzo sus ojos y miro a Jensen, lo noto temeroso de acercarse, podía percibir un ligero temblor recorrerle el cuerpo, era tan adorable, ¿Como huir de alguien que te inspira tantas cosas?, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo alargo su brazo invitando al actor a tomar su mano y continuar con todo aquello en un gesto mudo de mutua complicidad.

Jensen apretó la frió mano entre la suya, fue tan liberador que Sam hiciera ese gesto, no todo estaba perdido. No dijo nada, solo se acerco un poco y con su otra mano acaricio el cabello de Sam, peinandolo hacia atrás.

- Vamos tengo un poco de hambre. - contesto hundiéndose en la sensación de la caricia que recibía.

- Ok, me encargare de que recibas la comida que te mereces. - quería decir algo mas como _"quiero que recibas todo lo que mereces"_ pero no podía, especialmente por que ahora se sentía un poco extraño después de la discusión que habían tenido, como si quedara una espina sobre eso que Sam le ocultaba.

Esa noche Sam no pudo dormir, las pesadillas le acechaban al cerrar los ojos, imágenes de su padre, Dean, la caza y Jensen surcaban su cabeza, era como si su subconsciente le advirtiera que todo terminaría mal. Mas de una vez se despertó bañado en sudor y gritando, logrando asustar mas a su pareja acentuando las dudas que ya tenia, volviéndolo mas inseguro respecto a la decisión que había tomado al ir a rogar perdón a Sam, para que volviera con el.

Intento calmarlo las veces que el joven universitario se levantaba, acariciando su brazo y susurrando palabras que ya no estaba seguro podía sentir, estaba demasiado asustado para eso.

Casi amanecía cuando Sam pareció dormir tranquilo después de esa larga noche, Jensen estaba asustado, necesitaba ayuda y la única persona a la que podía recurrir para ayudar a Sam... era su hermano. Pero no sabia si esa ayuda seria buena o mala.

La única cosa que sabia es que era necesario pedirla y no tenia otra opción. Se levanto de la cama temprano en la mañana dejando a Sam abrazado a su almohada y se acerco a los pantalones del castaño, buscando el numero de Dean, habían pocos números en el celular y la mayoría de ellos tenían códigos, como "universidad", "amigo", "profesor" y un montón mas allí, así que Jensen se confundió un poco no podía conseguir el numero de Dean, así que decidió intentar por los últimos marcados, consiguiendo solo su numero y el de alguien mas, esa era su única pista, por lo que marco el numero, esperando confirmar su teoría, dejo el celular de Sam donde lo encontró y se escondió en el baño, único lugar en que pensaba Sam no le molestaría.

Una melodía escandalosa perturbo el sueño de Tom, Dean seguía encima suyo envolviéndole en un suave pero firme abrazo, palpo el suelo junto a la cama hasta donde le permitía su posición en busca del celular, para su suerte el aparato que sonaba estaba a su alcance, la música para ese momento era estridente pero el rubio no parecía dar señales de vida. No quiso contestar en primera por que no era su teléfono el que sonaba y en segunda por que tal vez fuera una novia de Dean y no quería pasar por aquella vergonzosa situación, así que movió el cuerpo encima de el hasta despertarlo.

- Hey tigre te llaman. - dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño.

Dean se removió en la cama, despertando un poco desenfocado de donde estaba, para luego abrir ampliamente ojos al ser consciente del sonido de su celular, podría ser un caso o Sam llamándole, cualquiera que fuera tendría que ser importante para molestarle a esas horas.

- Joder... - se levanto sobre su antebrazo y tomo el celular, apoyándose en el pecho de Tom para contestar.

- ¿Dean? - escucho decir a la voz del otro lado de la linea, ese no era Bobby y mucho menos Sam pero el tono le era tan familiar que lo reconoció al instante, era el suyo.

Frunció el ceño, era jodidamente raro escuchar su voz a través del celular.

- Hey... - saludo, sentándose en la cama. - ¿Algo le paso a Sam? - pregunto rápidamente al imaginar cual podría ser la reacción de la llamada de Jensen.

- Mas o menos... ¿Podrías venir a mi hotel?, necesito tu ayuda. - dijo cuidando de no hablar muy alto y vigilando que Sam no se hubiera despertado ya.

- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? - pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se levantaba de la cama, alejándose del calor de Tom. - ¿Por que necesitarías mi ayuda? - pregunto en vano, por que el su "copia" ya había colgado la llamada.

Jensen corto la llamada tan pronto termino la frase, un ruido tras la puerta le alerto, Sam se había despertado, al menos no estaba gritando y eso era un avance, ¿no?. Abrió la llave del lavabo y se mojo la cara. Al abandonar el cuarto de baño encontró a Sam sentado en la cama, viéndolo fijamente. Esperaba que no le hubiera escuchado hablando por teléfono.

- Buenos días. - saludo el castaño levantando una ceja.

Jensen le miro un instante antes de sonreír, o al menos intentarlo, acercándose a el se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

- Buen día.

Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla y le miro avergonzado.

- Siento lo de anoche, no quería... no quería incomodarte.

- No tienes que disculparte... estabas... bajo mucha presión... - dijo intentando calmarse el mismo de lo que sentía. Tomo la mano de Sam entre las suyas, jugando un poco con sus dedos para distraerse.

- Ya no es lo mismo ¿verdad?, quieres ocultarlo pero estas algo receloso, no es normal que te escondas en el baño para hablar por teléfono.

Jensen abrió la boca para rebatir eso, pero la cerro de nuevo.

- No es eso...solo no quería despertarte, al fin estabas durmiendo, no quería molestarte... aparentemente no me fui lo suficientemente lejos.

- Hablaste con mi hermano. - dijo mostrando el mensaje que Dean le había mandado momentos antes. _"¿Sam que sucede?, tu novio super-estrella acaba de llamarme.?"_

Jensen suspiro, bajando su mirada culpable.

- Lo siento Sam... yo...dios, son mas unidos de lo que pensaba. - murmuro con un poco de celos levantándose de la cama.

- Siempre se a preocupado por mi, me cuida desde que tiene cuatro años es algo normal en el y agregándole que no confiá en ti, pues...

- Si, claro. - abrió su armario mas como un impulso que por otra cosa. - _"Tu novio super-estrella"_ Me hace preguntarme cuantas cosas mas le has dejado llamarme.

- Jensen, por favor. - suplico no quería pelear, aun le dolía todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. - Me he peleado con el por estar contigo y créeme también por cosas mucho mas leves a un simple sobrenombre.

Jensen no respondió inmediatamente, solo siguió mirando dentro de su armario.

- ¿Quieres desayunar en la habitación o afuera? - pregunto tomando unos vaqueros y un suéter negro sin mirar hacia Sam.

Sam esbozo una sonrisa amarga y cansada ante el tono de Jensen.

- Donde gustes.

- Entonces sera afuera. - respondió simplemente antes de entrar en la ducha, dentro se mordió las ganas de gritar y golpearse contra la pared hasta desangrarse, era muy estúpido como para hacerlo, verdaderamente estúpido. Se vistió rápidamente, envolviendo su cuerpo en toda esa ropa que no hacia mas que incrementar la sensación de asfixia.

Dean recogió su ropa desperdigada por todo el piso de la habitación una vez que Jensen le colgó el teléfono, vistiéndose lo mas rápido que pudo, una vez completamente cubierto mando un mensaje a su hermano para saber que sucedía, lo usual hubiera sido llamarle pero como suponía que estaba con su novio y como este le llamo a escondidas de el prefirió no hacerlo para no causar "problemas", lo que en otra situación hubiera hecho gustoso, pero al no saber lo que sucedía prefirió no arriesgarse.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto Tom abrochándose los vaqueros saliendo del baño recién duchado.

Dean le miro, pensándolo un momento asintió.

- No creo que sea buena idea... pero si, quiero que vengas.

- Bueno, así me aseguro de que no te pierdas de aquí al piso de abajo. Jensen esta en este hotel. - dijo sonriendo mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Dean se le quedo mirando, deleitándose por un momento en como una gota de agua corría por su pecho desnudo, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia abajo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon en ese momento, inundandole el cuerpo con una oleada de calor y deseo. Se sacudió esos pensamientos un momento después, ahora lo importante era Sammy, ya tendría tiempo mas tarde para repetir aquello.

Dean asintió rápidamente saliendo de su ensoñación y apartando los ojos de aquel cuerpo que le causaba tantas cosas, no pudo ver como Tom sonrió con orgullo al notar la mirada que su amante le regalaba.

- Ok... bajemos a desayunar entonces... quizás nos encontremos con Jensen en el camino. - se dirigió a la puerta y luego recordó que debía esperar a Tom que apenas rebuscaba en su maleta.

Cuando Tom termino de vestirse se encaminaron rumbo a la planta baja para desayunar, no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Jensen y aun muy decaído Sam en el casi desierto restauran.

- ¿Buen día? - saludo Tom al ver la cara de ambos hombres en la mesa

Jensen le miro como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la cara y Sam no levanto la mirada, ni siquiera cuando su hermano se sentó a su lado.

- Quita esa cara Jen, tu tuviste la culpa al abandonarme ayer. - dijo nuevamente al percatarse de la sorpresa de su amigo al verlo llegar con el hermano de su aun novio.

- ¿Mi culpa? - dijo irónico el actor dándole una mirada enfadada, recordandole con ella la burrada que había soltado la noche anterior delante de Sam. Dean se encogió de hombros y pateo con su pie a Sam para que levantara la mirada, visiblemente preocupado por este.

- Solo era una broma Jen, no creí que tu novio fuera tan inmaduro como para ponerse celoso por una estupidez que paso hace mucho. - contesto un poco a la defensiva.

- ¡HEY! - advirtieron ambos rubios ante el insulto a Sam, Tom no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

- ¿Sam? - llamo Dean a su hermano comenzando a preocuparse por su falta de movimiento.

Sam negó con la cabeza,intentando por todos los medio restarle importancia al asunto, le dolía demasiado aun recordar la noche anterior, y mas con lo que había pasado esta mañana.

- ¿Pasaron la noche juntos? - pregunto como si no se tratara de una gran cosa, el estar idiota por el dolor no significaba que lo fuera a tiempo completo, y eso significaba notar los mas leves detalles en Dean que el día anterior no tenia, como esos pequeños morados en el cuello que eran casi tan salvajes como los de Tom, Sam era un buen observador después de todo.

Ahora que analizaba la situación se sentía un poco traicionado, que su hermano se acostara, cosa que aun no comprobaba, con el que se había transformado en su peor enemigo. Vio de reojo como Jensen le daba una mirada incrédula, casi tan sorprendida como la de su hermano, a decir verdad eran idénticas, con la diferencia de que Sam podía decir que Jensen era mucho mas hermoso que su hermano. Pero el no estaba mirando a Jensen o a Dean, su mirada verde estaba fija en algún punto de la barra, intentando que Dean no mirara mas dentro de lo que ya podía ver.

Cuando Dean se hubo recuperado de la impresión de ver a su hermano interactuar con el mundo, solo alcanzo a subir sus cejas animadamente mientras le sonreía a Tom.

- ¿Creo que nos descubrieron?

Tom no atino a contestar nada solo tomo asiento, pues hasta ese momento no había reparado en que aun se encontraba de pie e intento sonreír a su amante quien no parecía notar la incomodidad de Jensen y el aparente enfado de su hermano, quien en ese momento le clavaba la mirada.

- Me alegra que algunas personas en esta mesa sean felices. - sonrió Jensen tristemente, tomando su menú y fingiendo leerlo.

Sam miro con odio mal disimulado a Tom, y al escuchar las palabras de Jensen bajo la mirada sumiéndose en su miseria de nuevo, mejor debería irse alejarse de Jensen tal y como había decidido anoche.

- Muy bien estrellita dime que demonios pasa, ¿Por que me llamaste? - bufo un molesto Dean cansado de la situación en la que se encontraba inmerso.

- Eso es tema pasado Winchester. No quiero hablar de eso, y estoy muy seguro de que no te llamare de nuevo, lamento haberte despertado de los brazos de Tom. - hizo un amago de sonrisa y volvió su mirada al menú, la verdad es que se sentía avergonzado de hablar del tema frente a Sam, especialmente sintiéndose tan lleno de celos como estaba ahora.

- Tom, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? - pregunto Dean ya muy molesto.

- Si... claro. - contesto el aludido.

-Vigila que mi hermano no se mueva en lo que regresamos. - ordeno amablemente a su amante mientras tomaba a Jensen por la camisa y se lo levantaba bruscamente de su lugar, llevándolo hacia los elevadores.

- ¡Arruinas mi camisa! - gruño Jensen cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, apartando la mano de Dean que solo le tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra la pared, donde quedaron totalmente aislados del restauran del hotel. - ¿Cual es tu problema?

- ¿Mi problema?, no se si no te diste cuenta pero yo no tengo ninguno, así que dime de una vez a que vino todo eso de allá atrás. Y mas vale que no te andes con rodeos que yo no tengo tanta paciencia como mi hermano.

- ¿No sabes nada de discreción? o ¿peleas de parejas? Confié en ti para que me ayudaras con Sam... pero aparentemente soy nadie para ti... nadie mas que un estúpido que no sabe lo que hace, Sam esta mal por la tontería que Tom comento anoche y tu como buen hermano vas y te acuestas con el?

- A Sam jamas le ha importado con quien me acueste, por dios una vez compartimos una novia. Y si Sam esta molesto por la indiscreción de Tom es toda tu culpa. Mi hermano es un sentimental que ama las películas rosas y te puedo apostar que lo único que quería es que tuvieras la suficiente confianza en el como para contarle esas cosas por mas tontas que sean. - le regaño empujándolo contra la pared.

- Y con lo segundo, si, no me importas un carajo si por mi fuera ya te habría partido la cara a golpes, pero le importas a Sam y no voy a lastimarlo de esa forma. - Dean le dijo una verdad a medias, lo que mas quería era separarlos de una vez pero una vez mas su amor por Sam se lo estaba dificultando

- Bien... entonces tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. En lo que respecta a confianza y a que yo le cuente todo a tu hermano el no me esta diciendo nada tampoco, y se que esconde algo peor de lo que yo escondo, que prácticamente es nada... por que no tengo nada que esconder. - se dio la vuelta para poder marcharse.

Dean puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo estrello contra la pared haciéndole quejarse de dolor.

- Te voy a decir una cosa niño bonito, nuestra vida... la vida de Sam no ha sido fácil, jamas a confiado en nadie que no sea mi padre o yo, es normal que no te cuente cosas tiene miedo de lo que puedas pensar de el, hay cosas demasiado horribles como para compartirlas con el primer idiota que se mete en su cama. - le siseo. Una vez mas su plan de separación no estaba saliendo como el quería.

- Voy a hablar con el y mas vale que estés ahí para ofrecerle tu apoyo, ¿estamos?

- No, no estamos Dean. - respondió empujando al Winchester y haciéndolo tambalearse un poco. - Supongo que Sam no tiene por que compartir sus cosas con el idiota que se lo lleva a la cama.. -comenzó a caminar de vuelta al restauran, esta vez escapándose lo suficiente como para que el Winchester no le alcanzara. Si quería hablar con Sam que lo hiciera, pero la desconfianza en Sam dentro de el solo había conseguido agrandarse mas de lo que estaba.

- ¿Estas dispuesto a romperlo mas de lo que ya esta? - le pregunto. - Si es así, eres un maldito cobarde que huye a las primeras de cambio. Ese es todo el amor que decías tenerle.

Jensen se giro hacia el, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contenerse.

- ¿Que tal el? Todo el amor que podía tenerme pareció desaparecer con enterarse de algo que había sucedido en el pasado, algo tan estúpido como una fiesta. No creas que el es la única victima aquí Dean.

- ¿Y tu crees que con esta actitud le demuestras que puede confiar en ti? ademas Jensen, el esta aquí, contigo, no te dice algo eso. - el tono de Dean era sereno, no había rastros de furia en el, no le gustaba ver a su hermano así y si se tenia que ayudar al imbécil esa para hacerlo sonreír otra vez eso haría, ya después se las arreglaría para separarlos sin que su Sam sufriera. Aun que eso ultimo fuese imposible.

Jensen suspiro.

- ¿Ahora por que debería confiar en ti? - pregunto mirándole fijamente. - Por que no tengo razones para hacerlo.

- Ni yo... pero... dime Jensen ¿Quieres perderle?

Los sonidos de los pequeños candelabros colgados en el techo siendo movidos por el viento que salia de los grandes ductos de ventilación fue lo único que se escucho durante un momento, un minuto un poco tenso, estresante, que casi hace mella en el corazón de ambos hombres.

- No...no quiero perderlo. - respondió pasándose la mano por el cabello peinandolo lento hacia atrás, como si intentara quitarse un peso de encima.

- No te estoy diciendo que confíes en mi estrellita, pero supongo que entiendes que jamas haré algo para lastimar a mi hermano, así que grabate esto, no hago esto por ti, sino por el. - dijo clavandole un dedo en el pecho cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de su doble. - Ahora iré a hablar con el y mas vale que tu estés para cuando termine. - ordeno con el mismo tono de voz que su padre usaba para con ellos y que hasta aun hoy Sam obedecía sin rechistar.

Jensen se mordió el labio para no rebatir el gesto y las palabras así que solo asintió firme.

- Gracias...incluso sino lo haces por mi.

Sam observo con sorpresa como Dean se llevaba a Jensen de la mesa, alejándolo de el tan rápido como podía, sintió la necesidad de ir tras el, por que el miedo a que su hermano le golpeara o algo, pero las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su mente, chasqueo la lengua y se volvió a girar en el asiento, ya que estaba volteado hacia atrás para ver a su hermano irse con Jensen

- Puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito una puta niñera. - gruño haciendo el ademan de levantarse del asiento.

- Pues te comportas como si en verdad la necesitaras. Ademas tu hermano me mata si no te tengo vigilado. - respondió Tom viendo como ambos hombres se alejaban.

- ¿Así que ahora eres su perra o algo? - bufo Sam, mirándole con una sonrisa un poco burlona. - Puedo cuidarme yo solo.

- No digo lo contrario, en todo caso aun tengo que esperar a que tu hermano regrese para que podamos desayunar. - respondió sin hacer el mas mínimo caso a la sonrisa de Sam.

- ¿Así que están enamorados o algo? - pregunto endureciendo su expresión ante la calma de Tom, le había desconcertado un poco.

- Solo hemos tenido sexo Sam, no nos hemos jurado amor eterno, pero no negare que tu hermano me gusta mucho. - dijo burlonamente clavando su penetrante mirada azul por primera vez en los ojos de Sam.

Sam le devolvió la mirada, frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de hablar.

- A mi hermano no le gusta follar dos veces con la misma persona, dudo que tu vayas a ser la excepción.

- Si así fuera Sam, no me habría dejado acompañarlo para saber que sucedía contigo o mas bien no hubiera estado en la cama para cuando me despertara. - una sonrisa de prepotencia surco su rostro enervando el ya frágil estado emocional de Sam.

- Dean no va a amarte como me ama a mi. - dijo, y solo hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca y fueron dichas con tanta facilidad Sam noto lo mal que habían sonado.

Tom le miro extrañado y sorprendido al escuchar la forma en que las palabras salieron de su boca. - Obvio Sam, yo no soy su hermano.

Sam apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa, estaba tan molesto, quería golpear a este hombre arrogante no solo por su culpa había peleado con Jensen esa noche ocasionando que saliera a la luz la conversación que mas temía, sino que ahora también quería apartarle del hermano que acababa de recuperar. Intento decir algo mas, pero no pudo solo se sentó allí, de brazos cruzados con la mirada baja.

- Y a todo esto, ¿Que le has hecho a Jensen?, no es normal que este tan molesto por lo regular siempre sonríe. - dijo al ver que el novio de su mejor amigo se quedo callado, tal vez lo que empezaba a sospechar fuera cierto. Tal vez Sam y Dean estuvieran mas unidos de lo que cualquiera imaginaba.

Sam casi le asesino con sus ojos color avellana.

- ¿Que le he hecho a Jensen?...¿No recuerdas acaso lo que ocasiono tus palabras en el anoche? - pregunto, pensando que Tom solo se estaba haciendo el desentendido de todo.

- Jensen se molesto **"Conmigo" **por mi indiscreción, tu lo llevaste mas lejos al no comportarte como un adulto y dejar pasar algo que sucedió hace mas de un año en el cual no sabias ni que existía. - le rebatió tomando un sorbo del café casi frío que Jensen dejo en la mesa.

- ¡Debería habérmelo dicho! - reclamo no pudiendo evitar golpear la mesa. - ¡Y deja de decirme que soy un niño! ¡por que no lo soy!

- Sam estas haciendo una rabieta. - le dijo con suficiencia dándole a entender que si era un niño. - Y ademas dejalo pasar Sam, eso ya no tiene repercusión alguna en ustedes, al menos no mas de la que tu le estas dando.

- Gracias por tu apoyo Tom... supongo que lo único que quieres es quedarte con los dos... entonces hazlo, solo soy un niño para ti que no merece tener a Jensen.

- Y si me lo pones tan fácil pues... Supongo que nunca valiste la pena como Jensen tanto creía, decía que eras diferente y bueno tu entiendes ¿No? - Tom solo se limito a sonreír después de eso.

Sam estaba alucinando con esas palabras, no podía resistir mas. Su mano se dirigió a su boca, solo para ahogar un sollozo antes de que se levantara de la silla, todo su cuerpo temblando contra su voluntad.

- Necesito ir al baño... - susurro.

Pero antes de siquiera poder alejarse de su silla Jensen se le planto enfrente seguido de un muy calmado Dean.

- ¿Sam que te sucede? - pregunto Jensen al ver los ojos cristalinos de su novio. Dean por su parte le dedico una mirada asesina a Tom quien solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia con una tímida sonrisa.

Sam casi no tenia la fuerza para mentir, pero no podía decirle a Jensen por que estaba llorando, pensaría que era un niño, como Tom... o como su hermano creían.

- Estoy cansado... solo quiero salir de aquí...

- Un momento Sammy, necesitamos hablar. - dijo Dean al escuchar esas palabras. Pero aquello fue mas una suplica que una orden, casi imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para el que conocía mejor que nadie a su hermano, estaba cansado pero no pudo negarse apesar de lo que significaba tener una conversación con Dean en esas condiciones

- ¿Por que no me llevas a la facul... oh me olvidaba de tu brazo... - susurro observando a su hermano. - Yo manejare... - necesitaba salir de allí, alejarse un poco y serenarse, pero seguro su hermano iba a terminar de moler su tranquilidad.

- Estoy bien Sammy, ya estoy al cien- dijo golpeando suavemente el brazo de su hermano con su recién recuperado brazo.

- Solo pasemos con tu amigo para que me retire el maldito yeso. Nos vemos Jensen, Tom. - dijo despidiéndose de los hombres en la mesa, dándole una particular mirada al ultimo.

- ¿Nos vemos esta noche? - alcanzo a preguntar Tom al rubio antes de que se marchara, este le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para molestia de su hermano.

Continuara...


	8. Palabras Hirientes

**-PALABRAS HIRIENTES-**

Sam no miro a Dean en todo el trayecto al Impala, no se rió de sus malos chistes, aunque eso era normal, pero tampoco hizo ningún comentario, lo que si era anormal. Solo camino, con su mirada perdida, pensando en cuan difícil fue salir de allí sin decirle adiós a Jensen, ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni una mirada.

Una vez dentro del auto Sam se coloco en el asiento del copiloto pero Dean puso las llaves en su mano incitándole a manejar, alegando que el maldito yeso le dificultaba moverse bien. De camino al hospital Dean no pudo mas y en contra de todos sus principios decidió romper el tenso silencio que se cernía sobre ambos para hablar de... los sentimientos de su hermano.

- ¿Piensas decirme que pasa o te lo tengo que sacar a punta de golpes?

- Puedes intentar la segunda. - respondió con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, enfocando su mirada en la carretera.

- ¡Sammy! - reclamo mirando escrutadoramente a su hermano.

- ¿Que?, ¿No puedo bromear? - pregunto como si no supiera a que Dean se refería.

- Habla de una vez Sam, la puerta no estará abierta toda la noche. - Sam suspiro.

- Yo... Jensen y yo nos peleamos anoche... por el comentario de Tom... no quería aceptarlo, quería que Jensen me mintiera... pero el me dijo la verdad de lo que había dicho...

- ¿Alguna razón para querer que te mintiera Sam?, sabes que lo de anoche fue una tontería de tu parte así que dime cual fue el verdadero motivo de todo aquello.

- Tu sabes la razón Dean... - dijo miserablemente, su hermano le estaba diciendo que era un niño indirectamente, eso le sentaba mal.

- ¿Querías que te mintiera para justificar el por que no le hablabas de tu pasado... de mi? - dijo mirándole como solo un hermano mayor puede cuando el menor sufre por alguna razón que se le escapa de las manos

- No se suponía que aparecieras... cuando me fui el único pensamiento que estaba en mi mente es que nunca te volvería a ver. - resoplo, esa confesión se había sentido como si un gran peso se deslizara de sus hombros. - Solo quería una vida normal...

Pero a diferencia de Sam esa verdad a Dean le había dolido mas de lo quería demostrar, intento disimular pero fallo estrepitosamente.

- Siento haber arruinado tu vida normal. - la voz se le quebró en algún punto de la frase pero no se dio el lujo de soltar ni una lagrima, suficiente tenia con hablar de aquello, solo se concentro en el exterior a través de la ventanilla.

- No Dean... yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo... no pensé en ti cuando me fui... debí hacerlo, así como no pensé en que algún día debía decirle la verdad a Jensen. Soy un estúpido. - dio un suspiro largo que casi se llevo toda su energía cuando estaciono el Impala en el estacionamiento del hospital donde Chad trabajaba.

- ¿Por que debías pensar en mi? Querías irte y lo mejor era que nos olvidaras. - cada palabra que salia de su boca era como ácido quemandole las entrañas, una vez fuera del auto se encamino sin esperar a Sam, debía recomponerse de aquello antes de continuar con lo que en verdad necesitaba hablar con su hermano... Jensen.

Sam lo siguió lo mas cerca que pudo, pero Dean parecía querer alejarse de el todo lo que el mundo le permitiera. Casi corrió detrás de el cuando llego a la recepción y Dean paso de largo a las enfermeras, sus hombros lucían verdaderamente tensos desde atrás, y probablemente tendría esa mirada que ponía cada vez que estaba enfadado con el.

Solo que esta vez no estaba enfadado, el dolor le carcomía por dentro y no iba a permitir que su hermano le viera en ese estado tan afectado por ese rechazo que tuvo hacia el, su familia.

- ¡Dean espera! - pidió Sam mientras le seguía a donde se suponía debía estar Chad.

- ¿Si? - se giro para encarar a su hermano con un gesto de puro cansancio.

- ¿Ahora eres tu el que esta molesto? Dije que lo sentía. - se apunto asimismo con sus manos, dándole mas énfasis a sus palabras.

Dean sonrió ante el gesto tan infantil de su hermano.

- ¿Crees que me puedes hacer sentir mal con algo como eso Sam, vamos ¿creí que me conocías mas? - mintió.

- ¡Te conozco!... Oh lo olvidaba... ahora este Tom te conoce mejor. - movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo.

- ¿Estas celoso? - inquirió Dean con esa sonrisa burlona que Sam odiaba y solo usaba con el, con nadie mas y Sam esperaba que ni siquiera con Tom.

- No... no lo estoy. - contesto desviando la mirada de su hermano, error que no debió haber cometido.

- Vamos Samantha sabes que tu eres la única para mi. - dijo sin poder ocultar la risa ante la actitud de celosa de su hermano.

- ¡No me llames Samantha! - gruño empujándolo a un lado. - Cretino. - susurro adelantándose esta vez el.

Después de su pequeña escena que para colmo de males su amigo Chad presencio y no le dejo en paz durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí mientras este le quitaba el maldito yeso a su hermano con bromas acerca de sus celos de chica.

Ambos cazadores abandonaron el hospital, en el auto el ambiente ya no estaba tenso, Dean reía a causa de su molestia pero no hizo por hablar del tema, por un momento Sam creyó que lo dejaría en paz, todo eso cambio en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de su apartamento.

- Bien Sam, ahora si, ¿Por que no le cuentas al niñato ese toda la verdad o terminas de una vez con el? - soltó Dean de forma tan directa que Sam paso a ahogarse con el vaso de agua que había cogido momentos antes.

Tosió por unos segundos antes de responderle a su hermano.

- No le diré nada Dean... pensara que estoy loco.

- ¿Y entonces Sam? ¿Te hundirás en tu miseria?, por lo que pude ver hoy en el hotel lo de anoche te dejo hecho una mierda.

- Nosotros... nosotros resolveremos las cosas Dean... lo haremos. No puedo decirle esto... no me creerá y pensara que no le tomo en serio... no puedo hacerle esto a Jensen, por eso quería terminar con el anoche, pero el no me dejo. - casi susurro lo ultimo como si hablara para si mismo.

- ¿Y como planean resolverlo Sam?, tu sabes que no se puede escapar de lo que hacemos, esta vez fueron esas cosas en el bosque, después ¿quien sabe?, puede ser un vampiro, un demonio, lo que sea Sam y si el no sabe a lo que se enfrentara estando contigo sera peor de lo que imaginas si no se lo dices ahora. Todo eso te perseguirá Sam y lo sabes.

- Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que me rechace... no puedo vivir con eso Dean... - se dejo caer en el sofá pequeño que había allí en la habitación, cediendo a la presión que tenia en su cuerpo.

- Tiene dudas Sam, hoy cuando hable con el me di cuenta, esta molesto y no sabe que hacer. Te ama pero si no le dices la verdad terminaras perdiéndolo, al menos si le dices la verdad sera una elección tomada a sabiendas de lo que le espera y no por que tu seas el problema. - dijo a su hermano sentándose a su lado pasando un brazo por sus amplios y ahora temblorosos hombros.

- Lo se... después de lo que paso anoche es normal que se comporte así, hablare con el...¿estarás allí? - pregunto girando su rostro hacia Dean.

- Bastante hago con hablar contigo de todo esto Sam pero si me quieres ahí... - dijo desordenado la maraña de pelo de su hermano con su mano. - Ademas tengo que ver a Tom. Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que me vaya.

Sam bufo, cruzándose de brazos.

- Si, Tom.

- Sam por favor.

- Nada, no te preocupes por mi... ve a follártelo o lo que sea que vayas a hacer, necesito descansar. - se levanto del sillón, caminando con paso cansado a su habitación.

- ¿Cuando planeas hablar con tu super-estrella? - pregunto tirando de su brazo para sentarlo una vez mas antes de que se alejara lo suficiente.

Sam soltó un gemido de protesta y se acaricio la espalda.

- No lo se... ¿mañana?

- Te estaré esperando en el hotel mañana temprano. - esta vez el que se levanto fue el.

Sam intento no sentirse celoso, solo olvidarse al respecto, verlo de la otra manera, la manera en la que quizás su hermano de verdad habría encontrado un compañero. - Ok.

Dean cerro la puerta tras de si. Todo se había ido al trasto, no podía separar a su hermano de Jensen al menos no así, dejaría que la verdad los separara, por que siendo sinceros Jensen saldría despavorido ante todo aquello y por lo tanto también Tom, no supo el por que, pero aquella idea no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Había sido el desayuno mas raro, tenso y agonizante que Jensen alguna vez hubiera tenido, ni siquiera el día que su abuela murió fue así, todavía lo recuerda a pesar de haber sido un niño, y esta muy seguro de que no fue nada comparado con esto, incluyendo la discusión de Dean y la fuga de Sam, por que eso es lo que había sido una fuga, una huida de el, la manera de escaparse de hablar.

Luego se sentó con Tom, para comer, ninguno de los dos hablo, aunque esta consciente de que Tom hizo uno o dos comentarios, Jensen los ignoro por completo. Cuando terminaron Tom le dijo que ambos subieran a la habitación a hablar, fue casual, como si no quisiera provocar una mala reacción.

Jensen espero por el elevador con la paciencia que últimamente no le caracterizaba, mirando los números descender hasta llegar a la planta baja, solo para mirarlos otra vez una vez hubieran subido ambos actores.

- ¿Arreglaste algo con Dean? ¿O estas tan decepcionado de mi por haberme acostado con el que no planeas dirigirme la palabra? Por que si es así esta conversación va a ser larga y aburrida. - dijo Tom al notar la inexistente capacidad vocal de su amigo.

- Entonces no deberíamos hablar. - fue lo único que dijo, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los números brillantes.

- Por favor Jensen, no puedes estar molesto conmigo toda la vida, solo fue un error, se me salio sin querer. - Tom mintió con todos los dientes, su intención era provocar todo aquello que se suscito en el bar, el pasarla tan bien el resto de la noche solo fue un bono agregado.

- ¿Un error? ¡Mi relación con Sam casi se acaba por que tu cometiste solo un error! Increíble... - musito para si mismo.

- Pero no lo hizo. - dijo con pesadez al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se habrían dejándolos salir.

- ¿No lo hizo? ¡Tuve que rogar por que me perdonara! Y el... esta tan... roto. - da un gruñido de frustración mientras abre la puerta de entrada a su habitación, atravesándola y dejándola abierta para Tom.

- ¿Y tu le perdonaste a el?, Por que lo que vi cuando llegue no fue una pareja reconciliándose y si lo era ustedes son muy raros en esas cosas. - dijo con sorna cerrando la puerta una vez que estuvo a dentro.

- ¡No te atrevas a usar ese tono conmigo! ¡Pareces ese bastardo de Winchester! Solo burlándose de mi como si fuera un idiota. - se quito la chaqueta que se había puesto para bajar y la lanzo sobre la cama.

- Esta bien Jen no te molestes pero no puedes negar que esa tensión entre tu y Sam no es normal, parecía un entierro y no un desayuno, eso sin contar que casi huyo de ti cuando Dean le dio la oportunidad.

- Tom... peleamos, dije cosas que no debí decir... y el también las dijo, ninguno de los dos puede olvidar eso, aparte de que... hay algo que no quiere contarme... - su mente estaba llena de preocupaciones de nuevo, aunque no era como si se hubiera vaciado en algún momento.

- ¿De que tienes miedo Jen? - el tono de voz de Tom cambio radicalmente, volvía a ser su amigo un amigo que por un momento Jensen creyó perdido en los brazos de Dean, ese pensamiento le hizo estremecer desagradablemente, trayendo con sigo un dejo de... ¿celos acaso?

- No quiero perderlo... - respondió sentándose en la cama. - no quiero perderte a ti tampoco, me siento inseguro con Sam... y Dean alrededor, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso con Justin... no quiero que me dejen de nuevo Tommy...

- Sabes que yo no te voy a dejar Jensen y Dean... ¿el que tiene que ver? es su hermano y si estas con Sam tendrás que lidiar con el también es algo con lo que tienes que aprender a vivir.

- No lo entiendes... es estúpido, pero siento como si quisiera alejarme de Sam... - suspiro Ackles, dejándose caer completamente en la cama con los brazos estirados.

Jensen no estaba del todo equivocado pero algo en el interior de Tom le decía que Dean no separaría a esos dos, al menos no como el tenia planeado hacerlo. Tom se acerco a la orilla de la cama y se sentó a la altura de las rodillas de Jensen viéndolo a la cara.

- Entonces dime una cosa ¿Por que yo habría de abandonarte?

- Por que todo el mundo lo hace... y ahora estas con... - se tomo una pausa, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo. - Ahora estas con Dean. Siento como si me traicionaras.

- Solo fue una noche Jensen una noche, ni que me hubiera comprometido con el. Ademas yo no te he traicionado de ninguna manera soy tu amigo Jensen, no tu novio. - eso ultimo lo dijo con la voz baja arrastrando las palabras con cierta decepción que no paso desapercibida por el actor.

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Jensen fijándose en el.

- ¿Que? - pregunto perdido durante un momento.

- Lo que dijiste, la manera en la que lo dijiste. - aclaro Jensen sentándose en la cama de nuevo.

- Es que la verdad Jensen tanto tu como Sam creen que por una maldita noche ya me voy a casar con Dean. - contesto saliendose por la tangente, captando enseguida de lo que hablaba Jensen, iba decírselo pero cuando no hubiera nadie entre ellos. "Primero elimina la competencia y después ve a lo seguro", ese era el pensamiento del actor de ojos azules.

- Eso no es de lo que hablo, mirame Tom, ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - pregunta, temeroso de que sea lo que esta pensando.

- No... no tiene importancia Jen olvidalo.

- Dilo...por favor solo dilo. - pidió, rezando al cielo que no fuera eso, no quería perder a Tom.

- Jensen, yo... dios, por favor no me obligues. - suplico.

Tom pensó que seria fácil decirle a Jensen que lo amaba, pero al notar su miedo algo en el no se lo permitió, ademas lo que paso la noche anterior con Dean cambio algo en el. Cuando su mas firme intención al acostarse con Dean era pensar en que era Jensen, lo que sucedió fue algo completamente distinto, apesar de ser iguales Tom no pensó ni un solo momento en quien se supone quería.

Jensen suspiro.

- Esta bien, no tienes que decirme sino quieres. - dijo lo mas calmado que pudo.

- Lo siento, yo no quería solo... paso. - se disculpo sin poder levantar la mirada, de pronto la alfombra de la habitación se le hizo muy interesante.

- ¿Hace cuanto?

- Recuerdas el día que fuiste a mi casa, después de lo de Justin... cuando desperté y te vi entre mis brazos tan vulnerable y roto, me di cuenta que ese sentimiento siempre estuvo allí. Solo que no me había dado cuenta. - explico aun con la mirada fija en el suelo

- Oh... ¿por eso fue que... cuando desperté actuaste raro...y luego...? ¿rompiste con tu novia por esto?

- Yo... lo nuestro ya estaba mal desde antes.

- Oh ya veo... - Jensen se mordió los labios. - Tom tu sabes que... no puedo.

Tom cerro los ojos fuertemente y dejo escapar un largo y pesado suspiro, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle por culpa de las lagrimas que estaba a punto de derramar eso había dolido mas de lo que pudo imaginar.

No dijo nada solo se levanto y se encamino hacia a la puerta tratando de no caer debido al temblor en sus piernas.

- Tom... Tommy. No te vayas. - pidió levantándose para tomarlo de sus hombros. - Lo siento.

- No importa. - dijo de forma seca.

- Me importa a mi. - sus manos acariciaron los hombros de Tom con cuidado de no alterarlo mas de lo que estaba.

- Debo irme Jen, quede con Dean así que mejor me apresuro. - dijo alejándose de Jensen, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible y la cita con Dean parecía la mejor excusa aunque esta fuera en la noche y aun no era ni medio día. Pero la voz de Jensen le detuvo cuando hubo tocado el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Tienen una cita? ¿Tu y Dean? Pensé que habías dicho que no era nada... - dijo, con una mirada suspicaz.

- No es lo que se dice una cita, solo vamos a... Adiós Jensen. - corto y salio del cuarto sin dar mas explicaciones.

Dejando a un Jensen confundido enredado en sus propios pensamientos.

Pensamientos que solo le confundían mas de lo que estaba, especialmente por la teoría que había creado su mente en el momento en que Thomas había mencionado a Dean en medio de todo aquello, al principio no lo vio de esa forma, sino como si Tom solo le estuviera diciendo que estaba bien por que tenia una cita, pero entonces lo pensó, en el hecho de que Dean era demasiado parecido a el, era casi su gemelo y que quizás Tom solo se lo estaba...

Trago saliva, intentando no pensar en ello, suspiro sentándose en la cama mirando al techo, pensando que sus palabras eran verdad, se estaba quedando solo y al final no tendría a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sam .

Continuara...


	9. Confesiones

**-CONFESIONES-**

Son casi las ocho de la noche cuando Dean al fin estaciona el Impala al lado del Hotel de lujo, al cual el estúpido guardia no le deja pasar por sus pintas, incluso si fue el mismo hombre que los vio entrar en la noche.

Marca el número del celular de Tom el cual viene hasta la entrada a recibirle, con la misma expresión que tenia Sam esta mañana. Es como un jodido círculo vicioso.

- ¿Seguro que quieres ir al bar? - pregunta Dean mientras le sigue de cerca.

Tom le dio una sonrisa cansada acompañada de un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

- ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? - dijo con tono infantil

- ¿Algo paso cierto? - Dean hace una mueca, tomando de la muñeca a Tom y llevándolo a la barra del bar.

- ¿Tan mal me veo? - pregunto abatido.

- Parece que te hubieran escupido de algún trasero... - Dean se sentó en la barra y pidió dos Whiskys al barman que se limito a hacer lo que le pedían pero sin dejar de escuchar la situación de los dos. - ¿Fue Jenny?

- Podría decirse que fui yo de alguna manera.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto acomodándole el cabello que lucía desordenado.

- Le dije que me... me gusta. - respondió esperando que Dean no se tomara a mal aquello, aun no sabía en qué términos exactamente habían quedado ambos, aun después de haber dicho que solo era algo casual.

La mandíbula del cazador se tenso.

- Te rechazo. - dijo simplemente, bebiéndose la bebida de un trago y colocándola de nuevo en la mesa. - No debiste decirle...

- Ahora lo sé Dean y realmente no era mi intención hacerlo... solo se me salió.

- Estúpido bastardo ese Ackles... - murmuro entre dientes el Winchester. - Supongo que...no podías retenerlo más, pero me hubiese gustado... - "que pensaras mas en mi" - que esperaras a que Sam y el terminaran.

- Se supone que anoche en el bar esa era la intención de ambos. - espeto con cierta molestia en la voz, casi como un reclamo.

- Yo no he abandonado el plan, estoy seguro que cuando Sam le cuente lo que le esconde a Jensen este le dejara. - dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese secreto? - pregunto con repentino interés que descoloco al cazador. Dean sabía que esa verdad se llevaría entre las patas lo que sea que comenzaba a sentir por Tom.

- No, no puedes saberlo. - respondió evitando la mirada inquisitiva del actor.

Tom abrió la boca para rebatir su cortante respuesta, pero no articulo sonido alguno. No quería pelear con Dean también, así que decidió cambiar de tema después de tomar la mitad del whisky en su vaso.

- ¿Y dime cuanto tiempo te quedaras con tu hermano?

- El tiempo suficiente que me tarde en poder manejar de nuevo.

- ¿Estas molesto por la pregunta que hice sobre tu hermano? - pregunto ante la actitud hosca de su acompañante.

- No, no estoy molesto...solo no me acostumbro a... - señalo con sus manos alrededor. - Me siento como una jodida mama...primero Jensen, entonces Sam y ahora tú...no estoy acostumbrado hablar de estas mierdas de sentimientos.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

Dean observo pensativo el licor en sus manos, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. - Nosotros.

- Bien entonces nosotros... - dijo Tom de manera inquisitiva incitando al cazador a iniciar la conversación o en su defecto llevarlo a la habitación. Tomo su whisky y se giro lo suficiente para encararlo en espera de su respuesta.

Dean no quería mirarle, se sentía un poco tonto con lo que había dicho. - ¿Qué hay de nosotros? - pregunto colocando el vaso sobre la mesa y levantándose a tomar el dinero de su bolsillo.

- Tu dime, el que quería hablar de "nosotros" fuiste tú. - dijo con burla haciendo comillas con las manos enmarcando la dichosa palabra.

- Nada, no hay nada de lo que quiera hablar...mejor voy. - lanzo el dinero en la barra, acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero para colocársela de nuevo.

Tom se sorprendió ante la actitud de Dean y sin perder un segundo le tomo del brazo deteniéndole usando mas fuerza de la que imagino necesitar.

- No te vayas... por favor. - suplico en un tono necesitado que destrozo toda la convicción que Dean tenía en ese momento.

Dean le miro a los ojos, y ese sentimiento de protección que solo sentía con su hermano apareció allí, un poco débil pero el suficiente como para que Dean pudiera notarlo. Se dejo hundir en esos ojos azules que le miraban suplicantes. - No me iré...está bien...solo vayamos a...Otro lugar.

- A donde quieras. - repuso Tom dejando el vaso vacio sobre la barra levantándose del asiento.

Dean le hizo un gesto con la mano a Tom para que le siguiera una vez que dejo el dinero sobre la barra. Ambos hombres se dirigieron al aparcadero del hotel.

Una vez en la carretera, porque Dean salió de la ciudad antes de que Tom se diera cuenta de adonde lo llevaba. Este pregunto.

- ¿Me estas secuestrando Winchester? - Dean sonrió ante la pregunta, medio sorprendido, medio excitado.

- Quizás. ¿Quieres que te espose al asiento para hacerlo más real? - pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, mirándole de reojo.

- Me gustas. - soltó sin más fijando su mirada en la oscura carretera débilmente iluminada por los faros del auto.

El chillido de las llantas casi acabo con sus tímpanos cuando freno de golpe, sacando el auto de la carretera. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, Dean pensando demasiado rápido como para darle tiempo a notar que Tom estaba temblando ligeramente. Sus pensamientos llevándole a la culpa de que no podía contestarle con una evasiva o le rompería el corazón más de lo que estaba ya.

- Tom... - peleo con los impulsos que le impedían decir algo mas, que le gritaban que cerrara la boca y no se descubriera tal y como quería hacerlo. - Me gustas también... - respondió con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿No te asusta creer que solo es porque te pareces a Jensen? - pregunto con una voz aun mas temblorosa que la del cazador. Debía saber si lo que había dicho Dean era cierto o solo lo hacía por lastima. Y rogaba a Dios por qué no fuera lo último.

- Por supuesto que... - la palabra miedo no estaba en su diccionario, y mencionarla en algo así no era algo que hubiese tenido planeado nunca. - No me gusta esa idea, pero, si, me hace sentir un poco inseguro que solo quieras algo conmigo por esa razón.

- Ayer la única razón por la que accedí a todo aquello era porque eres idéntico a él, pero después... - pauso - Entonces paso lo de tu hermano y por último el fiasco que pase esta tarde, me hicieron darme cuenta que en todo el tiempo que estuve contigo lo último que paso por mi mente fue Jensen.

Dean sonrió un poco orgulloso de sí mismo.

- ¿En serio? - pregunto girándose hacia Tom.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción que pareció devolverle el alma al cuerpo, después de todo aquello necesitaba sentirse querido después de que Jensen le dijera que no lo quería de la misma forma. El moreno decidió no pensar en eso, ahora debía estar concentrado en una sola cosa, Dean.

- Si. - fue su simple respuesta acompañada de una aun mas grande sonrisa que la anterior.

Esa sonrisa hizo demasiado por Dean, haciéndolo temblar un poco.

- Hey, yo también pensé en ti solo en ti cuando estuvimos juntos. - sonrió Dean, acercándose un poco a Tom.

Tom le miro divertido mientras acortaba la ya muy disminuida distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Y en quien mas podrías estar pensando? - pregunto débilmente antes de besar al cazador de una forma demasiado inocente para el gusto de este. Apenas un roce de labio con labio, pero que consiguió agitarle la respiración.

Dean se acerco con una mirada hambrienta al pelinegro, su mano colocándose sobre el muslo de este.

- No lo se...alguien más sexy. - le pico en venganza por el tentador beso que le dio.

- ¿Hay alguien más sexy que yo acaso? - Dean hizo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo sacando su lengua para lamer los labios de Tom.

- Es imposible que lo haya... - respondió. - Tom.

El aludido le volvió a besar con más hambre que la vez anterior, no hubo nada gentil en el, todo fue saliva y dientes, una batalla que ninguno de los dos se permitiría perder.

Pero Dean tenía sus trucos y sus trampas, así que decidió, ya que claramente estaba perdiendo cuando Tom mordisqueo sus labios, mover su mano que apretaba el muslo de su amante hasta la entrepierna de este sacándole un gemido que hizo que Tom abriera la boca y Dean se adueñara de su lengua, chupándola como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado.

Tom por un momento creyó que las fuerzas le fallarían haciéndole caer sobre su amante, gracias a dios eso no paso, haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le quedaba logro introducir su mano por debajo de la camisa de Dean subiendo lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a su objetivo, una vez allí se dispuso a pellizcar las tetillas provocando un gemido de pura excitación en el cazador.

Dean se estremeció de pies a cabeza, dejando su tarea y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este para gemir gracias a la intima caricia que él pocas veces permitía a sus acompañantes. Sus manos apretaron la camisa de Tom, a la que se aferraba para mantener el equilibrio.

- Tom... - gimió a modo de suplica viéndole con ojos verdes vidriosos. - El jodido volante arruina mi cadera. - gruño señalando con la cabeza el asiento de atrás.

Renuente a separarse del cuerpo de su amante dio un último beso sacando su mano de entre la ropa de Dean.

- Te sigo vaquero. - dijo con la voz oscurecida por el deseo.

Dean prácticamente se lanzo hacia el asiento de atrás, sentándose de inmediato y quitándose la camisa mientras Tom se pasaba también.

El moreno no dudo ni un momento en abalanzarse al cuello de Dean besándolo con ansia, marcándolo como suyo mientras sus manos marcaban los músculos de la espalda del cazador. Acariciando con verdadera ternura las cicatrices que encontraba a su paso, las cuales no había notado la noche anterior. Provocando una verdadera contradicción con el salvajismo con el que devoraba su cuello.

Sintió como los labios de Tom bajaban por su cuello hasta su clavícula, notando allí la fea cicatriz que le había dejado la última cacería bajo su lengua.

- No te detengas... - susurro Dean, desabrochando la camisa de Tom.

- No creo que haya forma alguna de detenerme Dean. - dijo contra la piel de la rosada de la cicatriz en cuestión. El pelinegro se estremeció al contacto con la áspera mano de Dean contra su piel, un sin fin de descargas eléctricas se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir como una virgen, al tiempo que esa mano se posaba sobre su erección acariciándola por encima de la tela de sus vaqueros mientras la otra se hundía en su cabello haciéndolo acercarse más al cazador.

- Dijiste que no te detendrías... - susurro con burla Dean, colando su mano dentro del pantalón, solo para toparse con el bóxer al que también esquivo para tocar con su mano desnuda al fin el miembro de Tom, su lengua lamiendo la piel del cuello del actor.

Tom embistió contra la mano de manera instintiva en un gesto tan básico como el respirar.

- Cállate. - susurro ante la caricia. Logrando llevar sus manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de Dean, luchando por quitárselo con sus manos temblorosas por la excitación.

Conseguido su objetivo con algo de ayuda del cazador que rio ante sus intentos desesperados, bajo de golpe la prenda junto con su ropa interior hasta dejarla a la altura de los tobillos, dejando al descubierto la palpitante erección de Dean, la cual no dudo en rodear con su enorme mano iniciando una caricia lenta que por experiencia sabía que volvía loco al rubio, haciéndolo desesperarse por la falta de velocidad.

Dean abrió más sus piernas, para quedar más expuesto. La mano que sostenía a Tom, quien se sentía caliente, estaba temblando ligeramente y no podía moverla porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado concentrado en embestir contra la mano de Tom que solo lo apretaba contra su otra mano para pegarlo al asiento.

- Tom, no seas...un bastardo. - siseo, mordiéndose el labio.

- Mmm… y aun no empiezo cariño. - un momento después Tom se alejo de su cuerpo rompiendo la caricia que hasta hace un momento recibía.

El moreno se lamio los labios en un gesto tan sensual que Dean casi se corre de solo verlo. Momentos después estaba gritando por la sensación de la boca de Tom alrededor suyo succionándolo de una manera arrolladora y a la vez tan placentera que le hacía poner los ojos en blanco.

Dean no perdió tiempo en enrollar sus dedos en el cabello negro.

- Tom... Tommy... - gimió mordiéndose el labio para no soltar mas sonidos patéticos cuando Tom comenzó a lamer ese punto debajo de la cabeza de su polla.

Tom ceso con su trabajo y se incorporo hasta quedar cara a cara con el cazador.

- ¿No crees que esto es injusto? - pregunto con ojos suplicantes mientras se señalaba la ropa que aun tenia puesta. - Desnúdame Dean.

Dean soltó una risita.

- Creo que es sexy... - susurro, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa de Tom y bajándola por sus hombros.

Una vez que se vio libre de la prisión que le resultaba la ropa se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre Dean, lamiendo ese punto tras su oreja haciéndolo estremecer.

- Quiero sentirte Dean, ahora. - dijo entre orden y suplica al oído del cazador.

- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto el cazador, dejando que sus manos resbalaran de la cintura de su amante hasta sus suaves nalgas apretándolo.

- Hazlo. - fue su única respuesta mientras se restregaba contra él como un animal en celo.

Dean observo el fuerte cuerpo encima de él, admirando cada pedazo de piel con su lengua, lamiendo los rosados pezones de Welling. Sus dedos jugando con la entrada rosada, apretada. El solo pensamiento le hizo hincharse más de lo que estaba.

Tom ensalivo dos de sus dedos durante un rato en un gesto demasiado obsceno que envió un latigazo de placer a la polla de Dean que no hizo más que erguirse dolorosamente. El pelinegro llevo ambos dedos hasta su entrada dilatándose el mismo para deleite de el hombre entre sus piernas que le miraba embelesado.

- Chico sucio... - susurro Dean lamiendo uno de sus dedos y agregándolo a los de Tom. - Tan jodidamente apretado...me hace desear follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido.

- Espero que seas de los que cumple su palabra Winchester, porque eso es lo que deseo. - gimió con la voz agitada.

Con esas palabras Dean acelero el ritmo de su dedo dentro de Tom, que era muy diferente al ritmo lento que el actor se imponía asimismo.

- Te mostrare eso, y me lo compensaras cuando estés lleno de mi semen... - sonó como una amenaza, acompañada del placer de ese dedo apretándose contra la próstata de este.

Tom arqueo la espalda cuando algo golpeo su próstata haciéndole ver puntos blancos en medio de la oscuridad que los envolvía, retiro los dedos de su interior junto con el de Dean, estampando sus labios con los de él en un beso, su mano se movió tomando el miembro de Dean colocándolo en su entrada. Solo hasta entonces comenzó a descender lentamente estrangulando la punta de la polla mientras gemía desesperado en una mezcla de dolor y placer, donde no sabía que predominaba, de lo único que estaba consciente era que no quería alejarse de aquello.

- ¡Oh tan apretado! - la voz de Dean sonaba estrangulada, sus caderas tensas y pegadas al asiento para no empujarse contra esa calidez que el torturaba, esa estrechez asemejaba la de un virgen, y le estaba enloqueciendo.

- Sera porque es la primera vez. - contesto empalándose unos centímetros mas.

- Oh jodido dios... - gruño Dean dejando caer su frente sudada contra el pecho de Tom. - Debí prepararte mejor, no voy a entrar. - siseo cuando sintió su polla entrar solo a la mitad. - Soy demasiado grande para ti...

- Dame tiempo... solo un poco mas... no me vas a romper. - dijo entre jadeos.

- No quiero romperte... - murmuro Dean, bajando sus dedos a donde Tom y el se unían.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Tom pego un grito de dolor cuando por fin lo enfundo completamente en su interior. Por un momento el cazador creyó que lo había lastimado demasiado, esa idea paso a segundo plano cuando este comenzó a cabalgarlo hasta dejarlo casi sin aliento mientras arañaba su espalda, lamiéndole el cuello.

- Jodida virgen caliente... - jadeo Dean, apretándolo de las nalgas y dejándolo trabajar su polla con sus músculos internos que le apretaban de manera deliciosa.

Tom cabalgaba sobre el cazador de forma frenética dejándose llevar por esa sensación de estar entero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió vacio, algo que ni Jensen había conseguido en todos esos años. Solo con Dean lo estaba sintiendo, el sentimiento de pertenecer a alguien, al igual que el cazador, quien había decidido acallar sus propios gemidos contra la piel caliente del cuello de Tom mordiéndolo y lamiendo por toda la zona de este.

- Deaaan. - gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando la polla de este golpeo ese punto en su interior haciéndole estremecer. Dean por su lado aprovecho para embestirlo una vez más levantando sus caderas mientras le devoraba la boca acallando los gemidos de ambos.

Sus manos ahora debajo de las rodillas de Tom, que se sujetaba de su espalda, le abrieron mas para facilitarle un penetración profunda y rítmica que llevo al orgasmo a ambos, primero Tom llenando el pecho de Dean con semen que le llego hasta el cuello mientras el otro se dejaba ir dentro de Tom.

Tom se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Dean exhausto.

- Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto y tú. - dijo en un vano intento por normalizar su respiración.

- Yo también, definitivamente lo haría. - jadeo Dean con el cabello mojado por el sudor de Tom, besándole sobre él mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del Welling.

xxxxx

La puerta de la habitación se cerró dejándolo solo en el apartamento, Dean se marcho a su cita con Tom y eso le repateaba el orgullo a Sam que aun no entendía que le había visto su hermano a ese actorcillo de tres al cuarto, que se suponía era amigo de Jensen. Se tumbo en la cama con la firme convicción de descansar, las pesadillas de la noche anterior no le dieron tregua hasta que casi amanecía.

Pero el sueño le duro poco, tan solo abrir los ojos y todo empeoro. Empezando por la actitud de Jensen, su hermano y por si fuera poco Tom y su actitud de te quitare todo lo que quieres. Sam decidió en ese momento dejar de pensar y cerró los ojos rogando por poder conciliar el sueño, sueño que jamás llego.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando decidió hablar con Jensen de una buena vez, si su hermano tenia razón hablar con él era la única forma de estar en paz consigo mismo, si Jen decidía dejarlo al menos que supiera el por qué, de alguna manera así tendría a que echarle la culpa, ¿no? Así que apenas la luz del sol cubriera la tierra se dirigiría directo a su peor pesadilla.

Jensen se levanto temprano, ni siquiera se molesto en cambiarse cuando llego ayer del bar a donde había ido. Solo se levanto por que el golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación se había vuelto muy molesto. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud, buscando el reloj en la repisa de la cama. Se removió entre las sabanas antes de levantarse por completo y abrir la puerta de la habitación, aun con el cabello revuelto y la ropa arrugada de dormir sobre ella.

- Pero que pinta tienes Jen parece que te paso un auto encima. - dijo un muy alegre Tom al otro lado de la puerta. Jensen se sorprendió de la actitud de su amigo, quien apenas ayer no podía ni sostenerle la mirada

Frunció el ceño en señal de confusión y se alejo de la puerta para dejarle entrar.

- Tú luces feliz. - señalo con un bostezo.

Tom entro con una enorme sonrisa, aun no sabía que sucedería entre Dean y el, solo llevaban dos días de conocerse pero estaba seguro que ahora solo le importaba él, así que en cuanto regresaron al hotel decidió aclarar las cosas con Jensen de una vez mientras el cazador dormía en su habitación. Quien prometió esperarlo para desayunar juntos, dado que el día anterior eso no sucedió.

- ¿Tengo que preguntar por qué? - pregunto Jensen comenzando a caminar al baño.

- Solo si quieres saber Jenny, pero tarde que temprano te enteraras.

- Entonces no quiero saber. - respondió mientras se lavaba el rostro, justo en el momento en que su celular comenzaba a sonar.

- En realidad solo venia a aclarar lo que paso ayer. - dijo cuando Jen contestaba el celular con el rostro empapado.

Jensen le miro con un poco de temor, pero su preocupación con Tom se desvaneció cuando escucho la voz de Sam del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Sammy?

- Jensen, buenos días. - dijo la voz tímida al otro lado. - ¿Estás bien? suenas preocupado.

- No, solo estoy sorprendido, no pensé que llamaras a estas horas. - susurro sentándose en la cama de piernas cruzadas.

- Lo siento si es demasiado temprano es que necesito hablar contigo, ¿saldrás del hotel hoy? - pregunto suavemente tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz a causa del miedo que le surcaba el cuerpo.

- No, no tengo planeado hacerlo, pero si quieres ir a algún lado. - su voz sonó un poco más alegre que al principio de la conversación.

- No, lo que quiero hablar contigo debe ser en privado, te veo en tu habitación en una hora. - afirmo el joven universitario para asombro de Jensen que nunca le había escuchado ordenar algo en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

- Ok Sam, nos vemos entonces. - respondió un poco desconcertado, quizás Sam solo quería romper con él.

- Creo que mejor regreso después. - dijo el pelinegro al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo

Jensen asintió de manera ausente, dejándose caer sobre la cama como un peso muerto.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Tom repentinamente preocupado.

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien. - mintió, recordando que aun no se había vestido y que estaba desnudo frente a Tom, bueno semi desnudo, lo cual era incomodo.

- No mientas, te conozco demasiado.

- Si, por que eso me hace sentir mejor. - respondió levantándose de la cama para comenzar a rebuscar en los estantes por ropa. - No estoy bien, porque mi vida es un asco y probablemente hoy sea el peor día de mi vida.

- No te entiendo ¿por qué va a ser el peor día de tu vida? piensas dejar a Sam acaso.

Jensen rodo los ojos, realmente no se sentía muy bien esa mañana.

- Tom, Sam quiere hablar, y no sé de qué diablos quiere hablar...une los puntos, después de todo lo que ha pasado que crees que quiera.

- Aclarar todo lo que paso ayer genio. El muchacho estaba mal Jensen, tal vez ahora que ya pensó las cosas mejor venga a disculparse, no seas tan fatalista amigo. - intento calmarlo Tom dándole una enorme sonrisa.

Jensen volteo a verlo confundido.

- Pensé que lo querías muerto. - dijo un poco desconfiado mientras se colocaba su camisa por lo hombros.

- Aun lo quiero muerto no mal entiendas. - mintió - Es solo que a veces exageras con tus conclusiones, solo estoy diciendo lo que tú no te dejas ver por todo ese pesimismo que te rodea.

- No sé qué hacer Tom... - susurro acercándose a donde estaba Tom. - Solo quiero verlo, incluso si me hace daño, me siento hipócrita.

- Jensen deja de hacer de reina del drama y en cuanto el chico entre por esa puerta deja de lado toda esa mierda pesimista y repara todo lo que jodiste ayer. Entendido. - ordeno Tom. Aparentemente su amigo de toda la vida había regresado a su vida, lo cual dejaba una duda al aire, ¿Que había sido todo aquello del día anterior?

Jensen asintió, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, aun un poco insegura.

- Gracias Tom, escucha...acerca de lo que paso ayer... - comenzó de manera nerviosa.

- No voy a negar que me lastimo Jen, no soy de piedra pero ayer... - una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del actor impidiéndole continuar.

- ¿Fue Dean? - pregunto Jensen bajando la mirada al suelo.

- Me dijiste que no querías saber Jen, pero mira el punto es que no me encontraba bien, estaba confundido y te pido perdón por ello, no debi decir ciertas cosas cuando estabas tan mal.

Jensen sonrió.

- Estúpido. - le dio un golpe suave con el puño a Tom en el hombro. - Estabas celoso como una mujer.

- Si hubiera estado celoso como una chica ahora estarías en el hospital por haber sufrido una castración con una botella de cerveza. - aclaro sonriendo con malicia. - Solo tenía miedo de perderte.

Jensen se rio empujándole mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Yo tampoco quería perderte, y seguro hubieses conservado mi polla.

- Se la hubiera dado a Sam para que llorara amargamente su luto.

Jensen le lanzo una patada desde donde estaba.

- ¡No seas idiota! - reclamo escondiendo con su mano su paquete sobre el pantalón.

- Bueno Jenny te dejo tengo algo que hacer y cuando venga Sam avísame por si hace falta venir a recoger tus pedazos del suelo. - dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se levantaba de la cama. – Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Jensen rodo los ojos.

- Te llamare, ¡y no me digas Jenny! - reclamo lanzándole una almohada pero este ya había salido de la habitación.

xxxxx

El camino al hotel de Jensen le pareció interminable tal vez se debía a los nervios que le corrían por todo el cuerpo o al miedo a la reacción de su aun novio, porque después de la bomba que le iba a soltar no sabía si tendría novio.

El taxi le dejo a las puertas del hotel y no en el aparcadero al que estaba ya acostumbrado, desde ese ángulo el edificio le pareció enorme y hasta intimidante, parecía uno de esos caserones viejos llenos de fantasmas, unos fantasmas que debían ser asquerosamente ricos pero supuso que el aparente aspecto del lugar se debía a su frágil estado mental

Jensen estaba en la sala de espera que había en su piso, donde la gente usualmente se sentaba a hablar con otros, pero a esas horas de la mañana no había nadie allí, solo él, concentrado en sus pensamientos.

El sonido típico del timbre del ascensor llamo su atención, las puertas metálicas se abrieron lentamente dejando salir un par de personas entre ellas Sam. Quien comenzó a andar hacia su habitación al parecer no le había visto.

- ¡Sam! - llamo levantándose de donde estaba.

El castaño se giro hacia donde se encontraba y le dedico una sonrisa insegura, no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas pero parecía que Sam temblaba.

- Hey, llegaste. - sus brazos se extendieron de manera extraña hacia Sam para darle un brazo, casi como si temiera que Sam le rechazara.

Para su sorpresa este correspondió a su abrazo con más fuerza de lo normal casi como si temiera que en cuanto lo soltara fuera a desaparecer.

-Hola. - saludo sin despegarse de el.

- Hola. - sonrió Jensen acariciando la ancha espalda.

- Lo siento. - escucho decirle al universitario mientras su cálido aliento le cubría la piel del cuello.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Jensen, inseguro de sí mismo, temeroso de lo que sea que Sam fuera a decirle.

- Por lo que paso Jen, no debí comportarme así contigo. - dijo separándose por fin.

Jensen suspiro.

- Esta bien, estábamos peleados y yo no reaccione tampoco de buena manera. No tienes por qué disculparte.

- Tal vez. - dijo soltando un largo suspiro. - Jen tengo que decirte algo importante. Es sobre... sobre mí.

- ¿Qué? - su voz tembló un poco pero no tanto como la del cazador.

- ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? - dijo temblando visiblemente lo que preocupo al actor.

- Sam no te asustes tanto. - susurro, sus brazos acariciando los brazos del chico alto para cambiarlo. - Podemos ir a donde quieras.

- Tengo miedo de lo que puedas pensar de mí después de lo que tengo que decirte. Estoy aterrado. - soltó casi en un sollozo.

- Esta bien, esta bien Sammy. - Jensen también estaba al borde de la desesperación al ver a su castaño así, temblando y tan roto.

Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación de Jensen, el castaño consiguió serenarse lo suficiente como para no derramar una sola lagrima. Hasta que cruzaron la puerta que los separaba del exterior.

- No sé cómo empezar Jensen y ahora la verdad no sé si quiero.

- Si no quieres decírmelo entenderé, no tienes por qué hacerlo si te sientes obligado Sam.

- El punto Jen es que si no te lo digo no voy a poder continuar, siento que cada minuto que pasa esto me quema por dentro y la verdad mereces saberlo para que decidas si vale la pena estar conmigo. - dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello sentándose al borde de la cama.

- Háblame entonces Sam, dime que es lo que me ocultas. - pidió recostándose de la pared.

- Es sobre mí... mi pasado, lo que hacía antes de llegar a la universidad, aquello que hacíamos Dean, mi padre y yo. - dijo casi en un susurro ante la repentina postura de Jensen, aquello le puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Jensen le miro curioso.

- Ok, Así que Dean estaba envuelto en esto también... por eso no querías que supiera de su llegada.

- Si.

El ambiente se tenso de repente Sam sentía que el oxigeno comenzaba a faltarle y comenzó a respirar por la boca. A Jensen por su lado le sudaban las manos. Los dos estaban nerviosos por el mismo motivo, que alguno terminara con el otro. Jensen comenzó a sopesar la idea de llamar a Tom, tal vez si necesitaría que fuera a recoger lo que quedara de él pero la imagen de Dean llego a su mente más fuerte que nunca, ahora el estaba con su amigo y probablemente no lo dejaría ir por una crisis de mujer histérica que hasta el momento aun no sucedía.

- Yo cazaba cosas Jen y aun ahora lo hago solo que no tan seguido. - la voz de Sam lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Cosas como animales? - pregunto, encontrando momentáneamente absurdas las palabras de Sam.

- No Jen no eran animales. - dijo enfrentado sus miradas.

Continuara…


	10. No Te Iras

**-¿NO TE IRAS?-**

- ¿Qué cosas Sam? ¡Se mas especifico! - exigió, completamente asustado.

- Todas aquellas historias que alguna vez te contaron sobre vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas y brujas son reales Jen, mi familia las caza, yo las cazaba hasta que decidí alejarme de todo aquello y venir a Palo Alto a estudiar.

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Sam? - pregunto con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de gracia en ella. - ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma? ¿Dean te dijo que esta era la mejor forma de alejarme? ¿Diciéndome estupideces?

- ¡No es ninguna estupidez Jensen! - grito - Mi hermano quería matarte nada más al verte, yo quería matarte la primera vez que te vi pensando que eras una de esas cosas, tu parecido con mi hermano es demasiado espeluznante, creí que era un demonio o un metamorfo. - soltó de tirón espantando a Jensen tanto por su tono de voz como por lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Querías matarme? ¿T-t-tu matas gente? No entiendo, demonios, metamorfos... - su mirada de completo terror, Sam quiso matarlo. Quiso matarlo.

- No mato gente Jen. - aclaro ante el horror de su novio. - Son cosas sobrenaturales, algunos pueden tomar forma humana y hay maneras de distinguirlos siempre nos aseguramos de que no sean personas inocentes antes de hacer algo así. Créeme Jen jamás te haría daño.

- No. - Jensen se alejo, intentando llegar a la puerta. - Estas diciendo tonterías, eres un chico grande Sam, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo estupideces como las que estas soltando, no quiero escuchar una palabra de ti, ni de tu hermano. Pensé que íbamos en serio con esto.

- No te estoy mintiendo Jen. - sollozo Sam sin poder contener las lagrimas por más tiempo. - Te amo Jensen por eso te cuento todo esto tienes derecho a saberlo.

- ¡Estas mintiendo de nuevo! ¡Diciendo estupideces como estas, sin decirme la verdad! ¿A qué crees que juegas Sam? Planeas asustarme con toda esa mierda que estas soltando. - sus manos apretaron los hombros de Sam zarandeándolo un poco, sintiendo el dolor de esa lagrimas en esos ojos tan hermosos, pero no podía hacer nada, Sam estaba loco.

- ¡No te miento! Por dios Jensen créeme. - suplico el castaño. En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta como si quisiera tirarla.

Jensen se dirigió a ella como si fuera su vía de escape ante toda esa locura, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Dean y tras el Tom.

- "Genial, el nuevo dúo dinámico"- casi gruño en su mente. - Espero que estés feliz por toda la mierda que has metido en la cabeza de tu hermano. - le grito a Dean de frente.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - espeto el rubio pero se olvido de todo aquello al ver a su hermano llorando en el interior de la habitación, aparto a Jensen empujándolo de tal forma que se estrello contra la pared debido a la excesiva fuerza que empleo. Tom le ayudo a reponerse del golpe siendo apartado de un manotazo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa Jensen?

Dean se acerco a Sam que negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender con su mirada exactamente lo que había pasado. Dean solo suspiro. Jensen por su parte miro a Tom enfadado.

- ¿El te dijo esto también? ¿¡Todo lo que me dijo a mi te lo dijo a ti!

- No te entiendo Jensen, ¿De qué hablas? - Tom se giro hacia Dean buscando una explicación pero este estaba concentrado en su hermano.

- ¡El dijo que..."caza cosas" como en cosas con forma humana, y alguna tontería de demonios! ¡Está loco por las cosas que tu novio le metió en la cabeza! - se giro hacia Sam que le miraba triste herido. -¿Por qué me mientes?

- No es mentir pedazo de idiota eso es lo que hacemos... lo que hago. - corrigió

El rubio escupía fuego por sus ojos verdes que ahora lucían mas amenazantes que nunca, pero ni aquello hizo retroceder a Jensen, estaba igual o más molesto que el hermano de su ex-novio.

- ¡Los dos están locos! - grito en su histeria. - Especialmente tú por ser su estúpido hermano mayor. - Eso le valió un puñetazo de Dean que le rompió el labio y lo hizo trastabillar, solo para ser sujetado por Tom.

- Sabía que todo esto es un error. - bufo molesto el cazador. - No te atrevas a decir nada sobre mi hermano pedazo de idiota.

- Jensen.- llamo Sam intentando acercarse pero el actor le detuvo con un gesto lleno de desdén evitando que se le acercara más.

- Vete. No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida. - dijo sus ojos mirándole con odio mientras temblaba en los brazos de Tom, cuya mirada era de suplica hacia el cazador mayor.

- Jen. - dijo con la voz rota y la cara cubierta por las lagrimas. Dean le tomo del brazo encaminándolo fuera de la habitación. Cuando pasaron junto a ellos Jensen se alejo lo más que pudo, Tom se quedo ahí esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Dean.

- Lo siento. - fue lo que recibió.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto sin darle importancia a lo que paso. Dean solo le sonrió de forma triste y cansada, el actor en respuesta le acaricio el brazo antes de salir de la habitación. Solo para afrontar la mirada furiosa de su amigo.

- Tú también puedes irte. - gruño Jensen, dándose la vuelta a donde estaba el baño, su mano sujetando su barbilla.

- Jensen. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - pregunto molesto por la actitud de su amigo, aun no alcanzaba a entender la magnitud de lo sucedido en esa habitación pero no creía que fuera algo tan malo. Tal vez solo eran alucinaciones del chico y si no lo fueran que más daba hasta ahora todo había estado bien.

- ¿¡Que crees que pasa conmigo! ¡Tú eres MI amigo, tú dímelo a mí! - grito, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir su labio sangrar mas. Se inclino sobre el agua que salía del lavamanos frotándose donde el estúpido Winchester le había golpeado.

Tom suspiro tratando de calmarse un poco para poder mantener una conversación medianamente normal con su amigo.

- Cálmate Jen y cuéntame que paso, ¿está bien?, ahora mismo no entiendo nada.

Jensen suspiro, dejándose resbalar por la pared del baño hasta el piso.

- Es Sam, me mintió, pensé que sería sincero conmigo que me lo diría todo. - su voz volvió a alterarse. - ¡Solo dijo tonterías!

Tom se acerco a Jensen y le puso una mano sobre el hombro sentándose a su lado para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir antes de que se volviera loco.

En el exterior Dean introducía a un muy desconsolado Sam dentro del Impala.

- Vamos Sam deja de llorar, ese tipo no valía la pena.

Sam se dejo arrastrar por Dean, aun con la esperanza de que Jensen le llamara, le suplicara quedarse, no, ni siquiera tenía que suplicar, solo llamarle, decirle que no le importaba nada. Sam solo quería abrazarle por última vez, sentirse seguro en sus brazos como lo había hecho la primera vez. Acababa de perderlo, y todo porque le había contado su vida. Dean lo metió en el ascensor con un suave empujón, dejándole recostarse contra la pared. Sollozo y sintió lagrimas nuevas recorrer su rostro, se las limpio lo mas rápido que pudo, pero Dean podía verle fácilmente.

- No se suponía que seria así, pensé que me creería, pensé que se quedaría. - sollozo de nuevo apretando las puntas de su chaqueta entre sus manos.

El enfado de Dean era de proporciones mayúsculas al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, odio con toda su alma a Jensen por hacerle eso. Quería gritar, insultarlo de todas las maneras posibles que conocía pero con Sam frente a él no era la mejor idea en esos momentos. Ya después arreglaría cuantas con él, aunque aquello le trajera problemas con Sam.

- Es un idiota Sam no vale la pena que estés así por él.

- No Dean, no es su culpa. Jensen no es así, estas son cosas que no deberían decirse, debí esperar más tiempo. - con su mano volvió a limpiarse el rostro, solo para que las lagrimas volvieran solo segundos después. - No tenía que saber esto.

- ¿Entonces que ibas a hacer ocultárselo siempre? - pregunto tratando de calmar su furia al ver que su hermano aun protegía a ese hijo de puta.

- ¡Pude intentarlo! Ese era mi plan desde el principio, pero entonces.- un resoplido de frustración salió de sus labios. -Entonces tu apareciste, sino hubiese sido por ti Jensen nunca hubiese sospechado nada...

Dean desvió la mirada a algún punto en el ascensor ante la acusación de su hermano, de alguna forma tenia razón, de no ser por el nada de esto estaría pasando pero aun así no podía evitar que la irritación se apoderara de él.

- Entonces como siempre yo tengo la culpa de todo ¿no? - dijo con un dejo irónico.

- ¡Lo es! ¡Tú fuiste el que no quiso irse cuando vio a Jensen! Porque pensaste que me haría daño...y no me lo hubiese hecho si tú no te hubieses quedado, sino me hubieses convencido de que le dijera...soy el único infeliz aquí, yo y Jensen. No tú y el maldito bastardo de Tom. - escupió el nombre con odio. - Quien probablemente piense en Jensen mientras te folla.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - grito de inmediato ante el reproche de su hermano. - No sabes de que hablas Sam. - dijo moderando un poco el tono de su voz pero dejando evidente su molestia. - Además que querías que hiciera todo en el me hacía pensar que podía estar cerca de ti para hacerte daño, ¡yo solo quería protegerte Sam, es lo único que hago desde que tengo memoria! No puedes culparme por eso.

- ¡No! No quiero escuchar esto de ti, tú protegiéndome cuando lo que hiciste solo me hirió más de lo que ninguna criatura lo ha hecho. Perdí Jensen, perdí todo lo que tenía por tu culpa. ¡Por supuesto que lo odiabas! ¡Creías que te reemplazaba con él!

- Maldita sea Sam, yo solo quería... - las palabras se atoraron en su garganta había comenzado a llorar y no supo en qué momento, lo único que sabía era que no podía hablar, el maldito llanto se lo impedía. - Lo siento. - susurro de manera casi inaudible.

Dean desvió su mirada de su hermano, sintiendo la culpa comenzar a carcomerle por dentro, justo cuando las puertas del maldito cajón se abrieron, Sam salió casi corriendo de allí, ni siquiera pensando en subirse en el Impala, iba a escapar de nuevo, de Dean, Jensen, de todo.

Sam corrió a través de los autos hasta la salida del lugar, estaba radiante afuera, a diferencia de la tormenta que parecía haber en su corazón, cruzo la calle para llegar al otro lado donde estaba un taxi estacionado, pero ni siquiera logro llegar con sus largas piernas a la mitad de la calle cuando una ruidosa corneta interrumpió su camino.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver que era, no tuvo tiempo de nada.

Solo escucho gritos, femeninos en su mayoría, luego no escucho nada mas, solo el profundo y ruidoso silencio de la nada.

Dean no fue consciente de que su hermano se marcho hasta mucho tiempo después, estaba demasiado perdido entre la culpa y el remordimiento como para percatarse de ello. Para cuando pudo reaccionar Sam ya no estaba, había huido una vez más. Pero esta vez Dean no iba a permitir que se marchara de su lado y salió corriendo en su busca. Lo que encontró lo desmorono totalmente.

Allí estaba Sam, tirado en medio de un charco de sangre, podía ver a la gente acercándose al cuerpo de su hermanito menor. Grito, o eso piensa por que varias personas le vieron mientras corría hacia el cuerpo de Sam.

Cuando por fin llego al cuerpo de su hermano empujando a toda la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, el olor a sangre y gasolina le golpeo de tal forma que le provocaron unas ganas de vomitar enormes. Pero esa sensación quedó de lado cuando noto que el cuerpo de su hermano no se movía en absoluto, nada, ni un solo reflejo, no respiraba. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro una vez más, su hermano estaba muerto y todo era su culpa. Si no lo hubiera incitado a decirle todo a Jensen, si no lo hubiera orillado a todo eso, ahora estaría vivo sonriendo o quizá llorando pero a fin de cuentas vivo. Estaba tan absorto en su dolor y en la culpa mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano con extremo cuidado temiendo romperlo hasta hacerlo pedazos que no escucho el sonido de una ambulancia acercarse.

En un momento todo se volvió tan confuso hasta que paso a la más absoluta oscuridad.

xxxxx

Tom estaba sentado en el pasillo de espera, su pie se movía frenéticamente en un tic nervioso, el golpeteo del tacón de sus zapatos enloqueciéndolo más de lo que estaba. Habían escuchado las ambulancias, él y Jensen, pero Jensen no había tenido la curiosidad de levantarse de la cama donde se había enterrado luego de su charla en el baño, pero el sí lo hizo, apenas su cabeza se asomo por el balcón pudo ver el cuerpo de Dean, la irreconocible chaqueta del cazador resaltando entre toda la gente, tendido en lo que parecía ser otro cuerpo, no lo entendió al principio, pero aun así se abalanzo sobre la puerta y se marcho escaleras abajo. Después de eso todo fue desesperación por saber que había pasado. Afortunadamente, por lo que le habían dicho los doctores, Dean solo se desmayo por el estrés de la situación, y le darían una camilla para descansar, la camilla que estaba en la habitación frente a Tom en ese momento.

Sus manos le temblaban demasiado como para marcarle a Jensen y no quería moverse del lado de ¿su novio?, porque sabía que este enloquecería en saber el estado de Sam, del cual ni los doctores estaban muy seguros.

La cabeza le dolía horrores y sus ojos le picaban, cuando intento abrirlos una luz blanca lo cegó haciéndolo cerrarlos nuevamente, poco a poco se comenzó a acostumbrar a la luz en un principio se encontró perdido todo era demasiado limpio y blanco, impregnado a un olor que reconoció al instante era un olor que odiaba, el olor a hospital. De pronto todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido se agolparon con fuerza en su mente en una sucesión de imágenes que le marearon, sangre, personas, luces y su hermano tendido en el suelo... muerto. Inmediatamente se levanto de donde se encontraba, lo hizo tan rápido que todo a su alrededor giro sin control estaba a punto de caer cuando un par de brazos le sostuvieron.

Cuando consiguió enfocar a su salvador no era otra más que Tom, quien le miraba preocupado.

- ¿Dean estas bien?, Dios me tenias tan preocupado.

- ¿Donde está Sam? - pregunto con voz ronca, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas. - Por favor no me digas que el esta...

- Cálmate Dean ahora lo están operando, aun está vivo pero recibió demasiado daño en el accidente. - dijo en un tono sereno mientras sentaba al cazador en la camilla cargando casi todo su peso mientras este se aferraba a él con desespero en un vano intento de contener las lagrimas.

- Es mi culpa, nunca debí aparecerme aquí Tom...nunca debí quedarme. - escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Thomas aferrándose a los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban.

- No Dean no es tu culpa los accidentes pasan. - consoló dando un beso sobre su cabello. - Estará bien, los doctores dijeron que no tenía ningún órgano vital afectado solo que había perdido mucha sangre debido a una hemorragia severa. Pero ahora la están controlando confían en que todo saldría bien. - Tom sabia que todo ello era verdad pero aun no le decía toda la verdad Sam tenía una contusión en el cráneo y casi no tenia funciones cerebrales y ese era el verdadero problema, Sam podría no despertar otra vez.

- Tom estoy tan asustado...no quiero perder a Sam. - sollozo su cuerpo temblando en los brazos de Tom. - Debió pasarme a mí, se suponía que lo protegería, y ahora esta así por mi culpa. - Se aferro más al pecho del otro hombre. - Debo lucir patético así...pero no me dejes.

- No me iré Dean, no me iré. - susurro contra el cabello del rubio sin separarse de él.

Dean tembló una última vez antes de lograr calmar su llanto, limpiándose el rostro con la sabana y parte de la camisa de Tom. - Estoy cansado... - susurro acomodándose la ropa, listo para bajarse de la cama.

- Entonces descansa. - le detuvo Tom acostándolo en la cama suavemente. - Los doctores aun no terminan y por ahora es mejor que aproveches este tiempo para recuperarte para lo que viene. Yo te aviso apenas hayan terminado te lo prometo.

- No puedo quedarme aquí Tom. - su voz sonó mas cansada de lo que esperaba. - No puedo, y no puedo hacerte esto a ti...tú tienes que trabajar y eso...

- Dean son las ventajas de ser actor, ahora no tengo ningún proyecto y tengo mucho tiempo de sobra, ahora descansa por favor, lo necesitas yo estaré aquí.

Dean le miro con reproche y casi estuvo a punto de insultarlo, pero Tom le cayó con un beso suave hasta que lo dejo medio dormido.

- Gracias... - susurro antes de dormirse.

Jensen estaba empacando sus cosas, acomodando la ropa limpia y la que tenía que mandar a la tintorería, pronto tendría una fiesta para la cadena y necesitaba sus trajes limpios, además que necesitaba deshacerse de cosas que no hacían mas que dañarle, como una chaqueta de Sam y unos bóxers, una pequeña cadena que le había regalado, todo metido en una bolsa que luego lanzaría a la basura. Su celular sonó, con el típico tono de llamada que indicaba que era Tom quien hacia la llamada. Se acerco a él, pero en el último momento decidió volver a lo suyo e ignorarlo. No fue sino hasta la quinta llamada cuando decidió tomarlo.

- Estoy obviamente ocupado Tom. - dijo, intentando no darle a su amigo su tono resentido.

- Sam tuvo un accidente y está en coma. - soltó sin más, Tom estaba demasiado molesto por la actitud de Jensen que no reparo en decirle las cosas sin suavizarlas un poco.

Jensen dio un salto, su cuerpo tensándose de inmediato.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto, llevándose la mano a la frente. - ¿A qué te refieres con accidente? ¡Oh dios mío!

- Vaya después de todo si tienes sentimientos. - Dijo con desdén ante la reacción de su amigo pero ni así suavizo su tono.

-Tom...por favor. - pidió por clemencia de su casi perdido amigo, revolviendo la habitación para encontrar su suéter y colocárselo. - ¿Cual es el hospital? - pregunto, parándose en el medio de la habitación.

- Al final si te interesa. - Tom rio de forma seca evidenciando aun mas su molestia pero le dio la dirección sin más. - Pero te recomiendo que si quieres verlo vengas cuando yo te lo indique, si Dean te ve por aquí no voy a interceder por ti, ¿Quedo claro?

- ¿Eso significa que...? ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no necesito preocuparme por ese mentiroso, y tú puedes quedarte con el tuyo. - Colgó el celular sin esperar respuesta solo para lanzarlo contra la pared, rompiendo en el proceso el vidrio del cuadro donde el celular impacto. - Estúpida vida... - casi grito, sosteniéndose del mueble se dejo caer al suelo, las lagrimas calientes comenzando a recorrer sus mejillas.

Tom colgó el teléfono un poco arrepentido después de todo lo que dijo, pero se repuso de inmediato esa idiota que le contesto el teléfono distaba mucho de ser Jensen, así que sin más guardo el teléfono y regreso al lado de Dean que ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Sam velando su sueño, después de las horas más angustiantes de su vida.

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos después de que lo obligara a dormir los doctores aun no habían terminado con Sam, pasaron al menos dos horas para que salieran y dieran informes sobre él, la reacción de Dean al enterarse del verdadero estado de su hermano podría calificarse como un desastre total, el tipo duro que era Dean se derrumbo ante sus ojos consumido por el dolor y la culpa. Entro a la habitación lo más silencioso que pudo para no molestar al cazador, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que este notara su presencia se animo a poner una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Estas mejor? - pregunto en voz baja.

Dean pego un salto al notar la mano de Tom en su hombro. Le miro un momento antes de tomarle la mano.

- Sí, estoy mejor. - respondió, aunque sabía que mentía.

Tom le miro leyendo entre líneas, sabía que estaba destrozado pero no lo haría admitirlo, solo conseguiría hacerle más daño así que decidió preguntar otra cosa a pesar de que sabía que no era el mejor momento.

- ¿Es cierto Dean? - esperando que el cazador le entendiera como él lo hacía con él.

Dean frunció el ceño y bajo la vista. - ¿Me dejaras si te digo?, porque no planeo correr detrás de ti... - dijo con una débil sonrisa que no llego a los ojos de Tom.

- De haberlo querido no estaría aquí después de todo lo que dijo Jensen, sobre todo por como lo dijo. - dijo suavemente acariciando el cuello del cazador en un intento de infundirle seguridad.

- Es verdad, Sam y yo tuvimos una dura infancia. - suspiro Dean. - Después de la muerte de nuestra madre, nuestro padre se empeño en buscar a su asesino...luego Sam se fue, huyendo lejos de nosotros aquí. Debí dejarlo solo.

- No te culpes Dean, por favor ya te dije que fue un accidente y en todo caso la culpa no es del todo tuya.

- Lo es. - susurro. - ¿Así que me crees? - pregunto mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Crees en los monstruos y demonios?

- Jamás he tenido una experiencia de ese tipo Dean y sinceramente cuesta creerlo, no es algo fácil de aceptar. - dijo sosteniendo la mirada al cazador. - Pero... quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo así sea un asesino? - sonrió, recostándose mejo en la cama. - Porque eso es lo que soy, un asesino.

- ¿Matas personas? - pregunto con suavidad ocultando su temor.

- Demonios poseen personas, y algunas veces no podemos salvar al humano cuando sacamos el demonio. - murmuro de manera que solo Tom pudiera escucharle.

Tom tardo en contestar como si dudara entre responder o salir corriendo. El silencio estaba volviendo loco al cazador sobre todo porque la cara del actor no mostraba expresión alguna.

- Sonara mal si te digo que no me importa.

Dean suspiro, con el corazón en la boca.

- Por supuesto que no. No lo hará. - alzo una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Tom, obligándolo a inclinarse contra él.

Tom cedió ante la caricia inclinándose hasta besar los labios del cazador en una leve caricia. Temía romper el momento pero debía decirle lo sucedido con Jensen. Cuando el beso termino el cuerpo le temblaba, aun no podía creer todo lo que Dean le hacía sentir con tan solo un toque de su mano o sus labios por mas inocente que fuera el gesto, aunque con Dean ninguna caricia era inocente. Cuando estuvo seguro que su voz no le traicionaría hablo.

- Dean, le dije Jensen lo que paso. - soltó casi con miedo pero se mantuvo a su lado.

El agarre de Dean en su cabello se tenso, alejándose de él y mirando a otro lado. No dejaría que la rabia le controlara, no cuando Sammy se había molestado tanto con él, sabía que Jensen tenía derecho a saber, por más ex novio o lo que sea de su hermano.

- ¿Que dijo?

Tom negó con la cabeza, no creyó prudente decirle la reacción de Jensen pero el gesto fue más que suficiente para que el cazador lo entendiera a la perfección.

- No le digas a Sam de esto. - dijo, con una amenaza implícita en su voz. - No quiero que sepa cuan mierda era ese cabrón de Ackles.

- No lo hare, no te preocupes. - concedió Thomas. - ¿Quieres comer algo?, te ves mal. - pregunto para aliviar un poco la tensión en el cazador.

- Si, me gustaría. Esta comida de hospital me está matando, necesito algo más grasoso. - sonrió haciendo el ademan de levantarse de la cama, por fin en horas.

Tom sonrió triunfante, en los dos días siguientes al accidente Dean no se había separado de Sam ni para comer, el cazador sobrevivo esos días a base del café asqueroso de la maquina del hospital y uno que otro platillo insípido que robaba de la bandeja de algún paciente.

- Quiero hamburguesa, y una buena cerveza. ¿Donde deje mi cartera? - pregunto, dándose cuenta de que aun tenia puesta la camisa de Tom puesta y unos pantalones del hospital.

- La tengo yo genio, me la diste cuando la enfermera hizo el favor de llevar tu ropa a lavar, además yo invito. - dijo tendiéndole la mano a Dean como si este fuera la chica.

Dean le miro un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

- No me hables. - gruño mientras se cambiaba a su ropa de nuevo, rápidamente por el frio que hacía en la habitación.

Tom rio por lo bajo ante la reacción de Dean, el cazador era de lo mas adorable cuando se ponía en plan macho. Pero en un intento de llamar su atención hizo un puchero con la mirada más triste que pudo hacer. Dean no pudo evitar reír ante lo infantil del gesto al levantar la vista una vez que se puso los vaqueros.

- No voy andar por ahí contigo tomado de la mano. - se rio, su mano apretando el antebrazo de Tom. - Tu eres la mujer en esta relación, definitivamente no soy yo.

- Entonces tengo derecho a que mi novio me lleve de la mano a donde yo quiera. - el gesto de Tom no cambio en absoluto ante la frase.

- Tom. - Dean suspiro. - Bien pero si alguien nos ve no lo haremos de nuevo. - advirtió, tomando la mano de Tom que era casi como la de Sam.

- Como tú digas. - dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Después de un momento Tom reparo en que era la primera vez que decía la palabra novio para definir lo que Dean era para él y lo mejor del caso es que este no lo negó en ningún momento. Ese hecho hizo que su corazón se hinchara de felicidad.

Dean ni siquiera lo noto, suponía que era algo "normal", luego de todo lo que habían pasado estos días. Salieron de la habitación, Dean no pudiendo evitar mirar el pasillo por donde se suponía se encontraba Sam durmiendo, le dolía dejarlo solo, pero no podía dejarse morir por cuidarlo todo el tiempo

Continuara…


	11. Cuando La Venda Se Cae De Tus Ojos

**-CUANDO LA VENDA SE CAE DE TUS OJOS-**

Habían pasado al menos medio día desde la llamada de Tom y Jensen no podía estar bien consigo mismo, el sentimiento de culpa se había instalado en su pecho nada mas colgar el teléfono. Intento por todos los medios distraerse pensando en aquella ceremonia de entrega de premios que tenía, llamo a su agente para saber si le tenía algún proyecto de película para cuando terminara la temporada de la serie.

Incluso llamo al estudio para preguntar cuando volvería para terminar de rodar, pero nada funciono seguía pensando en Sam. Pensando en cómo se vería, atado a todos esos cables que te ponían en los hospitales, quizás estaba muriendo mientras él estaba allí en un Starbucks tomando café que no es café.

Quizás ya estaba... no pudo terminar ese pensamiento, estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo. Suspiro terminando su bebida para posarla en la mesa. Quizás debería de llamar a Tom, pero seguramente este le insultaría.

No quería arriesgarse a ir al hospital, porque seguramente Dean le mataría y le culparía de todo.

Le tomo su tiempo y muchos cafés tomar una decisión, una decisión de la cual no sabía si se arrepentiría o no. La verdad cruzarse con el hermano mayor de Sam no era algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión, pero en verdad deseaba ver al castaño, tal vez así no se sentiría tan mal. Al menos no después de que el accidente, quiera aceptarlo o no, fuese en parte su culpa.

Resoplo mientras se ponía de pie, dejando en la mesa el dinero del "café" y una propina para la camarera que ni había visto. Al salir del local una brisa fría le recibió, haciéndole estremecerse, aunque tuviera una chaqueta encima. Camino directo a su auto, estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Sintió un escalofrió cuando su mirada se levanto y diviso el Hospital a lo lejos. Se veía tan aterrador, si le sumábamos el hecho de que Sam, su Sam, el mismo al que le había gritado que era un mentiroso, el mismo al cual había pasado odiando estos días, ese Sam, estaba en ese hospital, probablemente en una camilla, pálido y débil. Pudo sentir como el escozor en sus ojos se hacía casi insoportable mientras se encerraba en el auto, rumbo al hospital.

Manejo lentamente a lo que parecía ser su ejecución, con miles de cuchillos clavados en el estomago o en el hígado, se estaba sintiendo tan mal que creía vomitaría, quizás fue por eso que cuando sus ojos lograron enfocar bien porque su auto se había detenido, se dio cuenta de que estaba estacionado en el estacionamiento del hospital. Respiro hondo mientras abría la puerta, de verdad parecía su ejecución, nunca se había sentido tan ansioso en su vida, y esa situación se vio superada cuando entro en la recepción del hospital y se acerco a la recepcionista.

- ¿Puede decirme donde esta Sam Winchester? – le dijo a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos con el nerviosismo y el miedo a flor de piel.

Conseguir la información resulto fácil, el que se pareciera a Dean ayudo mucho, pero no quiso tomarle importancia. Al menos ahora podría ver a Sam. El olor a antiséptico le golpeo con fuerza nada más entrar a la UCI, no tardo mucho en ubicar a Sam, al entrar a la habitación casi cae al piso por la cantidad de tubos y cables que se conectaban a su cuerpo, el sonido de las maquinas que monitoreaban sus latidos, junto con el del respirador no hacían menos angustiante la escena. Las marcas de los golpes en sus brazos y la leve hinchazón en su cara, maltratada por diversos cortes, hizo que se le revolviera el estomago y un pinchazo agudo de culpa se instalo en sus entrañas.

Jensen se acerco a él, su mano colocándose en el pecho, cubierto de vendas y de la ropa de hospital, allí podía sentir su corazón latiendo débilmente, pero era más reconfortante que el angustiante sonido del marcador. Sus ojos se negaban a observar por mucho tiempo el desastre que estaba hecho Sam, pero aun así no podía evitar lanzar miradas rápidas a su rostro, casi con la esperanza de que se despertara en cualquier momento, con Sam abrazado a su pecho. Pero esto, esto era real, y dolía tanto que el nudo que tenía en su garganta le ahogaba.

- Sam... - susurro, débil.

El eterno "bip" de las maquinas fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, Sam no movió ni un musculo, su respiración era la misma, no hubo cambio alguno ni en su semblante, ni en su cuerpo. Era como si el castaño no estuviera en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar que una traicionera lágrima escapara de sus verdes ojos, tomo con sumo cuidado la mano del cuerpo delante de él y se acerco para sentir su piel contra su mejilla. El tacto era frio, casi como el de un muerto. De pronto las luces comenzaron a parpadear y las maquinas se volvieron locas, después de eso solo hubo oscuridad… Las luces se encendieron nuevamente segundos después y con la luz apareció un enfermero delante de él. No supo si su mente le estaba jugando una broma, pero era imposible que alguien entrara en la habitación en tan corto tiempo, sin siquiera hacer ruido. La expresión maniaca en el rostro de ese hombre le erizo la piel pero su voz le hizo estremecer de miedo.

- ¿Que tal Dean, disfrutando de tus vacaciones?

Jensen observo al hombre con curiosidad, ¿Dean?, le estaba confundiendo con ese idiota, por supuesto que le confundía, eran como putos gemelos.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto, poniéndose frente a Sam, como una señal de protección.

- ¿Ya no me recuerdas Dean?, ya olvidaste todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, hieres mis sentimientos. - dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente, con una expresión que simula ser inocente y femenina. - Vamos ¿Es en serio? - esta vez el tono es de clara molestia.

Jensen frunció el ceño, disgustado, ¿Dean había tenido sexo con esto?

- No te conozco, y no soy Dean, así que no se dé que hablas.

- No te hagas el sueco Winchester, mi cuerpo puede no ser el mismo pero sabes quién soy yo, lo sabes a la perfección. – soltó con voz apremiante debido al enojo que ya se gestaba en su malsano interior. - Así que deja de fingir ¿o vas a permitir que mate a tu hermano delante de tus propias narices?

Sus facciones se torcieron con el miedo, "Matar", pensó asustado, notando como la camilla se clavaba en su espalda, ni se había fijado que estaba presionado allí.

- Te digo la verdad, no soy Dean, y ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a seguridad.

El demonio le miro de forma extraña, como si lo estudiara, andando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación sin quitarle la vista de encima, de pronto se detuvo y comenzó a aplaudir de forma lenta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Es cierto no eres él, no creí que tuviera tanta suerte, no imagine que el idiota de Dean fuera capaz de dejar a su hermano desprotegido con un demonio pisándole los talones. Los ojos del tipo se tornaron negros y con un solo movimiento de su mano lo clavo a la pared con una fuerza invisible. - Disfruta del espectáculo. - dijo ante la mirada de horror del actor.

Fue como si su peor pesadilla se volviera realidad, no solo eso, era como una venganza, tenía que ser eso, una venganza por no creerle a Sam, por no escucharle. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una broma, una broma pesada de Dean para con él, por haber dejado a su hermano.

- Si esto es una broma...no es gracioso. - advirtió, haciendo el esfuerzo de que no le temblara la voz.

- En serio eres estúpido niño. - contesto el demonio deteniendo su mano por encima del pecho de Sam. - Nada es una broma, los demonios existimos pedazo de imbécil, pero es una lástima, es un secreto que te llevaras a la tumba por que una vez que me encargue del cazador seguiré contigo.

Debería estar enfadado, por todos, y cada uno, de los insultos que estaba recibiendo; pero, a estas altura lo último que le importaba era su orgullo, necesitaba proteger a Sam, pero no sabía cómo.

- No dejare que le hagas daño. - amenazo de nuevo, esta vez con voz más firme, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

- Como si estuvieras en posición de evitarlo. – se burlo el demonio disponiéndose a cegar de forma definitiva la vida de Sam, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un puñado de sal le cayó en la cara.

-Aléjate de mi hermano bastardo. - Jensen nunca pensó que el alivio de ver a Dean, fuera tan grande, especialmente, luego de haberle odiado tanto.

- Dean. - exclamo sorprendido cuando cayó al piso, debido a la distracción que el demonio había tenido momentáneamente.

El aludido ni siquiera se inmuto al verle caer, lo primero que hizo después de que el demonio se arrastrara por el piso a causa de la sal fue proteger a su hermano con el suyo. En ese momento saco una botella de agua de su chaqueta pero antes de siquiera poder destapar la botella, de la boca del sujeto salió una nube negra que velozmente se coló por el ducto de ventilación, dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de su víctima en el suelo.

- ¿Le hizo algo? - pregunto Dean alarmado revisando si el cuerpo de Sam tenía alguna herida

- No... - respondió casi sin aliento Jensen, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Sus piernas estaban temblando un poco, aun procesando el hecho de que esa cosa, lo que sea que fuere, se había esfumado como una nube negra de allí.

En ese justo instante entraron un par de enfermeras que al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la habitación no tardaron en revisar el cuerpo de su paciente.

- ¿Que paso aquí? - pregunto una de ellas dirigiéndose a Dean.

- Cuando se fue la luz tropezamos un poco. - dijo con una sonrisa fingida que solo consiguió una mirada de desconfianza por parte de la mujer. Mientras la otra enfermera miraba con los ojos demasiado abiertos a los dos hombres frente a ella. Dean le hizo una seña con la mano a Jensen para que saliera de la habitación antes de que la situación se tornara más extraña de lo que ya era.

Jensen pensó en negarse, no quería dejar a Sam, pero seguramente se ganaría un golpe, otro en realidad, del Winchester. Se acomodo su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, sonriendo a modo de disculpa con las mujeres mientras se retiraba de allí en silencio, dándole una última mirada a Sam, esperando verlo despertarse, pero el joven ni se había inmutado ante todo el revuelo. 

En el exterior de la habitación se topo con Tom quien llegaba corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto agitadamente

.- ¿Qué crees que hago? - pregunto a la defensiva, ocultando el susto que se llevo al toparse con el actor. - Solo pase a visitar a Sam. - contesto más tranquilo.

- Pensé que ya no querías verle más Jensen, ¿Que te hizo recapacitar?

- No lo sé. - Por supuesto que sabía, pero no sabía si confiar en Tom, después de todo su amigo ahora parecía haberle abandonado, en estos momentos Jensen no le culpaba, más bien Tom tenía toda la razón. El había sido el histérico que había tenido un ataque de pánico. - Solo...quise venir a verle.

- Pues ya le has visto, ahora lárgate. - dijo Dean de forma brusca sobresaltando a ambos hombres al salir de la habitación seguido de las dos enfermeras.

Jensen se giro hacia él, su expresión era calmada, lo más que podía mantenerla serian solos unos minutos frente al Winchester, ya que este seguramente encontraría la forma de sacarle de quicio.

-Ya me marchaba. - contesto simplemente, no pudiendo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Ahora lo crees? Ya no somos un par de locos jugándote una broma ¿verdad Ackles? - le espeto al actor antes de que se fuera.

Jensen no quería pensar en eso, aun no lo aceptaba completamente, aun le asustaba demasiado como para aceptarlo como algo real, así que no se giro con las palabras de Dean.

- Lo sé, pero eso ya no importa mas... - fue la escueta respuesta del actor. Su cuerpo se paralizo antes de dar un paso más, ¿y si esa...cosa... se aparecía fuera del hospital?, no podría hacer nada.

Dean noto el cambio en el cuerpo del actor al igual que Tom solo que este último se acerco preocupado a su aun amigo, por muy molesto que estuviera con él, no le abandonaría, no ahora que notaba el miedo en sus ojos, le había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir.

- ¿Jensen estas bien? - dijo tomándole suavemente por los hombros.

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron con un poco de miedo, negó con su cabeza lentamente, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

- Estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte.

- Te acompaño al hotel espérame en la salida ¿De acuerdo? - pide de forma calmada, haciéndole saber que no le cree ni siquiera un poco.

Una triste sonrisa es lo que le da Jensen por respuesta, intentando no romperse allí mismo, por todo lo que está sintiendo.

- Regreso en un rato, no está nada bien por mucho que quiera aparentar lo contrario. - se despidió Tom dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Dean. El cazador asintió y volvió a meterse a la habitación. Ambos actores se dirigieron a la salida del hospital.

El trayecto de vuelta al hotel fue en un completo silencio, de no ser por la petición inicial de Jensen para que Tom manejara. Aun se encontraba demasiado nervioso como para hacer algo que requiriera de concentración. Jensen realizo el trayecto del estacionamiento a su habitación prácticamente como un autómata seguido de su amigo que no se despegaba de el por más de dos pasos. Una vez en el cuarto del rubio este se dejo caer de rodillas a causa de lo vivido esa noche.

- ¡Jensen! - dijo en tono de alarma Tom al ver lo rápido que la compostura de su amigo se hacía añicos.

El hombre enterró su rostro entre sus manos, ahogando así el sollozo que salió de ellos.

- ¿Por qué no le creí? - sollozo, dejándose arrastrar por Tom, que se había arrodillado a su lado. - Sam...No puedo creer que le haya pasado esto a el... - su voz estaba tan rota que casi no se le entendía lo que decía entre sollozos, el por si mismo lucia roto, sin necesidad de escucharle hablar, se veía tan frágil; como aquella noche en que su ex novio le había abandonado, incluso más que esa noche, después de todo Jensen había considerado a Sam como el hombre definitivo de su vida; algo que no había permitido hacer con alguien más.

- Vamos Jen, estabas en tu derecho de no creer algo así, incluso yo aun no me lo creo. - dijo acariciando la espalada de su amigo en un intento de darle consuelo. - Lo de Sam fue un accidente no fue tu culpa. Cálmate te hará daño y no creo que quieras que Sam te vea así cuando abra los ojos. ¿Cierto?

- No...incluso si, incluso si los abre...no querrá verme, debe odiarme, aun no puedo creer que le haya dicho esas cosas...que le haya tratado así... - Jensen restregó sus manos por su corto cabello,, frotándose con desesperación, como si fuera una buena manera de quitarse toda la desesperación que sentía. - Debí creerle, debí saber que no me mentiría...no a mí.

- Vamos Jen, el no te va a odiar, está dolido es todo, pero en cuanto le expliques todo estoy seguro que te perdonara, no te lastimes pensando que te odiara, porque no lo hará. - la voz de Tom era apenas un susurro contra el cabello del rubio, a quien había abrazado momentos antes para evitar que se terminara de desmoronar.

- Tú no sabes eso Tom...lo herí...lo herí tanto que incluso a mi me duele, siento como si hubiese sido yo quien casi le ha quitado la vida...lo amo Tom, aun lo amo...no puedo vivir de nuevo. - Sabia que Tom se enfadaría con sus palabras, pero no podía evitar decirlas, eran verdad, no podría vivir ahora que sabía que Sam le había dicho la verdad.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a cargar con la muerte de Sam también? - pregunto de forma severa apartando al rubio para mirarlo con reproche. - El se morirá si lo dejas, si no intentas solucionar las cosas. Lo que paso ahora fue un accidente, pero estoy seguro que ese muchacho cuando salió de aquí no quería vivir y ahora que lo pienso tal vez el fue el que se aventó al auto solo para mitigar su dolor. ¿En serio Jensen quieres hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya lo has hecho?

- ¡No digas eso sobre Sam! - exclamo Jensen, golpeándole sin fuerza en el pecho. - El no sería capaz...no sería capaz de hacer eso... - sus manos arrugaron la camisa de Tom entre sus manos cuando volvió a recostarse sobre él. - Claro...que no quiero hacerle sufrir mas... - contesto en un susurro. - Lo quiero de vuelta.

- Entonces lucha por el imbécil y la primera cosa a la que vas a tener que enfrentarte es a tus miedos, porque ya no puedes seguir con todas esas inseguridades Jensen, mira hasta donde te han traído.

Jensen asintió en un sollozo.

- No sé cómo hacerlo Tom...no sé como...no como podría verle a la cara después de todo.

- Con una enorme disculpa y tal vez un cartel que diga estúpido en colores neón. - trato de bromear para aligerar el ambiente dado que Jensen se estaba deprimiendo demasiado. - Solo trata de reponerte Jen y ve a visitarlo más seguido, no creo que te pida explicaciones, lo único que quiere es que le aceptes, tanto como tu añoras que alguien lo haga, tu sabes que él ve mas allá de tu cara bonita. - Tom pellizco la barbilla de su amigo haciendo énfasis en su comentario.

Esto arranco una tímida sonrisa de Jensen, que le empujo suavemente.

- No me digas esas cosas, me avergüenza. - reprocho, sus manos limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro. - Lo hare...aun me asusta, pero lo hare.

- Yo diría que debes estar aterrado, porque después de tus propios miedos deberás enfrentar a Dean y creo que será mas fácil vencer a tus demonios internos que a él. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

El rostro de Jensen volvió a entristecerse por un momento, para luego hacer una mueca, que parecía decir que lo que pensaba no era nada bueno. Coloco su mano en el hombro de Tom, un poco más sonriente que antes.

- De eso te encargas tú, ya que eres mi buen amigo.

- Ah no Ackles, ese asunto es totalmente tuyo, pierdo demasiado si él se enoja conmigo.

.Jensen se hizo el ofendido.

- No tiene nada de ventaja tenerte de amigo, sino usas tu culo para convencer al estúpido de Winchester.

Tom le dio un golpe en la nuca haciéndose el ofendido.

- Mi culo en este caso pierde demasiado, pero no te preocupes hare lo que pueda para ayudarte, siempre y cuando no afecte mi vida sexual. – contesto abrazando con fuerza a su amigo, alegre de que ya no estuviera tan roto. Al menos por el momento, enfrentar a Dean no sería una cosa sencilla.

Continuara…


	12. Reconciliandonos Con Nuestros Miedos

**-RECONCILIANDONOS CON NUESTROS MIEDOS-**

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo y hacia un calor de los mil demonios, eso aunado a la incomodidad de Tom acerca de hablar con Dean sobre un tema tan escabroso como lo era la relación de Sam y Jensen, no mejoraba el día en lo absoluto, mas aun cuando el objeto del odio de tu novio está sentado a tu lado mordiéndose las uñas por el nerviosismo y el miedo. Bueno quien no tendría miedo de un hombre que no se tienta el corazón al jalar el gatillo de su Colt, sin que se le borre la sonrisa del rostro.

Quizá por eso es que el miedo de Jensen a platicar con Dean después de lo que paso, estaba más que justificado.

- Vamos hombre que no te va a comer. - trato de animar Tom a su ansioso amigo

- Tú no sabes eso. - replico Jensen, cruzándose de brazos, su pie moviendose compulsivamente contra el suelo. - Puede dispararme.

- Esta en un hospital, no tiene ningún arma. - le replico rodando los ojos, algo exasperado tenían al menos quince minutos de haber llegado y Jensen aun no quería salir del auto.

.- Tú no sabes eso tampoco, probablemente la tenga guardada en un sitio donde no puedas verla. - volteo su cabeza hacia la ventana, observando el largo hospital. - Ve tu primero.

- Cobarde. - musito mas para sí mismo que para el rubio, pero de igual manera salió del auto y se encamino al interior del lugar, no sin antes dar un portazo por la actitud infantil de su amigo. Cuando por fin salió del ascensor se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sam a través del largo y frio pasillo a su derecha, se sorprendió un poco cuando a unos metros de llegar encontró a Dean dando vueltas como león enjaulado.

- ¿Que ha sucedido?, ¿Por qué no estás con Sam? - pregunto preocupado ante el semblante sombrío y los ojos rojos del cazador. La respuesta del cazador no hizo falta, en el momento que lo tomaba por los hombros dos enfermeras seguidas por un doctor de barba salieron de la habitación del castaño.

- Bien lo que ha sucedido con su hermano hace unos momentos ha sido algo que no nos esperábamos. - dijo el médico dirigiéndose a Dean quien inmediatamente se paro frente al hombre. - Las convulsiones que ha venido sufriendo desde ayer, no tienen explicación alguna, le someteremos a algunas pruebas, pero sinceramente estoy perdido ante los síntomas que presenta, ahora le hemos administrado un potente sedante para aligerar el dolor que esos ataques le puedan provocar.

- ¿Pero se pondrá bien? - pregunto Tom, aunque por lo que acababa de escuchar sabia que la respuesta no sería nada alentadora.

- Como dije muchacho tenemos más pruebas que hacer.

- Dean ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? - dijo Tom una vez que el médico se marcho dejándolos solos.

Dean suspiro, recostándose contra la blanca pared.

- No veía la necesidad de preocuparte con esto. - casi dijo en un susurro, sus ojos verdes vagamente alzándose para ver a Tom. - Le he estado mirando toda el tiempo desde que ese demonio apareció...debió hacer algo. - susurro, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, los cuales a esas horas eran demasiados.

- ¿Algo como qué?, según Jensen no alcanzo a dañarle de ningún modo

- No conoces de demonios, algunas veces no necesitan ni tocarte para hacerte daño, o matarte. - se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Sam, recostándose de el marco. - No sé lo que es...los demonios no usan veneno, ese no es su modo de operar.

Tom no dijo nada solo se acerco al cazador y le abrazo por la espalda en un intento de calmar lo que fuera que sintiese en ese momento. Pasaron unos minutos en lo que pareció relajarse, fue entonces cuando decidió hablar nuevamente.

- El quiere verle. - susurro a su oído.

Dean se tenso de inmediato, intentando escapar de los brazos inmediatamente, pero aun así Tom le retuvo.

- No va a verle, antes tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver...maldito hipócrita, ¿de verdad cree que dejare que le vea?

- Te tiene pánico Dean, sabe que le mataras si se acerca, pero aun así quiere estar con él, está arrepentido de todo lo que paso. - dijo pegándose mas al cuerpo de Dean, notando como este temblaba ligeramente por la rabia.

- Aun así, lo matare, dile eso...o mejor, yo mismo le diré, no tiene derecho a acercarse a Sam, no tiene ni el mínimo derecho de hacerlo, después de lo que dijo, después de lo que paso... - Dean resoplo, intentando calmarse el mismo, pero le estaba resultando casi imposible, lo único que quería era tener a Jensen al frente para arrancarle la cabeza.

Y su deseo pareció ser escuchado porque instantes después Jensen se acercaba por el pasillo, pero al notar la mirada enfurecida del cazador su piel palideció asemejándose a una hoja de papel.

- Jensen no creo que sea buen momento. - soltó Tom tratando de retener el cuerpo del cazador para que no se abalanzara contra su amigo.

Jensen asintió, pero aun así, reunió el valor para acercarse a la pareja que se encontraba a escasa distancia de él.

- Quiero hablar con el Tom. - pidió, su mirada verde apartándose de los ojos azules de Tom y mirando a Dean.

- ¿Dean? - pregunto dudoso aun de liberar al cazador. El cuerpo de su amante ya no temblaba pero aun así estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, solo Jensen podía ver la mirada fría y llena de rencor que mantenía en su rostro tenso.

- Déjame a solas con él. - pidió el mayor de los Winchester, esperando a que los brazos de Tom le liberaran. No le importaba que el Ackles tuviera valor de enfrentarlo, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera allí. - Necesito estar con él a solas para hacerle entender que no debe jugar con un Winchester. - gruño de frustración cuando los brazos de Tom le apretaron mas. Jensen disimulo el sobresalto que dio cuando el Winchester busco de abalanzarse sobre él, definitivamente parecía un tigre a punto de matar a su presa.

- Esta bien Tom... - asintió, mirando a su amigo. Estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte si se quedaba solo en el pasillo con él, aunque estaba seguro de que Dean no le mataría tan cerca de Sam.

O al menos eso era lo que esperaba de cualquier forma ya estaba dentro de un hospital. Tom retiro sus brazos del cuerpo de Dean, para después tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

- No le mates está bien, es un idiota pero es mi amigo y aun que no te guste Sam le ama. - dicho esto camino hacia los elevadores.

Dean se froto el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado, no tenía ni idea de cómo es que Tom le soportaba.

- Supongo que sabes que no tengo nada que hablar contigo, lo tuyo con Sam se acabo desde el momento que le echaste de su vida. - su voz intento sonar lo más calmada posible, pero la verdad era que temblaba de ira mal contenida.

- No puedes echarme, no puedes apartarme de su vida él es el único que tiene ese derecho. - su voz sonó firme pero aun así su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, ya no era miedo, solo nervios - ¿Comprendes eso verdad?

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Tu eres quien destrozo su corazón, es tu culpa que Sam haya tenido este accidente, ¿Tú crees de verdad que te dejare acercarte a él, siquiera un centímetro? - su voz llena de odio, lleno el vacio espacio entre los dos, sus puños apretados demostrando cuanto estaba intentando contenerse.

- No puedes culparme por no creerle, incluso Tom debió tener algún tipo de duda, Dean le amo, solo me equivoque y quiero enmendar mi error, por favor déjame estar con él, déjame reparar lo que rompí. - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas opacando el verde de su mirada, pero su voz suplicante no funcionaria con el hombre frente a él, no cuando había destrozado lo que más amaba en el mundo.

- Tu arrepentimiento me causa asco, tener a alguien como tu frente a mi es peor que tener a la más fuerte de las escorias, no me importa las veces que supliques, no te dejare ver a Sam, el es todo lo que me queda ahora, y esta allí en esa habitación por tu culpa. - Definitivamente culpar a Jensen de ello, le hacía sentir, en algún punto, aliviado, por no cargar momentáneamente con que era su culpa.

- No me voy a ir Dean, me creas o no estoy dispuesto a remediar lo que he hecho, lo que le he hecho, se que en parte es mi culpa el que este aquí, pero que hiciste tu para impedirlo, para ayudarlo, que yo sepa solo lo empujaste a hacer algo que él nunca quiso hacer. No te has puesto a pensar que de no haber regresado a su vida tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado y no estaría ahora en esa cama casi muerto.

La furia de Dean se incremento a tal punto que quería golpearlo, no, no golpearlo, matarlo, si esa era la única forma de hacerle guardar silencio, pero se contuvo, porque algo llamo la atención de sus ojos verdes, una sombra, moviéndose por el pasillo rápidamente, como si alguien, o algo, intentara ocultarse.

- Porque simplemente no te callas y te marchas. - aunque hablo con Jensen no le miro a los ojos, estaba demasiado ocupado en observar ese punto, incluso hasta el punto de ser un poco paranoico al pensar que podía ser algo sobrenatural

- Ya te dije que no me iré, me voy a quedar te guste o no. - el miedo y los nervios que antes le embargaban habían desaparecido en algún momento, ahora lo único que le importaba era Sam. Sin embargo noto la mirada fija del cazador en algún punto detrás de él. No supo porque pero aquello le erizo la piel.

Dean frunció el entrecejo, y con un rápido movimiento, metió a Jensen dentro de la habitación.

- No te muevas de su lado. - casi le amenazo, caminando a donde había visto la sombra, como si hace unos minutos no hubiera estado a punto de matarle.

Jensen le miro sin entender el cambio de actitud pero lo ignoro, al menos hasta el punto donde recordó la orden que le había dado, el recuerdo de aquel tipo de ojos negros le llego con fuerza y tan pronto hubo pasado de la puerta corrió al lado de Sam, la imagen en general no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía conectado a un sin fin de cables y las mismas maquinas le rodeaban. Tomo su mano entre las suyas contemplando su rostro, pero manteniéndose alerta a todo lo que pudiera pasar, no permitiría que nada le tocase esta vez.

- Hey, cariño. - el saludo le helo la sangre, haciéndole girarse de inmediato, para encontrarse con una esbelta mujer, de ojos totalmente negros, sonriéndole de manera tan oscura que no pudo evitar estremecerse con la vista. Pudo escuchar desde allí los pasos apresurados de Dean por el pasillo.

- No te acerques. - advirtió pero la voz le temblaba, haciéndolo parecer un murmullo.

- ¿¡Jensen! ¡No le dejes acercarse! - grito el Winchester, llegando justo a la puerta de la habitación, cuando el demonio lanzo la puerta en su rostro, cerrándola de golpe.

- Ups...que mal, - su rostro lleno de insana maldad se giro hacia Jensen, sonriéndole. - Supongo que tú eres el Winchester falso.

-"Como demonios voy a impedir que se acerque, si la ultima vez me aventó a la pared sin mover un dedo" - pensó presa del pánico. Lo único que consiguió fue cubrir el cuerpo de Sam con el suyo. - ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? –

- ¿Dejarlo en paz? Puedo hacer eso fácilmente, cuando le corte la garganta. - sus pasos resonaron en toda la pequeña habitación, a pesar del forcejeo que el Winchester afuera, empleaba para abrir la puerta.

- No dejare que lo hagas. - su cuerpo temblaba pero aun así no se aparto, la mujer le miro divertida ante la patética reacción.

- ¡Jensen! ¡La mochila! ¡Revisa en la mochila! - grito Dean desde afuera. El demonio le miro, retándolo con sus pequeños ojos negros, que lucían más aterradores que nunca.

- Apenas te apartes de él, lo cortare. Quizás te corte a ti también.

Jensen medito las palabras durante unos segundos, sabía que esa cosa, lo que fuera, mataría a Sam sin contemplaciones. Necesitaba pensar rápido antes de que fuera tarde, tarde para Sam. Haciendo gala de una velocidad que no sabía que tenía, arrojo contra la mujer una de las maquinas que estaban conectadas a Sam, consiguiendo distraerla lo suficiente para sacar de la mochila una botella igual a la que Dean se disponía a usar la ultima vez, sin siquiera pensarlo la destapo y arrojo su contenido a la mujer que ahora se acercaba a ellos con rapidez, cuando el dichoso liquido hizo contacto con su piel esta comenzó a arder como si en lugar de agua le hubiera caído acido, el grito de dolor no se hizo esperar a la par del sonido de la puerta que se abría violentamente dejando entrar al cazador.

Escucho como Dean recitaba palabras en otro idioma, que le tomo unos minutos reconocer, era latín, un idioma que él nunca pensó escuchar de manera tan fluida fuera de la iglesia. Pudo ver como el cuerpo de la mujer se retorcía, aparentemente de dolor, casi doblándose en dos, para cuando Dean pronuncio la última palabra del exorcismo, con una satisfacción que impresiono a Jensen, el humo negro que hasta hace poco brotaba lentamente del demonio, saliera en un gran remolino, precipitándose al piso, en dirección al infierno.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse del lugar de donde el humo negro desapareció, aun no conseguía creer que todo lo que ha visto en realidad sucedió y no solo fue un sueño o algún tipo de alucinación.

- ¿Volverá? - pregunta de forma cautelosa mientras se aferra a la cama donde yace el cuerpo inconsciente de Sam.

- Esperemos que no. - suspiro el Winchester, arrastrando el cuerpo de la mujer hasta recostarlo de la pared. - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto, volteándose a verlo, ver su reflejo.

- Si, ¿Tu? - respondió por inercia sosteniéndole la mirada a la imagen.

- Nunca he estado mejor. - Dean chasqueo la lengua, su mirada desviándose a Sam y luego a la mujer, para último volver a Jensen, casi con reticencia, no queriendo hacer esto, pero se lo debía. - Buen trabajo, ve por Tom, y trae una enfermera.

Poco le falto para rebatir eso, no quería alejarse de Sam ni por un segundo después de lo sucedió, pero la mirada severa de Dean termino por convencerle.

- En un momento regreso. - dijo mientras caminaba dando ligeros tumbos por la habitación a causa de la debilidad que ahora inundaba sus extremidades.

Dean se acerco a Sam, su mano acariciando el cabello que se había despeinado por el movimiento que había causado el demonio al irse, de vuelta a su lugar de origen.

- ¿Que debería hacer, Sammy? - pregunto, su voz saliendo un poco cansada. Se sentó al lado de su hermano, vigilando la puerta hasta que Jensen regreso con una enfermera, indicándole, mintiéndole, de que la chica había llegado allí y se había desmayado, después de gritar por minutos, aparentemente la mujer se lo trago, por que rápidamente la montaron en una camilla, ella y dos enfermeros salieron de la habitación sin más preguntas, bajo la atónita mirada de Tom, que no dudo en acercase a Dean, sus manos enterrándose en su cabello corto, inclinándose a besarle sobre los labios, acción que hizo a Jensen voltear la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? Dean dime por favor que no te hizo daño. - sonó la voz preocupada de Tom llamando la atención de Jensen, nunca había escuchado ese tono en su amigo, ni siquiera por él y eso le hizo sentirse un poco celoso, quizá ya lo había perdido del todo y no se había dado cuenta, es triste pensar que unas cuantas palabras mal pronunciadas puedan quitarte todo lo que te importaba en la vida.

Dean sonrió, canalla como siempre, su mano entrelazándose con la de Tom.

- Ni siquiera un rasguño. - se mofo, tomando a Tom de su cabello largo para que se inclinara mas sobre él y así poder abrazarlo contra su pecho. - Estoy bien. -susurro a su oído. - Estoy tan aliviado que no hayas estado aquí, eso me habría enloquecido.

- No tanto como yo créeme. - suspiro aliviado. - Jen a ti tampoco te paso nada ¿verdad? - pregunto recordando a la otra persona en la habitación aparte de Dean. El tono era visiblemente menos preocupado y eso dolió un poco al actor.

- Ni un rasguño, solo un buen susto. - contesto tristemente acercándose a Sam.

Dean le miro, pero no dijo nada, solo se levanto de donde estaba, permitiéndole a Jensen acercarse todo lo que quisiera.

- Necesito poner sal sobre esa puerta, no quiero a más demonios por aquí. - musito para sí mismo, saliendo al pasillo de la habitación para dar un vistazo y luego volver. - No sé cómo puede dormir con todo ese ruido. - gruño, viendo como Sam seguía en la misma posición.

- Tiene el sueño muy pesado. - contesto Jensen sin darse cuenta de lo que decía hasta que las palabras habían abandonado su boca.

Las miradas de Tom y Dean se posaron en el, haciéndolo sentirse pequeño.

- Si, lo sé. Todo el tiempo. - suspiro Dean, intentando pasar por alto lo que había insinuado Jensen.

- Dean, ¿me acompañas por un café?, después del susto necesito cafeína en mi cuerpo. - pidió Tom, más que nada para dejar a Jensen un rato a solas con Sam, solo esperaba que su novio no fuera tan cabezota y aceptara.

Dean iba a rechistar algo, seguramente a decirle que podía ir por su café, pero Tom le jugo sucio, lamiéndose los labios de manera provocativa, agradeciendo que Jensen no pudiera verle, porque hubiera descifrado las palabras que Tom le había dicho sin hablar.

- Bien, cierra la puerta y no dejes a nadie entrar. - casi le ordeno a Jensen, mientras se giraba para seguir a Tom.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, se acomodo al lado de Sam tomando su mano, tratando de infundirle calor a la piel fría. No supo en qué momento paso, pero cuando se dio cuenta las lagrimas surcaban su rostro dejando a su paso un camino tibio en sus mejillas, simplemente se dejo llevar por los sentimientos de culpa y miedo que desde hacia unas noches le inundaban el corazón y la mente, haciendo que se castigase por lo sucedido, a pesar de que en esos momentos no quería verle nunca más cerca de él. Jensen solo se dejo caer dando rienda suelta a su dolor, postrado ante el cuerpo inmóvil de la única persona que lo había amado de verdad en su vida. Una persona a la cual el destrozo sin piedad alguna.

El actor estaba tan sumido en su llanto, que no escucho como la voz de Sam le llamaba, con una voz ronca y desgastada, su mano apretando la del hombre que se encontraba sollozando sobre su pecho.

- Jensen... - volvió a llamarle, se sentía tan cansado, que apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

El sutil sonido de la voz de Sam llamo su atención haciendo que se levantara al instante, apenas y podía ver el color avellana de los ojos de Sam cubiertos casi a su totalidad por sus parpados, las lagrimas brotaron con más fuerza al sentir como la mano que sostenía se apretaba contra la suya con suavidad, de una manera casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba.

- Sam. - pronuncio en medio de un sollozo.

Una lagrima bajo por las mejillas pálidas de Sam, haciéndole ver más vulnerable de lo que estaba. Estaba intentado decir algo, pero la máquina de respirar no le dejaba muy bien. Casi no podía mantenerse despierto, aunque en realidad creía estar soñando. Aun así, el Winchester, había sido capaz de diferenciar a Jensen de su hermano, a través de su borrosa visión.

- Llamare a los doctores, no hagas ningún esfuerzo ahora vuelvo. - explico el actor soltando la mano de Sam para salir del cuarto. Aun no podía creer que Sam hubiese despertado y el fuera el primero al que viese, sentía que no lo merecía pero de igual forma estaba contento de que así fuera.

Sam se durmió, en el momento en que Jensen salió por la puerta, despertando lo que pareció ser minutos después rodeado de enfermeras y doctores que le revisaban, no queriendo agobiarle. Afortunadamente, su hermano no estaba alrededor, porque ahora mismo lo que quería era disfrutar de la presencia de Jensen.

xxxxx

Los doctores aun no entendían como fue que Sam se había despertado de un coma profundo así como así, para Dean estaba más claro que el agua, solo que decidió no decir nada, sobretodo porque su hermano aun no estaba del todo recuperado, las secuelas del accidente aun hacían mella en su cuerpo, eso y que Jensen monopolizaba casi todo el tiempo que su hermano permanecía despierto, desplazándolo poco a poco.

- Hey... - saludo de manera tímida el universitario a Jensen, quien se había acercado esa tarde a él, pocas veces habían hablado desde que había despertado, a pesar de que Jensen siempre estaba ahí con él.

- Hola gigantón. - saludo acariciando la mejilla del castaño. - ¿Estas mejor?

- Aun estoy cansado. - sonrió, recostándose en el toque de Jensen. - Tú no lo luces mejor que yo.

- Créeme yo no tengo nada roto, así que eso me pone en un nivel más alto que el tuyo. - bromeo, mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a la cama.

Sam se rio, pero su risa le causo una tos, que hizo vibrar dolorosamente toda su cavidad torácica.

- Lo siento, estoy tan inútil...ni siquiera puedo reírme.

- No importa ya lo harás. - Jensen trago saliva y clavo su mirada en el suelo de forma nerviosa. - Lo siento. – susurro mareando al castaño por el repentino cambio. Pero comprendiendo de inmediato.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

- Debí suponerlo Jensen...que no me creerías.

- Pero Sam... yo... - las lagrimas comenzaron a correr una vez más y se sintió tan patético por no hacer más que llorar en lugar de afrontar las cosas como el hombre que era y no como un niño asustado. - Yo no... Debí decirte todo eso... te lastime y...

- No te culpes Jen, no es tu culpa...tu...tu eres solo un hombre normal, con una vida normal...no debí esperar que...tú me creyeras, solo no quería tener secretos escondidos. - su mano se alzo para tomar una de las de Jensen y pegarla contra su pecho. - Estamos aquí ahora.

- Pero lo que te pasó... fue mi culpa Sam, mi culpa, no debí gritarte de esa forma, Dios Sam desee estar muerto cuando supe lo que te paso.

Sam hizo una mueca de dolor, esa confesión le dolía bastante.

- Estoy aquí Jen, no me iré a ningún lado ahora. - le aseguro, jalándolo del brazo para acercarlo a él. - Se que piensas que quizás debería estar enfadado...pero no lo estoy.

- Me perdonaras. - dijo como un niño pequeño con el rostro escondido en el pecho del castaño.

- Lo hare, te perdono Jensen, te amo demasiado como para no hacerlo...gracias por creerme. - esta vez sí se dejo vencer por las lagrimas, lagrimas que hacía rato ansiaba derramar.

Un rato después Sam cayó en un profundo sueño a causa de los medicamentos, pero el peso que había cargado durante todos esos días por fin desapareció de su pecho. No así el de Dean, que cada día que pasaba se sentía más culpable por lo sucedido, no importaba cuanto se esforzara Tom en decirle lo contrario.

Continuara…


	13. Despertando A La Realidad

**-DESPERTANDO A LA REALIDAD, LA CULPA POR ENCIMA DE TODO-**

Una lagrima bajo por las mejillas pálidas de Sam, haciéndole ver más vulnerable de lo que estaba. Estaba intentado decir algo, pero la máquina de respirar no le dejaba muy bien. Casi no podía mantenerse despierto, aunque en realidad creía estar soñando. Aun así, el Winchester, había sido capaz de diferenciar a Jensen de su hermano, a través de su borrosa visión.

- Llamare a los doctores, no hagas ningún esfuerzo ahora vuelvo. - explico el actor soltando la mano de Sam para salir del cuarto. Aun no podía creer que Sam hubiese despertado y el fuera el primero al que viese, sentía que no lo merecía pero de igual forma estaba contento de que así fuera.

Sam se durmió, en el momento en que Jensen salió por la puerta, despertando lo que pareció ser minutos después rodeado de enfermeras y doctores que le revisaban, no queriendo agobiarle. Afortunadamente, su hermano no estaba alrededor, porque ahora mismo lo que quería era disfrutar de la presencia de Jensen.

Los doctores aun no entendían como fue que Sam se había despertado de un coma profundo así como así, para Dean estaba más claro que el agua, solo que decidió no decir nada, sobretodo porque su hermano aun no estaba del todo recuperado, las secuelas del accidente aun hacían mella en su cuerpo, eso y que Jensen monopolizaba casi todo el tiempo que su hermano permanecía despierto, desplazándolo poco a poco.

- Hey... - saludo de manera tímida el universitario a Jensen, quien se había acercado esa tarde a él, pocas veces habían hablado desde que había despertado, a pesar de que Jensen siempre estaba ahí con él.

- Hola gigantón. - saludo acariciando la mejilla del castaño. - ¿Estas mejor?

- Aun estoy cansado. - sonrió, recostándose en el toque de Jensen. - Tú no lo luces mejor que yo.

- Créeme yo no tengo nada roto, así que eso me pone en un nivel más alto que el tuyo. - bromeo, mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a la cama.

Sam se rio, pero su risa le causo una tos, que hizo vibrar dolorosamente toda su cavidad torácica.

- Lo siento, estoy tan inútil...ni siquiera puedo reírme.

- No importa ya lo harás. - Jensen trago saliva y clavo su mirada en el suelo de forma nerviosa. - Lo siento. – susurro mareando al castaño por el repentino cambio. Pero comprendiendo de inmediato.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

- Debí suponerlo Jensen...que no me creerías.

- Pero Sam... yo... - las lagrimas comenzaron a correr una vez más y se sintió tan patético por no hacer más que llorar en lugar de afrontar las cosas como el hombre que era y no como un niño asustado. - Yo no... Debí decirte todo eso... te lastime y...

- No te culpes Jen, no es tu culpa...tu...tu eres solo un hombre normal, con una vida normal...no debí esperar que...tú me creyeras, solo no quería tener secretos escondidos. - su mano se alzo para tomar una de las de Jensen y pegarla contra su pecho. - Estamos aquí ahora.

- Pero lo que te pasó... fue mi culpa Sam, mi culpa, no debí gritarte de esa forma, Dios Sam desee estar muerto cuando supe lo que te paso.

Sam hizo una mueca de dolor, esa confesión le dolía bastante.

- Estoy aquí Jen, no me iré a ningún lado ahora. - le aseguro, jalándolo del brazo para acercarlo a él. - Se que piensas que quizás debería estar enfadado...pero no lo estoy.

- Me perdonaras. - dijo como un niño pequeño con el rostro escondido en el pecho del castaño.

- Lo hare, te perdono Jensen, te amo demasiado como para no hacerlo...gracias por creerme. - esta vez sí se dejo vencer por las lagrimas, lagrimas que hacía rato ansiaba derramar.

Un rato después Sam cayó en un profundo sueño a causa de los medicamentos, pero el peso que había cargado durante todos esos días por fin desapareció de su pecho. No así el de Dean, que cada día que pasaba se sentía más culpable por lo sucedido, no importaba cuanto se esforzara Tom en decirle lo contrario.

_Habían sido las dos semanas más largas en la vida de Dean, las lesiones de Sam se habían curado con una relativa rapidez, salvo el golpe en su cabeza. El cual le mantenía en un estado de semi-consciencia permanente. Lo que provoco que los médicos le retuvieran por más tiempo, asegurándose que no pasara a mayores. En todo ese tiempo no había entrado a la habitación de Sam más de lo necesario. Principalmente por vergüenza._

_Dejando a su hermano al cuidado de su "novio", con el cual también evitaba todo contacto. De no ser por la compañía de Tom quizá ya se hubiera vuelto loco debido a la culpa. Culpa que se había agravado nada más con ver los ojos de Sam cuando lo vio despierto por primera vez. Aquellos ojos buscaban a Jensen._

_Dean sabía que todo había sido su culpa y por lo tanto, evitaba el contacto con Sam para no herirlo más. A pesar de que no quería dejarlo solo._

- Hey. - saludo Sam, desde la cama como siempre, cuando le vio entrar sigilosamente a la habitación, seguramente su hermano había pensado que estaba dormido totalmente; Sam sabia que lo había sorprendido, y que probablemente se disculpara tontamente, marchándose de la habitación cuanto antes. Aunque esta vez no le dejaría, se estaba cansado de esa situación, que Dean le esquivara, cada una de las veces que él se encontraba despierto.

_Pero Dean no salió de la habitación, solo le miro por un momento, comenzando a recoger las pocas cosas que le habían conseguido para hacerle un poco más cómoda su estadía en el hospital. Ignorando por completo a su hermano, centrándose en guardar las cosas en la maleta que se encontraba junto a su cama._

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Sam, mirándole con curiosidad cada movimiento de su hermano. - ¿Llamaste a Jen? - pregunto, semi incorporándose en la cama.

_- Tu novio vendrá a recogerte yo solo estoy preparando tus cosas. - respondió mas brusco de lo que quería._

Eso hizo a Sam hacer una mueca de dolor, recostándose de nuevo en la cama, dejando caer pesadamente su cabeza en la almohada.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, de hecho, solo déjalo allí.

_- Quiero hacerlo. - respondió, continuando con su tarea. Para su desgracia no había mucho que recoger y termino demasiado rápido por más que quería prolongar aquello. Un silencio incomodo se instalo en aquella habitación, mientras Dean observaba el pequeño bulto gris entre sus manos, como si ahí encontrara las respuestas al origen de la vida._

Sam le miro un el tiempo que permaneció allí hasta que no pudo mas, intento dejarlo ir, de no arruinar más las cosas, pero no pudo.

- Dean...dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?

_- Porque eres mi hermano he intento cuidar de ti por última vez._

_La respuesta salió de manera automática, instantánea, llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en esa pregunta y la respuesta había llegado mas rápido de lo que jamás quiso._

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir?, fue la pregunta que golpeo a Sam en el momento que Dean termino de responder su pregunta. Dio un suspiro que pareciera haberle quitado toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo momentáneamente.

- Dean... - casi susurro, sus ojos posándose en su hermano. - ¿Por qué? después de todo...

_- Tu mismo lo dijiste Sam. - dudo durante un momento antes de continuar. - Desde que llegue lo único que he hecho es joderte la existencia… así que me voy para no hacerlo más, para no herirte de otra forma. Así que después de que te vayas con Jensen, no me volverás a ver._

- No digas eso. - sonó como una orden, como una de las ordenes de John. - Se lo que dije Dean, pero ahora estamos bien...solo, no tienes por qué marcharte... - intento sonreír, realmente lo hizo. - Tienes a Tom aquí...y aprenderás a querer a Jensen.

_- Tom estará lejos de aquí al terminar la semana, el y yo estaremos bien. Me voy Sam, no te voy a exponer otra vez. - dijo de forma cansada clavando su mirada por primera vez en su hermano._

- ¿Exponerme? - Sam bufo, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba a otro lado. - Vienes aquí, arruinas mi vida, y luego ¿solo quieres salirte? - la incredulidad estaba más que reflejada en su ronca voz. - Eso es tan valiente, Dean.

_- ¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? - grito - ¡Todo lo que hago por hacerte un bien termina mal, Así que dime que maldita cosa tengo que hacer para que estés bien y no joderla en el proceso!_

- ¡Acéptalo a él! - Sam le grito de vuelta, forzando sus maltrechas costillas a moverse. - ¡Acéptame a mí! Acepta que Jensen y yo somos pareja, y nada de lo que tú hagas cambiara eso, solo deja de sufrir por mi culpa, preocupándote por cada maldito detalle. -su cuerpo tembló cuando una ligera corriente de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Dio un respiro algo dificultoso, antes de recostarse de nuevo.

_- No me molesta que estés con el Sam, te hace feliz de una forma que ni yo, ni papá podremos hacer nunca y es por eso que me voy. No quiero que esto. - dijo señalándose. - Se te acerque de nuevo y acabe con lo que tanto trabajo te ha costado construir. Estaré bien cuando solo sea un vago recuerdo en tu mente, el cual no podrá hacerte daño de nuevo._

El que su hermano, Dean, aceptara su relación de esa manera, no era lo que estaba buscando, Jesús, prefería mil veces a que se molestara por Jensen a que lo hiciera como un auto castigo.

- Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres puedes irte ahora...pero incluso de esa forma, ya me estarías haciéndome daño. - dijo suavemente, dándole la espalda a su hermano. - Necesito descansar. - anuncio, casi zanjando el asunto.

_Después de unos segundos escucho la puerta cerrarse. Dean se recargo en contra de ella ahogando el dolor de su pecho. _

_- Lo siento. - susurro a la nada y después solo salió del hospital, dejando atrás a la única persona por la que valía hacer ese sacrificio._

Sam, por su parte no pudo explicarle a Jensen, porque estaba sollozando ligeramente, y tampoco el por qué se aferraba casi de manera desesperada a él, para Sam, el era su pedazo de Dean, el único que conservaría.

_xxxxx_

_Dean había estado mas callado que de costumbre desde que había llegado del hospital, suponía cual era la razón pero aun así no dejó de preocuparle el semblante abatido que mostraba. Desde que Sam consiguiera despertar el cazador se había instalado en su hotel pues este estaba relativamente cerca del hospital, cosa que no le molesto porque así estarían más tiempo juntos._

_Fue una noche mientras se preparaban para dormir que Dean le dijo que se iba. Haciendo énfasis en que no se dejarían de ver, lo único que deseaba con ello era dejar de perjudicar a su hermano. Así que a Tom no se le hizo demasiado difícil imaginar que ya se lo había dicho a su hermano._

_- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama._

Dean negó con la cabeza ligeramente, sin ver a Tom.

- No, no lo estoy. - realmente era todo un milagro que siquiera se hubiera conseguido la voz, considerando el estado catatónico en que se encontraba; era como si aquel dolor que había golpeado su pecho, el día que Sam había decidido venir aquí, hubiera recobrado fuerza.

_- ¿Tan mal lo tomo? - pregunto rodeando los hombros del cazador con su brazo._

- No es eso, el...realmente lo tomo bien. - se acaricio la frente, tratando de ponerse en orden, dejándose recostar ligeramente en Tom.

_- No te quieres ir, ¿Cierto?... No tienes que hacerlo Dean, ahora todo está bien, no es necesario que hagas esto. Estoy casi seguro que solo conseguirás que Sam se sienta mal._

- No, Tom. - susurro contra su cuello. - Solo...si me quedo le hago daño, y si me marcho le estaría haciendo daño también, ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? - pregunto un poco desesperado.

_- De ambas formas sufrirá, de hecho ambos lo harán, ¿Así que por qué no te quedas y se ahorran el trago de perder a su hermano por segunda vez? - le insto Tom acariciando su espalda mientras le besaba la sien, intentando aliviar algo de la pena que en ese momento no dejaba a su pareja._

- Pero...lo haces todo más fácil...más fácil de lo que fue antes... - dijo sin aliento, cerrando sus ojos ante la ligera caricia.

_- Entonces esta en tus manos facilitarlo aun mas, yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase. Y en dado caso de que continúes con el plan de irte sabes que mi casa en __Los Ángeles__ esta abierta para ti. - dicho eso le abrazo con fuerza, ciñéndolo a su cuerpo._

- Una casa es demasiado para mí. - un sentimiento de vergüenza inusitada le inundo; quizás era ese ¿amor?, que Tom le daba, quizás porque él era quien devolvía el abrazo con más fuerza, casi aferrándose a ese trozo de felicidad. - No me quedare, a menos que el me quiera aquí. - dijo, reacio a cambiar de opinión mas de allí.

_- Esta bien __tigre__, además siempre puedo cambiarme a un departamento. La verdad odio cuidar del jardín. - contesto quitándole un poco de tensión a la situación._

- No pienso dejar el Impala junto a otras basuras de auto. - fue la inmediata respuesta de Dean, mas como una ladrido.

_- ¿Entonces... nos quedamos con la casa? - contesto sonriente._

- L.A. no esta tan lejos de Palo Alto...necesito...necesito pensarlo...

_- Iremos a donde tú quieras Dean, no importa, siempre y cuando tú estés bien. - acto seguido Tom se levanto y se metió a la ducha, dejando a Dean sumido en sus pensamientos, debatiéndose entre lo que tenía que hacer y lo que quería hacer._

_xxxxx_

Las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos tan seguido como antes, eso debería de ser un progreso, pero realmente no lo era, estaba sufriendo por dentro, matándose el mismo con el dolor que le había causado su reacción ante la decisión de su hermano. Sus brazos seguían aferrados al torso de Jensen, solo que estaba vez estaban en el hotel, luego de un largo viaje a pesar de la corta distancia.

La mano de Jensen acariciaba con suavidad el cabello castaño de su novio, mientras este aun se estremecía debido a los espasmos remanentes después de haber llorado casi toda la tarde. Lentamente le tomo de la barbilla para dar encuentro con sus ojos enrojecidos y tristes.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que sucede? - pregunto más preocupado que nunca por Sam, de no ser por lo vivido las semanas anteriores juraría que jamás le había visto tan roto y herido.

- Yo...es Dean... - contesto entre sollozos, limpiándose los rastros de lagrimas. - No quiero...que tú cargues con esto.

- ¿Que te hizo ahora? - pregunto molesto al enterarse de que Dean era el culpable de que Sam estuviera en ese estado. - No puede seguir jodiendo tu vida cada vez que le plazca.

- No digas eso Jen...no digas... - sollozo, abrazándose a Jensen con fuerza.

- Pero Sam, es por su culpa que estas así. - dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

- No... Es mi culpa, yo soy el que siempre... soy la culpa de su sufrimiento... - sollozo sobre el pecho de Jen, retrocediendo todo lo que había mejorado en calmar su angustia.

- Eso no es verdad, el es el único culpable de todo lo que le sucede. Por su culpa casi mueres. - Sam se separo del actor.

- Lo estás haciendo peor... - susurro, levantándose de la cama, para dirigirse al sofá de la habitación.

- Sam, espera yo... lo siento. Es que no me gusta verte así. - suplico levantándose a la par de su novio.

- Entonces no hables. - exclamo un poco brusco, dándose cuenta de como había sonado, busco los ojos de Jensen. - Lo siento...solo que no lo veo de esa manera, no ahora...

- Si me explicas lo que paso, tal vez podría ayudarte. - dijo en voz baja, apenado por lo ocurrido.

- El...se marcha... - contesto luego de un momento de pensar que decir. - Y yo le dije que podía hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces? Sinceramente no veo el problema Sam. - Jensen sabía que no era de gran apoyo pero es que a pesar de todo aun no podía superar su aversión a Dean, aunque debía reconocer que este había puesto mucho de su parte para ya no molestarle en lo absoluto. Pero a fin de cuentas para él era mejor que se marchara y los dejara en paz. Cosa que comenzó a reconsiderar al ver la cara de Sam.

Sam le miro, no con odio, solo simple enfado.

- Como no es tu hermano, Dean cometió algunos errores, pero lo hizo por protegerme. - "Buena esa Sam", le susurro su mente a modo de burla, ¿por que defendía a su hermano?, ni siquiera él lo sabía, quizás solo descargaba su frustración contra Jensen.

- Este bien Sam, tal vez no me di a entender. - mintió por que había dado a entender lo que quería. - Si tú le dijiste que podía marcharse, ¿por qué estas así? al menos no huyo de ti a las primeras de cambio. Se quedo a tu lado.

- No quiero que se marche. - respondió, levantándose del sofá para recostarse en la cama, tanto movimiento estaba haciendo estragos con sus costillas y su cabeza le dolía horriblemente. - Le quiero aquí...solo no pensé que volvería a perderlo... ¿sabes?, después de haberlo dejado.

- Entonces no lo dejes ahora. - respondió, seguir negándose a la idea de Dean en sus vidas era como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo y si el cazador había aceptado lo suyo con Sam después de todo, el debía hacer el esfuerzo aceptarle, mas por Sam que por él. - Te llevare a la habitación de Tom si deseas hablar con él.

- ¿Qué?, no. - contesto Sam, mirándole con miedo. - No... - susurro, haciendo un puchero mientras bajaba la mirada a la cama.

- ¿Por qué? - la actitud contradictoria de Sam le confundió a sobre manera. - No quieres que se marche pero tampoco intentas detenerle ¿Sam que pasa contigo?

- No sé qué decirle... - murmuro mordiéndose el labio. - Me asusta que lo que sea que diga...solo lo haga marcharse. - aclaro mientras se giraba en la cama, quedando con la espalda sobre la colcha de la cama. - Siempre hago que se marche, siempre hago todo mal.

- Sam. - dijo al tiempo que acariciaba el amplio pecho del castaño una vez más. - No conozco mucho a Dean, pero estoy seguro que se quedara si se lo pides. No tienes que hacer otra cosa más que pedirlo. El te entenderá, tanto como tú lo entiendes a él.

- Jen...siento meterte en todo esto...te amo. - le dijo mientras se sentaba mejor en la cama para acercarse al hombre mayor. - y tienes razón...debería hablar con el...antes de que se vaya, si es que no lo ha hecho.

- Yo también te amo Sammy, ahora ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta donde Tom? - pregunto después de depositar un beso en la frente del castaño.

Sam se lo pensó un momento, vagando en sus propios pensamientos, sobre el miedo y terror que le causaba la conversación, ya le bastaba con haberse casi muerto luego de su pelea con Jensen, como para que algo le pasara con Dean.

- Esta bien, solo hasta la puerta…

Jensen asintió, esperando unos minutos hasta que Sam le indicara el momento de irse.

En el elevador, camino abajo, Sam comenzó a sentir de nuevo los dolores de cabeza, todo gracias al estúpido trauma, que parecía querer siguiendo cobrarle factura. Intento ocultarlo de Jen abrazándolo por la espalda, de esa manera no podía ver las muecas de incomodidad que hacía.

Cuando al fin llegaron al piso donde Tom se quedaba, Sam respiro hondo, caminando junto a Jensen, lentamente, como si eso retrasara el momento.

Jensen fue el que llamo a la puerta después de estar parados frente a ella por al menos cinco minutos. No tardo mucho para que se abriera dejando ver a Tom y unas cuantas maletas a su espalda.

- Sam, Jensen ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto sorprendido de encontrar a ambos hombres a su puerta. - ¿No deberías estar en cama Sam?

- Vine a hablar con Dean. - respondió de inmediato, intentando ver detrás de Tom, más de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

La cara de Tom se transformo inmediatamente mostrando desilusión en ella, a Sam no le costó mucho interpretar su reacción… habían llegado tarde.

- Lo siento Sam se fue hace unos minutos. - la mano de Sam apretó la de Jensen, tratando de no desfallecer allí mismo, se recostó contra la pared frente a la habitación de Tom, sosteniéndose ahora la cabeza con las dos manos.

- Oh dios.

- ¿Sam te encuentras bien? - pregunto Jensen al tiempo que le tomaba por los hombros.

- Solo es mi cabeza... - respondió en voz baja, tratando de controlar el dolor que lo afectaba en tantas partes de su cuerpo que era imposible saber donde dolía mas. - Debo encontrarlo. - susurro mas para sí mismo que para los otros. Abrió sus ojos avellana y los fijo en Tom.

- Por favor dime que sabes donde está.

Tom negó con la cabeza, pero algo en su mirada le dijo que mentía.

Jensen suspiro.

- Se que mientes. - le dijo a su amigo, acomodándose el corto cabello. - Por favor, dile donde está.

- No... - soltó en un hilo de voz. - No puedo, me hizo prometerlo. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, aclarar su cabeza.

- Tom por favor...ni siquiera tienes que decirle a Sam, solo dímelo a mí. - intento convencerlo, tomándolo de los hombros, obligándole a verle a los ojos.

Tom solo negó con la cabeza ante la mirada suplicante y a la vez dura de Jensen. Nunca imagino que le costaría tanto ver a los ojos a su amigo.

- Lo siento Sam.- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que continuaba recargado en la pared frente a él.

- Esta bien. - respondió Sam. - Yo también haría lo mismo por Jensen si me lo pidiera. - respondió, lo más calmado que pudo. - Vamos Jensen...iré a buscarle, incluso si no se a donde fue.

- Ira a verme a Los Ángeles en un mes Sam. - soltó sucumbiendo ante el dolor en los ojos de Sam.

Después de todo no estaba rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a Dean, no le estaba diciendo a donde había ido a fin de cuentas.

- Un mes es demasiado. -susurro el Winchester, bajando su mirada. Jensen le acaricio el brazo, rodeando con su otra mano la cintura de Sam.

- Un mes es suficiente, un mes servirá para aclarar su mente Sam...Para ambos.

- Es el tiempo que necesita para poder juntar lo que quedo de él, no fue fácil para el no estar contigo todo este tiempo Sam, se culpa de una forma que jamás he visto por todo lo que paso. Siente que solo te ha desgraciado la vida. - su voz sonaba cansada y triste, todo lo que le sucedía a Dean le había afectado demasiado.

Sam asintió de manera ausente, recargando su peso en Jensen.

- No debí dejarle pensar eso, se que se sentía así...no pensé que se marcharía, no de esta manera al menos; lamento los problemas que les cause a ambos. - dijo refiriendo a la relación que tenia su hermano con Tom. - El realmente siente algo por ti.

- No hace falta que me lo digas Sam. - Tom le dedico una sonrisa tomando su maleta, para después dejar la habitación. - Bueno, yo me marcho. Espero que ambos estén bien.

Jensen le sonrió, dándole una palmada en el brazo mientras lo veían caminar al ascensor. Sam se despidió con un movimiento de su mano.

- Subamos, ¿Quieres? - pregunto Jensen con preocupación.

Sam no le respondió, solo se separo de la pared apoyando parte de su peso en el. Dejándose llevar devuelta a su cuarto.

Después de eso los días siguientes se sumieron en una monótona rutina. Al menos hasta que Jensen volvió al trabajo y Sam tuvo que regresar a la universidad para compensar su ausencia durante el último mes.

La espera no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Continuara…


	14. Conversaciones Telefonicas

**-CONVERSACIONES TELEFONICAS, RECOBRANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO-**

Los días desde la partida de Dean pasaron con una lentitud exasperante, Sam estaba que trepaba por las paredes por lo estresado que se sentía y lo agobiado que estaba por la preocupación desmedida de Jensen, quien desde lo ocurrido con el demonio no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre atosigándolo con preguntas de que si estaba bien y demás. Y para Sam en un principio había estado bien pero ahora resultaba de lo más cansado. Si tan solo fuera lidiar con su novio estaría bien, pero entre las llamadas que le hacía a Tom preguntando por su hermano y las suplicas para que este le proporcionara información sobre su paradero o al menos un jodido número de teléfono, aquello lo estaba matando. Sobretodo después de descubrir que Tom recibía llamadas de su hermano al menos dos veces por semana.

De lo que se entero por accidente un día que a Tom se le escapo ese pequeño detalle en medio de una plática con Jensen por el altavoz del teléfono. Y ahora a tan solo una semana para que Dean fuera a los ángeles todo aquello se había vuelto mil veces peor.

- Jensen por favor, podrías dejar de preguntarme si estoy bien, es la decima vez que te digo que sí. - reclamo a su novio a través del teléfono, ya que Jensen se encontraba rodando en una locación en Michigan.

- Estoy preocupado, Sam, solo quiero asegurarme de que lo estés. - respondió con un suspiro. - Baby, estoy muy lejos de ti ahora, necesito saberlo. - su voz sonó un poco más preocupada que antes, sinceramente encontraba el enfado de Sam un poco fuera de lugar, al menos para él, porque seguramente Sam de verdad se encontraba estresado, tan estresado que Jensen temía que hiciera una estupidez.

- Se que te preocupas por mi y en verdad te lo agradezco, pero está comenzando a ser exasperante. Ni siquiera Dean era tan... - el castaño guardo silencio ante el recuerdo de su hermano. - No importa Jensen, solo trata de no ser tan... intenso.

- Bien. - respondió de manera seca, tomando el guion de la mesa para leerlo.

- ¿Como estas tu? - pregunto cambiando el tema a algo menos angustioso.

- Igual que siempre. - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque Sam no pudiera verlo, la verdad era, que Jensen sentía como si su relación no hubiera avanzado absolutamente nada, solo pequeños roces, tan mínimos que comenzaba a desesperarse, y mas con la distancia, todo por que el joven no dejaba de pensar en su hermano. - Un poco cansado por la serie, pero bien.

- ¿Cuando podrás venir? - dijo un poco más calmado, hasta intento comportarse como antes de que todo ese asunto les golpeara. - Te extraño mucho Jen. - dijo con falsa inocencia teñida en su voz.

- Yo también te extraño. - contesto de inmediato, sonriendo ligeramente. - No sé, intentare estar ahí lo más pronto que pueda; sé que me necesitaras para ir donde Thomas.

- ¿Jen? - pregunto como un niño cuando desea un caramelo con todas sus fuerzas. Sam sabia lo abandonado que había tenido a Jensen con todo ese asunto de su hermano, así que por el bien de el rubio haría el esfuerzo de compensarlo como se merecía, más bien como se merecían los dos, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y bueno Sam había estado más tiempo sin tener nada de nada pero ahora con Jensen eso se le hacia un pecado.

- ¿Si? - pregunto Jensen, con una dudosa sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Que sucede?

- ¿Que traes puesto? - su voz sonaba oscura y lasciva a través del teléfono. Jensen no lo vio pero una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sam ante la imagen de Jensen sonrojado con el aparato pegado a su oreja.

- ¿Q-Que estoy vistiendo? - repitió en voz alta, tartamudeando por el tan veloz cambio de tema, aunque eso no era lo peor, pero no es como si le fuera a decir a Sam, "tengo la bata de baño encima de la ropa con la que he estado todo el día por el frio de los cojones que hace", no, ni loco decía eso, así que se apresuro a retirarse la bata, tratando no hacer ruido. - Mi ropa de diario...no he tomado un baño aun... - respondió, dudoso de si su respuesta estaba bien o no.

- ¿Entonces estas... "sucio" Jen? - pregunto de forma provocativa. - Me encantaría poder limpiarte, no sabes cómo deseo poder probar el sabor de tu piel. - esa frase causo escalofríos en el actor, quien evito un jadeo a tiempo.

- Algo así... - respondió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Sam le había desarmado totalmente. - Puedo quitarme la camisa...quizás de esa manera...pudieras probarme...

- Mmm... Si me encantaría poder besar tu pecho y lamerte hasta volverte loco, rogando por más. - soltó imaginando la piel blanca de Jensen perlada a causa de su saliva.

Después de esas palabras, Jensen no dudo un segundo en retirar su camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto, se recostó en la cama del tráiler donde estaba, acomodándose en el medio de esta. Sus manos recorrieron su pecho lentamente, excitándose no solo asimismo, como creía, sino también a Sam, ya que este escuchaba sus suspiros a través del celular.

- Sam... - gimió, mordiéndose la esquina del labio. - Yo también quiero besarte...extraño demasiado tus rosados labios.

- Necesito sentirte Jen, no sabes cuánto necesito que me toques

- Oh Sam, no sabes lo mucho que quiero tocarte, lamer cada pedazo de ti...esa sexy curva en tu cuello, que con solo besarla ya te tengo revolviéndote debajo de mí...esos brazos en los que quiero estar por siempre... - suspiro, acariciándose sobre el pantalón.

- Jen... - gimió con la sola imagen que su novio le regalaba. Mientras se acariciaba por encima de la tela de sus pantalones. - Necesito volver a sentirte dentro de mi Jen, necesito sentir como golpeas en mi interior, tu cuerpo caliente sobre el mío, devorando tu boca porque dios Jensen tus labios...

Los ojos de Jensen rodaron detrás de su cabeza, con solo imaginarse lo apretado que estaría Sam después de tanto tiempo. Sus piernas tensaron cuando se acaricio de nuevo, teniendo por seguro que tendría que aplicar mucho auto control para no correrse.

- Dios, Sam... Yo también, quiero estar dentro de ti...ser uno de nuevo... ¿Lo harías...lo harías por mi?, Poner tus dedos en ese apretado culo... - jadeo, pasando saliva de manera dificultosa por su garganta, que se había secado gracias a su calenturienta imaginación.

Sam no tardo ni dos segundos en deshacerse del pantalón y su ropa interior aventándolos a un lugar en la habitación. Comenzando a acariciar el anillo entre sus nalgas, dejando escapar un jadeo necesitado.

- ¿Que estas dispuesto a darme a... a cambio? - dijo al tiempo que continuaba acariciando la delicada piel.

- ¿Quieres tener una video llamada? - pregunto Jensen con una sonrisa, metiendo la mano debajo de su pantalón, dentro de su bóxer, para poder acariciarse de arriba abajo, mientras recordaba el tacto de Sam en esa zona en particular.

- No estaría mal, pero dime que estas dispuesto a hacer para verme hacer lo que me pides. - pico lamiendo uno de sus dedos.

Jensen jadeo con el sonido que Sam hacia al lamer su dedo, sonaba más bien como si estuviera chupando algo mas grande.

- ¿Que quieres que te? - pregunto, mordiéndose el labio; no muy seguro de lo que Sam quería, aunque seguro sería algo muy sucio y que terminaría de matar sus maltrechas neuronas. - ¿Quieres que me masturbe? ¿Que te hable sucio mientras metes esos largos dedos en ese estrecho y caliente canal, que solo deseo abrirte una y otra vez cuando llegue a casa?

- Si Jen tócate pensando en mi, en mi boca alrededor de tu polla dura. Lamiéndote, ahhhh... - jadeo al sentir como su dedo se abría paso hacia su interior, una descarga de placer y dolor le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndole gemir aun mas alto y solo era un dedo. - Dios... si que ha pasado tiempo Jen, estoy tan... apretado.

Fue como una señal para Jensen, ya que se quito los pantalones con tal apuro que casi los rompe en el proceso, desnudándose en segundos, con su cuerpo perlado en sudor, humedeció la palma de su mano con su saliva, enrollándola en su perfecta polla; esto le arranco un gemido, como los que Sam estaba soltando en su oído.

- Sam, sigue haciéndolo, preparándote para mí... porque quiero follarme ese apretado agujero... - lamio sus labios, casi saboreando a Sam en ellos.

- No voy a detenerme, quiero escuchar cómo te corres para mi Jen. DIOS!...- grito una vez mas mientras unía un segundo dedo a su apenas dilatada entrada, comenzando a hacer círculos. - Dime como te tocas Jen, dime como lo haces necesito saberlo.

- Me estoy tocando rápido...pensando en ti y tu caliente boca. - sus caderas se alzaron, fallándose en su puño, que aplicaba la presión correcta. - pero no es suficiente...nada se compara con tu boca, la manera en la que me chupas... - su pulgar acaricio justo ese punto que adoraba que Sam succionara, ese en el que el castaño podía pasar minutos succionando, justo debajo de la cabeza de su polla.

- JEEEEENNNN - jadeo Sam acelerando el ritmo de su mano que empujaba de forma incesante en su interior hasta que golpeo ese punto mágico, haciéndole ver estrellas de colores tras sus parpados cerrados. De forma rápida capturo su polla dura en su mano, comenzando una caricia rápida a todo lo largo, solo deteniéndose para esparcir el liquido pre seminal que emanaba de ella con su pulgar mientras coordinaba el movimiento entre sus nalgas, acelerando cada vez mas. - Te necesito aquí Jensen, te deseo tanto...

- Joder, Baby... - Jensen también acelero las embestidas contra su mano, acariciando todo el tronco de su polla con su mano, enviando escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo, nunca pensó que se excitaría tanto con solo escuchar la voz de su novio. - Sam...Córrete para mi... - pidió con un gemido necesitado, conteniendo su propio orgasmo.

- Sam no necesito más que esas palabras y un ligero roce de sus dedos contra su próstata para correrse, siendo arrollado por la intensidad del orgasmo, escuchando la voz oscura y necesitada de su amante al otro lado de la línea. - AGHHHH JENSENN! – gimió escandalosamente sin poder contenerse sintiendo como el liquido espeso y cálido resbalaba por su dedos.

Y así de fuerte e intenso como lo fue para su amante, lo fue para Jen, quien con la desesperación de Sam, termino de masturbarse, corriéndose fuerte, dejando que su semen rociara su abdomen.

- Sam... - fue todo lo que pudo gemir, antes de hacerlo, el celular cayendo sobre la almohada mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo.

Una vez que Sam recupero la capacidad de hablar tras el orgasmo, cogió el teléfono que había quedado abandonado a su costado momentos antes del orgasmo.

- ¿Jen? - pregunto a la bocina del celular. - ¿Jen? - volvió a preguntar esta vez de forma más urgente al no recibir respuesta después de varios segundos.

Jensen escucho el leve murmullo, a través del aura de placer que aun le rodeaba, estiro el brazo y lo tomo, colocándolo contra su oreja.

- ¿Si?

- Creí que ya se te habían fundido las neuronas. - dijo en forma burlona.

- Créeme estuve a punto de tener una combustión espontanea...aunque eso me pasa siempre contigo... - suspiro, para luego dar un bostezo.

- Te amo Jen. - soltó aun envuelto por su nube postorgasmica.

- Yo también te amo, Sam. - le respondió, esperando que la preocupación no se notara en su voz. - Prométeme que te cuidaras hasta que llegue.

- Hare lo que pueda. - su voz era como la de un niño que promete no hacer travesuras mientras sus padres no están en casa.

- Eso suena como una mala promesa. Tienes que decirlo, " le prometo a mi amado Jensen, que cuidare de mi hasta que el llegue" - Era claramente una broma, pero Jensen la hizo seria, realmente queriendo que Sam se lo asegurara.

- Tú estás de coña si crees que voy a repetir esa ñoñez. - una risa escapo de sus labios después las palabras de su tonto y sobreprotector novio.

- Sam... - Jensen sonrió de nuevo. - No es como si alguien aparte de mi fuera a escucharte, ¿no?, bueno no tienes que decirlo...después de todo no me quieres... - soltó un falso sollozo.

- Pareces niña, pero está bien. "le prometo a mi amado Jensen, que cuidare de mi hasta que el llegue" - dijo mientras hacia su voz más chillona de lo normal, provocando una risa en su novio. - ¿Contenta? - le pico sin poder evitarlo

- Estúpido, ahora tendrás que hacer buen uso de tus dedos, porque ya que soy una niñita no podre hacer nada por ti. - le replico, sonriendo.

- Tú te lo pierdes, mis dedos y yo entonces vamos a tener mucho que hacer mientras tú solo te quedas viendo.

- No me importa mirar. - susurro con la voz oscurecida de nuevo.

- Idiota. - dijo al teléfono.

Minutos después ambos jóvenes se despedían entre palabras de cariño y varias advertencias por parte del rubio. Una vez colgado el teléfono Sam se dirigió a la ducha para limpiar el desastre en el que se había convertido. Dándose un poco de placer bajo la regadera al imaginar a Jensen limpiándose como él en esos momentos.

xxxxx

Lejos de ahí en alguna carretera perdida de la vista de Dios un impala negro se acercaba a gran velocidad entrando en el estado de California. En su interior un hombre de brillantes ojos verdes llamaba por teléfono.

Tom alzo la vista de la televisión, mirando a su celular que vibraba en la repisa de la cocina, que se podía ver desde el salón. Se levanto del sofá y se acerco a él rápidamente, viendo el nombre de Dean en la pantalla no tardo en responder.

- Hey.

- Hey Tommy. - dijo de forma melosa. - He decidido pasarme antes de lo planeado por tu casa. No estarás fuera ¿Cierto?

- ¿Antes?... ¿Ya vienes? - pregunto sorprendido. - Si...estoy en casa. - respondió, acercándose a la ventana, echando un vistazo por ella, no queriendo que Dean le jugara alguna broma sobre aparecerse a escondidas.

- Que bueno, aun estoy entrando a California, pero en unas horas me tendrás por ahí. - señalo mientras hacía sonar el motor del impala para que Tom le escuchara. Lo que no sabía es que Tom había entrado en un estado de pánico, dado que si Dean volvía antes era lógico que se fuera antes, incluso antes de que su hermano llegara para encontrarle.

- ¿Por qué tan pronto? - pregunto, tratando de sonar casual, lo mas casual que podía permitirse con Dean. - No te esperaba de verdad... - intento localizar su otro celular, rebuscando entre los cojines del sofá, necesitaba llamar a Jensen ahora, porque con Dean rondando sabía que no podía ni medio intentarlo.

- Suenas a como si no te gustara la idea. - dijo haciendo un puchero que Tom no pudo ver, pero que de haberlo hecho le habría resultado de lo mas adorable.

- No, Dean, no es eso, es que me has tomado totalmente desprevenido...ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de prepararme para ti...me refiero a la casa. - agrego rápidamente, lanzando cojines que sabría tendría que recoger, aun buscando por el otro estúpido celular.

- No te preocupes por eso, he estado en lugares mucho peores, así que tu casa ha de ser como un palacio para mí este como este, así que no te preocupes. Además si tu casa está limpia o no, va a ser lo último en que me fije. - soltó en tono provocativo y seductor, al más puro estilo Winchester

Tom no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el tono.

- Ok, contrólate tigre, guárdalo para cuando estés... ¿te quedaras más tiempo? - pregunto, rindiéndose y recostándose de nuevo. Ya encontraría una forma.

- La verdad Tommy pensaba quedarme contigo hasta que te hartes de mí. La verdad es que no he tenido muchos casos, así que he decidido tomarme unas vacaciones. - dijo ajeno a todo lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa de su pareja.

Tom se mordió el suspiro de alivio al escuchar la noticia, ocasionando que de pronto el tema de Sam y Jensen y su pelea con Dean quedaran relegados a un lugar muy remoto.

- No me importa, el cuanto te quedes. - dijo en voz baja. - Me encantaría tenerte aquí...

- Perfecto, te veré en unas horas. - se despidió del moreno cerrando el teléfono. No sin antes decirle que se prepara con varios litros de lubricante.

Tom no duda en obedecer las órdenes de Dean, aunque en un rincón de la mente sabe que el no será el único follado esa noche, ya se encargara el de retribuirle su esfuerzo a Dean, si es que puede encontrarse la polla cuando terminen.

Una vez que Tom salió de sus ensoñaciones pornográficas tomo el teléfono con que había estado hablando con Dean, dado que el otro aparato jamás apareció, siendo tragado por la nada en algún rincón de su casa. Marco lo más rápido que pudo el número se amigo. Esperando que contestara pronto, la verdad era que no contaban con mucho tiempo. Pensó ignorando la bronca que se cargaría encima una vez que su pareja descubriera todo lo que le había ocultado.

- Ackles. - contesto Jensen, algo distraído en lo que hacía, sin siquiera mirar el numero.

- Jensen, tenemos un cambio de planes, avisa a Sam que Dean llega a mi casa esta noche. - fue lo único que necesito para tener la total atención del actor

- ¿Qué? - exclamo asombrado, sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía, no tenía ni diez minutos que había salido de la ducha, y ya quería regresar. - ¿Por qué tan rápido?

- No lo sé, dice que ha decido tomar vacaciones y que ya está en California, es cuestión de horas para tenerlo aquí. Así que dile a tu novio que no pierda tiempo y mueva el culo y se venga lo más pronto que pueda.

- Pero...no puedo enviarle solo...no va a tener a nadie allí si Dean lo rechaza... - su voz sonó angustiada, mientras se movía por todo el lugar buscando su ropa.

- Si no viene, corre el riesgo de que Dean se vaya y no va poder arreglar nada. - advirtió a Jensen. - Además, no puedes cuidarlo de todo Jensen, eso fue en primer lugar lo que lo alejo de su hermano.

Jensen trago en seco. Tom tenia razón, diablos, tenía tanta razón que ahora el mal humor de Sam tenia más sentido.

- Lo sé. - mintió. - Le llamare, gracias por avisar Tom.

- Esta bien Jen, dile que lo espero a mas tardar pasado mañana, voy a necesitar tiempo para preparar las cosas y evitar que Dean salga corriendo nada más verle, ¿Ok? - pidió el moreno, una cosa era la reconciliación entre hermanos y otra continuar célibe por más tiempo y tomando en cuenta el enojo monumental que Dean traería encima contra él, el sexo estaba más que descartado así que aprovecharía todo el tiempo que pudiera ganar hasta ese momento.

Jensen colgó el celular luego de despedirse, Tom les había dado tiempo, quizás por eso no marco el numero de Sam, quizás por eso decidió dejarlo hasta el día siguiente, no queriendo angustiarle con la noticia.

Continuara…


	15. Por Protegerte, Por Cuidarte

Cap.15

**-POR PROTEGERTE, POR CUIDARTE-**

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Jensen se arrastro hasta el baño, obligando a quitarse el cansancio que tenia, no había dormido absolutamente nada, y se sentía mas impotente que nunca por no poder estar con Sam, se acerco lentamente a su celular, luego de haberse lavado la cara con agua fría, casi mirando el aparato con miedo.

Marco el número de Sam, lo más rápido que pudo, queriendo calmar ese sentimiento de angustia que le apretaba el pecho, todo por el estúpido del hermano de su novio.

El teléfono dio dos tonos antes de que la voz de Sam se hiciera escuchar al otro lado, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento a causa del miedo y el enojo que comenzaba a nacer en el previendo la respuesta de su novio.

- Hey Jensen, ¿Qué pasa? - respondió animoso, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Eso solo le hizo doler un poco la cabeza, mareándole debido a que tendría que arruinar eso.

- Hey Baby... - saludo, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta. - Necesito decirte algo.

- No me digas que quieres repetir lo de ayer. - dijo soltando una risa divertida.

- Sammy, no estoy como para bromas... - susurro, alejando un poco el celular. - Mira...es sobre Dean.

La voz de Sam cambio tan rápido que descoloco al actor por unos momentos.

- ¿Esta bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¡Dime Jensen! - el tono desesperado casi le hace gritar.

- ¡No!, no le sucedió nada. - se apresuro a asegurarle, negando con la cabeza, como si Sam pudiera verle. - Ya regreso a casa de Tom. - soltó de sopetón.

- Pero si aún faltaba una semana. - soltó sorprendido. - Sabes que, no importa, avísale a Tom que voy para allá.

- Lo sabe, le dije ayer que te avisaría. - intento calmarle. - No te apresures manejando, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

- No me pasara nada Jensen, solo son como dos horas de aquí a Los Ángeles, no creo matarme en el trayecto. - dijo de forma ruda sin darse cuenta.

- ¡No sabes eso!, ¡Solo estoy preocu...! - Jensen se mordió el labio, las palabras atascadas en su garganta. - Ve con tu hermano, espero resuelvan sus problemas. - dijo, acercándose a su armario. - Tengo que trabajar.

Sam suspiro de fuertemente al escuchar a su novio, no pudiéndose sentirse mal, lo de Dean le rebasaba algunas veces y la mayoría del tiempo Jensen terminaba pagando los platos rotos.

- Lo siento Jen, no quería decir eso, al menos no de esa forma. - se disculpo.

- Llámame luego de que hables con él. - respondió Jensen sin evitar hablar con voz temblorosa. -Hablamos después.

- Te amo. - se despidió Sam, esperando en silencio ser correspondido, sabiendo de ante mano que en esos momentos no lo merecía, esperaba que después de solucionar las cosas con Dean, pudiera compensar al actor. Claro si es que su hermano no le hacia las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya eran.

- Yo también. - respondió Jensen antes de colgar, dejándose sumir en su propia miseria, solo esperando que todo saliera bien con Sam, no era capaz de soportarlo de nuevo roto.

XXXXX

La noche había caído sobre Los Ángeles cuando Dean llego a la ciudad y no podía esperar para ver a Tom, esas semanas se le habían hecho eternas sin el moreno a su lado. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia y a sus brazos con tanta rapidez y facilidad que le asustaba, pero en el buen sentido, si es que el miedo tenia uno. El impala avanzaba por una calle llena de casas enormes y elegantes, las cuales solo había visto en comerciales de limpiadores o desayunos donde mostraban a la familia perfecta. Se sintió repentinamente deseando eso. Una familia y quizá un poco de normalidad, justo como alguna vez lo hizo Sam. Rápidamente aparto ese pensamiento, si quería seguir adelante tendría que dejar de lado ese tipo de sentimentalismos. Nuevamente se concentro en el camino frente a él subiendo por la extensa calle hasta que dio con el hogar de Tom.

Una enorme casa color blanco de dos plantas y un enorme jardín, exacto como en los comerciales. En el instante en el que vio el verde y amplio jardín supo porque a su novio le desagradaba cuidarlo. Era enorme y tenía demasiados arbustos. Estaciono el impala junto al deportivo negro de Tom, un jaguar que no tenía nada que envidiarle a su hermoso auto clásico. Se quedo observando las curvas del automóvil hasta que un carraspeo a su espalda llamo su atención.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - pregunto la voz grave de Tom con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Dean alzo una ceja, volteándose a ver Tom de frente con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- Definitivamente si. - contesto con voz sugerente, acercándose a él, mientras le daba un último vistazo a su auto.

- Creo que comienzo a sentir que te gusta más mi auto que yo. - dijo fingiéndose ofendido al notar que Dean veía por más tiempo del necesario a su jaguar.

- Realmente estaba pensando en ti. - dijo mientras se acercaba a Tom, entrando en su espacio personal, acercando sus labios a su oído. - En cuan jodidamente caliente te verías desnudo contra él, supongo que la cera haría una buena fricción en tu piel... - definitivamente se había vuelto adicto a ver esas mejillas sonrosadas por sus palabras, como cada vez que estaban solos.

- Dean... - gimió quedito posando sus labios en la bronceada piel del cuello del cazador. - Desafortunadamente no tengo cera.

- Mierda... - gruño Dean, estirando su cuello para darle más espacio a Tom, sintiendo como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban con el dulce toque, los labios de su novio le acariciaban lentamente, lamiendo luego detrás de su oreja.

Tom paso una de sus manos por la fuerte espalda de Dean hasta llegar al borde de la camisa por donde introdujo su mano buscando el contacto con la piel caliente, mientras que con la otra acariciaba de forma obscena el bien torneado trasero del cazador sin importarle en lo mas mínimo estar en la entrada de su casa, a la vista de todos.

Dean termino el trabajo, o más bien lo comenzó, pegando su erección recién descubierta contra la de Tom, quien le recibió gustoso, apretándole más.

- ¿Te pone hacerlo afuera?, no te quejes cuando tu culo lleno de polla se riegue por toda la internet. - amenazo en tono burlón, apresando la cintura del actor.

Tom se alejo de forma reticente para verle a los ojos, mostrándole sus ojos azules velados por la lujuria y el deseo que solo Dean podía despertar en el.

- Si tienes razón, no quiero a un montón de fans locas corriendo tras el hombre que me robo la virginidad en plena calle. - dijo jalándolo por la cazadora hacia el interior.

- Me han perseguido cosas peores. - rio Dean mientras Tom azotaba la puerta tras ellos, no perdiendo un segundo y estampándolo contra la pared. - Dean se removió acomodándose entre las piernas de Tom que embestía contra él.

- No conoces a las fans cariño, son más peligrosas que cualquier cosa que hayas visto antes. - susurro contra los labios de Dean, mordiendo el inferior suavemente.

- ¿Más peligrosas que tú? - pregunto, mientras enredaba sus brazos en la espalda de Tom, sin dejar de besarlo. - Apuesto a que tenemos... una cómoda cama allá arriba... - susurro entre besos, sintiendo el marco de la puerta o la manilla, contra su espalda.

- Si, muy cómoda pero no sé si podre soportar... hasta llegar hasta ella, puede que termine follándote... en las escaleras. - soltó desabrochando los vaqueros del rubio con una habilidad increíble, logrando introducir su mano para acariciar por encima de la tela del bóxer la dureza que ahí se encontraba.

- Oh dios... - siseo el Winchester, dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared, justo cuando sintió la caricia. - Tom... - una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios. - Tampoco creo que pueda hacerlo... - murmuro moviendo sus manos contra la mano de Tom. - Pero al ritmo que vas abuelo...no llegare a ningún lado.

- ¿Así? - reto el moreno, y en un rápido movimiento capturo la polla de Dean en su mano, pasando con obscena lentitud el pulgar esparciendo el liquido que ya emanaba de ella, mientras mordía el cuello expuesto del cazador, consiguiendo distraerlo lo suficiente para que ambos terminaran en el suelo de la entrada.

Con Dean de piernas abiertas y Tom entre ellas, torturándolo de la mejor manera que podía existir para el Winchester. Con un movimiento casi desesperado, Dean llevo su mano a sujetar la de Tom.

- Detente... te quiero...hoy... - musito un poco avergonzado de pedirlo, casi suplicarlo, con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

- Suplica. - dijo en un tono todo lujuria y perversión. Sus ojos azules brillaban de forma intensa por la anticipación, mientras su polla dolía dentro de su pantalón de dormir.

- Tom... - Dean intento respirar a traves del placer que le habían provocado esas palabras, pero también por la confianza que implicaba, Tom no le estaba dando menos por pedirlo, ni siquiera sabe porque le había dado tanto miedo hacerlo. Se lamio los labios, observando esa sonrisa lujuriosa que le daba el hombre entre sus piernas. - ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - pregunto, alzándose sobre su codo, para morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Tom. - Tenerme suplicando por ti... - pudo sentir como la mano de Tom apretaba su polla entre los dedos, arrancándole un gemido.

- Si Dean, deseo que supliques por mi y nadie más, que todo lo que puedas querer, amar y anhelar solo sea yo. - dijo buscando mas contacto con el rostro de su amante. Susurrando aquellas palabras en su oído.

- Tu...solo tu Tom... - susurro afirmando las palabras del otro. - Quiero que me folles... duro... empujándote contra mí, sin pensar si me haces daño, porque me necesitas, tanto como yo te necesito; abriéndome, llenándome como tanto me hizo falta en todo este tiempo... - su susurro lujurioso, fue directo a cierta parte de la anatomía del Tom.

- ¡Deaannn! - grito al sentir la caricia fantasma como electricidad pura recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sintiendo como le envolvía de forma ruda esa sensación de necesidad y hambre, un instinto tan animal que solo Dean podía despertar y calmar. - Te daré todo lo que deseas y más, hasta que desfallezcas en mis brazos. Cansado, adolorido y completamente lleno de mí.

- Lleno de ti... - gimió, bajando lentamente por el cuerpo de Tom, sus labios envolvieron un costado de la polla de Tom, justo por encima del pantalón, humedeciendo la tela allí donde succionaba.

Tom se recostó por completo en el suelo abriendo las piernas lo más que pudo dándole total acceso a su amante para que hiciera con él lo que deseara. Aquellos labios suaves le volvían loco, llevándole al borde del placer y ni siquiera le había atrapado por completo a un. Poso una de sus manos cerrándola con suavidad sobre los rubios y cortos cabellos, dirigiendo aquella caricia a donde la necesitaba con urgencia casi desesperada.

Dean sonrió malicioso, ahora era su turno de torturarlo, pero solo un poco, después de todo el estaba tan deseoso como Tom de llegar a tercera base. Ignoro el demandante agarre de Tom sobre su cabello, inclinándose aun mas entre las piernas, y lamiendo desde donde reposaban esos llenos testículos, hasta la punta que sobresalía por la cinturilla del pantalón, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces.

Perdido entre las sensaciones que le llenaban el cuerpo a traves de su polla, Tom gemía sin control, haciendo sonidos que en su vida había dejado que nadie escuchara, pero con Dean era imposible contenerse, no cuando lo que más has deseado en tu vida al fin se te ha concedido. Necesitaba eso, eso y más. Su entrega total, su cuerpo, su pasión y su amor.

- Basta. - dijo jadeante cuando encontró voz en medio de toda esa vorágine de sensaciones. - Necesito... tocarte... ahora.

Con una ultima succión a la turgente polla, Dean se separo, sus ojos perdidos en el deseo, subió por el cuerpo de Tom, besando la piel perlada de sudor, hasta que logro hacerse con sus labios.

- Házmelo ahora.

Aquellas palabras fueron atendidas al momento, como pudo termino de retirar la ropa del cazador dejándole totalmente desnudo y a su merced, pasando su mano por la línea de su espalda, siendo seguida por su lengua, marcando el camino hasta la línea de su trasero, donde se hundió con la húmeda caricia haciendo estremecer al cazador. Tom escucho un gemido cuando rozo con la punta de su lengua aquel circulo sensible en el centro de su amante causándole una satisfacción increíble.

Mas gemidos roncos fueron arrancados de su boca, que no se cohibía, o contenía, con cada caricia en esa parte de su cuerpo; juraría que si estuviera de pie se hubiese dado de bruces contra el suelo, porque si de esa forma tiemblan sus fuertes brazos, seguramente sus piernas lo harían peor; pero Tom no le da tiempo a analizar su situación, ya que su lengua recorre desde sus testículos hasta su entrada, humedeciendo esa zona tan intima de Dean, quien no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando la lengua de Tom hace presión contra su apretado anillo, haciéndole temblar aun mas.

El pequeño musculo se abre paso hacia el interior sin que pueda o quiera evitarlo, perdido entre el placer y la sorpresa de ser poseído de esa forma, jamás había se había permitido aquello, no hasta Tom. Le sentía introducirse una y otra vez sin pudor alguno, hasta que de un momento a otro se vio liberado de aquella deliciosa caricia y la fría sensación del abandono se hizo con él. Sensación que desapareció segundos después al ser penetrado por uno de los largos dedos de su pareja, mientras le besaba el punto donde su cuello y su hombro se unían, dejando un camino de saliva por toda la piel tostada.

-¡Joder! - siseo al tener el dedo dentro, dejándose caer sobre sus antebrazos, alzando en un gesto inconsciente sus caderas hacia atrás, penetrándose aun mas. - Tom... - jadeo cuando los labios de Tom lamieron detrás de su oreja, para después volver a su cuello, turnando sus caricias, que parecían ir al ritmo de su dedo.

- Lo siento Dean pero no puedo... esperar mucho. - dijo con voz oscura al oído del cazador, introduciendo un segundo dedo de forma inesperada, comenzando a dilatarlo con impaciencia, tratando de no lastimarle demasiado. Pero le necesitaba con urgencia, el calor que envolvía sus falanges le estaba desquiciando, haciéndole desear enfundarse en el de una buena vez.

- No tienes por qué esperar... - Jadeo, apretando su interior, provocando a Tom. - Solo pon esa polla allí de una vez, o lo hare yo mismo. - ordeno con voz ronca.

Los dedos de Tom tijeretearon en su interior dos veces más para después abandonar su labor. El moreno se deshizo de lo que quedaba de su propia ropa y se froto contra Dean, haciéndole notar su erección en medio de sus nalgas.

- Quiero... verte… mientras lo hago. - dijo de forma entrecortada, hociqueando en el cuello del cazador instándolo a girarse para él.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con esta posición? - pregunto, sus mejillas sonrojadas por otra razón, contraria al calor que le recorría el cuerpo. Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Tom, enrollando sus piernas en su cintura casi automáticamente.

- Que no puedo verte a los ojos mientras te digo que te amo. - le susurro lamiendo su cuello.

Dean estiro el cuello, dándole mas espacio a Tom para besarlo.

- Esa es una buena razón. - respondió con una sonrisa. - Definitivamente la mejor que me has dado.

- Y tengo muchas más de donde vino esa. - uno de sus dedos acaricio la entrada de su pareja provocándole un latigazo de placer que le recorrió toda la columna. - Dime Dean, ¿Cuanto quieres que lo haga?

- Oh joder Tom, no te pongas todo dominatrix... - gruño Dean, sus cortas, pero afiladas uñas rasguñando la piel blanca de la dura espalda de Tom. - ¡Solo házmelo!

Tom se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar la desesperación en las palabras de Dean, estando tentado a complacerlo en ese instante, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y quería que eso durara un poco más. Aun que no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo, no al imaginar como los músculos de Dean le apresarían en unos minutos ahogándolo con su calor. El solo hecho de pensarlo le ocasiono que su polla se estirara dolorosamente, mientras comenzaba a expulsar un poco de liquido pre seminal.

- Dean. - gruño por el deseo mientras introducía lentamente la punta de su dedo sin lubricar, tentando la estreches de su amante.

Dean le golpeo en la espalda de manera torpe, intentando que las piernas que tenía alrededor de Tom lo atrajeran mas contra si, buscando ese desesperado contacto con esa polla caliente.

- Tom, por favor...

- Esta bien... lo hare... pequeño pervertido. - soltó con la voz agitada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Solo esperaba no lastimarlo demasiado, ya que no podía soportarlo por más tiempo, su cuerpo extrañaba la calidez del cuerpo de Dean.

Así que de forma lenta y pausada coloco la cabeza de su polla en la entrada del cazador, presionando ligeramente, intentando no ser demasiado brusco, el quejido que surgió de la boca de Dean al momento de introducirse tan solo unos centímetros no hizo más que hacer que la sangre le hirviera por el deseo, frenando con lo poco de voluntad que tenia las ganas de adentrarse más profundamente de una sola estocada.

Dean abrió sus piernas, separándolas del cuerpo de Tom para darle espacio, más lugar para introducirse en el todo lo que quisiera, aunque sabía que Tom estaba siendo jodidamente cuidadoso, y eso solo acababa con su paciencia.

- Me duermo. -dijo, pero dio un gemido lento.

Tom se perdió en algún momento al sentir como Dean le apretaba mientras soltaba aquellos ruiditos obscenos, enfundándose con fuerza dentro de él, quedándose quieto unos instantes, instantes que le parecieron siglos, solo para empezar a embestir con fuerza, saliendo totalmente del cuerpo para dejarse ir una y otra vez, sintiendo aquel cuerpo musculoso vibrar bajo el entre el dolor y el placer, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos resbalaban debido al sudor que ya los cubría.

- ¡Dios, si! - exclamo Dean, dejando salir un largo gemido de placer cuando Thomas embistió varias veces en el, rozando su próstata con las embestidas, pero al parecer lo hacía a propósito; porque no terminaba de presionarla directamente, como si no quisiera darle ese placer aun.

Esa sensación de calor bajo sus riñones estaba comenzando a crecer de forma increíble, tanto que creería que se quemaría de un momento a otro, sabía que el final estaba cerca, pero quería prolongarlo un poco más, solo que no contaba con que Dean comenzara a moverse de esa forma contra él, buscando aquel placer que él le estaba negando cada vez que golpeaba ese nudo de nervios en su interior.

- Dean! DIOS! - gruño conteniendo su grito lo mas que pudo

Dean tampoco estaba muy lejos del inminente orgasmo, gracias al placer que el mismo se estaba provocando, por que Tom parecía haberse perdido en la sensación de tener a Dean revolviéndose bajo el.

-¿Que ocurre Tommy? ¿No puedes follarme como el hombre que eres? - le tentó, levantando su cabeza para besarle en los labios.

- Idiota. - susurro contra sus labios sonriendo de forma oscura, hundiéndose una última vez en el, con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le proporciono en esos momentos, golpeando con fiereza la próstata de Dean, haciendo que en ese mismo instante el orgasmo le golpeara como nunca antes, el liquido espeso y blanquecino comenzó a correr lentamente, marcando ambos cuerpos. - Que deciaaaaaasss. - grito sintiendo como su propio orgasmo le destrozaba la cordura que le quedaba. Dejándose caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Dean.

Dean sonrió, sintiendo la calidez de Tom en su interior, sus brazos aferrándose a los hombros de su novio, quien parecía vibrar en su interior.

- Wow...retiro mis palabras. - anuncio, lamiendo la línea de sudor que se formaba en el cuello de Tom. - ¿donde están tus dulces palabras? - pregunto mordiéndole.

Tom no respondió, solo respiraba de forma entrecortada con el rostro escondido en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su novio. Solo quería quedarse ahí, en silencio, ocultando las traicioneras lágrimas que corrían por su rostro al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Lo necesitaba tanto que le dolía y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Tommy? - llamo Dean, acariciando suavemente su espalda. - ¿Tom? - nada, lo único que consiguió en respuesta fue que el abrazo de Tom se ciñera mas contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Que sucede? - se aventura a preguntar, dejando caer su cabeza contra el suelo, su mirada fija en el techo. - ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunta, cuando se da cuenta de que los estremecimientos de Tom no son de placer.

Tom respiro de manera profunda al verse descubierto.

- Porque estas aquí... conmigo y no... - ni siquiera pudo pronunciarlo, el temor de que Dean no volviera a él era inmenso como para expresarlo, lo hacía demasiado real y eso le aterraba. - Lo siento, soy un maldito sentimental.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, yo también te extrañe. - susurro contra su cuello. - Te extrañe demasiado, pero ahora estamos juntos...no me volveré a ir mas de tu lado.

- ¿Como...? - pregunto levantando la cara para ver a Dean a los ojos sorprendido. - ¿De... Dejaras la caza? - dijo con la mirada llena de esperanza, miedo, alegría todos aquellos sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior haciéndolo sentir mareado de momento, pero se mantuvo ahí esperando la respuesta, temblando sin darse cuenta.

- Algo así...me di cuenta, de que ahora que estás conmigo tengo que mantenerte a salvo, aquí, y a donde sea que vayas. - respondió suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

- Explícate. - soltó casi de forma exigente, emocionado por lo que acababa de oír

- ¿Que mas quieres que te diga? - le pregunto con una sonrisa. - Dejare la caza, me quedare aquí buscando un trabajo, por supuesto que si algo surge, algún demonio cercano a la ciudad, una bruja, lo que sea...lo cazare. No dejare que te hagan daño.

- Dean, no juegues conmigo así, no después de todo lo que pase pensando todo este mes, me moría al pensar que llamarían diciéndome que tu, en alguna cosa de esas... Dios Dean, júrame que te quedaras y no te expondrás más de lo necesario, ni siquiera por mí. - pidió tomando entre sus manos el rostro del cazador quien no le dejaba de mirar con intensidad a los ojos.

- No me pidas eso. - negó Dean, desviando su mirada. - Te protegeré, incluso si no lo quieres así, incluso si no me quieres aquí, lo hare, te protegeré...usare esta mierda para bien...

- Con una condición. - soltó resignándose a que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión. Aunque esa condición le provocara romper aquel momento que ahora compartían, Dean en esos momentos era tan honesto, tan... real. Y temía que se cerrara nuevamente con el por pedirle aquello.

- ¿Qué? - le incito Dean a continuar, lamiéndose los labios.

- Arregla las cosas con Sam, el... el está mal desde que te fuiste. No quería que te alejaras de él nuevamente. - soltó temeroso. Afianzando su peso sobre el cazador para no dejarlo escapar si se lo proponía, pero la verdad no creía poder detenerlo.

Dean coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Tom, y con un movimiento de sus piernas, logro tumbarlo al suelo, quedando encima de él, aun con su polla dentro.

- ¿Esta es la razón por la que me follaste?, ¿El fue quien te pidió que me convencieras? - con un leve empujón en sus hombros, Dean se levanto.

- ¡NOO! - grito temiendo lo peor. - No Dean, no es así. Por favor no te vayas. - rogo al ver como el cazador se ponía los vaqueros con movimientos bruscos, mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto.

- No puedo creerlo. - murmuro Dean, terminando de abrocharse los vaqueros. - ¿Por qué lo haces? - pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

- Por que a ti también te duele no estar cerca de el por mucho que te empeñes en no demostrarlo. Yo también quiero cuidar de ti Dean. Y Sam es lo que necesitas para estar bien otra vez. - dijo sorprendiéndose de lo firme y segura que le salió la voz, a pesar de estar aterrado de que Dean se alejara de él.

- ¿Así que no estoy bien?, supongo que también piensas que estoy loco. - mascullo, apartando a Tom de la puerta, pero antes de salir se gira hacia Tom. - Realmente confié en ti. - le dice, para luego soltar un bufido. - Confié más en ti de lo que alguna vez confié en Sam.

- No es eso lo que quiero decir. Quiero que seas feliz Dean, que tengas una familia, que tengas la vida que se te negó desde pequeño. Por favor no hagas esto, te lo suplico. - dijo con la voz rota y las lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro. - Déjame hacerte feliz.

La visión de Tom tan roto, tan triste ante la posible ruptura de su relación puede con Dean, lo suficiente como para que aleje su mano de manilla, con una lentitud dolorosa para el actor, que le ve suplicante. No tiene idea de lo que va decir, no tiene idea de cómo repararlo, de que decirle para que deje de llorar.

- ¿Dean? - pregunto inquieto al ver que este no hacia movimiento alguno, mirándolo con incertidumbre, como si no supiera que hacer en esos momentos. - Por favor. - rogo nuevamente sintiendo como sus piernas le fallaban.

Dean desvió su mirada a la puerta, y luego se separo de esta, acercándose a Tom con lentitud, hasta estar frente a él. Alzo sus manos y tomo las mejillas del actor; atrayéndolo hacia él para besarlo, secando con sus pulgares las lagrimas.

Tom solo pudo responder a ese beso de forma urgente, desesperada, intentando así poder retenerlo a su lado.

De retener eso que se estaba escapando de él, escurriéndose de sus brazos como agua, estaba tan asustado, que ese fuera su beso final, el último beso con Dean, el último beso con la persona que más había amado desde nunca.

Continuara…


	16. Cuando El Sueño Se Vuelve Real

**-CUANDO EL SUEÑO SE VUELVE REAL-**

Los labios de Dean acariciaron por última vez los de Thomas, separándose lentamente.

- Escúchame bien, no soy sentimental, no me gusta esta mierda, ni hablar de ello, ni vivirlo, no soy ese tipo de hombres, e incluso si alguna vez tengo un desliz de debilidad, no es por que quiera. - le aseguro, tomándolo firmemente de las mejillas. - Pero cuando estoy con mi chico, con su polla dentro mi culo, con su semen bajando por mis muslo, lo menos que quiero es que el imbécil me hable de mi hermano, mas cuando llevamos un mes sin vernos. - y aunque su voz fue un poco fría, sus pulgares acariciaban con cariño las mejillas de su novio.

Tom no contesto a aquello aun le perduraba esa sensación de abandono que le había invadido momentos antes, incapaz de articular palabra alguna solo fue capaz de aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo fuerte de Dean. Hundiéndose en su aroma, dejando que su calor se llevara su miedo a perderle.

- Te amo, Tom. - respondió besándole el hombro desnudo, dando largas caricias en su espalda. - No me iré, lo prometo.

- Eres un idiota lo sabías. - dijo separándose un poco de él, mirándolo con sus ojos enrojecidos y aun húmedos por el llanto. - No sé porque te amo.

Dean le beso las mejillas, una y luego otra, con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro.

- Claro que lo sabes... - sus manos apretaron la cadera descubierta de Tom, viendo su impecable cuerpo. - ¿Por qué me hablaste de Sam?

Tom desvió la mirada a algún punto en el suelo, el cual pareció tener algo realmente interesante en esos momentos, carraspeo un momento antes de poder hablar de nuevo, la verdad no confiaba en que le saliera la voz, no después de la reacción de Dean al mencionarle a su hermano, dios lo proteja cuando le dijera que el Sam ya estaba en camino. Si es que Jensen no se lo había dicho aun.

- Pues veras... - titubeo - Primero promete que no te vas a enojar y no intentaras irte otra vez.

- ¿Es así de malo? - pregunto Dean, al sentir los brazos de Tom rodear sus hombros con fuerza. Dio un largo suspiro. - Me arrepentiré de esto, pero lo prometo.

- Sam... - suspiro de forma pesada, tomando el valor suficiente para continuar. - Dean, después de que te fueras hace casi un mes, Sam fue a mi habitación buscándote junto con Jensen, el quería arreglar las cosas contigo y fue a pedirte que te quedaras. Y bueno yo le dije que te habías ido. Como te prometí. - recalco. - No le dije a donde te dirigías, ni tu nuevo número de teléfono por más que me lo pedía. En serio tu hermano puede ser exasperante cuando se propone algo.

Dean rio suavemente al recordar lo cabeza dura que podía ser Sam a veces y no envidiaba la posición de su novio.

- Bueno el caso es que... le dije que vendrías a verme al cabo de un mes y cuando llamaste esta mañana se lo dije a Jensen. Así que supongo que ha de estar en camino, si es que aun no lo sabe. - termino levantando la mirada con duda, Dean tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía claramente su respiración pesada contra su pecho. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y no por el hecho de estar desnudo en medio del recibidor.

- Confié en ti. - menciono lentamente, meditando sus palabras. - Tienes razón, hiciste como me lo prometiste, puedo entender que...hayas querido ayudarme con esto, pero no puedo Tom, no puedo hablar con mi hermano, pensé que habías entendido eso. Solo...dios, ahora tendré que hablar con él, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. - suspiro, separándose de Tom y dirigiéndose al sofá, donde se dejo caer pesadamente.

De inmediato la falta del calor de Dean le hizo temblar, decidió colocarse el pantalón del pijama de una vez. Una vez hecho eso, se acerco a Dean lentamente, sentándose en el reposabrazos al extremo contrario del cazador.

- Fue un error, si quieres puedo llamarles y decirles que decidiste no venir. - El cazador apoyo sus codos en las rodillas, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Esta bien, no tengo muchas opciones, y Sam no te creerá, vendrá a verificarlo el mismo. - explico frotándose los ojos.

- Lo siento. - susurro encogiéndose de hombros, dudando si acercarse a Dean sería buena idea a pesar de lo tranquilo que se veía

- ¿Tienes una cerveza? - pregunto el Winchester, mirando a la televisión en una esquina de la sala de estar.

- Si, ahora te la traigo, el control está en la mesa. - señalo mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina.

Dean no quería hablar de ello en esos momentos, así que Tom no lo iba a presionar más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Cuando Tom paso frente a Dean, por el sofá, este lo jalo hacia él, haciéndolo caer sobre su regazo.

- No pongas esa cara, me enfade, ahora estoy mejor. - susurro contra su cuello. - Y te veías mejor sin los pantalones.

- Si, ya lo sé. - la sonrisa de Tom era enorme ante el simple gesto. - Ahora si en verdad quieres esa cerveza creo que deberías dejarme levantar. O prefieres otra cosa.

La mano del actor comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Dean de forma sugerente. Dean lo atrajo más hacia él, besándole debajo del cuello con gula, su lengua acariciando la suave piel que allí había, raspándola con su barba, producto de no haberse afeitado esa mañana.

- En realidad si quiero algo más. - dijo contra su cuello. - Que este fría. - se separo rápidamente de Tom, dejando al otro un poco mareado.

- Insisto eres un idiota. - replico el actor levantándose, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Dean se mordió el labio viéndolo irse, con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en su mirada.

- Ese es el trasero más sexy que alguna vez he visto. - señalo mirando a Tom alejarse; para luego centrar su atención en la Tv, tomando el control remoto de donde Tom le había indicado.

La verdad era que se moría de miedo por dentro, y si fuera una persona normal estaría llorando, o loco, lo que viniera primero; también estaba un poco molesto; pero eso no podía evitarlo, aunque si controlarlo, ya que si lo veía desde el punto de vista de Tom, era lo correcto.

Solo esperaba que las horas pasaran de la forma más lenta posible, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentar a Sam, de no ser por Tom quizá ya se hubiera montado al Impala huyendo de ahí.

xxxxx

Lo que quedo de la noche, después de otros dos encuentros con Tom, en los que gracias a Dios llegaron a la cama después de hacerlo en la escalera, Dean no pudo dormir. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de Sam. Su hermano quería verle, decirle que se quedara con él, a su lado, como siempre debió haber sido. No es que la idea le disgustara, pero después de todo lo sucedido con Jensen, no se sentía preparado para eso. Solo el sabia lo mucho que le había costado decirle a Tom que dejaría la caza, a medias si era sincero, para estar con él, para no exponerlo a ningún peligro. Tom era lo único real que le quedaba así que haría lo necesario para quedarse a su lado. Aun que sabía que este le seguiría a donde fuera que vaya, incluso sabia que sería el mismo Tom quien le propondría irse lejos si eso lo hacía sentir mejor. Durante un momento no pudo evitar pensar en eso, en la manera en que le protegía, reconociendo que él hacía lo mismo con Sam, solo por cuidarle aun que eso a final de cuentas lo lastimara más de lo que lo ayudaba. Perdido en esos pensamientos de Tom y sus cuidados, Sam, Jensen y su vida, se quedo dormido cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por el horizonte.

Se despertó cuando sus manos buscaron aferrarse al cuerpo de Tom, y este por lo frio de la cama, se había despertado hacia un buen rato, seguramente era de los que madrugaba, Dean no podía decirlo muy bien, después de todo esta sería como la segunda o tercera vez que se quedaba con él.

Se levanto de la cama un poco aturdido, rascándose la espalda en su camino al baño, el cual estaba tan impecablemente ordenado, que Dean tenía deseos de gritar de alegría, no solo por eso, sino por lo gigante que era. No tardo mucho en asearse, dirigiéndose a la cocina de inmediato, siguiendo el olor de la comida, que se extendía por toda la casa.

Pero algo lo hizo detenerse al borde de las escaleras, casi congelarse en el sitio; un escalofrió recorriendo su columna dorsal, al darse cuenta de que abajo, no solo se escuchaba la dulce y suave voz de Tom, hablando en susurros audibles, sino que también había otra voz, una voz que el conocía muy bien.

Se acomodo el cinturón en el vaquero, respirando hondo cuando al fin decidió, que era tiempo de dejar su cobardía para otro día. Sam ya estaba allí, arruinando su buen despertar.

- Miento... - susurro con una sonrisa, hubiese sido un buen despertar si Tom hubiese estado a su lado.

Sam había llegado hace más de una hora, Tom fue quien le recibió diciéndole que su hermano ya se encontraba con él, solo que dormía.

En ese lapso de tiempo Sam había sumido al actor en un interrogatorio digno de la CIA o algo así, puesto que no dejo detalle al aire de todo lo que le pudo contar su hermano. Enterándose así de la reacción de su hermano la noche anterior. Eso solo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Dean estaba arriba después de tanto tiempo sin verle y hasta esos momentos no se imagino la manera en cómo abordarlo para arreglar todo aquello. Estaba tan sumido en saber si estaba bien mediante las llamadas diarias a Tom que lo último que paso por su mente fue que pasaría cuando Dean estuviera frente a él. Un ligero golpeteo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina a su espalda le hizo ponerse rígido.

- ¡Dean! - exclama Tom al ver a su novio en el marco de la puerta. Sam quiere voltear pero el miedo le invade, no sabe como reaccionara su hermano.

- ¿Quieres café? - pregunta finalmente Tom al notar el silencio incomodo en la habitación.

- Negro, por favor. - asintió Dean, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su novio, acercándose lentamente a donde Sam estaba sentado, pasando por su lado sin decir palabra, se sentó en la silla frente a Sam. - ¿Largo viaje? - pregunto sin verlo; algo inseguro de como reaccionaria Sam, aunque sabía que su hermano parecía mas asustado que otra cosa.

- Un poco...- respondió sin saber bien qué hacer.

- Dean. - llamo Tom. - Debo salir un momento, debo ir a comprar algo de comida así que regreso en un rato. - El actor se despidió dando un fugaz beso a su pareja yendo a tomar las llaves de su auto.

Dean le miro incrédulo un segundo, pero después suspiro, esperando a que el hombre se retirara de la casa, para dejarlos a ambos en un silencio sepulcral.

- Sam...Yo...

- No debiste haberte ido. - le interrumpió Sam sin levantar la mirada de su taza de café.

- Podría decir lo mismo de cuando te marchaste a Stanford, pero ya no me molesta ese hecho. - dijo a modo de respuesta, dando un sorbo a su café, bendiciendo a Tom internamente por ser tan jodidamente bueno preparándolo.

- Al menos yo quería...

- ¿Que querías?

- No importa. Solo quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa... nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa.

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? - pregunto Dean sonriendo vagamente, con su mirada perdida en el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

- Fui yo Dean, yo y mi miedo de hablar con la verdad. De mi eterna renuencia a aceptar lo que hacemos, desde el principio lo he hecho mal, nunca lo he enfrentado... solo huyo. - sin darse cuenta su voz se elevo hasta casi convertirse en un grito, un grito de enojo consigo mismo.

Dean se froto el rostro, intentando aguantar las ganas de golpearle, de decirle que no era su culpa, de protegerlo incluso de palabras que el sabia eran verdad.

- Escucha Sammy, está bien si aun no quieres aceptarlo...y si culparme a mí hace ese sentimiento desaparecer, puedo vivir con eso.

- ¡Es que no lo entiendes pedazo de idiota! ¡Yo soy el culpable de todo esto, yo lo provoque al ser tan egoísta! Siempre pensando en mi y nadie mas... ni siquiera en ti. - susurro la ultima parte casi con vergüenza después de haber gritado por la exasperante necesidad de su hermano de cuidarle, incluso de sí mismo.

- Sam... - Dean intento decir, pero cerro la boca con un seco sonido, las palabras "ni siquiera en ti" resonando en tu cabeza. - ¿Que quieres que haga?

- Que dejes de huir, que te quedes... aunque sea con Tom, pero cerca Dean.

- Ya no estoy huyendo, decidí quedarme con Tom, dejar de cazar, al menos mientras no haya nada que afecte su seguridad.

- ¡¿Qué? - pregunto sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Tanto lo amas?

- ¿Tanto amas a Jensen como para estar con él aunque sea la copia de tu hermano? - pregunto Dean con sorna.

- Dean. - reclamo quedito con la incomodidad pintada en su rostro. - ¿Creí que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado?

Dean sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, sabes que lo acepto.

- ¿Entonces... ya no te irás?

- No, no me iré Sam...Eso significa que no podre huir más de ti, tampoco. - susurro con un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿Huías de mi? - soltó de forma desencajada, aquello lo lastimo sin saber bien el por qué, o quizá si.

- No... No exactamente tu, huía de todo... - sus ojos se humedecieron, y se apresuro a esconder su mirada de Sam. - ¿Te quedaras?, Tom seguramente cocina tan bien como folla. - rio, tratando de calmar el ambiente. - Lo que significa que lo hará de puta madre.

Sam soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo al escuchar las palabras de Dean. Dándole una suave pero sincera sonrisa.

- Iughh! Dean! No necesito saber sus intimidades. Pero está bien me quedo, no he comido nada desde ayer, siempre y cuando se lave las manos. No quiero ni pensar en donde te ha tocado. - Un fingido escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Dean rodo los ojos.

- Bueno, a ver cuando invitas a tu nena, y saca tu mierda de carro de allí, que bloquea el sol al Impala. - gruño señalando el auto de Sam mientras se levantaba a hurgar en la cocina que había echo Tom de desayuno.

- El no es ninguna nena Dean, de hecho creo que te supera en varias cosas. - le pico mientras le seguía con un plato.

Dean se volteo a verlo.

- ¿En qué…? ¡Oh!, no, mejor no me lo digas, no quiero saber, pero me hago una idea muy clara de quien le pone el culo a quien...así que mejor dejémoslo así. - levanto su mano, en un gesto de casi pánico, al imaginarse eso.

- Si tu se lo pones a Tom? pues creo que acertaste. - dijo con una enorme y maligna sonrisa en su rostro.

- No me hagas golpearte, enano. - gruño, mirándole enfadado. - Al menos yo doy y recibo, apuesto que solo recibes.

- ¡Dean estaba perfecto sin saber eso!

- Tú empezaste. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de un corto silencio y en contra de todos los principios Winchester, Sam dijo algo que muy pocas veces se había permitido decirle a su hermano, al menos desde que dejo de ser un niño.

- Te quiero Dean.

Dean le miro un momento, antes de girarse a la nevera, con un sentimiento de calidez en su corazón.

- Yo también te quiero. - respondió, las palabras saliendo mucho mas fácil de él, que antes, todo gracias a Tom. - Aunque a veces seas un dolor de trasero.

- Idiota. - le respondió, con un sentimiento de plenitud y gozo en su pecho, al fin sentía que había alcanzado su deseo de una vida sin la caza y una familia.

Lo único que faltaba en esos momentos era Jensen.

Continuara…


	17. Solo Nosotros

**-SOLO NOSOTROS-**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sam y Dean lograron hacer las paces, que a pesar de todo lo que ambos habían sufrido por separado, parecía haber quedado olvidado en el tiempo. Jensen se había enterado por Tom de todo lo que había pasado, con un mensaje dejado a su celular, indicándole que Sam iba a quedarse unos días en su casa, y de que las cosas se habían solucionado.

Eso lo había aliviado, a la vez que lo había puesto un poco molesto, ya que los productores habían decidido filmar en Palo Alto de nuevo, con todo el equipo mudándose a la ciudad, Jensen había esta enfadado de llegar a una habitación vacía, vagamente iluminada por la maltrecha luz de la luna, por supuesto que Sam le había llamado, diciéndole que no tardaría en regresar, pero esta vez, Jensen no se había contenido para nada; el estrés del trabajo, sumado a la falta de "amor" en su relación, lo tenían de lo peor, quizás por eso no se lo había dicho, y le había contestado a Sam un escueto, "Nos vemos cuando creas necesario que me necesitas", y con esas frías palabras había colgado el celular.

El día de hoy no había sido muy diferente de los demás, de hecho habían cambiado el guion de nuevo, y Jensen ya seriamente se planteaba renunciar; no es que la serie fuera mala, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para más.

Ese día para colmo nada le salía bien, olvidaba sus líneas y tuvieron que repetir una escena de persecución al menos unas 15 veces porque al jodido extra se le caía la pistola cada dos segundos. Al final del día Jensen estaba bañado en sudor y enfadado hasta las narices. Llego al hotel dispuesto a darse un largo baño, esperando así relajar un poco los músculos de su cuerpo. Aun que su mente siguiera estresándose con todos sus problemas, pero antes de siquiera llegar a tocar el pomo del baño, llamaron a la puerta.

Se recostó de la pared del pasillo, pensando seriamente en no atender, en meterse en la bañera y no salir nunca en la vida, pero la insistencia del "visitante" lo obligo a darse la vuelta; acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola. Topándose de frente con Sam, quien no tardo ni dos segundos en besarle con urgencia haciéndole retroceder por el impulso.

Jensen apoyo las manos sobre los hombros de Sam, intentando retirarle de él, pero Sam solo incremento su pasión, empujándolo contra la pared.

- Sam... - el gemido en el que salió el nombre de su novio, causo que Sam metiera su lengua dentro, acariciando su interior.

Sam termino el beso una vez que consiguió tumbar a Jensen sobre la cama, solo para continuar por la línea de su mandíbula bajando hasta su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente la piel salada por el sudor.

- Te extrañe Jen, no sabes cuánto. - dijo con la voz entre cortada por el deseo

Jensen le miro aturdido, mareado por la intensidad que Sam le demostraba, la necesidad que desprendía de el al tocarlo.

- Sam...Sam...¿Qué haces? - pregunto, tomando sus hombros, tratando de retenerlo.

- Recuperando todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos. ¿Tienes una idea desde cuando no hemos hecho el amor Jensen? - le pregunto sosteniéndose con sus brazos encima del actor

Jensen quería reprocharle tantas cosas, que no sabía ni por dónde empezar, dios, hasta quería decirle que le odiaba por haberle abandonado así, pero la mirada de Sam, su sonrisa, sus palabras, era como si fuera el Sam que conoció aquel día.

- Te odio... - susurro, enrollando sus manos por los hombros de Sam, obligándolo con sus piernas a quedar debajo de él.

Sam le miro con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar sus palabras, levantándose en el acto, liberándolo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Te odio. - repitió, acercándolo de nuevo contra su cuerpo. - Te odio por hacerme sentir tantas cosas. - susurro, sus manos recorriendo la ancha espalda de Samuel, buscando por la abertura de su camisa.

- Dios no digas eso cuando estoy... así, Jen me asustaste. - se recompuso una vez que noto las verdaderas intenciones del actor.

Jensen se decidió no ir lento, sus manos bajando su camino a las redondeadas nalgas de Sam, tomándolas por debajo del bóxer.

- No tienes por qué asustarte...no es tu primera vez... - susurro a su oído, olvidando todos sus problemas.

- Jen - gimió arqueando su espalda al sentir las manos de su amante contra su piel, que ardía por el contacto que había extrañado por demasiado tiempo.

- Un dedo travieso de Jensen acaricio la oscura entrada, solo un suave toque que estremeció el cuerpo de Sam por completo. Los labios de Jensen, parecían adheridos a la piel de su cuello, una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en sus labios cuando sintió ese estrecho lugar contraerse bajo la yema de su dedo.

- Joder Jen, no sabes cuánto te necesitaba. - dijo perdido en la nube de lujuria que le envolvía a causa de ese simple roce con su piel

- Te hare pagar por cada segundo que no te tuve contra la cama... - la voz de Jensen choco de manera provocativa contra el oído de Sam, mientras su dedo hacia presión allí, en ese lugar que tanto lo enloquecía. - Dime Sammy...dime cuanto necesitabas esto.

- No tanto como tú. - consiguió decir con una sonrisa en los labios al sentir la urgencia con la que Jensen le tocaba, como si quisiera devorarle con sus caricias y besos.

- Quizás debería dejarte a medias... - sonrió malicioso, retirando sus manos del pantalón de Sam con renuencia. Sus labios no tardaron en adueñarse de los de Sam de nuevo, saboreando su interior.

- Estas dispuesto... a quedarte a medias tu también. - dijo liberándose momentáneamente de la boca de su amante, posando su mano de forma descarada contra la enorme erección que se notaba por encima de su pantalón. Haciendo una caricia lenta pero firme que hizo gemir de manera ruidosa a Jensen.

- ¡Oh...dios! -Jensen dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sus piernas abriéndose inconscientemente para darle más espacio a Sam. - Sammy...por lo que más quieras... - pidió, lamiéndose los labios, mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, su mano enrollándose en el cabello de Sam.

- Por lo que más quiera... ¿Qué Jen? - soltó sonriendo de manera satisfecha al invertir la situación, esa sensación de tener a Jensen rogando por sus caricias le gustaba mucho, tanto que decidió volver a acariciar esa parte por encima de la tela, y con la otra acariciar la suave piel de su abdomen bajo su camisa a medio desabotonar. Lamiéndose los labios ante la imagen de Jensen vibrando de placer

- ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un experto en tortura? - pregunto casi sin aliento el actor, quien se obligo a reaccionar, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de Sam, rompiendo mas botones que los que abría. - ¿No dijiste que estabas necesitado? Te necesito Sam...

- Aquí... me tienes. - siseo al sentir los dedos de Jensen acariciar de forma casi ruda sus pezones. Solo para ahogar un gemido cuando sintió los labios succionar uno de ellos. Pudo notar claramente como su polla luchaba por salir del encierro que le suponía su ropa, ante las caricias que le propinaba el actor.

Jensen le mordió una tetilla, dejándola roja por el "descuido" con el que la trataba, sus manos luchando por abrir el pantalón de Sam, al cual no tardo en desnudar una vez hubiera logrado abrirlos, dejando a la vista su blanco trasero, y sus bien formados muslos.

- ¿Impaciente? - le pregunto al sentir sus manos capturar sus nalgas de forma posesiva y dura, haciéndole emitir una serie de gemidos al sentir como la boca de su novio no daba tregua alguna a la ya sensible piel de su pecho.

- ¿Tu no? - pregunto con una sonrisa, obligando con suaves movimientos a Sam a alzarse poco a poco, lamiendo hasta llegar a su ombligo.

- Solo un poco. - alcanzo a decir antes de arquear su espalda al sentir la húmeda caricia adentrarse en aquel punto en su abdomen, hundiendo sus dedos en el corto cabello color dorado, incitándole a no abandonar su tarea, profundizándola, hasta hacerlo bajar lentamente hacia donde necesitaba más atención.

Jensen evito a propósito tocarle allí, al menos no directamente, porque sus labios y dientes, no dejaban de atender la piel que rodeaba su polla. - No tengo idea de lo que quieres.

- Jen, por favor te necesito. - suplico de forma lastimera al sentir el cálido aliento rozando la punta de su miembro, estaba a punto de correrse sin siquiera tocarse y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, quería inundar a Jensen con su esencia, marcarlo como suyo.

- Ruégame mas... - suplico suavemente, la punta de su lengua recogiendo las pequeñas gotas blancas que brotaban de esa deliciosa polla. - Me hiciste sufrir este mes... - susurro contra ella.

- Lo... lo siento. - gimoteo al sentir la lengua sobre su glande, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para no correrse con esa insignificante caricia que estaba haciendo destrozos con su capacidad mental

- Yo también...

El actor sonrió malicioso al notar como Sam temblaba bajo su cuerpo, al borde por esas suaves caricias, con las cuales no buscaba más que torturarle. Su lengua rozo de nuevo la punta, solo que esta vez, su mano se enrollo alrededor de la dura polla.

- ¿Quieres que te la chupe, Sammy?

- ¡SII! - grito sin poder contenerse, aquello le estaba volviendo loco y a ese paso todo terminaría antes de empezar.

- Mmmm... - Jensen gimió, cuando el sabor dulce, y a la vez salado de Sam, le lleno todos los sentidos al meterse la punta de su polla en la boca, rodeándola con sus llenos labios. Sus ojos verdes miraron a Sam, a traves de esas largas pestañas, incitándole, casi rogándole con la mirada a que lo hiciera, dándole su permiso para que embistiera dentro.

No termino de engullirla cuando sintió como esta era empujada hasta su garganta, Sam estaba loco, perdido de deseo y no pudo contenerse al sentir esa calor rodeándole, acabando con todo raciocinio en el, dejándolo a merced de sus instintos animales más primitivos.

Jensen se dejo hacer, abriendo su boca todo lo que podía, su cuerpo perlado en sudor temblando de placer, que él se negaba a aumentar por medio a venirse antes que Sam. Apretó con sus manos la sabana bajo ellos, dejando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos de lo fuerte que se sostenía, evitando tocarse, solo dejando que Sam le tomara.

De pronto su boca fue abandonada sin previo aviso, sintiendo en ese momento las manos de Sam desvistiéndole, quitando la última barrera que los separaba de tocar piel con piel. Su ropa termino hecha girones ante la apabullante necesitad del aun universitario, por su cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo Sam se coloco entre sus piernas tumbándose encima de él, negándole cualquier vía de escape.

Aun que escapar fuera lo último que quería en ese momento.

Sus manos se sujetaron de la fuerte espalda, buscando donde sostenerse por tanta pasión desbordándose de su novio.

- ¿Ahora quien es el impaciente? - pregunto entre jadeos y gemidos.

- Tu. - le respondió mordiendo la piel de su cuello, sintiendo como el actor se frotaba sin pudor alguno contra él, en busca de un alivio que él no le iba a proporcionar aun.

- Vamos, Sam... - susurro contra la caliente piel del cuello de su novio, jalándole el cabello, buscando su debilidad para recuperar el control que había perdido. - Sam... - su voz sonó un poco débil, al sentir un mordisco en su cuello.

- No Jen, todavía no. - le contesto mordiendo su barbilla, mientras le acariciaba los costados con sus enormes manos, deteniéndose en sus caderas, rozando con sus pulgares el hueso que ahí resaltaba bajo la piel, ocasionándole un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

- Sam... - exigió, tomándole de los hombros con fuerza. - ¿Cuanto más me harás esperar? - pregunto, sujetando ahora sus mejillas, las cuales estaban calientes.

- Prepárate para mí. - le ordeno con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro. - Si lo quieres, déjame ver como lo haces.

- ¿Pre-prepararme? - pregunto, sonrojado no solo su rostro sino también su pecho. - P-Pero...Sam... - tartamudeo en un susurro.

- Si Jen, quiero ver cómo te abres para mí. Estar tan cerca de Tom y Dean me ha dado muchas ideas. No sabes los gritos que esos pueden llegar a dar.

- Si, supongo que ellos te dieron muchas ideas. - dijo de forma agria, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Jen? - pronuncio temeroso al notar la rigidez del cuerpo del actor, notando las facciones tensas de su rostro. - Por favor, no quería... Vamos Jen estoy jugando

- No quiero jugar. - susurro serio, sentándose en la cama luego de quitarse a Sam de encima. - Si vas a pensar en ellos en nuestra cama, entonces hazlo solo.

- ¡BASTA! - grito molesto como nunca antes lo había estado.

Jensen sintió el estremecimiento en su cuerpo; y no pudo evitar levantarse de la cama, casi alcanzando a tomar su bata de dormir sin decir una palabra.

- Ya estoy harto de esta mierda Jensen, creí que ya habíamos superado lo de Tom y Dean, pero aparentemente me equivoque, ¿Me quieres decir de una puta vez que es lo que tanto te molesta? - le reclamo tomándolo del brazo y regresándolo a la cama de un jalón, sinceramente todo aquello ya le resultaba ridículo, lo único que quería era vivir en paz y feliz con el hombre que amaba. Pero este no se lo ponía fácil, aun después de todo lo que pasaron.

Jensen le empujo lejos, intentando alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero Sam le retenía contra la cama con firmeza.

- ¡Tu eres quien lo supero todo! - grito con dificultad. - Yo aun estoy herido de todo, mi mejor amigo me traiciono, el hermano de mi novio me quiere muerto, aun tengo el fantasma de mi ex rondándome, ¿Y tú qué?, hablas de ellos como si fueran nuestros mejores amigos...y yo solo quiero... hacer esto, como la primera vez, solos tú y yo y nada más. - sus ojos no demostraron señales de lágrimas, pero en su garganta podía sentir como el nudo se volvía insoportable.

Sam le miro sorprendido por sus palabras, en todo ese tiempo jamás se paró a pensar en lo que Jensen sentía y en cómo le había afectado todo aquello, una vez mas solo había pensado en sí mismo. Volvía a ser el mismo Sam egoísta de antes, el que se juro no volver a ser.

- Jensen... yo no sabia... nunca me dijiste.

- ¡Por supuesto que nunca te dije! - grito más débil esta vez, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo. - Nunca te lo dije... porque siempre todo era sobre ti...no quiero sentirme así. - susurro con los dientes apretados. - no quiero Sam... No quiero culparte de nada.

- Yo... - Sam no pudo decir palabra alguna, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Jensen lo más fuerte que pudo, intentando protegerle de todo aquello que lo tenía así. - Lo siento Jen, yo no quería... yo no quería hacerte sentir así, te amo Jen.

El actor no dudo en rodearle con sus brazos, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

- Te amo también, Sammy... - susurro contra su cuello, calmando la angustia que sentía en su cuerpo. - Hazme el amor Sammy...

- Si Jen, lo que tú quieras. - le dijo en voz baja y dulce, besándole suavemente en los labios tumbándolo en la cama. Acariciándole el rostro como si de una obra de arte se tratara, temiendo que se rompiera con el más mínimo descuido.

EL beso pronto paso de ser suave a uno llenos de deseo y necesidad, casi agresivo, exigente pero desbordante de amor.

Sus manos se entrelazaron una con la otra al lado del rostro de Jensen, quien se dejaba acariciar por la mano libre de Sam, quien con el beso y las caricias, calentaba su cuerpo nuevamente.

- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti. - le respondió, abriendo las piernas de Jensen y colocándose entre ellas, dejando que sus pollas se rozaran entre sí, haciéndolos gemir débilmente acompasando sus movimientos de una forma lenta y deliciosa, no había prisa alguna; querían hacerlo durar para demostrarse cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro. Sam estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de todos los fantasmas de Jensen a base de caricias, besos y palabras dulces.

Y Jensen estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer, dejar que todo su cuerpo se relajara bajo las caricias de Samuel. Enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su amante, empujándolo más contra su cuerpo, dejando que sus pechos se rozaran.

- Sammy... - dejando que la pasión volviera a inundarlo, llevo sus manos a las duras nalgas de Sam, no apretando, solo rozando piel contra piel.

Sam volvió a besar a Jensen, dejando que una de sus manos se dirigiera más abajo, para tomar la dura erección del actor, ofreciéndole tanto placer como pudiese. Deseaba tanto hacerlo feliz que no importaba nada mas, solo él y su novio.

- Oh por dios Sammy... - gimoteo el otro colocando su mano sobre la que le masturbaba, apretando la de Sam.

Sam aumento la velocidad de su caricia comenzando a bajar por el pecho de Jensen, depositando beso tras beso según descendía. Dejando un rastro húmedo y tibio sobre la piel blanca y cubierta de pecas, parando en la zona donde se hallaba el ombligo de Jensen donde le devolvió la caricia que momentos antes este le había dado.

Lo que hizo temblar de pies a cabeza a Jensen, quien sujeto a Sam de su larga cabellera; repitiendo su nombre en suaves susurro que erizaban la piel del cazador.

- Sammy... - la mano que sostenía su polla junto con la de Sam, bajo deslizándose por sus llenos testículos hacia su oculta entrada.

- No... Déjame a mí. - le pidió tomando su mano. Y sustituyéndola por la suya, dejando a Jensen encargarse de su abandonada polla. Sam deslizo su mano entre las piernas del actor, rozando esa zona sensible y apretada haciendo suaves círculos con la yema de sus dedos.

- Ahh...Sam... - Jensen se tenso bajo sus manos, un poco nervioso pero también excitado por la simple caricia.

Sam busco dentro del bolsillo del pantalón cerca de él un sobre con lubricante, el cual esparció por la entrada de Jensen. El actor se estremeció por la fría sustancia en contraste con el calor de su propia piel, una sensación ligeramente incomoda que rápidamente olvido al sentir a Sam entrar un poco en el.

- Sammy...ha pasado...un tiempo desde eso... - susurro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sam, mientras sentía ese dedo curioso explorarle por dentro.

- No te hare daño.

- Lo se... - respondió suavemente. - Solo...la última vez no fue muy buena... - susurro de nuevo, temeroso, mientras su mano rodeaba el cuerpo de Sam.

- Déjame hacerlo bueno para ti, te prometo que borrare todo mal recuerdo. - le pidió besando la piel de su mejilla. Sin mover su dedo hasta que Jensen le diera su permiso

- ¿Comó puedo estar tan jodidamente enamorado de ti? - pregunto abriendo sus piernas sin pudor, dejando que Sam le hiciera lo que quisiera.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo. - le susurro contra la piel hundiese un poco más, dejando que ese calor le nublara el sentido, comenzando un vaivén lento.

Jensen comenzó a calentarse de nuevo, como si alguna vez hubiera dejado de estarlo, cuando el ritmo de Sam se volvió mas rápido, sumando a eso el hecho de que no dejaba de morder su cadera, la cual seguramente estaría marcada al día siguiente.

Tan perdido estaba en la sensaciones que apenas noto cuando Sam sumo un segundo dedo, comenzando a dilatarle mientras continuaba embistiéndole con su mano, solo que ahora de forma más pausada, prolongando aquella sensación entre dolorosa y placentera en su interior, placer que se vio incrementado cuando el cazador golpeo su próstata repetidas veces.

Sus piernas se tensaron y su interior se apretó alrededor de los dedos, haciendo a Sam estremecerse, de solo imaginar lo que sería estar dentro de ese dulce cuerpo, que se removía ansioso debajo de él, excitándolo más aun.

Sam golpeo un par de veces más ese punto mágico en Jensen, mientras subía hasta poder besar sus labios, labios que le recibieron gustosos. Los cuales beso sin reparo al notarlos entre abiertos debido a los gemidos que escapaban de ellos a causa de su intromisiva caricia.

Jensen , succiono ausentemente la lengua de Sam, aun soltando gemidos, que se ahogaban con Sam dentro de él, no solo en su boca, sino también allí abajo donde hacía tiempo nadie le tocaba. Cuando Sam se separo, besando sus mejillas, Jensen le tomo de las suyas, regresándolo a su boca. Colocándose cual largo era sobre él, acomodándose grácilmente entre sus piernas separándoles un poco más, presionando la punta de su polla contra su ya dilatada y húmeda entrada, dejándola ahí, solo presionando sin llegar a entrar realmente.

- Házmelo... - susurro Jensen, tomando cada lado del cuello de Sam con sus manos temblorosas. - Hazme el amor Sammy.

- Te amo Jensen, te amo. - dijo casi en un grito al entrar un poco en el actor, deslizándose suavemente entre los cálidos pliegues.

Jensen abrió su boca en una mueca entre placer y dolor, sin dejar de mirar a Sam a los ojos, luchando por no cerrarlos.

- Sam...

Sam bajo su cabeza lo suficiente para hundirla en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Jensen, llenándose de su olor, mientras él le llenaba cada vez mas, embistiéndole suave y lentamente.

Jensen maldijo mentalmente, como le gustaría ver las caderas de su amante moverse sobre él, dentro de él; pero ese pensamiento no tardo mucho en nublarse del placer de tener a Sam, allí solo para él, haciéndole eso que tanto habían deseado ambos.

- Sammy...Sammy...Te amo...

- Ahh... Jensen. - gimió el nombre cuando se enfundo completamente en el, quedándose inmóvil, dejando que aquella cálida estreches se amoldara a él.

- Muévete por favor... - suplico removiéndose en la cama, mientras sus manos se metían por debajo de los brazos de Sam.

- No quiero lastimarte.

- No quiero tener mis testículos azules. - se quejo en broma, alzándose un poco para morder sus labios. - Tú nunca me harías daño... - susurro. - confió en ti...

Sam no necesito mas palabras para comenzar a moverse dentro de Jensen, primero con cautela, volviéndose más despreocupado debido al movimiento de la cadera de Jensen suplicando por más.

- Mas... - gimoteo, apretando con sus talones sobre el trasero de Sam, incitándole a meterse más hondo.

- Jensen... - gimoteo una vez aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza de sus movimientos. Saliendo entero por un momento, solo para adentrarse nuevamente en el con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando casi con violencia la próstata del actor, haciéndolo gritar.

- ¡SAM! - grito dejando marcas en las caderas de Sam que tomaba con fuerza, sintiendo como este le penetraba con fuerza, ¿Comó diablos no habían hecho esto antes?, era lo único que podía pensar mientras Sam le penetraba sin detenerse.

- Te amo. - grito sin fuerzas al momento de correrse con fuerza dentro de Jensen, llenándole con su semen. Sintiendo como los músculos del actor se contraían con violencia a su alrededor a causa de su incipiente orgasmo.

Orgasmo al que había llegado sin necesidad de tocarse, solo con Sam en su interior. Se corrió sobre su pecho, manchando el de Sam también, con semen caliente que brotaba de él, sin detenerse. Sam se dejo caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Jensen, intentando normalizar su respiración agitada. Dejando que el aroma del actor le inundara sus adormilados sentidos.

- Oh por dios... estoy tan enamorado de ti... - jadeo, besando la piel de Sam que quedaba expuesto cerca de sus labios.

- Y yo de ti Jen... No quiero dejarte nunca. Lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz. - jadeo con la voz entrecortada por la inmensidad de todo lo que sentía por Jensen.

- Yo también Sam, no quiero verte sufrir más... - susurro contra su oído. - Estamos bien ahora.

- Si Jen, a partir de ahora siempre estaremos bien.

La voz de Sam era dulce y tranquila, eso era todo lo que Jensen necesitaba para ser feliz, tener a Sam a su lado, cuidándole y protegiéndole. Nunca imagino que alguien como él fuera a encontrar a una persona tan maravillosa como el cazador.

Un hombre lleno de amor, pasión, valor y una inocencia que le conquistaba día a día.

Sam por su lado agradecía desde sus adentros haber conseguido lo que más deseaba desde que era pequeño. Una vida tranquila junto con la persona que amaba, con Dean y lejos de todo aquello que los pudiera lastimar.

Desde esa cama, Sam estaba seguro de que todo el sacrificio y el dolor del pasado había valido la pena; solo por poder llegar a ese momento en el que supo que su vida por fin había encontrado el equilibrio que necesitaba.

FIN


	18. Epilogo

**-EPILOGO-**

El verano parecía querer ser diferente para los Winchester este año, cualquiera diría que no lo seria, después de todo no era la primera vez que Sam observaba las costas Californianas alejándose por la ventana del Impala, con la brisa marina dándole en el rostro, que ya podía sentir salado si pasaba su lengua por sus labios secos a causa del sol que daba en ellos desde hace dos horas, donde Dean, su hermano, parecía huir desesperadamente del ambiente citadino de Los Ángeles, Palo Alto o alguna otra ciudad de mierda que se le cruzara en el camino del negro Impala.

Sam no podía quejarse de ello, aunque vivir en una gran ciudad, con un apartamento, un diploma y un trabajo siempre había sido su sueño, sabía que el de Dean siempre había sido la libertad, y eso usualmente implicaba una gran área de descanso, aunque no por eso le haría ascos a la piscina/jacuzzi de la casa de Tom, donde, aunque el menor de los Winchester no quería imaginarlo, seguramente se había follado incontables veces a Thomas, el mismo al que ahora mismo podía observar su cabellera negra ondear en el asiento delantero del Impala.

Ni siquiera se quejo cuando Dean casi lo muerde al acercarse a la puerta del copiloto solo por costumbre, no pueden culparle, aunque la verdad ni si quejo, no cuando Jensen le tomo de la mano y le indico que debían guardar su maleta, la que Dean había dejado a posta fuera del maletero, ganándose un empujón de Sam y una mala mirada de Tom, que le obligo a abrir el Impala de nuevo para guardar el equipaje de Jensen.

De ese incidente, por llamarlo de alguna forma había pasado al menos una hora; hora en la cual Tom buscaba una playa en el mapa lo suficientemente alejada del bullicio y escándalo de los vacacionistas a petición de Dean. Solo que el actor en su vida había buscado algo en un mapa, ya que siempre se fiaba del GPS de su Jaguar, aparato que obviamente que el Impala no tenía. Y tenía 45 minutos buscando una playa en la zona desértica de california.

- Tom, la parte azul del mapa es el océano. - dijo con una mal disimulada sonrisa el hermano menor de Dean, viendo por encima del hombro de Tom su fallido intento de leer el mapa que ocupaba casi la mitad del habitáculo frontal.

Esto causo una risa mal disimulada en Jensen y Dean al mismo tiempo, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Sam que no dijo nada, solo miro la reacción de Tom, que parecía realmente ofendido por las palabras del Winchester, como si no tuviera suficiente con un bufón Winchester para que tuviera que lidiar con dos.

- Si sabes tanto porque no lo buscas tú. - le soltó molesto. - Estoy seguro que el boy scout que tienes ahí atrás te será de gran ayuda. - soltó con un sarcasmo monumental, arrojando hacia la parte posterior el pedazo de papel mal doblado, solo para después clavar su mirada al frente cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh vamos, no te pongas así preciosura. - trato de calmarle Dean, palmeándole el muslo, sus ojos buscando los azules que estaban cubiertos con los lentes de sol color ámbar que le daban un aspecto que dejaba a Dean sin aliento aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

- Es tu culpa por no poner algo de este siglo a tu "nena" - se quejo con un incipiente puchero en sus labios. Sam se tenso en ese instante al escuchar esas palabras. Dean no toleraba que nadie, NADIE, criticara su auto, así que se preparo para escuchar el monumental reclamo de su hermano, pero lo que escucho en su lugar lo dejo completamente sorprendido.

- Si querías que te comprara un vibrador para el viaje, solo tenias que pedirlo, cariño. - se dejo escuchar Dean por debajo del sonido del motor del Impala, que rugió bajo las manos expertas de su dueño, quien no dejo de sonreír mirando de reojo a Tom.

- Para que, si el tuyo funciona bien. - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose lo suficiente para besar la mejilla del ahora ex-cazador, al menos mientras nada se acercara a la ciudad.

La cara de Sam era todo un poema, el había recibido una y mil reprimendas solo por decir una vez que el Impala estaba demasiado pasado de moda, y Tom había insinuado que era un vejestorio sin siquiera recibir un miserable golpe.

- No es justo. - soltó indignado de repente, dejando a Jensen el mapa.

Dean rodo los ojos, mirando a Tom de reojo mientras este regresaba a su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Que no es justo, Sammy? Si quieres uno, deberías pedírselo a Ackles, o quizás el de él ya se haya muerto. - Tom rio alto al ver hacia atrás, donde Jensen estaba sentado, asesinando a Dean con la mirada pero sin decir nada.

- Idiota. - Sam le miro frunciendo el ceño acercándose a él. - No es justo que a él no le digas nada por insultar tu auto y a mí no me permitías ni siquiera sugerir un lavado porque ya me estabas arrojando a la carretera.

- Ohhh Sammy, no estés celoso, te darás cuenta cuando tengas tu auto propio y Jensen se siente en el asiento del copiloto. - Respondió, algo más serio de lo que hubiese pensado cualquiera de los otros tres que haría. - Además, si vuelves a sugerir un lavado, te arrojare a un lado de la carretera.

- Cariño, no deberías tratar así a tu hermano, es normal que sienta celos, nunca ha tenido que compartirte con nadie. - soltó de repente Tom colocando su mano sobre la de Dean en la palanca de velocidades.

- Toda una ama de casa. - replico Jensen a esas palabras, pero solo audible para Sam que se había recostado en el asiento, apoyando su cabeza cerca de su hombro.

- Dime algo Sam, es bueno Jensen lavando tu ropa interior o todavía no te muestra su lado obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza; créeme que es algo digno de ver. - le ataco haciéndoles saber que los había escuchado.

- Oh Tommy. - Suspiro Jensen, sin apartar la vista del mapa entre sus manos. - Mi trastorno era completamente normal, considerando que tu siempre fuiste de los que dejaban todo regado por el suelo, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que terceros pudieran encontrarse con condones aun llenos, supongo que por eso elegiste a Dean, tu alma gemela. - Parecía que los dardos iban y venían, entre hermanos y amigos, que parecían todo menos eso.

- Al menos yo nunca pedí el almuerzo mientras... como decirlo "me desahogaba" con la voz del chico que tomaba el pedido. - eso fue bajo y Tom lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar reír cuando Dean casi se sale del camino al escucharlo.

- ¿Eso es cierto Jensen? - casi grito Sam.

- Pues yo no fui quien se corrió en tres minutos con veinte años. - se burlo sacándole la lengua desde el asiento trasero, ignorando la mirada de reproche de Sam, que preocupo a Dean, de que las palabras de su novio causaran problemas entre ambos

- Jensen. - llamo nuevamente Sam.

- Vamos Sam no lo tomes así, ¿tenias cuantos Jensen... 19 o 18? - interrumpió Tom antes de que los celos de Sam causaran estragos en la salida que habían planeado por semanas.

Siendo esta la primera vez que salían todos juntos, desde que Dean volvió y Sam y Jensen se reconciliaran del todo.

Jensen le miro con reproche y luego se giro hacia Sam.

- ¿Como es que puedes ser tal monstruo de celos? - pregunto en broma, alzando una mano para acariciarle la babilla, colocando la otra en su pecho, antes de inclinarse a sus labios, que estuvo a punto de tocar cuando Dean cayó a posta en un bache, haciendo a Jensen gemir de dolor cuando se golpeo contra el techo del Impala. Sam inmediatamente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que se abalanzara contra Dean que reía en el asiento delantero.

- Bueno van a buscar esa playa de una buena vez o se nos desaparecerá el trasero de estar tanto tiempo en el auto. - les dijo Tom a ambos hombres en el asiento trasero.

- Como eres un inútil sin tu vibrador...digo tu GPS. - tentó Jensen mientras volvía a tomar el mapa, controlando sus impulsos asesinos para con Dean. - Ok, según esto está a solo unos kilómetros de donde estamos.

- ¿Kilómetros hacia donde? Porque si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un cruce de caminos, genio. - defendió Dean a su novio, colocando una mano sobre el muslo de este al ver que Tom iba a replicar algo después del comentario de Jensen.

- Dean. - eso sonó como una advertencia por parte de Sam.

- Bueno...de acuerdo al mapa que tu nena no supo leer, debías cruzar a la izquierda hace exactamente quince minutos, pero eso solo son detalles, ¿Cierto Winchester? - pregunto, ambas miradas verdes enfrentándose por el retrovisor.

- Si, detalles. - le concedió sonriéndole cínicamente.

Dean dio la vuelta al Impala, bajo la mirada apenada de Tom, que le miro disculpándose; mientras en el asiento de atrás, Sam le reclamaba a Jensen ese beso que Dean les había negado con su malicia nata.

- Celoso... - le reclamo en un susurro Ackles al joven Winchester.

Veinte minutos más tarde los cuatro bajaban del Impala estirando los engarrotados músculos por las horas de viaje. Dean no perdió mucho tiempo y decidió quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en sus bóxers negros y adentrarse en las frías aguas del mar de California, seguido muy de cerca por Sam quien no pudo evitar imitar a su hermano, mientras Tom y Jensen veían incrédulos la escena, dado que sus novios los habían ignorado olímpicamente.

- Me siento completamente ofendido, es como si fueran delfines o algo... - se quejo Jensen, siendo ayudado por Tom a bajar todo el equipaje, incluyendo las carpas que habían traído consigo, del impala.

- Si te digo la verdad, me encanta verlo feliz. Por todo lo que me ha contado Dean, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer algo como esto cuando eran pequeños. Siempre estaban ocupados con responsabilidades que les robaron mucho de sus vidas. Así que si esto le hace feliz por mí está bien. No me molesta que sean como unos putos delfines. - explico Tom con una innegable sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro al ver a Dean relajarse y divertirse de esa manera.

- Eres tan romántico, Tommy, ¿Como no pude notarlo antes?

- Simplemente no quisiste. - le contesto, no era un reproche ni nada, pero Jensen lo sintió de esa manera y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal.

- Supongo que no estábamos destinados el uno para el otro. - Hablo luego de un rato, cuando Sam regresaba empapado del mar, riéndose como un niño pequeño.

Tom no le respondió nada en absoluto, solo se limito a sonreír dirigiéndose a la orilla con una toalla para un Dean que tiritaba de frio.

- Espero que no estén confabulando en contra nuestra. - bromeo Sam abrazándose a sí mismo por el frio que comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo debido al viento que soplaba.

- No, Tom es un dulcecito como para confabular algo en contra de su novio. - Sonrió Jensen, no dudando en tomarle de la cintura y besar su húmedo cuello, lamiendo la piel que se había tornado salada con el agua de mar. - ¿Frio?

- Un poco. - respondió, refugiándose en el calor que ese cuerpo le brindaba. - ¿Entonces tu si confabularías en mi contra? - su mirada de cachorro se hizo presente mientras le decía aquellas palabras a su novio.

- Si... - respondió vagamente, tomándole con firmeza de la nuca e inclinándolo para besarlo mejor. - Planeaba como iba a aprovecharme de ti con tu hermano en la tienda de al lado.

- Pervertido. - una enorme sonrisa lobuna se dibujo en el rostro de Sam. - ¿Quien te ha dicho que no seré yo quien se aproveche de ti? - un beso inesperado ahogo la respuesta que estaba por salir de los labios del actor.

- ¡Hey! Deja de comerte a mi hermano. - reclamo Dean, secándose el corto cabello con la toalla que Tom le había alcanzado.

- Dean... - advirtió Tom tomándole por los hombros.

Sam solo atino a reír al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Jensen, quien miraba para otro lado, evitando a toda costa encarar a Dean.

- Vamos, tenemos que acomodar esto, quizás hagamos una fogata, quizás podamos usar las habilidades magnificas de Sam para conseguir madera. - Sonrió Dean, mirando a su hermano con picardía, cuando de la nada su rostro cambio a una expresión mas seria. - ¿Sabes?, creo que iré con Tom a buscarla.

Sam alzo una ceja por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano del cual no se fiaba en absoluto.

- ¿Y eso lo haces por qué...? - dijo Sam en un intento por obtener algún tipo de explicación.

- Porque esas rocas se me apetecen para follarme a Tom. - Fue lo que le dio por respuesta a Sam, sonriendo, mientras Tom a su lado tragaba con reverenda dificultad.

- ¿Acaso no hacen otra cosa que no sea follar como conejos? - esta vez fue la voz de Jensen la que se escucho, algo incomodo por la naturalidad y desfachatez con la que Dean hablaba.

- Es cierto, lo hicieron antes de venir, y no te atrevas a negarlo Dean. - a completó Sam.

- Oh, ¿Celoso? - pregunto con sorna, tomando a Tom de la mano para empezar a caminar.

No habían estado follando, bueno quizás un poco al final, pero el tiempo lo habían pasado besándose, porque si había algo que le gustaba a Dean y Tom lo sabia sin necesidad de que este lo dijera en voz alta, era que tener el cuerpo de Tom sobre él, o bajo el, donde fuera, pero solo para mantenerse conectado, como si hacerlo compensara todo lo que no había tenido desde niño.

Sam sonrió al ver a su hermano alejarse, era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse con facilidad.

El ver a Dean relajado y feliz era una de las cosas por las que valía la pena soportar todos esos desplantes de niño de cinco años que tenía su hermano, incluso valía la pena soportar a Tom si con eso conseguía disfrutar de Dean como siempre quiso hacerlo. Sin problemas, sin discusiones y sin la caza.

- ¿Te parece si comenzamos a armar las carpas? - pregunto Jensen pellizcándole cariñosamente la piel desnuda de su cadera.

Sam se giro hacia él, con una sonrisa grande en sus labios, se acomodo la toalla húmeda sobre los hombros y asintió hacia Jensen.

- Creo que es una buena idea, solo espero que no nos dejen la comida a nosotros solos. - señalo el equipaje de Tom, que había sido el encargado de traer lo que sea que tuviera preparado para Dean.

- Soy buen cocinero Sammy. - el actor deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla de su novio y se dispuso a sacar las carpas del auto negro.

- Eso es lo que tú dices. - se burlo el más joven, tomando a Jensen de la cintura, mientras este maniobraba con las carpas en las manos, tambaleándose en los brazos de Sam. - La verdad no he probado nada tuyo Jen, solo tu pedazo de carne...digo, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, así que me gustaría un poco mas...ya sabes aprovechando el mar... - sus palabras, aunque dichas con seguridad, parecía un manojo de nervios.

Lejos de ellos dos, caminando por la orilla de la playa al más puro estilo de una película rosa y cursi dos hombres caminaban tomados de la mano, sin palabras, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro, dándose sonrisas cómplices y miradas tiernas.

Uno de ellos inmensamente feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que no le juzgara y no le pidiera más de lo que el podía dar y recibiendo incluso más de lo creía merecer. El segundo solo podía pensar en todo el tiempo malgastado en relaciones rápidas y sin sentido, siempre buscando compensar esa carencia de afecto que le acompañaba desde su nacimiento, al menos hasta que conoció a ese hombre que llenaba su vida y ponía una sonrisa en su rostro cada mañana al despertar.

- Te amo. - se atrevió a decir Tom, dando un implícito gracias a Dean por todo lo que le regalaba.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque esta era mucho más juguetona que la de Tom, que estaba llena de amor y de confianza; Dean desvió su mirada al horizonte que se extendía a lo largo de la bahía donde el azul de las aguas era tan intenso como el de los ojos de Tom, como si estuviera viendo en un espejo al hombre a sus espaldas.

Apretó la mano de este, antes de girarse hacia él.

- Yo también te amo... - casi susurro sobre esos labios que escocían con la necesidad de sentirle.

Necesidad que se vio prolongada cuando Tom se separo un poco más de él, solo lo suficiente para que sus labios sintieran la salada brisa enfriarlos.

- Yo no veo leña por aquí. - señalo a su alrededor la arena blanca que se extendía por varios kilómetros. - Ni siquiera un simple arbusto. - sonrió juguetón, a sabiendas de que la leña que necesitaban venia en el compartimiento oculto del impala donde ya no se guardaban armas desde hacía unos meses.

- Quizás debamos buscar un poco más profundo... - sugirió Dean, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hubiera planeado esto.

- ¿Que tan… profundo? - sonrió Tom más ampliamente al ver a Dean encogerse sobre sí mismo, un gesto que amaba por lo adorable que llegaba a ser el cazador.

- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? - cuestiono con su mirada fija en el mar y luego en Tom, enredando sus dedos en el cinturilla del pantalón de su novio.

- ¿Tu qué crees? - respondió divertido besando con pasión a Dean.

El cazador dejo que Tom le tomara entre sus brazos, se dejo sostener por él, como era lo usual, no en el beso, era más como en toda la relación que tenían entre ambos, eso de no dejarse caer como él y Sam, pero más profundo.

Con su mano le atrajo por el cuello metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, dejando que Tom se derritiera como miel.

Las manos del actor se deslizaron por la piel desnuda de la espalda de Dean, memorizando nuevamente cada línea, cada musculo que ahí se encontraba. Dejando a una de sus manos subir hasta hundirse en el húmedo cabello, presionando ligeramente para profundizar ese beso que había acabado con toda su cordura. Ahora solo había Dean y más Dean en su mente y sinceramente no necesitaba algo más en esos momentos.

- Tom... - gimió dentro de esos labios que le devoraban, quería separarse y caer sobre sus rodillas, incluso si eso era un extraño pensamiento para Dean Winchester pero no parecía molestarle, no cuando tenía una erección pulsante dentro de sus pantalones; pero Tom no parecía querer dejarle ir y alejarse mucho de su calor.

- Si... - respondió rompiendo el beso solo por un momento, el suficiente para responder y volver a posesionarse de esos pecadores labios que le volvían loco.

Aparentemente estaba un poco desaforado con sus labios de nuevo, como le pasaba muy a menudo, no es que pudiera quejarse, no cuando las piernas le temblaban por él.

No queriendo esperar más y queriendo cumplir parte de su fantasía con Tom, esa de hacerlo con el de todas las maneras posibles, llevo sus manos a los pantalones cortos de este, introduciendo su mano allí.

Tom no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la rasposa mano de Dean tomarlo, amaba el tacto de su novio contra su piel era algo a lo que se había vuelto adicto desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

- Pueden... vernos. - jadeo cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Dean se separo un poco de él, mirando como las mejillas del actor estaban deliciosamente sonrosadas.

- Has estado comiéndome la boca, ¿y te asusta que nos vean? - pregunto sin dejar de masajearle, a un ritmo lento y tortuoso.

- Una cosa es... besarse y otraaaa... - gimió más fuerte al sentir un ligero apretón de la mano de Dean en su polla. - ... cosa es esto. - termino de decir aun obnubilado por la sensación.

- Si, tú fuiste quien dijo que quería investigar más profundo, mucho más. - se acerco al oído de Tom, besando la piel alrededor, luego, para demostrarle cuanto lo desea, le susurro al oído. - Dime que no mueres por verme sobre mis rodillas, haciéndote explotar en mis labios en medio de la bahía desierta, vagamente escondidos de cualquier mirada, incluso de Sam y Jensen, ¿No te gustaría eso Tommy?

- Jodido pervertido. - susurro contra el cuello de Dean, donde decidió esconderse cuando sintió el aliento caliente contra su piel, justo después de perder la cabeza con sus labios.

Sabía que la batalla estaba perdida y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que los vieran. Ni siquiera Sam o Jensen, quizá así aprenderían una o dos cosas. Se maldijo por pensar aquello, no cabía duda que Dean era una mala, muy mala influencia para él.

- ¿Es eso un sí? - pregunto, dejando que su dedo acariciara la esponjosa cabeza de la erección de su novio. - Porque estoy muriendo por que sea uno.

- Nunca te he negado algo ¿o sí? - fue su respuesta, mientras acariciaba descaradamente el bien formado trasero de su novio.

- Lo sé, pero quiero asegurarme de que no saldrás corriendo. - le dio una sonrisa maliciosa, y con un último beso en su barbilla, comenzó a trazar su camino hacia abajo, mordiéndole la clavícula para luego lamerle, ahí donde le sudor comenzaba acumularse.

- Jamás, no de ti.

- Entonces yo tampoco huiré de ti. - le aseguro besando su pezón derecho por encima de la tela, lo que pareció no importarle en absoluto, que Tom estuviera completamente vestido, dejándole en clara desventaja.

Tom coloco sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros, sin hacer la mas mínima presión, sin forzar aquello quería que Dean lo hiciera a su ritmo, no importaba que tan difícil le resultara a él soportarlo. Se estremeció al sentir la boca de Dean apresarlo por sobre la tela y casi se corre con el tenue y casi inexistente contacto.

- Alguien esta realmente en el borde, ¿cierto? - desato el cordón que le impedía bajar los pantalones y sin más los bajo hasta la mitad de las caderas morenas, observando fascinado el cómo se estremeció Thomas con el contacto de la brisa con esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía.

- Por favor. - suplico sin importarle lo patético y necesitado que se escuchara, su cuerpo lo necesitaba todo el quería esos labios sobre él.

- ¿Por favor que? - pregunto torturador o quizás satisfecho de tener a Tom suplicando por mas; sus ojos casi se tornan negros, llenos de lujuria, al ver como Tom comenzaba a gotear sin siquiera haberlo lamido por primera vez, sin duda el mayor estaba realmente necesitado.

- Hazlo Dean, solo hazlo. - bufo sin poder contener la lujuria que emanaba de su voz, abriendo los ojos para ver a Dean con ese azul oscurecido por el deseo y la necesidad.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Dean antes de que se lanzara a recoger el salado liquido, un preludio a la recompensa que obtendría si lograba hacerle llegar al orgasmo, una no muy lejana por lo que los gemidos de Tom le decían; jugueteo con la punta de su lengua en el pequeño orificio, disfrutando del temblor que embargo las rodillas de Tom.

Mientras Tom luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no empujar contra la boca de Dean para introducirse en ella, su lengua le estaba torturando de tal forma que no creía durar mucho tiempo y lo que el mas deseaba era poder sentir esos gruesos labios rodeándole, succionándole el alma hasta dejarlo seco, vacio. Pero el maldito de su novio no hacia el menor intento por cumplir sus mudos deseos.

Dean casi deja escapar una risita, podía sentir las caderas de Tom resistirse bajo sus manos que se aferraban al hueso de su cadera y aunque su corazón se moría por complacerle, de devolverle con esto todo lo que Tom le daba su mente quería torturarle con la infame caricia que había cambiado por lamer ese punto sensible debajo de la ya muy húmeda punta.

- ¡Dean! - reclamo/grito entre desesperado y muerto de placer. Dean seguía torturándole y a ese paso todo terminaría antes de comenzar.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto el otro, separándose de Tom, despegando sus labios de la sensible piel, su aliento siendo una caricia fantasma que envió otro choque de placer por el cuerpo del de cabellos negros. - ¿Que quieres que haga Tom?

- Basta. - soltó exasperado y completamente loco de deseo. En un movimiento rápido consiguió tirar a Dean sobre la arena colocándose encima de él. - Si no piensas hacerlo tú, lo hare yo. - amenazo comenzando a retirar los bóxers que aun se mantenían ligeramente húmedos del cuerpo de Dean.

- ¡Tom! – exclamo el Winchester, tratando de mantener la compostura al verlo tan desesperado por tenerlo.

- ¡¿Qué? Ahora te aguantas Dean, tú iniciaste esto así que todo lo que pase a partir de este momento es tu culpa. - Tom casi pierde el control al rozar la suave piel con la punta de su polla, lo que ocasiono que un latigazo de placer le hiciera gemir, sensación que se expandió por todo su cuerpo como fuego en pasto seco, toda intensidad y calor sofocante.

- ¿Todo lo que pase a partir de ahora? Eso es ser agresivo cariño. - agrego a modo de burla, tomando con su mano la erección de Tom y comenzando a masturbarle, atrayendo con su otra mano la cadera de este hacia su cuerpo; era como si quisieran enloquecerse el uno al otro con cada toque.

- No me he puesto agresivo contigo aun Dean. - la voz de Tom le hizo estremecer como nunca hasta ese momento, soltando un grito que ahogo lo mas que pudo al sentir los perfectos dientes de Tom clavarse en su cuello. Aquellos perfectos y puntiagudos colmillos que siempre le habían vuelto loco, llegando a imaginar que su novio descendía de vampiros. Uno al que no le cortaría la cabeza, eso era seguro.

- ¿Aun no? - pregunto, conteniendo los gemidos desesperados que clamaban por salir de sus labios. - Muéstrame Tom... - casi suplico, recrudeciendo el movimiento de su mano.

Tom sonrió aun con el sabor de la piel de Dean en la lengua, escondido en su cuello de donde salió solo para apoderarse de uno de los pezones del cazador con el que comenzó a jugar de manera ruda pero que lograba sacar jadeos de la boca de su amante rogando por mas contacto, logrando que perdiera la concentración, ralentizando las caricias que le propinaba.

- Tom...dios...necesito... - gimoteo el experimentado cazador, soltándole sin más y sujetándose de sus caderas como si fueran su salvavidas, mas como lo que le impedía caerse y comenzar a suplicar como una mujer.

- ¿Quien está al borde ahora? - pregunto triunfante

- Calla...te... -tartamudeo, deseando que Sam se quedara con Jensen, haciéndole lo que sea que hacían cuando estaban solos, por que como le viera en esa posición, tan entregado a lo que Tom le hacía.

No quería ni imaginar las burlas que su hermano le haría por lo que estaba seguro, sería el resto de su vida. O lo que era peor que el sin chiste de su novio los viera tan bien.

Tom abandono el pezón de Dean cuando este se torno rojo, pasando inmediatamente al segundo donde no mordió, solo se dedico a lamerlo hasta que este se puso tan duro como una roca.

- ¿Ya terminaste de torturarme? - pregunto al sentir como Tom le mordía un costado, haciéndole encogerse sobre sí mismo.

- Probablemente, tienes algo que ofrecer para que me detenga.

- ¿Algo? - Dean se lamio los labios, buscando la trampa en esas palabras. - Quizás. - respondió dejando que sus manos se separaran de las caderas de Tom, subiendo por su bien formado pecho.

- ¿Quizás? - Tom levanto una ceja en clara duda. - No será que el gran Dean Winchester ya no tiene ideas para el sexo. - la burla de Tom no le hizo mucha gracia a Dean quien se sintió algo herido en su ego. El era Dean y era claro que jamás se le acabarían las ideas para el buen sexo, mejor dicho, el mejor sexo de la historia de la humanidad.

No tardo en estrellar la espalda del actor contra la arena, sus manos dirigiéndose casi con desesperación por demostrarle, más bien recordarle, quien era él. Los botones de la camisa floreada de Tom volaron en todas direcciones al Dean usar su fuerza bruta para romperla.

- ¿Así que no tengo ideas? ¿Es eso lo que dices? - pregunto retador, terminando de bajar los pantalones del actor que se enrollaban en sus pies, dejándolo completamente desnudo, no solo en contacto con la arena, sino también con el agua de mar, que rozaba los costados del moreno.

- Me voy a enfermar. - soltó Tom al sentir las frías aguas golpearle.

- Niña. - le contesto, pero luego se dejo caer sobre los muslos de Tom. - Aunque si quieres puedo detenerme.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses o no comes en una semana. - amenazo tomándolo por los hombros evitando que se alejara de esa zona de su cuerpo

- Eso sería tan malo como que me privaras de tu cuerpo. - susurro, inclinándose sobre Tom, dejando que ambas erecciones chocaran una con la otra, pero no se dejo envolver por la sensación inicial, no, comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con el que tenia bajo el.

La sensación del cuerpo de Dean encima, restregándose de esa forma solo consiguió que Tom deseara más, mucho más de lo que aquel simple roce le propinaba, deseaba, necesitaba fundirse con Dean de todas las maneras posibles.

- ¿Quieres más? - pregunto con voz ronca, llena de lujuria sobre la piel que torturaba de su moreno, dejando que sus traviesos dedos apretaran los pequeños pezones de Tom. - Apuesto a que si, Tommy.

- Por favor. - suplico arqueando todo su cuerpo en busca de mas contacto, sintiendo su cuerpo hervir de deseo, un deseo que ni siquiera el agua que le golpeaba podía hacer desaparecer.

Dean lleva sus dedos a los labios entreabiertos del actor, colándolos en ellos sin permiso, el cual no es necesario, al menos no entre ellos.

- Déjalos realmente húmedos, porque de ti depende cuan duro te folle.

Inmediatamente la boca de Tom se cerró apresando aquellas falanges, succionándolas como si se tratara de la misma polla de su novio, enroscando su lengua en ellos tal y como acostumbraba hacerlo en el miembro de Dean, quien no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo ahogado al sentir ese húmedo musculo acariciarle, empapándole la piel atrapada en aquellos labios que bien podían rivalizar con los suyos.

La presión se hizo más fuerte, la succión mas intensa y no pudo evitarlo sus dedos se movieron por si solos, follando aquella pecadora boca que lo llevaba al mismísimo borde de la locura y el desenfreno.

A Tom parecía no importarle eso, mientras sus ojos azules permanecían escondidos de la vista de Dean, intensificando las sensaciones que el cazador provocaba en el.

- Suficiente. - Jadeo el de ojos verdes, sacando sus dedos de esa boca pecadora y llevándolos entre las piernas de este quien sin más se abrió para recibir a Dean, que se esperaba por alguna razón que Tom le detuviera, pero el hombre parecía realmente ido con sus caricias.

Tom no fue consciente de absolutamente nada hasta que sintió la presión húmeda en esa parte tan intima de su anatomía, a la que solo Dean tenía acceso.

Siseo ligeramente al sentir aquel dedo abrirse paso en su interior de manera lenta y tortuosa dejando a su paso una sensación de ardor y un ligero cosquilleo que le recorrió desde la punta del pie hasta el último de sus negros cabellos.

- Por favor. - suplico una vez más alentando al ex cazador a moverse un poco más.

- ¿Por favor que? - tentó el cazador, embistiendo lentamente con su dedo dentro de ese cuerpo, que a su polla se le antojaba deliciosamente apretado y sedoso.

- Fóllame. - pidió sin reparos, sin pudor; no le importaba que medio mundo los viera, ni siquiera le importaban las posibles burlas que Sam o Jensen les pudieran dar, solo quería a Dean y lo quería justo en ese momento. - ¡Ahora!

- ¿Sin importar que? - pregunto con una sonrisa, metiendo el segundo dedo con la orden de su novio, comenzando sin más caricias lentas a abrir sus dedos en el interior, estrechándolo para él y solo para él. - Te lo hare sin importar que, por que no me importa nada aparte de ti y de este apretado culo que pienso llenar con mi esencia.

- Te estás tardando. - dijo a modo de queja con una enorme y ansiosa sonrisa, su cuerpo bañado en sudor y agua salada solo aumentaban el deseo de Dean por poseerlo, era tan perfecto, tan guapo que dolía.

Cada musculo de su cuerpo provocaba cosas en el que jamás sintió por nadie, aquello iba mas allá del simple deseo, en verdad necesitaba a Tom y eso antes le hubiera asustado, pero ahora lo único que quería era aumentar esa necesidad.

- Que exigente te has vuelto... - susurra, dudoso de su propia voz. Saca los dedos de Tom, acariciando sus muslos con sus dedos manchados de Thomas y su saliva, antes de subirlos al pecho de su novio que respira de forma agitada, dejando al descubierto ese dulce lugar.

- Mira quién habla. - soltó ligeramente agitado, levantando, estirando el cuello para alcanzar la boca de su novio y atraparla en un beso ansioso y desesperado.

Este se lo devolvió de igual manera, dejando que sus emociones fluyeran a través de Tom, mientras el sudor de ambas pieles se unía al de Dean al dejarse caer sobre él, introduciéndose de forma lenta, disfrutando como Tom le apretaba cada vez que se adentraba mas en el.

Tom clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Dean con fuerza, mordiendo ese espacio en donde su cuello y su hombro se unían. El moreno contrajo sus músculos internos haciendo a Dean gemir por la abrumadora y deliciosa presión que le rodeo sorpresivamente en ese instante

- Oh por el amor de... - ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, porque la necesidad imperiosa de comenzar a embestir se hizo insoportable, hasta el punto que ni siquiera espero a que Tom se quejara de su lentitud, como hacía en esas situaciones donde la curiosidad de saber que tanto era deseado se hacía presente en su pecho.

Cada embestida era brutal para Tom, brutal porque con cada una de ellas una parte de su mente se iba muy lejos de ahí, dejándole solo con la sensación de ser poseído y poseer a Dean, perdiéndose en sus brazos, sus caricias y su fuerza cada vez que le besaba o se adentraba más en su interior sin miramientos. A Tom no le importaba porque eso era lo que quería, así lo deseaba ese era Dean, su Dean.

- Te digo Sam, no creo que sea buena idea, además, Dean dijo que no había nada a kilómetros a la redonda, así que sin el auto no conseguiremos ni un litro de agua. - Jensen intentaba convencerle de que su plan por recuperar el agua potable que habían perdido gracias a Sam y sus besos, y a que Jensen era un débil que no podía mantener la única botella de agua en sus manos, dejándola caer sobre la arena que no tardo en reclamarla como suya.

- ¿Quieres conocer el lado malo y molesto de Dean? - pregunto Sam levantando ambas cejas en un tipo de advertencia.

- No, pero no quiero saber tampoco lo que hacen cuando están solos, así que mejor regresamos y esperamos a que ellos lleguen, además, ¿Que pasara si se llevan el Impala? Dean estará más furioso. - tenía que usar todas las excusas que se le vinieran a la mente, porque temía por su salud mental si se conseguía al Winchester en una pose no apropiada con su...mejor amigo.

- El impala tiene un truco para encenderse y solo Dean y yo lo conocemos, así que no te quejes, además que podríamos ver que no... - las palabras de Sam murieron en su boca cuando su vista de fijo en la orilla que se encontraba frente a ellos. - Dime que no estoy viendo eso. - suplico sin poder apartar la mirada.

Jensen fijo su vista a donde Sam veía perplejo, ¡Dios!, pero si Dean era un completo espejo de él, sino fuera porque su piel estaba visiblemente mas tostada, a excepción de ciertas partes que Ackles podía ver a la perfección como se contraían los músculos, seguramente Dean sería una copia fina de él, si no fuera por esos detalles.

NI siquiera quería pensar en lo que estaría sintiendo el cuerpo bajo el, ¡Oh dios!, el cuerpo bajo el, ese era Tom.

- Te odio Sam... - murmuro cuando logro encontrarse la voz.

- Yo me odio más. - soltó girándose lo mas rápido que pudo tomando la mano de Jensen, alejándose de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pudo. - Cuando puedas mátame Jensen, mátame y quema mis ojos.

- No, tú definitivamente tienes que hacerlo por mí... - susurro Jensen, tratando de desviar los pensamientos que le azotaban brutalmente su frágil cordura, como que eso que tenía entre las piernas era definitivamente lo que negaba con tan poca rigidez.

- Estamos en problemas entonces. - soltó sin detenerse, tenía miedo de hacerlo, no quería ceder a la tentación de mirar hacia atrás y... Dios tenía que sacar esas ideas de su cabeza o se volvería loco.

- Sam...Sam...Detente... - pidió, usando su fuerza para detener a Sam en su desesperada huida por haber visto a Dean en tal posición.

- ¿Por qué? - soltó sorprendido mirando a Jensen con sus enormes ojos color avellana abiertos de par en par, mirándolo como un niño asustado por el monstruo que vive debajo de su cama.

- Por que... - No estaba seguro de como pedírselo a Sam, no cuando parecía al borde de un colapso, pero necesitaba decírselo. - Tu... ahora que has visto a Dean, ¿Te molestara hacerlo conmigo? - pregunto, mirando a otro lado.

Sam abrió la boca intentando que las palabras salieran pero lo que le había dicho Jensen lo había sorprendido. Después de varios intentos logro encontrar su voz y casi grito su respuesta.

- Estas bromeando ¿cierto? Es absurdo Jensen tú y el son completamente diferentes. - sus manos tomaron el rostro del actor obligándolo a mirarle. - Pueden verse casi como una calca el uno del otro, pero tú eres tú y jamás, jamás escúchalo bien, me molestara estar contigo, eres lo que más amo y deseo.

- Pues, gracias amor, pero me refería a hacerlo en la playa, no a si me comparabas con Dean... - respondió un poco nervioso de que Sam se enfadara.

- ¡TU! - gruño sin poder evitarlo. - No vuelvas a... AHH por Dios.

- Lo siento, no pensé que lo tomarías por ahí. - señalo con una sonrisa, tomando a Sam de su delgada cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. - Lo siento.

- No hagas eso de nuevo, yo creí que tu... No lo hagas de nuevo ¿Si? - pidió cediendo ante el agarre de Jensen.

- Tú también eres lo que más amo y deseo en mi vida, y lamento que lo hayas tomado así... - se disculpo de nuevo, sonriendo culpable. - Se que soy inseguro, pero trato de superarlo Sammy.

- Solo para que sepas yo también tenía planeado sexo en la playa pero ahora creo que te castigare y no habrá sexo en este viaje. - el ceño fruncido de Sam junto con el característico puchero le hicieron saber al actor que su novio hablaba muy en serio. - Así que suelta. - ordeno dando un suave manotazo a Jensen en el hombro

- ¡Sammy! ¡Eso no es justo! - Exclamo tratando de retenerle contra su cuerpo, aunque no es que el chico pusiera mucha resistencia.

- Te lo mereces por asustarme así. - esta vez Samuel se cruzo de brazos pero sin apartarse del cuerpo que lo retenía.

- Entonces tú también te mereces un castigo y por lo tanto le dirás a Winchester que fue tu culpa lo del agua. - con una mueca de superioridad Jensen le soltó, comenzando a caminar donde habían dejado a medio montar su mini campamento.

- No hay peor castigo que ver a tu hermano follando en medio de la playa. - dijo estremeciéndose. - Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas manos de mantequilla.

- ¿Manos de mantequilla? - Pregunto, su voz un poco aguda por la incredulidad. - ¿De verdad tengo manos de mantequilla, Samuel? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras le miraba algo enfadado, algo desafiante.

- Si no tuvieras manos de mantequilla no podrías meter esos dedos en mí. - su voz sonó oscura y la mirada que le dedico a Jensen le provoco un escalofrió por lo implícito en sus palabras.

- Bien, pues estos dedos no se meterán en ti. - respondió, no dejando que Sam viera lo que había causado solo con hablarle así, dios que el chiquillo parecía que le controlaba.

- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunto provocativo jugando con la cinturilla de sus bóxers, bajándolos de forma tentativa dejando solo ver lo necesario para que Jensen tragara grueso por el incipiente deseo de arrancarlos del cuerpo de Sam. - Entonces tendré que hacerlo solo. - una falsa mueca de tristeza se instalo en su rostro y su mano se perdió en el interior de la maldita tela.

- No te atreverías... - susurro, sin perder de vista esa mano que no le dejaba ver nada aparte de la maldita tela que el cubría.

- Mírame. - y su mano comenzó a moverse lentamente, acariciando su polla semi erecta, un gemido suave escapo de los labios del universitario con el contacto, mordiendo su labio inferior y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás por las sensaciones que le invadían el cuerpo. Tan jodidamente caliente que Jensen apenas y podía enhilar pensamientos coherentes ante aquella imagen.

- Sam... - susurro, mordiéndose el labio para no dejarse llevar por la lujuria que rodeaba su cuerpo, Sam se veía tan jodidamente erótico así, aun con el cabello húmedo, y su cuerpo empezando a perlarse de sudor.

Jensen dio un paso hacia el frente pero con su mano libre Sam le detuvo, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro en un claro NO, Sam era muy perverso y Jensen apenas lo estaba descubriendo.

- No señor, si lo quieres tendrás que ganártelo. - dijo aumentando el movimiento de su mano bajo la tela húmeda de su bóxer, donde ya se percibía una muy dura y apetecible erección.

- Sam, no juegues conmigo... - casi sonó a suplica, si hubiese sabido que Sam podía dar espectáculos así, los hubiese pedido mucho antes. - Bien... - se rindió realmente rápido, su garganta seca, como si necesitara humedecerse de Sam. - ¿Que tengo que hacer? - pregunto alejándose el paso que había adelantado.

- Solo mirar. - y Jensen quiso morir en ese instante, morir porque la erección que tenía en los pantalones dolía horrores y la imagen de Sam quitándose el bóxer quedando totalmente desnudo y completamente duro frente a él era demasiado como para que su pobre corazón lo soportara. - Y no te toques por ningún motivo. - era oficial Sam era el mismísimo demonio y él un alma condenada a una eternidad de sufrimiento.

- No... No te atreverías a... hacerme esto. - incluso si intento reprochárselo con su seguridad, su voz solo se dejaba llevar por el deseo de ver a ese cuerpo que contrastaba tan bien con su alrededor.

- Si quieres tenerme entre tus piernas o estar entre las mías harás lo que yo diga. - respondió con perversidad, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido de éxtasis cuando paso su pulgar por la ranura de su glande, esparciendo el liquido que emanaba de él.

Esta vez Jensen si pudo verlo, pudo ver con claridad lo que el perverso de su novio hacia, masajeándose lento y tortuoso solo para torturarle.

- Pensé...que solo querías que mirara. - debía admitir que su polla pulsaba de necesidad en sus pantalones.

- Y miraras, hasta que yo decida lo contrario. - esta vez su otra mano acaricio su amplio y fuerte pecho, mientras la otra tocaba con exasperante calma aquello que Jensen se moría de ganas por tomar entre sus labios.

- ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso? ¿Cuando tu hermano termine con su novio? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, alejándose un poco más para verle mejor, estaban detrás de unas palmeras, algo lejos de la bahía, y con las rocas que cubrían la visión de las perversiones del otro Winchester, era casi el lugar perfecto para hacer esto.

- Cuando aprendas a ser bueno, que por lo que veo no será pronto. - contesto haciendo alusión a la respuesta de Jensen.

Jensen estuvo a punto de lanzarlo contra la arena, pero prefirió cruzarse de brazos, lamiéndose los labios, sonrió de nuevo.

- Bien, Baby, puedo ser un buen chico.

- Bien, entonces comprobemos que tan bueno eres siguiendo la orden que te di. - esa sonrisa perversa apareció de nuevo aun más amplia que la vez anterior. Sam comenzó a acercarse a Jensen hasta quedar frente a él. Su mano acaricio el pecho del actor por sobre la tela de su camisa al tiempo que su otra mano amasaba la erección atrapada de Jensen haciéndolo gemir por el ansiado contacto.

- Sam... - se mordió la lengua, para no soltar algo que hiciera a Sam retirarse, no cuando al fin, después de lo que parecieron años, le estaba tocando.

Pero su satisfacción murió en el acto cuando Sam despego sus manos de su cuerpo, sustituyéndolas con su boca, que ahora devoraba su cuello con demasiada parsimonia. Pero lo peor, lo peor de todo aquello es que ahora Sam restregaba contra su cadera su erección, olvidándose completamente de él y ese dolor entre sus piernas.

- ¿Te gusta? - se atrevió a preguntar, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad.

Quería responder que no, que por supuesto no le gustaba, pero ni loco rechazaba ese toque, si era todo lo que Sam le daría por el momento.

- Si...estas hecho todo un seductor... - respondió, apretando sus manos para no tocarle.

- Eres un mentiroso muy malo Jensen Ackles, esas mentiras te costaran más tiempo sin alivio. - esta vez paso sus labios sobre los del actor, lamiendo la reseca piel, un calor invadió el cuerpo de ambos, Sam se separo tan tranquilo y comenzó a besar por encima de la ropa, evitando a toda costa tocar la piel caliente de su novio.

- Sammy...por favor. - prácticamente le había rebanado en dos su cordura con esa sencilla caricia.

- Lo siento Jensen pero los hombres buenos y obedientes no deben decir mentiras y eso merece un castigo. - Sam bajo lentamente, mordiendo por encima de la ropa, deteniéndose mas tiempo del necesario en la cinturilla del pantalón de donde salto hasta el bulto que sobresalía por debajo de la tela, apresándolo con sus labios, haciendo una ligera presión, haciendo volar el último resquicio de cordura en su ya muy excitado novio.

Así que no pudo detenerse a llevar sus manos a esa larga cabellera, apretando a Sam mas contra él, buscando el alivio que le negaba con todo este juego que parecía solo querer volverlo loco, más de lo que ya estaba.

Sam se aparto tan rápido que casi lloro al sentirse abandonado.

- Te dije que nada de tocar. - le regaño señalándolo con el dedo y deshaciendo su camino hasta el lugar donde había dejado sus bóxers.

- Sam... - estuvo a punto de sollozar sus palabras con la frustración que sentía dentro. - Oh vamos, ¿Como no esperabas qué...?

- Te dije lo que tenias que hacer y no pudiste con ello, lo siento amor. - soltó sonriente y satisfecho. Jensen estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de frustración cuando la voz de Sam se escucho de nuevo. - Pero si logras meterme al agua te dejare hacérmelo contra esa roca. - dijo señalando una enorme roca que sobresalía en medio de las aguas cercanas a la orilla.

Jensen le vio por unos segundos, antes de dar un suspiro resignado.

- Realmente nunca te debí dejar jugar con esto. - suspiro dándose la vuelta hacia el campamento a medio armar.

- Jenny. - le llamo al verlo darle la espalda, jamás le había llamado de esa manera pero salió tan natural que no pudo evitar hacerlo de nuevo al ver que su novio se detenía. - Jenny, lo siento solo quería jugar un poco.

Jensen se volteo con la mirada más asesina que Sam había visto solo en el rostro de su hermano, y dios el parecido de que Dean solo ponía ese rostro cuando iba a matar al bicho más cercano o en otro caso, darle una paliza a él.

- ¿Como me llamaste? - casi rugió, viendo como Sam encogía sus hombros.

- Jenny. - repitió

El violento sisear de la arena de la arena bajo los pies de Jensen alerto a Sam que debía correr hacia alguna parte, justo cuando los brazos de Jensen se abrían para atraparle.

Escape que no consiguió pues los brazos de Jensen ahora lo acorralaban contra la arena bajo su espalda.

- ¿Por qué la agresividad? - soltó con algo de dificultad. - ¿Que tiene de malo que te llame Jenny? Me gusta cómo suena es tan... tu.

- ¿Tan yo? - repitió con enfado, algo fingido por supuesto. - ¿Así que te gusta compararme con una mujer? - cuestiono con sorna, dándole un fuerte azote en el desnudo trasero cuando consiguió la posición adecuada.

- Auch, no como una mujer tonta, es que es... tierno. Como tú. - reitero.

- ¿Tierno? Eso es incluso peor, Samuel, ¿Quieres que te llame Samantha? Tal como Dean lo hace.

- No te atrevas o no respondo. - amenazo intentando liberarse del peso sobre él.

- Oh ¿en serio?, ¿Que me harás otro juego de tortura visual, Samantha? – le pico, tomándole de ambos brazos y haciéndolos chocar contra la arena.

- Te mandare de viaje con Dean.

- Estoy tan asustado, Samantha. - repitió el mote con una risita.

- No dirás lo mismo después de una semana, eso te lo aseguro Jenny.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué piensas que me hará Dean? ¿Tocarme Sammy? ¿Darme lo que tú te has negado? - probablemente estaba insanamente loco por decirlo, y se odiaría en cuanto le viera la cara al Winchester de nuevo.

La cara de Sam paso de la incomodidad al enojo absoluto ante esas palabras y en un movimiento rápido se libero del peso sobre él, el cual jamás fue un impedimento para un cazador como él.

- Olvídalo. - bufo molesto. - Me largo

- Sammy... ¿Ahora puedes bromear y yo no? - pregunto, levantándose también, tratando de no pensar en lo sexy que se veía Sam todo lleno de arena. - Sam.

Sam no respondió solo siguió caminando, Jensen no podía ver las lagrimas que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos. No tuvo idea del efecto de sus palabras hasta que vio el estremecimiento recorrer la espalda de su novio.

- Sammy, por favor, lo siento... - casi sollozo el mismo al por fin lograr adelantarse al paso de Sam, de quien comprobó que obviamente había estado llorando. - Lo siento, no debí decirte eso, solo bromeaba.

- Olvídalo. - contesto Sam desviando su mirada para que no viera sus ojos aun húmedos. - No importa, terminemos con las carpas antes de que esos dos vuelvan.

- Baby, lo siento, Sammy, por favor, por favor, mírame. - suplico, sin importarle cuan patético sonara, tomando sus húmedas mejillas para que le mirara.

- ¿Para qué? Para que vuelvas a bromear. – soltó con mal intencionado sarcasmo.

- No, por favor. - se maldijo asimismo y a su boca por no permanecer callada ante el dolor de su novio. - No sabía que te haría daño, perdóname Sam, por favor.

De pronto la sonrisa de Sam apareció en su rostro, triunfante y satisfecha. Jensen parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

- Te dije que los niños malos merecen un castigo por decir mentiras Jenny. - soltó dejando frio a su novio.

Jensen se le quedo mirando incrédulo, antes de darle una bofetada que resonó aun con todo el sonido del mar, dejando la mejilla de Sam roja, y un pequeño rasguño donde la uña de Jensen le había rozado. O al menos eso es lo que imaginaba hacia dentro de su mente.

Porque lo que en verdad sucedía era algo muy distinto.

Jensen le miro, unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

- Esto tiene que ser una mala jugada, o una pesadilla.

- Un poco de ambas. - soltó abrazando a su novio contra su cuerpo.

- Voy a golpearte, eres un mocoso mimado Sam. - refunfuño, pasando sus brazos por la desnuda cintura de Sam.

- Aun así me amas tanto como yo a ti Jenny. - insistió apretando mas su agarre contra el actor. - ¿Que te parece si usamos el asiento trasero del auto?

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo ahí? Digo, porque no quiero saber que hace el idiota de tu hermano con Tom allí. - dijo con una sonrisa, pero aun no aligerando su semblante enfadado con Sam. - Dijiste que podía hacértelo contra la roca.

- Si conseguías meterme al agua.

- ¿Y crees que mereces que te siga el juego luego de ese espectáculo? - bufo totalmente incrédulo. - Eres un descarado, Samantha.

- Bueno si quieres pasar el resto del fin de semana frustrado sexualmente, por mi no hay problema. - contesto todo sonriente depositando un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios de Jensen comenzando a aflojar su agarre.

- Bien, tirarte al agua, ese es el plan. - esta vez fue su turno de apretar sus caderas contra su cuerpo.

- Exacto Jenny. - se sintió satisfecho al sentir los brazos de Jensen cerrarse contra su cadera.

- ¿Y Como planeas escapar? - pregunto, dejando sus manos resbalar por el cuerpo de Sam, acariciando sus firmes nalgas.

- ¿Quien dijo algo de escapar? - se libero del abrazo de Jensen tomándolo de la mano, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia la orilla, deteniéndose justo donde el mar tocaba la arena antes de retroceder; hizo un gesto con los ojos hacia el agua, el cual Jensen entendió de inmediato, lanzando a Sam a las frías aguas del mar de California.

Fin


End file.
